Changing Sides and Hearts
by CindaSwan
Summary: preHBP Ginny is tired of being the baby. She turns to Malfoy for help. She learns there is more to the Slytherins than anybody thought before And much more to her as well.. Who would have thought they were capable of being a best friend, a lover and a fam
1. Default Chapter

Changing Sides and Hearts – Cinda Swan

Chapter 1

At number twelve Grimmauld Place Ginny paced in her room as she tried to gather all her belongings. How did everything get all over in such a short time? She thought as she picked up a set of robes trying to determine if they were hers or Hermione's.

There was a knock at the door. Ginny threw down the robes still not knowing to whom they belonged. She opened the door wondering who was actually knocking, no one around here knocked. She found Harry standing there looking as happier than he had all summer.

"Ginny, your mum wants you to come down and eat some dinner, she said you can finish packing afterwards." He sounded as though he might really be happy.

"Oy, alright I'll be right there, I swear that woman will not be happy until each one of us is a hundred pounds overweight." This remark even got a smile out of Harry. He had been so distant from everyone all summer. With everything that had happened last year, it was understandable. Staying in Sirius's house all summer probably didn't help him any. He was looking forward to getting out of this house and back to Hogwarts. That was probably why he was starting to get happier.

They walked down to the kitchen together, chatting about Fred and George's newest invention the Mini Marauder's Map. It wasn't so much for their joke shop, whose business had done very well since they opened last year. This map was much the same as Harry's original, except that it would show anyone within a fifty-foot radius of you no matter where you were. They had designed it for everyone in the Order for protection.

"Ginny, dear where have you been? I know you only have till morning to pack, but surely you can take a break to eat. You'll be skin and bones before long. Now sit down and eat something," said Molly Weasley hustling about the kitchen. "Ron, I put you new robes at the end of your bed. And everyone's new books and supplies are in piles on the table in the den."

Ginny surveyed everyone around the table, Ron was watching Hermione cautiously. He was so obvious, why didn't he just tell Hermione? Then again, if she ever took her nose out of a book long enough, she might notice Ron making googly eyes, put the guy out of his misery and kiss him already. Ginny began to wonder if that was what she looked like when she had that crush on Harry.

After a few bites of chicken and potatoes, Ginny decided she really should get back to her packing. She wanted to get some sleep tonight and knew she would be up very early the next day for the trip to Kings Cross.

"Ginny, you should eat more than that dear." Molly was at it again.

"Mum, I had a big lunch and I really have a lot to pack. I'm fine," Ginny replied giving her mother a quick smile and hurrying from the kitchen. Gods that woman was a worrier. Ginny continued with her packing, eventually sorting out which robes belonged to whom. She slipped quickly into her bed when she heard footsteps on the stairs and pretended to be asleep.

Hermione came in the room quietly, seeing that Ginny was already asleep. She packed her stuff without a sound and climbed in bed for herself. And the two girls fell asleep with their thoughts on the next day and what the year ahead would hold for them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Yes mum, I had plenty to eat for breakfast. Yes, I'll keep an eye on Ron as always and I'll keep up my grades and send owls often." Ginny knew the speech by heart. She quickly hugged her mother and ran to climb on the huge red engine before it left without her. She set about trying to find a compartment she could get some peace in.

All her life there were so many siblings in her house, and now at Grimmauld Place there were always people around. All she wanted was a little peace and quite before she had go join the prefects. Ginny found an empty compartment and sat down wondering how long it would last.

The answer was about five minutes. She had just started to get her head clear when Malfoy popped his head in.

"On, no Pansy. We don't want this one, someone left their trash in here." That snide little drawl he had made her want to scream. She looked up at him, almost stunned for a moment. He looked different. His hair was a little longer, but still the silvery white color that she hated herself for loving. He had more muscles than she had ever cared to notice, but they were very obvious in his black muggle ribbed undershirt. She was so busy taking in his form that she almost forgot to reply to his remark.

"Three words Ferret, Bat Boogie Hex." This time it was her turn to have the small smirk play across her lips.

"Come on Pans, let's go find Blaise." And with that Draco Malfoy was gone. Only to be replaced by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Was he bothering you Gin? I'll have a go at him if he hurt you." Ron said, as the others took their seats.

"Ronald Weasley, let's get one thing straight right now. If you will remember correctly, last year I handled Mr. Malfoy just fine on my own. As a matter of fact, all I had to say to him just now was 'Bat Boogie Hex' and he couldn't leave fast enough." Stopping to catch her breath she looked around as everyone stared at her with their mouths gaping. "And another thing, I'm not a baby anymore, so you guys can lay off a little this year. I have accepted that my part in last year's events has been ignored but I think I proved to all of you, at least, that I can take care of myself."

Ron looked slightly hurt. "We just care about you that's all."

"I know you do," Ginny sighed," but you have to let me live my life at the same time. Can you just try to keep that in mind this year? Please?" She pleaded with the trio.

They all nodded their heads and with that Ginny went off to the prefect's cabin for the meeting, then took her shift patrolling the corridors. When she returned to the trio's cabin, she put her head back and closed her eyes. She slept for the remainder of the trip, waking only when the train stopped.

She could see the familiar castle on the hill in the distance. As she headed over to the awaiting carriages she noticed that she could see the oddly beautiful creatures that had carried her on their back just months ago. She patted the one closest to her gently. Some of the other students looked at her as though she were crazy, while others gave her looks of sympathy. She climbed into the carriage with the Gryffindor trio, and rode to the castle in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Changing Sides and Hearts – Cinda Swan

Chapter Two

Upon entering the Great Hall, Draco made his way to his usual seat at the Slytherin table. Pansy and Blaise sat down on either side of him. He looked down the table to where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting. He had decided over the summer that he didn't need to be followed around by those two buffoons. He was fully capable of taking care of himself, and having intelligent people around him was a nice change of pace. Pansy and Blaise had always been his best friends, but in all the previous years his father had insisted on Crabbe and Goyle's presence at all times to protect Draco.

His father always had the best intentions where Draco was concerned or at least where the Malfoy name was concerned. He always wanted Draco to be a perfect, high society, Malfoy. Sometimes he wanted it so badly that he would beat Draco if he put even a toe out of line. Ah...but that was then, he thought with a smile playing across his lips. The only thing precious Potter ever did right was getting his father sent to Azkaban. He had told Potter he would pay for what he did to his father, but he didn't say it would be at his hands. Draco was free for the time being.

He was startled out of his thought by the sorting hat busting into song. Draco listened to the battered old hat drone on about unity for five minutes before the Transfiguration professor stood up with her scroll of parchment.

Draco glanced up at the first years lined up in front of the professor's table. Did he really look that small and pathetic in his first year?

Professor McGonagall named off the students one by one. Nitzke, Kyle was the first to be put in Slytherin. The students clapped loudly. Draco noticed the kid did have a certain glimmer in his eyes that just screamed, "I am trouble". Lambert, Joshua and Bertone, Joey went into Gryffindor. Poor little James, Tristan was sentenced to 7 years in Hufflepuff.

The sorting continued all the way down to Zabini, Krista who was immediately put into Slytherin. Blaise sat next to Draco, grinning as his baby sister came running over to sit with them. As far as little kids go, Draco had to admit little Krista wasn't too bad. He could still remember the day that Blaise had been at his house playing with the new potions set Draco received as a gift from his father. The news had been brought through the floo network. Blaise was thrilled when they announced that he had a new baby sister. He vowed that day to always look after her.

Draco heard his stomach growl even over Dumbledore's speech about the houses pulling together. Like that would ever happen. Not with the Gryffindor's all up on their high horses and Golden Boy Potter leading their army against all things Slytherin.

Eventually, Dumbledore brought his speech to a close. No sooner had the headmaster sat down than the tables were full of every food you could want.

"It's about time," said Blaise while stuffing a dinner roll into his mouth. "I am starving"

Krista stared in awe at all the food, not knowing where to begin. Draco decided to help her out a little. "The ribs are always good," he whispered to her, smiling.

When he finally started to feel full, Draco sat back and glanced at the Gryffindor table. Potter and his groupies were all laughing and having a grand old time. Draco did notice, however that one of the groupies was missing. The fiery little red head who would forever hold that damn hex from last year over his head. He looked along the length of the table. He found her easily enough; the hair was hard to miss.

He watched with curiosity as she sat alone at the end of the table, close to the doors. Yet, he noticed that she didn't seem upset about being by herself. She actually looked as though she was happy to be alone. And when Dumbledore dismissed them for the evening, she was the first out the door.

Making his way to the dungeons, the first years following him excitedly, he wondered why Potter's biggest fan had sat all alone. He hadn't seen her ogle at him once during the feast. Maybe she finally realized Potter wasn't the God everyone thought he was. Very interesting, he thought as he entered his private prefect's bedroom and draped himself across the green satin bedspread.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny all but sprinted out of The Great Hall the minute they were dismissed. She waited at the top of the grand staircase, where she would have a better view of the first years as she yelled down at them to follow her.

When she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she had to stop and think. She had received an owl during the prefect meeting on the train. Where did she put the paper with the password? She fished around in her pockets. The first parchment she pulled out had the password to her prefect's bedroom: "dream catcher". A few seconds later, she pulled out a second piece of parchment with the tower password.

"Phoenix Flames," she stated very clearly and the portrait opened slowly. Ginny ushered the first years into the common room. When everyone had filed inside, and the Fat Lady's portrait had swung shut, she announced the password to all of Gryffindor house. She watched the first years scramble off to find and explore their dorms, as the returning students quickly found their way to their favorite spots to sit and chat about their summers.

Ginny just wanted to be alone with peace and quiet, so she went off to find her private room. All her hard work to become a prefect had paid off; she had her very own room for the next three years. For the first time in her life she had privacy. This was the last thought she had before dozing off to sleep on the soft silky red and gold bedspread.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny had made it through her first week. They weren't kidding when they said fifth year was hell. It wasn't that the work was that difficult, but there was a lot of it. She was suddenly very grateful that she was such a fast learner.

Saturday morning was finally here, and yet she was still up with the sun. She lie in bed awhile longer, thinking of the week gone by and the weeks still to come.

As she finally rose to get ready for the day, she wondered what she would do. The homework she received throughout the week wasn't too bad. She only had a little left to do. The library would be her first stop after breakfast she decided, stepping into the shower. Best to get it over and done with, then she wouldn't have to worry about it all day. She stepped out of the hot shower twenty minutes later, dressed, and made her way to the common room.

"Hey Gin, we are having Quidditch tryouts this afternoon. Can you be there about 3:00?" Harry asked, as he headed out of his dorm.

"Why?" Ginny replied, slightly confused.

"Well, because we want the existing team there so that everyone has a say." Harry looked more lost than Ginny.

"You aren't banned anymore, the team doesn't need me."

"But you're still on the team." Harry didn't understand.

"Thanks Harry, but I don't really feel like playing Quidditch this year. You know what fifth year is like with OWL's. I think I should just concentrate on my work."

Ginny had already turned to leave when Harry replied, "Ok, if that's what you want." But he was still confused.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I think something is wrong with Ginny. She has been acting weird lately. Today she turned down a position on the Quidditch team."

Ginny could still hear Harry halfway down the table. There was nothing wrong with her, she was just fed up. People never noticed her unless it was to tell her how to run her life. "Eat, stay put, don't talk to them they are bad, don't get in trouble and keep your brother from being a git while you're at it." Sometimes she felt like a house elf. She was so sick of being the baby and being ignored. But how could she change things.

Ginny looked up as she heard a sudden outburst of laughter. Draco, Pansy and Blaise were hysterical. She followed their gaze to Harry who bent down to pick up the parchment that had apparently just hit him. She couldn't help but smile. Watching the Slytherin's, Ginny began to form a plan. If it all went well, nobody would be able to ignore her any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Changing Sides and Hearts – Cinda Swan

Chapter Three

Ginny sat in the library trying to finish up her work. As she worked on her essay for transfiguration, her thoughts kept drifting towards Malfoy. How could she convince him to help her? Why would he help her? She had to think of some way that it would benefit him. He would never do it out of the kindness of his heart, if he even had one. She quickly finished her essay and packed up her things.

Heading over to the lake, she spotted just what she was looking for. Draco, Pansy and Blaise were sitting under a tree about twenty feet away. Draco and Blaise were playing wizard chess while Pansy watched. They were talking about a Quidditch game that they had read about in the Daily Prophet.

Very careful not to draw attention, Ginny sat down where she was and took out her books to make it look as though she was working. She didn't really want them to notice that she was there, afraid that they might get up and leave. Looking down towards her book, she listened to them intently. It wouldn't hurt to observe them for a while.

"Did you see the photo of the dive Krum made to catch the snitch?" Blaise asked while contemplating his next move.

"Yeah, I'd like to see Scarhead try it. I'd pay to watch him fall on his face not pulling out of the dive quick enough." Draco sneered, then laughed as though he had just played the image in his mind.

"You really can't stand him, can you Draco? Everything we ever talk about you turn into some type of torture or misfortune for Potter." Pansy said lying back on the ground to get some sun.

"Wow Pans, you are almost as brainy as the Mudblood." Ginny couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"And just what are you smiling at, baby weasel?" Ginny froze as Draco addressed her. "What, did you think I didn't see you there? But I guess my real question is why are you smiling and not jumping up to defend your friends?"

Ginny wasn't prepared for this, she didn't know what to say or how much to say. Deciding it was now or never, she put her book on the ground. With as much confidence as she could muster up, she strode over to the Slytherins.

Draco's hand reached for his wand. "Don't Malfoy, I just want to talk to you guys. I have a proposition for you." This got their attention.

"Ok, here goes," she sat on the grass, next to Pansy and facing Draco. "I need your help. I don't want to be the person I am anymore. I am sick of being the person everyone ignores and forgets. I am sick of being the littlest Weasley, or baby weasel." She shot a sharp look at Malfoy.

"I am sick of busting my ass to be perfect. I am tired of trying to measure up to all my brothers, not to mention Hermione and Harry. If people don't know I'm here, then I want to make them know. I have to make the world see that I am old enough, I am mature enough and that I am here. The only time my family notices me is when I don't eat or when they think that I'm in some sort of trouble." She paused to catch her breath. She hadn't realized how fast she was trying to get it all out. She also hadn't noticed how upset just saying all this had gotten her.

"I want to be noticed. And I want to get revenge on all of them."

"And just who are they all?" Draco broke into her monologue.

"My family, Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore and the rest of .. "She broke off mid-sentence realizing that she almost said Order. She wanted her revenge but she didn't think it wise to go blabbing about the Order to Malfoy, who could already be reporting to Voldemort. "the gits who have brushed me off," she said, making a recovery.

"So what exactly is it you want from us?" Blaise was the brave one to ask this question.

"I want you to teach me how to be like you. Cold, heartless, ruthless and if we could throw in some good looks too, I wouldn't mind." Pansy caught her little joke and smiled.

"And why exactly would we want to help you? What do we have to gain by this?" Draco asked trying to sound as if he were bored with the conversation. But it was obvious by his stormy gray eyes that he was very interested.

"Well you hate them all right? So wouldn't it be worth it to see the looks on their faces when their little good girl goes bad right under their noses? And wouldn't it be even better if they saw me be friends with you guys? Once Ron realizes what has happened he will be furious. And if I do manage to do something with my looks Harry will be devastated to see what he passed up years ago. And Dumbledore will panic because I know too much about Harry he knows that he could have stopped it from coming to this."

The three sat there, rather stunned, as they registered all that she had said. Ginny sat back to wait for their answer, impressed at what she had just done.

Draco's eyes never left her gaze once. He had watched the heat of her temper raise as she talked. He had seen the desperation. She was telling the truth, he was certain of this. She was pissed and wanted revenge. He thought for a moment about the perks for him. It would be brilliant to see Potter and Weasel's faces when they see their little girl with the Slytherins. It might even be worth it to let them think that Draco himself was having a go at her. Her looked Ginny up and down, a makeover wouldn't be too hard. She had a killer body to work with; he had noticed that, much to his dismay when they met on the train. She had the temper and the drive to go through with it.

He slowly looked to Pansy. "So Pans, you think we can fix her up a bit? I'm particularly interested on making Potter want to kill himself for passing her up." It was more of a statement than a question. He looked back to Ginny with his Slytherin Prince smirk that he knew drove people crazy.

Ginny looked as though she had been holding her breath since she stopped talking. She let it out and her eyes went wide. "You will do it then?"

"Sure I suppose we can give it a shot. I knew something was going on with you guys. You have been alone at meals and you were alone on the train, usually you are trailing after them."

"So when can we start?" Ginny grinned. She looked like she was ready to burst with excitement.

"Oh all right, go get your things and come with us." Draco waved his wand over the chess set and mumbled a shrinking charm so that it fit in Blaise's pocket.

"You've been watching her?" Pansy whispered to Draco and Blaise as Ginny went to fetch her bag. Surprise and amusement in her voice.

"Listen if that girl ever gave you her Bat Boogie Hex you would be keeping and eye on her at all times too. If she ever comes after you guys with that just run." He couldn't help but admire his little recovery from having said too much.

"I heard that Malfoy." Ginny smiled as she caught up with them.

"Are you sure I won't get in trouble for being here?" Ginny asked nervously as they entered the Slytherin common room.

"But I thought you wanted to be bad." Draco couldn't help himself; she had set herself up for that one. But he did realize that he would probably have to be more pleasant to the girl if they were to pull this off.

"Bad, not expelled I do want to have a future you know." She was getting more and more tense as many of the Slytherin's looked up at her from their activities.

"Don't worry, you are fine. You have been invited into Draco's private chambers so no one can say anything; you are within the school rules. And as far as them, "Pansy said, gesturing to the students, "Don't worry, they wouldn't dare harm you now that they have seen you walk through once with the three of us surrounding you."

"You can have other houses come to your room if you have a private one?"

"We have more work to do than I thought guys." Draco said laughing as they all entered his room.

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. It was the same size and circular design as her room but yet still so different. The first difference was that his king sized bed had green blankets instead of her red. His hangings were silver to her gold, and his bed was a shiny black to her oak. The carpet was very plush and a beautiful shade of green. But the most stunning part of the room was the mirrors all over the walls. No that wasn't right, the walls _were_ mirrors. Talk about being stuck on yourself.

"So that's how you always keep your hair in perfect order." She couldn't help the remark. She knew she should be nice to him since he had agreed to help her.

"Very funny, it's actually for protection. If anyone sets foot in this room I will know about it. There is nowhere to hide where I wouldn't see them." Draco said, glad to have a come back for the low blow by the Weasel.

"Wow, I guess your right." She spun in a circle to see for herself that it was indeed true.

"Okay, I came up with a couple ideas for things we can do for a make-over, I just have to run up to the library to get the book with the spells we'll need. I'll be back soon." Pansy quickly exited the room.

"I'm gonna have to get going. I have a two hour detention with McGonagall in a few minutes for a crappy essay. I'll be back to see the progress when I get out." Blaise said turning to leave as well. "You guys have fun."

Ginny was a little uncomfortable being in Draco's bedroom alone with him, but there was no way she was going to let it show.

"Come sit down, make yourself comfortable." Draco gestured to the bed where he sat down as well. "I promise I won't bite, for now. It seems Pansy is a little excited about this. You'll have to forgive her, she doesn't have any girlfriends. She grew up with Blaise and I, and we have always been friends. Now, here at school, the girls in Slytherin hate her cause she spends so much time with me. Most people think we'll get married one day, but that would never happen. And besides I pay plenty of attention to the other girls around here when the need arises."

"You really are that stuck on yourself aren't you?" Ginny was shocked at how he talked about the other girls.

"Well no, I don't get stuck on myself, it's the girls who get stuck to me." It was too much fun to watch her face go from shocked to horrified. "I'm just joking."

"So what happened to make you so mad at them? It's more than just being ignored in everyday life."

Ginny looked up into his eyes. "I can't tell you the whole story. But you know what happened at the Ministry of Magic last year. They all got recognized for what they did even Neville and Luna but I was told I was too young. I knew that couldn't he the only reason because Luna is the same age.

"But there was also my family, they always think I'm too young. Never mind what I went through in my first year. Never mind that Ron was old enough when he was my age. No, I'm the baby so I will always be too young. I had done just as much that night as the others. But they got all the glory all the praise and all the recognition.

"Nobody even cares that none of it would have happened if Harry hadn't screwed up. He led us there thinking Sirius was in trouble. If he had just blocked it out like Dumbledore told him to none of it would have happened. But no, he led us into that trap. It was horrible. I will say that he tried to convince us not to go with him, but what kind of friends would we be if we had let him go alone? I'm sorry I've said too much and you probably don't even care. I know you were just trying to make conversation." She looked down at the floor. She would never let herself cry about it again. She was done with crying.

"Well I'll admit that I wasn't expecting that but I can see that you have been hurt by everyone around you. And to think all this time they were afraid I would hurt you. But I guess I did, my father was responsible for what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. But he's gone now he can't hurt you or anybody again." Draco reached out and put his hand on Ginny's shoulder. She looked at his hand and smiled.

She wasn't like the Gryffindor trio, Draco thought. He couldn't help reaching to touch her shoulder. It was a surprise to even him when he did it. But it seemed to help her. They sat in silence while they waited for Pansy to return from the library.


	4. Chapter 4

Changing Sides and Hearts – Cinda Swan

Chapter Four

Pansy had come back with about ten different spell books. They tried so many different makeup spells that Ginny's face began to hurt from all the scouring charms. Pansy had her nose back in one of the books looking for another spell to try out. Ginny looked at her red face in the mirrors surrounding her.

"Pansy do you think maybe we could forget the makeup for a little while? My face is really starting to hurt. And it doesn't make much sense to find makeup that looks good on an abnormally red face." Ginny said hopefully.

Pansy looked up at her from the book. "Yeah I guess you have a point. What do you have to work with in the way of clothes?"

"Not much, I am a Weasley remember." Ginny looked at the floor feeling awkward. She never thought she would be the first of them to bring up that fact. But it did hurt a little less coming from herself rather than having Malfoy say 'Weasels don't have any money to own anything.'

"Ok then, I'll go grab some of my outfits for you to wear, you look like you are a little smaller than me but I might have some that I have outgrown." And with that, Pansy was rushing out the door again her long dark brown hair whipping slightly behind her.

"So any idea what your going to do with that hair?" Draco drawled. Ginny had almost forgotten he was there. He just sat back and watched the girls as they worked.

"Um.. well, no actually. Believe me if I had any ideas I would have done something a long time before now." She looked at her long straight red hair. "I suppose your first suggestion would be the color, huh?"

Draco got up off the bed and walked a circle around her. "No. I think you should keep the red. Maybe tone it down a bit, but you want people to still recognize you as you. If they don't recognize you at all that won't help your situation." He reached out to touch her hair and she flinched. It was such a natural reaction for her. But Draco went on as though he hadn't noticed. "Well, at least you have taken good care of it. It's soft and healthy. Maybe curls. Not the frizzy ones like the Mudblood though." Then he turned on his heel and resumed his perch on the bed.

Ginny was relieved when he was further away from her. She didn't think she would ever get used to being around him. He was only doing all this to get to Ron and Harry. Ginny knew that once he was bored with this game, she would go back to being his enemy again. Even worse than that she would be indebted to him, and there was no doubt in her mind that he would hold that over her head one day. She could only hope that by then the rest of the world will have opened their eyes and noticed her.

She was watching Draco flip through one of the books Pansy had brought from the library. There was a knock on the door. "Who's there?" He said not making a move to open the door.

"Uh … Draco it's just us. You weren't at lunch or dinner and we just wanted to make sure you were alright." Crabbe and Goyle had just uttered the first intelligable words Ginny had ever heard from them.

"Yeah I guess we did miss dinner huh?" He looked up at the grandfather clock. "Are you hungry?" He glanced at Ginny.

"No, I'm fine, Thanks." But no sooner had the words left her lips than her stomach began to growl.

Draco smirked as he yelled out to his former bodyguards. "Please go to the kitchens, find the house elf named Dobby, and tell him to bring food for four people to my room."

"Ok Draco, anything else?" Amazing, thought Ginny, even when he treats them like crap, refusing to be around them, they still do anything he says. Draco told them no and she could hear their heavy footfalls fading away.

"Why did you request Dobby? Didn't he serve you enough when he belonged to your family?" She hadn't even realized what she was saying until it was already out.

"You have some nerve trying to insult me." He looked as though he wanted to say more, but he didn't. Pansy had just returned once again with her arms full. This time with clothes.

"I outgrew more than I thought I had." She said dumping the load on the bed. She began spreading them out so they could see all of them. Even with the king size bed, they didn't all fit on it. "Take whatever you want or take all of them. I have no use for them. But let's have you try a few on to make sure they fit and see how they look."

Ginny soon realized her mouth was gaping. She didn't even own that many clothes. Ginny went over to the bed for a closer look. All of the clothes were of the finest fabrics. They all looked to be tailor made. There were school robes, dress robes, muggle clothes, everything. Pansy began picking up different outfits and holding them up to Ginny.

"Here we go." Draco shouted suddenly. "I remembered mother saying something about it awhile back to some friends at a party. She said it was the only makeup spell a girl could ever need. It will automatically match your makeup to your outfit and hair." He looked rather pleased with himself. He thrust the book over to Ginny and Pansy. It read:

Match Maker Charm

WARNING: This is not a love spell.

This charm will match your makeup perfectly to your

hair color and clothing. The charm will hold for twelve

hours time. Anything you put on in that period will change

your makeup to match it. No matter how many times you

change your clothes. Simply say the incantation:

Matchioperfecte

and you are all set. If you want it to last for more than twelve

hours then repeat the spell during the eleventh hour and it

will reset for the next twelve hours.

"Well that seems simple enough. Hey Draco, how come you never found this spell for me before?" Pansy said with a slight pout.

"Gee I don't know, maybe because before today I didn't have much reason to be thinking about makeup charms, now did I?" He rolled his eyes.

"No, I guess not, but maybe you should have it could give your pale complexion a little color." Pansy and Ginny both laughed. Draco simply smirked. "Well Ginny, let's give it a shot. I'll do it too."

Both of the girls looked into the mirror and said together "_Matchioperfecte"._

Ginny had a light brown tint to her lips, black mascara and light brown eye shadow. Considering she was wearing black pants and a simple white shirt it did match very well even with her flaming red hair.

Pansy's makeup had changed quite a bit from what she had on before. Before she had beige lipstick and bright green eye shadow. But now she was wearing a darker brown lipstick with a greenish shimmer, black eyeliner and lighter green silvery eyeshadow.

"Well I guess you needed that spell too, huh Pans? Maybe I should have thought of it for you sooner." Draco could hardly suppress a laugh.

"Draco Malfoy!" She shot him a look that would have had him six feet under if looks could kill.

Draco lost his resolve and he had to laugh. When he composed himself, he handed Ginny a pile of clothes. "Here, try these." It was a simple school outfit. Black pants, white button up shirt, black robes with the Slytherin crest and a Slytherin tie. "I'll find a charm to change the tie while you try it on. You can use the bathroom over there, unless you want to change out here. I'll turn my back, I promise." He looked at the full circle of mirrors all around them and smiled. Not the famous Malfoy smirk but an actual smile.

Ginny took the clothes and made her way to the bathroom. "You don't trust me, Weasley. I'm hurt." He clutched his chest and put on a fake pout. Ginny rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom.

The bathroom was just as the bedroom had been, covered in mirrors. If his explanation was to be believed, he was a very paranoid person. Of course it could just be her first conclusion and he really was that full of himself. Aside from the mirrors, his bathroom was much like her own. The floor and huge tub in the center of the room were all done in black and white marble. His countertops were green to her red.

Ginny began undressing, feeling very self-conscious. No matter where she looked, she could see herself. Once she had stripped off her own clothes she quickly put on the ones from Pansy. The pants fit perfectly. They had a slight flare at the bottom and were tighter throughout the thighs and hips. Ginny looked over her shoulder only to find that they also fit very snuggly to her bottom. She then put on the shirt. All of her school uniform shirts we very straight cut and left much to the imagination, whereas Pansy's did not. It fit perfectly to every curve. She buttoned it up all the way and then expertly tied the tie. She did feel a bit strange wearing a Slytherin tie. Then she put on the robe; it also was very different from her own. Her robes were loose and free flowing, but this one was slender and it gathered slightly at the waist, so that even when her body was covered completely it still flattered her figure. Ginny looked at her face closely in the mirror. She now had a light green eye shadow much like Pansy's, with a simple natural gloss on her lips. 'Ok let see what they think' Ginny thought as she headed back to the bedroom.

Draco sat on the bed waiting for the little weasel to come out. He had already found a spell to change her tie. Pansy was busy putting the clothes together into outfits. They heard the click of the doorknob and both looked at the bath room door.

Draco was slightly shocked when Ginny stepped out. He knew she had developed over the last year, but he never realized how much. Her clothes have always hidden just how curvy she had become. But in Pansy's clothes, it all showed through. Before he realized what he was doing, he walked up to her.

Draco pulled out his wand mumbling a few spells under his breath and gently touched the wand to her head. Her hair sprung up into a mass of tight spiral curls that still hung midway down her back. Her red locks were now a couple shades lighter with a bit of brown mixed in throughout it.

He stepped back to admire his work, but something was still missing. He reached towards the base of her throat, stepping closer to her. His hands loosened her tie until the knot hung at her voluptuous breasts. Then he slowly undid the top three buttons on her shirt so that her cleavage was visible. He strongly resisted the urge to keep unbuttoning. He could feel he heartbeat racing. He stepped back again. Perfection had been achieved. He reached up and gently pushed Ginny's chin up, since she obviously wasn't capable of doing it herself at the moment. However he couldn't do much about the wide eyes and red face. She looked at him horrified, and all he could do was smirk.

"You would have made a pretty hot Slytherin. Gryffindor doesn't suit you. The reds clash too much. Green looks much better." And with that he resumed his perch on the bed.

'Why on earth would I just say that to a Weasley? If my father knew about this he would kill me,' he thought as he lie back to admire his creation once more.

"You look great Ginny, I can see that they fit you just fine. Well the rest should fit too; I had all of them made for me last year at the start of term. They were all cut to the same measurements." Pansy was trying to break the awkward feeling in the room after Draco's odd behavior. There was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Dobby with our food." Draco announced as he got up to open the door. Sure enough it was. The little elf came in with his arms full, as did three other house elves. They quickly assembled four settings in the center of the floor while Draco pulled up four fluffy green pillows. When they were finished the other three left.

"Will you be needing Dobby for anything else Master Draco?" Dobby looked up at him with his big brown eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to call me Master any more. Potter did what I could never accomplish." Draco gazed at the small creature. He had always been the one to come and heal his wounds when his father would beat him. He had tried numerous times but it never worked because he was not the true master of the family. So maybe Potter had done two things right. Free Dobby and imprison Father, how ironic. "No Dobby we will need no further assistance. I shall return the dishes to the kitchen later as usual. Thank you."

"Thank you mas .. um Draco." Then in a flash he was gone.

"What did you mean by that? About Potter doing what you couldn't?" Ginny for the umpteenth time that day looked shocked.

"I tried to free Dobby when I was younger but it never worked. I wasn't the true master of the family. Only the head of the household can free them." Quickly changing the subject Draco said, "Blaise should be back any minute. I'll be right back, I'm going to get comfortable." He grabbed some pants from the wardrobe and went in the bathroom to change. By the time he came out Blaise had indeed returned.

"I think I'll go change as well. I wear a uniform five days a week, I'd rather not make it six." She picked up the outfit Pansy was assuring her was quite comfortable and headed back into the bathroom.

Draco took his place on one of the pillows. "So Blaise, what do you think of our little project?"

"Let's just say that I volunteer to be the one she dates to piss off her brother." He was eyeing the bathroom door intently.

"I think it would affect them more if it were me, my friend, sorry." Draco replied.

"Why do you get all the fun? First all the Slytherin girls and now our little lion too. How about both of us?"

"That wouldn't help her reputation any." Pansy glared at Blaise. She seemed to have developed some sort of relationship with the red headed witch already. But Pansy had always felt left out with other girls. This was the first time since they were seven that he had seen her doing girl things. But he preferred this to her trying to get him to wear a dress and makeup like she did back then.

Ginny returned from the bathroom in a flowing black skirt that hung on her hips and a green v-neck sweater that hugged her torso down to just above her bellybutton. Her lips had gone very dark, almost black. 'Yes she would have been a great Slytherin,' he thought.

"Come sit down and eat, I know you are hungry." Draco patted the pillow between himself and Pansy. As she sat down the skirt billowed out around her.

"Let's eat." They all lifted the lids off their trays. Their plates were piled high with some of Hogwarts finest dishes, and a tall glass of pumpkin juice and steaming cup of tea.

As they ate their food they made plans for the next few days. They decided to keep things natural. Ginny would start off hanging out with Pansy. Make a few appearances at the Slytherin table at meal times to sit with Pansy, thus sitting with Blaise and Draco too. She would appear to develop a friendship with the three and eventually date Draco. They gave her a few tips about carrying herself like a Slytherin: always show the world that you are proud of who you are, never let anyone put you down and never show emotion. Once someone knows how you feel they will have power over you. She already had the temper of a Slytherin and she could defiantly be very nasty when she needed to. Draco decided this could be fun, even aside from Potter and King Weasel getting pissed.

As they were cleaning up from their meal there came a very soft knock at the door. "Draco, are you in there?" It was Trinity Star. Draco went to open the door.

"Yes, I'm here." A smile on his face as he looked at the small 5th year girl.

"I was lonely and thought you might like to keep me company. But if you are busy I'll come back later." Her voice was just a bit too sweet sounding.

"Nonsense, they were just getting ready to leave. Please come in." He turned to Pansy, "Can you see that Ginny makes it back to Gryffindor tower alright? You would be the least to get harassed walking in the halls with her this late at night."

"Of course. Come on Ginny." Pansy used the same shrinking charm on all the clothes as Draco had earlier on the Wizard Chess set. Ginny carried the small parcel in her hand. They walked out of the room with Blaise right behind them.

Before they had even closed the door behind them, Ginny saw the girl pull Draco onto the bed and start kissing him.

"You guys be careful. Pansy, I'll be waiting for you to get back in the common room. Twenty minutes is all you get before I come looking for you." Blaise called out after them.

"Yes dad." Pansy had a sarcastic tone to her voice. Ginny thought it very touching that he cared about his friend so much. He cared and yet he let her go live her life at the same time. Why couldn't her friends and family be like that?

"So is Draco always like that with the girls?" Ginny couldn't help but ask the question.

"Pretty much, he is known as the Slytherin Prince. All the girls love him and all the guys want to be him. I've even caught some of the younger girls calling him the Slytherin Sex God. If people only knew." Pansy laughed.

"Knew what?" Confusion played over Ginny face.

"I wish I could tell you, but I have been sworn to secrecy. Maybe someday Draco will let me tell but not today." They walked on to the portrait of the Fat Lady chatting about various things.

"Well here ya go. So I'll see you at breakfast in the morning?" Pansy asked when they reached Gryffindor tower.

"Yeah sure. Look I know you're only being nice to me because it will make Draco happy to see Harry and Ron pissed off, but thank you for all of your help. And I actually had fun tonight." Ginny said smiling at Pansy.

"To be honest I had fun too. You're not so bad for a Gryffindor. And I'm sure Draco told you that none of the Slytherin girls like me too much. But I guess you and I are a lot alike having grown up with boys around all the time. It was nice to do girl stuff for once. Well I'll see ya in the morning. If I don't get back Blaise will come out to hunt me down. Don't forget to wear that one I showed you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." Ginny watched Pansy walk away before going into the tower.

Lucky for her it was very late and she was able to make it to her room without anyone seeing her. She would rather wait and let them all be shocked at breakfast. There was a note that had been slipped under her door. It was from Ron asking where she was all afternoon.

"Wouldn't you like to know big brother? You'll find out soon enough." She said aloud as she put on her flannel pajamas. She then slipped into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. She dreamed of what was to come the next day and the weeks to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Changing Sides and Hearts – Cinda Swan

Chapter 5

Ginny awoke the next morning to someone pounding on the door to her room. "WHAT?" she yelled, getting upset that the person wouldn't stop.

"Ginny, are you okay? You had me worried last night. You didn't go to lunch or dinner then you didn't come back to the tower either. I was up until midnight waiting for you. I almost went to get Dumbledore. Where were you?" Ron, she should have known.

"Ronald, I'm fine. I was just trying to get some work done. You know how 5th year is." She started to get out of bed there was no way she could go back to sleep now.

"You weren't in the library, Ginny. I checked."

"Bloody hell Ron, I never said I was in the library! There are too many people there all the time. I went somewhere quiet, now leave me the hell alone. I'm fine. You are going crazy over nothing." She wanted to open the door and hex the git on the spot, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise. She wanted his first impression to be in the Great Hall in front of everyone. She knew he was still out in the hall, she could hear him breathing. "Look you go down to breakfast, okay? I'll be down as soon as I've showered and dressed."

'You'll have plenty to go crazy over later, save your energy' she added under her breath.

"Well, ok, I suppose, but you better come down otherwise I'll owl mum and tell her you aren't eating." She heard him walk away.

"Oh you'll be owling mum alright, but it will have nothing to do with food." She chuckled as she walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror; the makeup was gone but Draco's charms on her hair still held. She made a mental note to ask him how long they would last, and then jumped into the shower.

As she washed her hair, she replayed all of last night's events in her mind. She couldn't believe how nice Pansy had been or how generous. Ginny had seen a softer, more friendly side of Draco Malfoy as well. But she saw something else in Draco last night too. When she came out of the bathroom and he came over to her. She had thought before of his eyes as stormy but when he was unbuttoning her shirt it was almost as though there really was a storm brewing in his eyes. They became a mix of the normal gray and an icy blue. For a moment she thought he might continue to unbutton her shirt. If he had, where would he have stopped or better yet where would she have stopped him? For those few moments she had actually liked Malfoy being near her. Her heart had sped up and her breathing got heavy. She had looked at him not as Malfoy, her enemy but as Draco, a man. She could feel her cheeks getting hot just thinking about it.

When he had come out of the bathroom with only a pair of green silk pants on, she was astounded at his body. She had seen her brothers without a shirt on but none of them looked like Malfoy. His body was pale but fit; it looked as though every muscle in his chest and abdomen were trying to escape the confines of his skin. She had no doubt that if he was to get into a muggle fight with Ron or Harry or maybe even both, he would destroy them. Ginny let the hot water beat down on her face for a minute longer then turned the water off and stepped out into a towel.

Back in her bedroom, Ginny took the parcel of clothes and returned them to normal size. If she didn't hurry she would miss breakfast. She found the outfit Pansy had suggested, it was a pair of muggle jeans that fit as the pants last night had but with a lower waist. The top, a light green sweater with a button front. She did up all the buttons then thought again of Draco the night before and unbuttoned it to where he had. She glanced quickly at the clock noting the time then said "Matchioperfecte". There was no time to check and see how it looked; besides it had earned her trust last night.

Ginny grabbed one of the black robes and ran all the way to the Great Hall. She stopped just outside the double doors to compose herself. She draped the robe over her arm then patted her hair to make sure it wasn't sticking up anywhere. It had already dried from her shower. She took a deep breath, reached for the door and stepped inside.

When the door slammed shut behind her, many people looked up. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville looked at her with complete shock across their faces. Ginny gave them a quick wave before spotting Pansy and walking over to join her. She noticed as she walked past the Slytherins that the ones who saw her in the dungeon yesterday stared at her with curiosity, while others glared at her. Some of the glares stopped when she sat in between Pansy and Draco. At least the glares from the Slytherin table did. She was still receiving them from the other three houses, especially Gryffindor.

"Wow, I wasn't sure you would go through with it." Draco said smiling, though he didn't look at Ginny. He refused to take his eyes off Harry and Ron.

"You really do look great in green. Did anybody see you last night or this morning before you came in?" Pansy asked.

"Ron almost did. He was banging on my door first thing this morning demanding to know where I was. He had even slipped a note under my door last night. I told him to go away and that I was studying all yesterday." Ginny grinned at the looks she was getting and she could catch parts of different conversations throughout the hall.

"Ginny Weasley."

"She's a Gryffindor."

"Ron's sister."

"Why is she with them?"

"Is this a joke?"

"She looks so different."

"Lucky Draco."

Ginny didn't know if she could look over at her former so-called friends. "Pansy, what are my brother and Harry doing?"

"Coming over here." Pansy looked from Ginny to Draco with a smile.

'Oh God' was the only thing Ginny could think.

'Oh, this should be brilliant,' Draco thought as two thirds of the Golden Trio came towards them. He was enjoying this way too much.

Ron was the first to reach them and his face was so red he looked like he was going to explode. 'Wouldn't that be nice?' Draco thought to himself.

"Ginerva Weasley, what do you think you are doing?" Ron asked through gritted teeth. It seemed that he was trying to keep his voice down so as not to draw attention. As if that were possible, as damn near every student there had already been staring since Ginny's grand entrance.

Harry came up alongside Ron. "What are you playing at Malfoy?"

Before Ginny could answer Draco stood up. "It looks to me, Weasel, as though Ginny is sitting with her friend Pansy. Surely Potter saw that with his thick glasses, he could have told you without a trip across the room. And as for me Potter, I'm not playing at anything. I am simply sitting and enjoying the view." He turned and looked Ginny up and down. "Wouldn't you if you had an angel sitting next to you? Oh that's right you used to, didn't you? But you never noticed did you? Kicking yourself in the ass now, huh? It looks to me as though the girls had fun playing dress up yesterday."

"Don't look at my sister as though she's a piece of meat, ferret." Draco didn't think it possible for Weasley to go even redder but he managed it somehow. Another shade or two and he would match his hair.

"Oh no, not a piece of meat, Weasel. You chew that up once and then it's gone. More like a little sex goddess." Draco leaned over the table so that he could whisper to Potter and Weasley. "It's only a matter of time before she's mine. I will have her in every sense of the word, make no mistake about that." Ron and Harry both reached out to grab or hit him, but it didn't matter as he had retreated out of their reach.

"Ginny come on, you need to get away from these snakes." He was about to turn to leave when he realized that Ginny didn't even stand up. "Come on Gin." He was starting to sound rather desperate.

Ginny finally stood up.

"Ronald Weasley, in case you still haven't noticed, I'm a big girl now. These are my friends. In the last 24 hours they have been more my friends than you guys ever have." Ron and Harry stood with their mouths gaping. Draco almost joined them. Damn, she was feisty.

"Come on girls, we'll have Dobby bring food to my room like last night." He held out his hands to both girls and helped them to their feet. Blaise followed ensuring that Ron saw him staring at Ginny and licking his lips.

"Ginny, come back." Harry called after her.

'To bad you blew it Potter, your loss, my gain,' Draco thought to himself.

"Go play with your groupies, Potter." Everyone was astonished that these words came not from Draco but from Ginny.

Just as they approached the doors, the Mudblood cut them off. "Gin, come on you're not thinking clearly. What you're doing is playing with fire, come back to your real friends." She pleaded with Ginny. Big mistake.

"No Mione, I am the fire this time. And if you think you guys are my real friends, then maybe you should go look up the definition of friend in one of your precious fucking books. Although, friendship isn't something you can learn from a book, so maybe you'll never get it. And as far as thinking clearly, this is the clearest my head has been in a long time."

'Wow that girl really has a temper,' Draco thought as Ginny pushed the Mudblood out of the way. They walked out of the Great Hall leaving an astounded audience behind.

Draco and Blaise fell back so that they were walking behind the girls. Draco watched as Ginny's hips swayed with every step her curls following suit. He couldn't stop himself from wondering if her ass was as firm as it looked, or if it was just an effect of the jeans. He was leaning more towards "really that firm" when they reached the Slytherin dungeon.

"Hey, did you really enjoy their reaction that much? That smile hasn't left your face the whole way down here." Blaise interrupted Draco's internal debate.

"Huh .. oh yeah, that was great. I didn't think the baby Weasel had so much venom in her. Maybe she really does belong down here with us." He mumbled the password to his room and they all headed inside.

Ginny flopped down on the soft green bed, feeling almost relieved. At least she had a place where Ron and Harry couldn't hound her. "That felt great! Did you see their faces? Not just Ron and Harry but the whole school!"

"You let in on Granger pretty good too." Pansy said sitting down on the foot of the bed, Blaise next to her.

Draco was still standing by the door with an odd expression on his face. He must have felt Ginny staring at him because he suddenly snapped back to reality. "I hope Colin Crevey got a picture of that with his nosey little camera. I'd pay him 100 Galleons for the look on Potter's face. The Weasel's too for that matter." He moved to take his seat at the head of the bed, chuckling.

"And you," he said, poking Ginny in the ribs playfully. "Apparently your hair isn't the only fiery thing about you. That's some temper you have. You were right telling Granger that you are the fire. I'm just glad that for once I wasn't on the receiving end of it." Ginny smiled, that was probably the nicest thing he ever said to her.

"So Draco, are you going to tell us what you said to them when you were whispering?" Blaise looked as though he was dying to know.

"I said 'It's only a matter of time before she's mine' and I might have said something to the effect of having her in every meaning of the word." He smirked.

"You said what!" Ginny sat up as Pansy screamed "Draco!"

"What? It got a rise out of them didn't it?" His smirk was now a full-fledged smile. Ginny grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. That would explain why their eyes had gone so wide and why they tried to attack Draco. Ginny couldn't suppress her laughter any longer.

"So who wants to go outside for a walk by the lake?" Draco said a little too innocently. Ginny knew they would run into people and she knew Ron and Harry would definitely be on that list, but she didn't care. She felt ready to take on the world.

"Sure, let's go," she said. They left the dungeon and headed out into the sun.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I've got my coffee, my crackers and my research. Here we go.

As always stake claim to nothing but the plot of this story. All else belongs to the legend J.R. Rowling.

Chapter 6

Ginny had thought right. As they made their way out of the Dungeon they passed many Slytherins who smiled and nodded at them. Millicent Bulstrode even stopped them to say the Ginny was quote "Bloody Brilliant". Draco gave a low chuckle and they continued up into the entrance hall. There were only a few Hufflepuffs standing around checking the house points. They started whispering amongst themselves as the four walked out of the castle. Ginny still didn't care.

As they stepped out into the bright sunshine Ginny noticed the way the sun bounced off Draco's blond hair. She still couldn't believe her reaction to him yesterday or the way even her flashback in the shower this morning had made her blush. How could she even think like that of Draco, he's Malfoy? Then again if someone had tried to convince her that she would be hanging out in his room or walking with the three of them to the lake she would have said they were crazy. She really needed to get a grip. What would happen when she supposedly starts dating him? She will have to be seen very close to him, she may even have to kiss him. Ginny realized she needed to stop thinking about Draco. Unfortunately she realized it a moment too late. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice he had stopped walking just ahead of her. She ran right into him.

Before she had a chance to apologize Draco spun around with his wand drawn. His robes flared out then settled with a sway trying to catch up to his movement.

Ginny jumped back with her arms raised up in the air. "Whoa. Sorry!"

"Oh it was you." He said as her put his wand away back into his robes.

"Who did you think it was? Geez you were ready to hex me before I could even say sorry." Ginny put her arms down at her side.

"I thought.. well it doesn't matter. Why didn't you look where you were going? You damn near gave me a heart attack. For all I knew it could have been your brother or fucking Scarhead." He looked at the ground as though he was hiding something, but Ginny had no idea what.

"I gave you a heart attack. Ha I was the one face to face with a wand in a split second. Where did you get reflexes like that from?" Ginny tried to joke to lighten the mood that was suddenly very heavy. She really didn't want this to blow up in her face the second day. She actually like being around them.

But the joke didn't lighten the mood at all. "You try living with my father." Then Draco walked away from them. Ginny started after him to apologize but Pansy grabbed her arm.

"Don't Ginny. Just let him go. He gets like this once in awhile and it doesn't do any good to follow him or try to talk to him. He just gets more upset and shuts himself up like a clam. He'll go walk around for a bit and then come back as if nothing ever happened." Pansy released her arm. Blaise just nodded to confirm what Pansy had said.

"But what did I do? Did I say something wrong?" They both just looked at her and then at each other. "Come on guys please tell me, if I don't know what it is I did wrong then I won't know to not do it again."

"If she is going to be around us a lot she really does need to know." Pansy seemed to be pleading with Blaise. He looked off in the direction that Draco had gone then nodded slightly. Ginny could see that it hurt him to see his friend in this mood.

"Let's sit down somewhere." Pansy walked over to a clearing in the sun and sat on the grass. Ginny and Blaise followed suit. "It's his father. Anything that makes him think of his father gets him upset like this."

"Why because his father got sent to Azkaban? Does he really miss him that much?" Ginny asked. She never thought anyone could be that attached to Lucius Malfoy not even his son.

"No. Draco was thrilled when his father was sent to Azkaban. He and his mother were finally free. They haven't been to visit or even sent so much as a letter. But Draco knows that with the Dementors gone it will only be a matter of time before he escapes or the Dark Lord rescues him. That was why you running into him got the response that it did. He thinks his father will come after him. Lucius thinks that he and his mother should be standing by him and he knows by their lack of actions that they aren't." Pansy sounded very scared herself.

"That's horrible, he really thinks Lucius will harm him. But he's his son, why would he hurt him?" Ginny was trying to understand all this.

"No, Ginny he knows his father will hurt him and probably even try to kill him. He never had a fatherly conscience any of the times he beat Draco with that horrid cane."

"Ok Pans, we have told her enough. Anything more is for Draco to decide to reveal." Blaise turned to Ginny. "Don't ever mention this conversation to him. And never ever look at him in sympathy. He will know if you do. And don't think any less of him for the way his father treated him. The beatings are why he is who he is today. Got it."

His gaze looked almost threatening.

"Of course." Ginny said simply and that was the end of that conversation. They all laid back and just enjoyed the warmth of the sun beating down on them. At least now she understood the mirrored rooms. She suddenly found that she held more respect for Draco than she had ever thought possible. If he hated his father and everything about him then he wasn't at all what anyone thought of him. Everyone thought he would follow in his father's footsteps, be the next one to get the Dark Mark. But she now realized he probably didn't want to have anything to do with Voldemort.

Ginny's thoughts slowly turned to what she would do when she received the howler form her mother. It was inevitable. Ron had probably gone straight to the owlery when she left the hall. But she didn't have much time to dwell on her thoughts. She opened her eyes when a shadow loomed over her blocking the sun she was enjoying. Draco was standing over her.

Ginny brought herself to a sitting position as Draco squatted next to her. He was absently playing with a blade of grass he had just picked. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for overreacting. I am just a very jumpy person." He didn't look at Ginny as he spoke just at the lake.

Pansy and Blaise were watching with matching amazed expressions. Ginny didn't know what to do or say. She had never once expected an apology from Draco Malfoy. Finally words found their way to her lips. "It's okay you were right it could have been Ron or Harry. And besides I really should have been watching where I was going, I was just very lost in thought. I'm sorry."

Draco seemed to relax a little. He sat down on the grass next to her. "What were you thinking about so hard that you couldn't even see a 6 foot man right in front of you?" He laughed. 'The 6 foot man in front of me.' Ginny thought to herself but she wasn't going to tell him that. She could still feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Just life."

"Must be some life you've got to make you blush like that." He pointed to her face. She had hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Malfoy get the hell away from my sister!" An all too familiar voice came from behind them. Pansy and Blaise were already to their feet with wands in hand. Was speed reflexes a pre-requisite to being a Slytherin?

Draco had his wand in his hand again but he didn't move to stand. He simply turned around with his trademark smirk perfectly placed as always. "What are you gonna do Weasel? I'll sit where I damn well please, and now I am very pleased to be sitting here so fuck off."

"Damn you Malfoy, I said get away from my sister." Ron was turning red again and beginning to shout. Other people in the area had turned to watch and Ginny noticed that the Slytherin's where all starting towards them. It was time to do something.

"Ron, I happen to like Draco right where he is, thank you. We were having a conversation that I would like to continue, so please take Draco's advise and fuck off." At this Ron came around so that he was in front of them. He looked at Ginny as though he was trying to see if it was really her. His wand still pointed at Draco.

"What is wrong with you? Did you do something to her Malfoy? Did you give her some dark potion or ... or ... hell I don't know what your death eater father has taught you." 'Bad idea Ron' Ginny thought as she saw Draco jump up holding his wand at Ron's throat.

"Never speak of my father again, you low life scum. You ever mention him again and I will hex you so bad your family won't recognize you." Draco let his wand down. But Ron was stupid enough to need to have the last word.

"Sure why not hell you already made Ginny so that we don't recognize her." Ginny buried her head in her lap and laughed. She couldn't help it she just laughed and laughed. Finally she regained her composure and looked up everyone was staring at her as though she was crazy.

Ginny rose to her feet and walked over to Ron. Using her sweetest voice she said "Dear, sweet, naïve brother of mine. Don't you get it Draco didn't do this to me, neither did Blaise or Pansy. As a matter of fact they helped me. If you want someone to blame for my miraculous transformation then go back up to Gryffindor tower find your buddies Potter and Granger and take a long fucking look in the mirror." Her voice became saturated with anger and hatred. "You are the reason I am like this now. Did you think I would just follow you around like a good little girl all my life never being noticed? Harry never noticed me, I was never noticed for my help in his little suicide mission he led us on last year, I always get overlooked at home, and you have your head shoved so far up Hermione's ass that all we can see is you feet hanging out. Fuck you Ron. I'm done living in the Golden Trio's shadows. I am going to be somebody not just the baby Weasley. Hell more people know my first name now than last night I am happy to be disconnected from you three, maybe now people will see me and like me for me. I will not waist my energy on you right now. I have better things to focus on like Draco." She looked at Draco who was still smirking. She walked over to him and put one arm around his neck while the other hand guided his face to hers. And she kissed him. It didn't last as long as she had hoped there was a loud commotion behind her.

Ron had tried to get to them to break it up but Pansy and Blaise had grabbed him. He was still struggling. Draco moved out so that he now stood beside Ginny with his arm lightly draped across her shoulders. "What Weasel are you going to try to take on the four of us by yourself?"

"Hey Draco learn how to count. There are way more than four of us here." Blaise said laughing. Ginny looked around only to find that about 20 Slytherin's had formed a protective circle around them. Ron must have realized too because he stopped struggling and started to back up. He glared at Ginny.

"I believe we were rudely interrupted." Draco said as he smirked one last time at Ron and bent down to kiss Ginny. This time she did get to enjoy it. His lips were soft and warm as they came down over her. He tilted her head up towards him gently probing her lips with the tip of his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she let down the wall her lips had created. He probed into her mouth almost urgently. He tasted like strawberries. She could feel the muscles in his shoulders flex as he pulled her tighter to his body. She could also feel the strain on his pants against her stomach as he deepened the kiss. She just hung limply in his arms enjoying the sensations flowing through her whole body.

"Um, Draco he's gone." Blaise's voice brought her back to reality. Draco started to let her go and slowed the kisses down until they finally stopped. She opened her eyes looked into the storm in his. She didn't know if she could stand at that moment without him supporting her. He must have realized that because he held her until she got her footing back and stood up straight. He slowly backed away.

The rest of the Slytherin's were still watching in awe. Ginny knew her cheeks had to be at least the same shade as her hair. She looked at the ground.

"So what did he do?" Draco asked Blaise.

"He ran away." Blaise replied with a laugh.

"Probably went to get Saint Potter to come and exorcise the demons out of Ginny." Draco was now laughing. "Where the hell is Creevey when you need him? I would have really liked to see that one. Maybe we should have him hang out with us too. Come on we'll be late for lunch if we don't start heading back." They all began walking back to the castle.

Ginny fell behind the crowd lost in her own thoughts. Although she did at least watch where she was walking this time so not to have a replay of earlier. She had just kissed Malfoy. Even more disturbing was the fact that she really enjoyed it and wanted to do it again. She watched him walking along and talking to his friends. He didn't seem to be effected at all by the kiss. She had felt him getting aroused but for all the experience she had that could just be what happens naturally when you kiss someone whether you like them or not. He had loads of experience she figured that when Trinity came to his room last night. It was probably a nightly thing for him. All Ginny ever got was a peck on the cheek from Neville, and after what she just did that was nothing. She wanted Draco there was no denying that now, but did he want her or was he just holding up the act as they had agreed?

She sighed as they headed into the entrance hall.

Draco looked back to find Ginny as they entered the castle, she had fallen behind as they walked. He spotted her at the back of the group of Slytherin's that had come to their aide out on the grounds. Waiting for her just inside the door he watched her. She seemed to be in her own little world again. He was still trying to sort out what had happened with that kiss back there. It was supposed to be for show but somewhere in the middle of it all he got lost in it. If Blaise hadn't said something Draco would probably still have been holding her. 'What the hell is wrong with you Draco?' He thought as he watched the red angel getting closer. 'She is a Weasley! Hot as hell but still a Weasley. And a Gryffindor to top it off. Just keep the act get your revenge on Potter and Weasel and then forget her. You've lasted this long don't let her break you.'

"Hey are you alright? You look a little lost again." He said when she finally reached him.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired I guess it's been a long and stressful day and it's only lunch time." She laughed. She must have known that the upcoming meal would be eventful after the scene outside.

"You can go lay down if you don't want to go in there. I can handle whatever they decide to try."

"No no I'm fine really. I got myself into this and I'm not backing out." She sounded as thought she were trying to convince herself not him.

"I bet they would welcome you back with open arms if you went to them now."

"Are you trying to get rid of me already?" She got very defensive suddenly.

"No, I just thought you might want to be back with your friends." He was trying to be helpful and thoughtful. It apparently didn't work.

"They are not my friends. Don't you get it, Draco? This isn't just an act for me. I'm not just doing this for shits and giggles. This is who I am and it's about time people realized that. Do you know what it's like to live in the shadow? Sure I can go back now and they probably would be relieved to have me back to normal and maybe even pay attention to me for a few minutes but how long do you think that would last? A day, a week maybe even a year but then everything would go back to the way it was. That's what happened when I was fucked with by Riddle. 'Oh Ginny are you okay? Oh what's that you will live okay then see ya back to the shadows for you'. Oh hell why am I telling you this. You don't give a shit either." Somehow Draco had managed to get on the bad side of her temper again. All he had tried to do was give her a way out.

"Calm down. I well I don't know what the hell to say. But I do know that no matter what I say it will be wrong. So how about I shut up and we just go in there together and face the music." Ha that got a smile out of the little piston.

"Ok let's go." She said and started for the door to the great hall.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 7

Draco and Ginny entered the Great Hall together and started over to where Pansy and Blaise were already sitting. The other students still started at the odd pair. But as Draco looked around he noticed that three particular sets of eyes were not among them. Had the little Golden Trio seen enough already or did they run off to tell some bloody teacher, possibly Dumbledore himself, to come and put a stop to the very thing that was preached to them at the start of term feast.

Draco sat for a moment watching the door, waiting to see if they'd come bursting through. But they didn't. Draco settled back and began to eat. He realized he was starving since breakfast had been interrupted and they never did get around to sending for food. He noticed Ginny scanning the Gryffindor table.

"They aren't there. I reckon they couldn't stand to see anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if Granger took your advice to go read a book on friendship." Both Ginny and Pansy laughed.

Blaise was engrossed in a conversation with Krista when he suddenly turned to Draco. "Hey could we use your new Firebolt? Krista wants to practice for Quidditch tryouts. I'll let her ride mine since she can't have one of her own yet."

"Of course." Draco replied then turned to Krista. "Anything for my little Zabini Princess, but she rides my broom, that way she will be sure to make the team. And once she does it will be much easier to arrange for her to have her own broom." He smiled at her as she came and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much Draco. I won't let you down." She wore a grin that went from ear to ear as she sat back down in her own seat. Draco had always had a soft spot for the little black haired beauty. Soon enough he would be right beside Blaise beating the boys away with a stick.

Draco began to think of Ron. That was exactly what Ron was doing to him. What would Draco or Blaise do if they saw the class asshole manhandling Krista? Kill him doesn't even scrape the surface. He suddenly felt something he never thought he would. Sympathy for Weasley and Potter.

"What's wrong Draco?" Ginny asked from her seat next to him. She really did look concerned. But she also looked good enough to eat. "Nothing at all, Angel." He said as all thought of the two Gryffindor's slipped out of his head. She gave him an odd look then turned back to Pansy.

He watched as she nibbled on a strawberry. She was talking to Pansy about her older brother Charlie who works with Dragons. Pansy had drooled over him when he came to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. She was very upset when she found out he was a Weasley. She had hoped he was from another wizard family with red hair since he had come from Romania. Even Draco himself would have liked to be able to talk to Charlie about the Dragons; after all they were his namesake. Draco lost track of their conversation he was too busy just watching them.

The two girls were as different as night and day but somehow very alike. Ginny was very light in her appearance with her red hair, bright blue eyes and fair complexion. Whereas Pansy had an olive complexion, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Yet they had both grown up surrounded by boys never really having a girlfriend to do girl things with. They were both enjoying their new found friendship and he could see clearly that this wasn't a game for either one of them anymore. He had never seen Pansy open up to anyone female like she did with Ginny. No matter what happens with Potter and Weasel he could not let them destroy the relationship that the girls now had. He could see all too clearly how happy both of them were. He stared at Ginny a little longer. She had a new sparkle in her eyes that was never there before, not even when she had her little crush on Scarhead. She seemed very relaxed without the Trio around almost like she really did belong were she was. Draco made a decision.

"Hey, Blaise you just about ready to go down and get the broom?" Draco asked suddenly in a hurry.

"Sure, Mate. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine why does everybody think something is wrong?" Draco stood up not waiting for an answer. He turned to the girls. "I have to go take care of some things. Will you two be okay for a little while by yourselves?"

"Yeah I think we can handle my brother and his little friends. I was under the impression that I was doing pretty good at it." Ginny smirked up at him. Yes she was definitely fitting in perfectly with them. She had the smirk down pat in less than 24 hours. Draco smiled back at her then kissed her forehead as well as Pansy's.

"Ok, I'll be back in a little while." Then he, Blaise and Krista walked off to the dungeon to retrieve his Firebolt. He kept it well guarded by spells so that only he could remove it from its case.

"Ok so what is wrong Draco? And don't give me any of the 'I'm fine' crap, I know you better than that. You have something on your mind. Is it the little red head?" Blaise was a persistent little fuck. Draco should have known the subject wasn't dropped back in the Great Hall.

"Pansy really likes her. I haven't seen Pans that happy in a very long time. And I don't want her happiness screwed up because of the little Golden Boy and his side kicks." Draco replied a little sharper than he had intended.

"Pansy huh." But it was more of a statement than a question. Blaise just looked at him.

"Yes Pansy." Draco's tone this time let Blaise know that the conversation was over. He was unaware that his tone also conveyed another very clear message to Blaise. They made the rest of their way in silence.

Ginny was a little nervous without Draco by her side to back her up, but it was nice to just hang out with Pansy. They were back out on the grounds making their way down to the Quidditch pitch to watch Krista practice. The Slytherin tryouts were scheduled for after diner tonight. The small girl intrigued Ginny. The way Draco had been so kind to her at lunch, letting her use his new top of the line broom. Harry had let Ginny have a couple of goes on his Firebolt before but Harry was not Draco Malfoy. She could see that Draco cared very much for Krista, almost as though he were her older brother as much as Blaise was.

Ginny and Pansy took seats in the stands to watch the little girl fly. She was very good, she handled the Firebolt easily. She was probably accustomed to top of the line brooms though since she was from one of the richest wizarding families. Ginny watched her make some great saves when she practiced for keeper. She could also handle the bludgers better than any of Ginny's brothers ever had. This tiny little girl could play just about any position on the team. Blaise let the snitch out of the big case on the field. Krista sat on Draco's broom with her eyes shut tightly to give the snitch a head start. But when she opened them she was off circling the pitch. Her long black hair flowed along behind her whipping in the wind. As she rounded the stands where Ginny and Pansy sat, Ginny saw her bright blue eyes go wide. She went into a perfect dive having apparently spotted the snitch. Less than ten seconds later she pulled up with her arm raised in the air, she had caught the snitch.

Draco would be crazy to keep the position of seeker for himself. He was good but Harry had already beaten him a number of times. Krista would put Harry to shame. Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing as they released and caught the snitch five more times. Krista had the snitch within seven minutes or less every time. She was amazing.

Blaise finally called her in, and Ginny and Pansy walked down to join them. "That was amazing, you are very good." Ginny told Krista.

The small girl smiled. "Thanks, Blaise, Draco and Pansy have been training me since I was four years old. I just hope I make the team."

"I have no doubt that you will. Personally I think Draco would be a fool if he didn't give up his seeker position. You would slaughter the Gryffindor seeker. I should know I used to be on the team." Ginny patted Krista on the head.

"You don't seem bad. I was always told that all Gryffindor's were gits. But I like you." She took Ginny's hand and they walked back up to the castle. Ginny couldn't help but be a little jealous. Her brothers had always excluded her from Quidditch and flying. She used to have to sneak in practice when they weren't home. Why didn't they care about her enough to help her instead of hinder her?

Draco knocked on the door in front of him; he didn't really know how he was going to say what he had to say. It went against everything he had stood for the last five years.

"Come in." Said a voice Draco knew well. He stepped inside the office.

"Ah Draco, I was wondering when you would be coming to see me." Snape's tone was a little softer when he saw that it was Draco that dared to disturb him.

Draco sat in the chair opposite of Snape's desk as he said, "What do you mean by that."

"I have been in the great hall today, and I am not blind. I also know that she was in Slytherin house last night. Remember I have a spell on the door to alert me when anyone outside our own house enters. That was how I knew Potter and Weasley were in the dungeon in your second year. The spell sees around pollyjuice potion unlike you." He smiled at Draco. He just loved bringing up Draco's mistakes.

"So why am I hear then?" He might get through this easier than he thought. Hell he might not even have to ask.

"Well I would let her in without question. She has always had a temper I would be proud to have in my house. She is a very smart student, defiantly worthy of being a Slytherin despite her heritage. But it is not up to me. Only Dumbledore can authorize it. You will have to go to him." Damn thought Draco. So much for getting though this easy.

"How did you know that was why I was here?" The question was out before he could stop himself.

"I have been watching. Pansy certainly took to her, didn't she? And I have seen the way you look at her. So tell me how did this all come about. That is the part I can't seem to figure out." Snape looked very interested indeed. So Draco told him about all of the events of the last twenty-four hours.

"Well, seems our little Weasley isn't what we all thought." Snape looked quite pleased with the whole idea. He was the one person in the school who might actually hate Potter more than Draco. "Go talk to Dumbledore he might approve if he thinks it's what Miss. Weasley wants."

Draco left the Potions masters office feeling more nervous than when he went in. He didn't really think Dumbledore would approve. He was always on Potters side of everything. But he had to try for Pansy, he told himself. Then headed to the Headmaster's office.

When he reached the Gargoyle he realized he didn't even know how to knock. The door was at the top of the stairs but without the password how do you get up. Every other time he had been here he was in trouble and being dragged by a teacher who knew the password. He was just about to turn and leave when the stairs opened with Dumbledore walking down them.

"The portrait on the wall there alerts me when someone is here, Mr. Malfoy." He was looking over his half moon spectacles right at Draco. Draco wondered momentarily how this man could always read people as an open book. Then he recalled his reason for being there.

"Could I have a word with you in private, Professor." Draco asked respectfully. He could now show Dumbledore respect freely with his father gone. He had always held respect for him in his mind despite his façade.

"Mr. Malfoy I'm afraid I cannot help you anymore than Professor Snape. Ginevra would have to ask me herself to be switched and truly believe that she wants it." He said calmly. Draco was astounded at the mans talent at legilimancy. But nodded his head and walked off to find the others. He had tried, but he knew Dumbledore was right she had to want it. He was just afraid of what might transpire when she goes into Gryffindor tower.

Ginny didn't hear the footsteps behind her; she was too busy talking to Krista. Harry put his hand on her shoulder, "Ginny can we talk to you?"

She spun around cursing herself for not being more cautious like Draco. "What do you want?"

"Look Gin, you've made your point. We haven't paid enough attention to you lately and we are sorry. So please come on you don't need to continue with this little game." Harry ever the leader had decide to take charge of the situation. Ron stood behind him, as did Hermione.

"She doesn't need to go with you she is hanging out with us. She is my friend and I won't let you take her away you... you ... you Gryffindor git." Ginny and Harry were both shocked at the small voice from next to Ginny. Krista had her wand out ready to strike. She had definitely spent a lot of time with Draco.

"Who are you?" Harry asked Krista.

But it was Ginny who answered. "Her name is Krista Zabini and she is your worst nightmare Potter." Ginny turned to Blaise and Pansy. "Why don't you guys take her inside she doesn't need to see this." She let go of the little hand she had still been holding and smiled at her new little friend as they lead her back to the castle.

"Okay, now listen to me for once in your lives. This is not a game, this is who I am. I like my new friends and believe it or not they actually like me too. I may have started this to make a point but I have realized that your opinions of me don't matter so leave me alone."

"But Ginny you can't possibly be friends with Malfoy. Have you forgotten what his father did to you? Or how horrid he has been to our whole family." Ron spoke up stepping up next to Harry now that the others were gone.

"No I haven't forgotten. But that was his father not him. And he isn't that bad. He is actually very nice to me now that I'm no longer with you. He isn't horrid to everybody, just anybody associated with you three and with the way you treat him I don't blame him. But I'm not gonna stand around and debate Draco's personality with you. Goodbye." She turned and started for the castle.

"I told mum." Ron shouted after her. Ginny laughed 'as if I thought you wouldn't'. She walked faster. When she looked up she saw Draco coming towards her looking pissed.

"Are you okay? I just passed Krista and she told me they were out here harassing you again." He sounded truly concerned. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist, knowing the Trio would still be watching.

"I'm fine." She looked up into the gray eyes staring down at her. She was in trouble cause she was enjoying him holding her way too much.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco and Ginny entered the Great Hall once again to be greeted by many watchful eyes. Draco was still trying to figure out why he all but ran out the door when Krista had told him that "The Gryffindor gits" were bothering Ginny again. This was starting to get way out of hand. He had just spent his whole afternoon trying to change the world of someone who until just yesterday was one of his enemies. By the time Draco had guided Ginny to her seat at the Slytherin table the Golden Boy and his shadows were coming through the door. Thankfully they headed for their own table.

"So what did you do all afternoon?" Ginny startled him out of his unrealized staring contest with Potter.

"What?" Draco was lost for a moment. I should have thought of something before now. What am I going to tell her 'yeah well I've spent my afternoon trying to get you moved without your consent or opinion. But don't worry they wouldn't let me.' "Oh I had to help out Professor Snape with inventory of potions ingredients. He likes to know if he has enough of everything he'll need for the upcoming week or if he needs to go to Hogsmead." Draco kept his fingers crossed hoping she wouldn't question him further on the matter. And it wasn't a total lie he really does help out Professor Snape once a month with inventory just not today.

"Oh, well then you have my sympathy." Draco gave her a quizzical look and she continued, "I certainly wouldn't want to spend my whole afternoon with him. But I have noticed that he is quite a bit nicer to the Slytherin's, so maybe it isn't as bad for you."

"He can be a little prejudice at times, but he really isn't as bad as he lets on. Trust me, I've known him my whole life." This time it was her turn to look at him questioningly.

"Your whole life?" She asked.

"He's my godfather."

"Well that explains a lot. Everyone always suspected that there was some connection between the two of you. He has always favored you from what I've heard. I suppose it's good to have him with you instead of against you huh? I never like it when he feels the need to try to make me look like an idiot in front of the whole class. He will pick me out of everyone and just keep asking me questions until I finally don't know an answer. As though he won't be satisfied until I screw up." Ginny glanced at the teacher's table as if she thought Snape would catch her talking about him.

"Do you want to know why he does that to you? The truth?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded although she looked like she wasn't really sure she wanted to know. "He does that to show you off to the rest of the class. He thinks you are a very bright girl. Do you think any of the other students would be able to keep answering questions like that? Probably not. He likes to show the others what they should be able to do. He really isn't doing it to upset you or embarrass you. It's his absurd little way of showing that he's proud of you without destroying his own image. Could you imagine the look on peoples faces if Snape were to stand up in front of the class and say 'You are incredibly smart Miss. Weasley. I am very proud of you.' As a tear trickles down his cheek." Ginny began to laugh uncontrollably. I sounded like music to Draco, she very rarely really laughed when she was with the Gryffindor. It was always more of a smile with a small sound attached.

"Ok I see your point there. But how would you know if he was proud of me or thought I was clever." She had finally stopped laughing though it was Snape looking towards them that made her stop.

"He told me today when I was helping him. But let's drop this subject I have a feeling he knows we are talking about him." Severus was still watching them. "Hey are you going to be okay up in Gryffindor tower with the vultures tonight? They have been watching us like they are ready to swoop down on you the second you step away from us." Draco nodded in the direction of the Trio.

"Yeah I'll be okay, I have my own room up there so I can just hide out in there. Besides I would love nothing more right now than to dive onto my bed and sleep for hours." She closed her eyes for a moment.

"That's all fine well and good but you know you have to first get to the room and I don't know if they will let you. If there are any problems just go to the Headmasters office and tell the portrait next to the Gargoyle you want to see Dumbledore." Draco pushed a curl back out of Ginny's face. She watched his hand carefully as he repeated on a second escaped tendril.

"By the way," She sounded slightly out of breath. "I've been meaning to ask you how long will this charm on my hair last?"

"Until I decide that I don't like it like that. So get used to it, it will be that way for quite awhile." He could see the color slip slowly into her cheeks until they were a rose color. He just smiled contentedly at her until he realized that most of the students were beginning to leave the Hall. "We should get you up to the tower. You have had a long day and maybe if we go now you'll be able to get to your room undisturbed." Draco stood telling Pansy and Blaise that he was walking Ginny to Gryffindor tower before the Quidditch tryouts.

Ginny said Goodbye to Blaise and Pansy and wished Krista good luck before heading out the massive double doors and up the staircase. Draco walked along next to her restraining the urge to grasp her slender hand in his. He never even held the hand of the girls he really dated so why did he feel the need to hold hers in this charade. He really needed to detach himself from this situation long enough to get a grip on reality. They had a whole week of classes ahead of them so he would probably only see Ginny at mealtimes. He should be able to get his hormones back under control if he isn't constantly looking at her. His thoughts must have distracted him more that he thought because sometime before they reached the third floor he realized he had picked up her hand. She looked at their hands now intertwined but said nothing. They walked hand in hand in silence all the way to the tower.

Once they reached the Fat Lady's portrait Ginny turned to Draco biting her lip. "Well thank you for seeing me here safely."

"No problem, you go get some rest. We will be at the Quidditch pitch for awhile if you need us." Draco put his hand behind her head under the mass of curls at her neck and gently tipped her face towards him. He stared into her icy blue eyes for a moment before leaning forward and placing his lips lightly on top of hers. He placed his other hand at the small of her back pulling her just slightly. This had the effect he had hoped for. With just the little nudge from his hand she arched her back, pressing her breasts into Draco's chest. A small moan escaped her when her body rubbed against his. The tiny sound almost made Draco lose all reason he had. He slipped his tongue along her lips playfully for a moment before probing her to open up to him. It didn't take much, the second he wanted entry she obliged him, slipping her arms around his waist. And when his tongue entered her mouth hers began intoxicating little circles around him. She began to nip at his tongue lightly and suck on his bottom lip. This sent shivers down his spine.

Draco decided it was time to take back control; the little vixen had had her fun, now it was his turn. He backed her up against the wall and slipped his knee between her thighs. Caressing her cheekbone with his thumb he kissed her harder and deeper. But she matched his force pushing the kiss back on him just as hard. Draco raised his leg until he felt incredible warmth against it then began to rub it back and forth rhythmically. Ah this put him in control again he could feel her body stiffen then melt against him. He brought his hands down to her rib cage holding her to the wall as she pushed back trying to synchronize with the rhythm of his leg. No he finally had control of this and he wasn't giving it up. But as he was holding her there he found that his hands were mere inches from her very shapely breasts. He ran one hand up slowly until his thumb found a small hard protrusion the circled it making her give out another tiny moan. They continued their little sexual battle a little longer until they finally had to break for air. Draco leaned his head against hers keeping his eyes closed.

"Um... Draco?" Ginny's breathing was as sporadic as his own.

"Yeah." He still didn't open his eyes he wasn't sure he could face her just yet. But of course she was going to be the type of person that had to have answers about what just happened. The problem was he had none to give her. He wasn't sure what just happened or how or why.

"Draco, do you think you could put me back on the ground now?" She said it rather hesitantly.

"Put you down?" He finally opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked down and he followed her gaze. Sure enough she was above the ground. He had lifted her with his leg and was still holding her to the wall. He slowly set her back to the floor and stepped back enough so that she was standing of her own free will. His thigh was suddenly very cold now that it had been removed from the warmth that had been enveloping it. "I should go, I just figured a goodbye kiss was in order in case anybody happened by. You know to make it more believable. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her very flushed cheek gently. "Goodnight." Then with as much dignity as he had he turned and walked away.

'In case anybody happened by.' There hadn't been anybody around the entire time not even footsteps off in the distance. What the hell had just happened? Ginny thought to herself as she watched Draco walk away. She turned and stepped through the portrait hole and into the common room. Neville was sitting by the fire studying in his favorite corner of the large couch. He gave her a quick wave and smile.

"You look a little flushed are you feeling okay, Gin?" He got up and came over to her. "Should I go get Madame Pomfrey?" Worry saturating his voice.

"No, Nev I'm fine just tired from the stressful day. By the way why aren't you questioning my actions like your friends?" Neville was acting just as normal as ever. Not even a strange look.

"Well I'll admit I was a bit shocked when you came in the Great Hall this morning and a little more shocked to see you with Draco Malfoy. But really what business is it of mine. If he hurts you then I'll make it my business, until then as long as you are happy that is really all that matters isn't it? And you do seem a lot happier. I watched you today talking to Pansy and I've never seen you smile like that. And did you know that your eyes shine more when you look at Draco than they ever did for Harry?" Neville just looked at her for a moment.

"Thank you Neville." It sounded like such a small and insignificant thing to say after what he had just said to her. Maybe she did have one real friend in the world.

"You go get some rest, if they come along I'll tell them you didn't come up yet so they shouldn't bother you. By the way Gin, I like the new look, but you have always been beautiful." Ginny pulled him into a big hug.

"Thank you." She said again before hurrying down the hall to her room. When she closed the door behind her she was so overwhelmed with emotion she didn't realize she was crying. How could she have been mad at Neville he hadn't asked for the recognition he got over last years events, he had even tried to turn it down. Ginny vowed that she would always be Neville's friend no matter what happens, just as he had just been for her.

As tired as she was Ginny decided that a nice long bath would be perfect before bed. She went to her bathroom and ran the bath water while lighting candles throughout the room. When it was ready she folded her clothes neatly and then got in the bubbly hot water. She lay back as her body finally seemed to relax loosening the kinks that had been there all day. Ginny closed her eyes only to see Draco in her mind. That kiss out in the corridor had made her body feel things she didn't know was possible. She had never been that intimate with anybody and had never been touched, as he had just touched her. Granted for him it was probably 'G' rated compared to whatever he does to the girls who come to his room at night. But it made her blood race all over again to replay the incident in her head. Her breathing got heavier as she recalled the moment he had pressed his leg up between hers. She moaned as she recalled throbbing right next to his leg as she had tried to grind herself back against him. Without a second thought she let her own hand retrace the path Draco's had taken just twenty minutes ago. But alone she had no need to break for air, so let her hand do what she had in all honesty wanted Draco's to do next. Her legs fell apart and she found the warm patch of her body that was still aching for more. It was as slick as it had been when he set her back down on the ground. She was surprised at how easy it was to slip inside. With a picture of Draco in her head she swiftly took care of her need, little moans escaping here and there.

Half and hour later Ginny was stepping out of the tub still not quite satisfied. She put on her underpants and a big muggle t-shirt and laid in bed. She was asleep soon after her head hit the pillow.

A/N – Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. And thanks for the congratulations about the baby as well. Keep reviewing and happy reading.

CatStar14 – I hope it's a girl too. I love my boys to death but just one pink frilly dress that is all I ask.

beckysue2 – Keep trying you'll get it, in the meantime have lots of fun in the process.

Lady Ghost Buster – I finished this chapter as quickly as I could after getting your review today. Hope you like and get better soon. Who knows I might even be able to get another chapter typed for tomorrow night. No promises but I'll try.

To the rest of you please excuse this next remark it really got to me in my already hormonal state.

the counter – I have a few things to say to you. First of all if you read this you obviously made it past chapter one which is the only one you reviewed and if it sucks so bad why are you still reading. Second you are entitled to your opinion and I respect that but if you are going to criticize my story then please tell me what it is about it that you think is so horrible so that I won't make the same mistake. Third I never said my story was worth reading. Never once in my summary do you see me begging for people to read my story or claiming that mine is better than anyone else's. I have read many stories much better than mine. I am doing this for fun as something to do in my spare time. If people want to read it wonderful if they don't that's fine too. I just figured that if it offers entertainment to even one person or puts a smile on one persons face then it was worth the time I took to post it. And if you read the other 77 reviews I have right now I think I have done that. And as for your remark "Think of all the wasted bandwidth because of you!" Just think of how much more I'm going to waste making this story longer than I had originally planned just to spite you. Thank you and have a very pleasant day.:D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't not own Harry Potter or it's characters this goes for the last chapter too. 24 and already having memory loss.

Chapter 9

"Draco Malfoy we were about to send a search party for you! What the hell took so long?" Blaise yelled across the pitch while walking towards him.

"What happened did you get in a fight, your face is all red?" Apparently Draco hadn't taken quite long enough. He had walked as slowly as possible hoping it would give him enough time to compose himself.

"No I didn't get into a fight." Draco replied as Pansy and Krista also approached them. He was looking at the ground carefully studying his shoes.

"Draco, look at me." Pansy grabbed his chin and forced his face up to hers. She grinned a wicked little grin. "You kissed her again didn't you? Didn't you?"

"Well it would have looked bad if I walked her back to the tower and didn't kiss her goodbye since we are supposedly seeing each other. You know in case someone came by." He tried to sound convincing. Inside he still wasn't sure why he had kissed her the way he had.

"And did someone come by, or was there someone there when you got to the portrait?" She seemed to be enjoying this way too much.

"No."

"But yet it took you this long to get here and you are still very flushed. Hell I don't think I've ever seen your face with that much color to it." Draco didn't think it possible but her grin widened even further.

"Draco and Ginny sittin' in a tree K I S S I N G" Krista began to sing the stupid childhood song Draco always hated.

"Krista don't push your luck if you want to make the team." He had really figured the threat would work. He knew how badly she wanted on the team.

"Yeah well your _girlfriend_ said you would be a fool not to give up your position to me. She said I could beat Harry Potter easily." Why the little brat, he couldn't believe she was getting to him so much with her childlike teasing.

"Yeah well if we don't get the tryout started soon no body will make the team. So lets go join everyone else and get this show on the road." He was not about to be teased any longer. They made their way to where the rest of the team and hopefuls were standing. At least he would have something to concentrate on and hopefully keep Ginny out of his head for a little while.

Draco watched as the existing team scrimmaged against the others trying out while they each took turns playing with the team. Draco was suddenly regretting taking the role of captain on the team. Montague last years captain had transferred to Durmstrang after Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts at the end of last year. The first move that Draco had made as captain was disposing of Crabbe and Goyle they were the right build for beaters but they horrible. So that left them with three openings on the team one chaser and two beaters. By the time everyone had gotten a turn to play with the team it was already dark.

"Team mates over here for discussion." Draco called to Warrington, Bletchley and Pucey. He checked over the notes he had made on his clipboard as they came to the ground next to him.

"I want the little girl, she is amazing." Said Bletchley as his dismounted his broom.

"Yeah so do I, but no offence Draco I want her as seeker she filled in for you brilliantly in the scrimmage and then some." Pucey looked ready to turn tail and run expecting Draco to hex him for the remark.

"Well Krista has been training for this almost all her life. And I have already been told repeatedly that I would be stupid not to give her my seeker position. So I guess that puts me in the chaser position since I am too small to be a beater. Now not playing favoritism what did you think of Blaise? He would have made the team as beater last year if my father hadn't paid out the ass for Crabbe and Goyle to protect me as beaters." Blaise really was good as beater. He had the right build but unlike Draco's former shadows it was all solid.

"He is good and it wouldn't hurt to have someone very protective of our seeker to keep her safe." The rest of the team nodded in agreement with Warrington.

"Ok that leave one more beater, I have someone in mind but I want your suggestions first since you guys were up there with them." Draco was trying to be a fair leader unlike the two previous captains who just barked orders and didn't bother with anyone else's opinions.

"I think that Nitzke kid was pretty good. He's a little on the small side since he's a first year but he has the drive and talent to make up for it." Said Bletchley.

"Yeah when he was playing opposite us he knocked the wind out of me with a bludger from the opposite end of the field." Pucey rubbed his chest where it had hit him as though it still hurt. From what Draco had seen of that play it probably did still sting.

"Okay then that's that, lets go give our decisions and get back to the castle before Snape has my head for keeping everyone out this late." They went over and made their announcements to the other Slytherins waiting. Blaise smiled and Krista jumped up and down and threw her arms around Draco.

Kyle Nitzke thanked them all a couple times over with a grin from ear to ear. "I have to go send and owl to my parents, they will be so surprised. Thanks again." The small blond said after he was handed a copy of the practice and game schedule. Then he ran off to the castle with Krista and Blaise on his tail with the same intentions.

"Ok now that everybody is gone Mr. Malfoy, I want details."

"Pansy you were there you watched the whole tryout what do you want me to tell." Draco said hoping she hadn't reverted to the earlier conversation.

"You know damn well I'm not talking about the tryouts. Come on nobody is here to tease you now. Although I thought it was great that our little Krista had you blushing with her taunting." Pansy spun around in front of him blocking his path. She obviously wasn't gonna let the subject go.

"Ok fine so I kissed her so what? I've kissed loads of girls before how do you think I got the Slytherin Sex God reputation?" He looked at a tree off to the right to avoid Pansy's gaze.

"I know exactly how you got the reputation remember I'm the one who found the fog candle. I know that it makes females sleepy when burned for over thirty minutes and I know that it fogs their memory so that they don't really know what happened next. They all just assume that after a hot and heavy make out session with one of the hottest guys in Slytherin that they had sex with him. Some of them figure that it was just so mind blowing that they can't recall details. But I also know that you are falling for Ginny no matter if you want to or not Draco. And I don't think you would use the candle with her. I think if you had her in your room like all the others you would finish what you start and you would want her to remember it the next day. God Draco did you forget that I am Pansy I know you better than anyone except maybe Blaise. I know your secrets and I know your lies. And I know your eyes too. The only get stormy like that when your emotions are high. And they were stormy when you unbuttoned her shirt in your room, they were stormy when she kissed you by the lake, they were stormy when you came down to the pitch and they are stormy now because you want to kill me for knowing too much." She said the last few words softer than the rest of her tirade. Draco was stunned. His jaw was slack as he stared at Pansy trying to catch her breath. This time it was her that wouldn't look at him.

"I know that you know my secrets Pans." He said softly. "I guess sometime I just forget that you can read me like a book. I don't know what the hell is happening to me right now. She is a Weasley; she goes against everything I've been taught all my life. But she is like a fucking magnet that I can't seem to keep off of. There was nobody in sight when I kissed her, I didn't even hear anybody around. But I looked at her and had to taste her lips again. Down by the lake I don't know what would have happened if you and Blaise hadn't brought me back to reality. No girl has ever matched me in a kiss. They all just sit there and accept it, because they are all just throwing themselves at my money and social status. But with Ginny it's as though she fights back for domination. She has a passion inside her that I have found out comes out in another form than just her temper. But she hates me she doesn't want my money she has never cared about money. And she hates high society. So why? How can she kiss me with that much passion? She drives me nuts. Do you know that I went to Snape and Dumbledore to try to get the little flame switched to Slytherin?" He sat down on the ground.

"You did? What did they say? Why isn't she in the Dungeon now?" Pansy sat next to him. He told her about his conversations with the potions master and headmaster.

"Oh. Do you think she will? I can't imagine that her life in Gryffindor with be all that pleasant judging by peoples actions today."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. Maybe."

"So am I gonna get my details or what?" Draco grabbed a handful of grass and threw it at her.

"You are insufferable, you do realize that don't you? Alright since I know I won't get any sleep if I don't tell you." He recounted the erotic episode for her as they finally continued their walk to the castle.

"She was off the ground!" Pansy gasped at the end of his tale. "You are blushing again."

"Yeah well so are you so ha." He could see even in the moonlight that she was a little pink in the cheek.

"Well I have read romance books that weren't even that racy. Maybe you should try writing one." She poked at his ribs.

"I would need more time alone with the little redhead to fill a book. Do you think she would agree in the name of literary research?" They laughed and headed into the dungeon where they said their goodnights and went off to bed.

A/N – A little short I know but I wanted to get another one up for you guys tonight. Thank you for the great reviews and support. You guys are wonderful. Keep reviewing the more I get the more I want to write.

Mercury Sands – thanks for the suggestion about Krista as you can see I used it. Let me know what you think.

sakura-no-hana-hoshi – patience my friend next chapter I promise.

Faith Maguire and beckysue2 – I love getting your reviews, the two of you always seem to make me smile keep them coming. And beckysue2 I thought your last comment was hilarious because when Joshua was born any stranger who saw in out in the store or something thought he was a girl because he had so much hair. Ironic huh?

Charmed-Goddess-07 – I have two boys Joshua is 4 and Kyle is 3. Kyle is a little terror that's why I used him to stick in Slytherin and put on the team. Believe me he would make a great beater just ask his brother.

NeoAddctee – oops I wasn't really sure when I wrote it but didn't have time to go back and look it up. Thanks for letting me know I am going in to change it. Good catch. I think I might also be wrong about Ginny's eyes as well but as before I don't have much time. I try to be as accurate as possible but to be honest for her eye color in this story I went based on a picture of the girl who plays her in the movies.

Yoyoyo – What is life without a little perversion once in awhile?

Thanks to all the rest of you who reviewed. I try to answer any questions you guys have and if I miss one just ask again in the next review and I will always take any suggestions into consideration.

Thanks again, Keep reviewing and Happy Reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer as always I own nothing but the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 10

Once again Ginny woke up to someone pounding on the door. And judging by the way it was growing louder with each knock she figured it Ron.

She glanced at the clock. "Ron go away, I still have plenty of time to get ready before breakfast."

"Ginny I will not go away until you talk to me. Now let me in." Reluctantly Ginny got out of bed and opened the door.

"Put some clothes on girl." Ron yelled as he and his entourage entered her room before she could close the door on them. She grabbed a robe from the back of the door and began to put it on over the t-shirt she wore to bed. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Harry looking her up and down. She quickly pulled it shut around her.

"Don't you dare Harry. You never bothered to look at me before when I would have given the world for it so don't try to google at me now. And Ron you are ready to rip Draco's head off for looking at me but you don't say anything to your buddy here. Draco at least has the right to look at me like that I'm his and if he finds Harry looking at me he will kill him." She sat down on the bed where she had just been sleeping peacefully. "So what do you want?"

"Well first of all good morning to you too sunshine. Second I don't appreciate my own friends lying to me about where my baby sister is. Neville hardly slept a wink last night thinking I would get up and hex him in the middle of the night. As soon as he said you hadn't come up yet we checked Harry's map. And there you were in bed. I only let you sleep last night figuring that maybe just maybe you needed a good nights sleep to get this whole thing out of your head. But I see I was wrong." He looked furious but also a little worried.

"Ron, I appreciate your concern but really it isn't needed I'm fine and I'm happy. Neville saw that why can't you." She was really trying to be civil but if he pushed her she would snap.

"Because all I can see is Malfoy. And that is not a good picture to me. Why not a nice Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? Why him and his group?"

"You will never get it will you. This isn't about me just wanting to date someone. This is about Pansy being so much like me that it's kind of scary. This is about me feeling so relaxed with them that I can almost forget the shit I've been through since starting school. This is about Krista being the little sister I never had. And this is about Draco making me feel things I never even knew was possible." He pushed.

"Ginny you can relax with us too." Hermione's voice sounded so sickly sweet that Ginny wanted to throw something at her and scream that she's not two years old.

"Oh really, is that so. So I should just relax with you guys while Voldemort uses me to get to Harry. Grow up Ronald it's just a name. Or maybe I should have just relaxed as much as Ron did when he was laughing hysterically while we fight off death eaters. Oh that's right you were so relaxed then Hermione that you were unconscious. Yeah sure I'll just run right out and relax around you freaks. Everything you do make Voldemort hate you more I personally don't want to be the 'Extra' that gets killed next just for being next to you." She knew it was a low blow to all three of them but she didn't give a damn.

Harry got up and walked out of the room. Hermione ever the healer followed him shutting the door behind her. Ginny turned to Ron. "How does it feel to watch the person you love walk away to comfort your best friend?"

"Shut up Ginny they are friends of course she cares about him." But he looked at the carpet at his feet.

"Yeah but the question is dear brother does she care as much about you? Why don't you stop wasting your energy on me and try to get the girl. I have to get ready now so please go."

"Ginny you can't keep this up you know that the minute he is bored with you he'll drop you like yesterdays Daily Prophet. Or your temper will get on his nerves one day and he'll start hitting you. Look at his father and you'll see what you're getting into."

"Don't you ever compare Draco to his father again. He is nothing like that man. He hates him and everything he ever stood for. And if Draco ever heard you say that he would kill you Ron. So don't make that mistake."

"What the hell Ginny! Why him and why is he more important to you that we are. I am your family remember." He looked at though he was going to cry.

"He's more important because he sees me. Because he has shown more concern for my happiness than you ever did. Sure you have always been the overprotective big brother wonderful you're scared of mum so you did as she said. But you have never wondered if I was happy. And you obviously still don't care about my happiness otherwise you stop acting like a child and accept me and Draco. Don't save little red riding hood from the big bad wolf eating her if she doesn't have a life worth living." Ginny opened the door and Ron got up to walk out.

He paused just before the door and looked at her. "I will not let you do this to yourself. I'll stop you somehow." She pushed him the rest of the way out and screamed in frustration as she slammed the door and locked it.

Ginny wasted no time getting showered and dressed in her new uniform. She looked down and realized that she had not yet changed the silk tie to red and gold or the Slytherin crest to Gryffindor. An idea hit her. She grabbed her books and rushed out doing the makeup spell as she walked quickly to the headmaster's office.

When she reached the Gargoyle she looked at the portrait told its inhabitant that she needed to speak with Professor Dumbledore. Almost immediately the staircase spiraled down and she began to climb the steps. The door was open when she reached the top and she walked directly to the large desk directly ahead.

"Please sit down. I wasn't sure when you would be coming to see me Miss. Weasley, but I didn't think it would be this soon." The old man smiled at her as he spun around in his high back chair. "Would you like a lemon drop?" He nodded to the candy dish on the corner of the desk.

"No thank you Professor. I need to ask a favor of you. I don't even know if it's possible since I've never seen it done before." She was beating around the bush. She should just ask him. But when she opened her mouth to say it Dumbledore began talking.

"Ginerva you have already been accepted by the Slytherins and their head of house. If you are truly sure this is what you want a house elf will transport your belongings before lunch." He was an amazing man she thought as she stood from her chair.

"Yes Professor I am very sure. I can't stand being in a house where they can't accept me the way I really am. I am happy with the changes I've made but all they see is Draco. I will never be comfortable there again." She knew she would miss Neville but she could still see him between classes, at meals and on weekends. This was what she needed to do.

"Then it's settled. I shall give the order to the house elves. I believe that Miss. Parkinson has no roommates since she has one of the extra prefect rooms in the dungeon and I'm sure she would love to share a room with you. Shall I have you things put there?" He asked rising from his own chair.

"Yes please, and thank you Professor." She hadn't thought of where she would stay or if she would be roomed with other Slytherins she didn't know.

"Well then may I have the pleasure of escorting you to the Great Hall for breakfast. I will have to make an announcement and change over any house points you have accumulated thus far." He held out his arm for Ginny.

She took it and replied, "I'd be honored."

When they reached the Great Hall Dumbledore held the door for her and she went through. She could hear Ron gasp at her outfit from where she was standing. She smiled at the headmaster and headed to her new table.

"Hello roommate." She said to Pansy as she sat down. Then turning to Draco she could feel the heat in her cheeks once again. "Hi." She leaned over and brushed a kiss on his lips before turning to hear Dumbledore's announcement.

A/N -- Not much to say here I said it all 2 hours ago in chapter 9. What can I say the boys fell asleep early (don't go thinking I'm lucky, they didn't take naps today) and I was feeling ambitious?

Now I don't feel so bad about the last one being a little on the short side. Two short ones in one night equal one long one right?

Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed chapter 9 man you guys are fast. And as always keep them coming I know I'm getting greedy now huh? But they make my day. Happy reading I hope you like this one too.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters.

Chapter 11

Draco was still a little baffled when the old man got up at the front of the Great Hall and called for everyone's attention. Ginny had just walked in on Dumbledore's arm wearing Slytherin robes and tie. Then when she sat down she had said something to Pansy that he didn't quite catch, and then proceeded to kiss him on the lips. She seemed completely unaffected by what happened last night. He on the other hand had been up half the night replaying the scene in his head over and over and the other half of the night wondering how he was going to face her in the morning.

The headmaster began speaking. "Due to recent events today we will be doing something not usually done but not totally unheard of either. One of our students will be changing houses today. Ginerva Weasley has requested to be removed from Gryffindor and put into Slytherin instead. We have seen a dramatic change in her outward appearance and given some of the situations she has been in throughout her years here at Hogwarts she has changed inside herself as well." Dumbledore paused and looked at Ginny. She had actually gone to him and asked to be changed, Draco almost couldn't believe it. He looked at her himself she just smiled. But her smiled faded a little as Dumbledore continued. "I however do not have total power over this. There is one little formality we have to go through. Miss. Weasley please come up." He nodded towards her. She stood up gave Draco a confused and slightly worried look and made her way to the podium.

"You will have to be placed in Slytherin by the sorting hat." Immediately Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and went through a door off to the side of the teacher's table. Draco looked over at Potty and Weasel; they were looking quite smug as though they knew the sorting hat would never put her in Slytherin. Draco was beginning to get worried that maybe they would win this battle. But he didn't have much time to dwell on it. McGonagall was back with the sorting hat and stool. She placed it in front of Ginny. Ginny looked very worried now as she sat down and the Hat was placed on her head.

"You again!" It said through it's tattered brim. "Well you have been a busy little girl haven't you? Yes, Tom was truly evil with you. Things no young girl should go through. And bravery yes I was right about you having that in spades. But your values seem to have changed quite a bit. You have a need for loyalty. And you are very cunning aren't you. Well I supposed as you have changed so much so must your house, and there is doubt about it your new home needs to be SLYTHERIN."

Draco could see the smile break out across her face as the hat was removed from her head. Five years later and it had still come down over her eyes. She stood and thanked Dumbledore then raced back to the table. Draco just had to look at the Gryffindor table. Weasel appeared to be crying, the Mudblood for once was speechless and all Potter could do was glare directly at Draco. So naturally Draco smirked back and when Ginny sat down beside him it was his turn to kiss her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips for a moment then her nose then her forehead. Before she had a chance to question his actions he turned back to Dumbledore who was once again calling for attention.

"Well now that that is settled there are just a few more things to go over. In Ginerva changing houses that leaves Gryffindor short one prefect. We will be announcing a new prefect tomorrow morning." He paused and the small photographer nodded. "Miss. Weasley, you will receive a new class schedule before breakfast is over so that you will be in classes with your own house. Only one more detail and then you may continue with your meal. In all fairness Miss. Weasley has obtained 45 house points over the first week, so it is only fitting by school rules put in place long ago that she take her points to her new house with her. That now puts Slytherin in the lead followed by Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Now lets eat."

This time the whole Gryffindor table was outraged. They had been in the lead this morning just a few points ahead of Slytherin. Draco was torn between wanting to watch them all in their panic and finding out from Ginny what exactly had transpired to bring this about.

"So Pansy is it okay if I share a room with you? Dumbledore said that you probably wouldn't mind but if you do I can always tell him to switch me to a regular dorm." Ginny was talking excitedly with Pansy.

"Don't be silly, Of course it's okay. I can't think of anyone else I would rather share a room with. How are we going to get all your stuff from the tower? I don't imagine it will be easy to get in and out without problems. They all seem pretty pissed right now." Pansy replied. Draco couldn't tell which one of them was more excited.

"Don't worry about it. A house elf will be bringing my stuff down to the dungeon this morning. They are a little on the grumpy side this morning aren't they." Ginny laughed looking at the Gryffindor table most of whom were still glaring at her. "I had no idea when I went to Dumbledore that my points would come with me. Although I can't say that I am upset about it, I did earn them."

"So, are you going to tell us what happened this morning to bring all this about or are we going to have to beat it our of you." He had finally had enough of watching the various degrees of rage on the Gryffindor faces. She recounted her tale to them in full detail.

"Well it looks like the precious trio has more issues than anybody knew. So Weasel is in love with the Mudblood, but since it isn't written in Hogwarts a History she doesn't have a clue and she is too busy taking care of poor Potter for Weasel to even tell her. And then to top it off Scarhead is gawking at my girl that he never knew was alive was it mattered. Oh this is great. Can this get any better?" Draco couldn't stop laughing. He knew he should but he just couldn't. Who knew the little trio had their own little love triangle. Draco had begun to think Weasley didn't fancy girls. At least Potter had tried to get with Cho Chang, screwed it up royally but tried nevertheless. Finally Draco composed himself when he noticed everyone looking at him as though he had finally cracked. Then a look of total dread came over Ginny's face. Draco looked in the direction she was staring.

The morning post had arrived. And sure enough a tiny little owl with entirely too much energy was headed towards them with a bright red envelope. The small owl dropped the envelope directly in front of Ginny then pecked at her finger for attention.

"Pig, I will not reward you for delivering this. Go see Ron." She had gone completely pale. She picked up the envelope knowing there was no use just leaving it there, it would only be worse. As soon as se had the seal broken the hall filled with a voice that was not unfamiliar to most of them.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! YOU CANNOT GO AROUND ASSOCIATING WITH A MALFOY! HAVE YOU FORGOTEN WHAT THAT FAMILY HAS DONE TO YOU HOW THEY HAVE TREATED OUR FAMILY FOR AGES! AND THE PARKINSON'S AND ZABINI'S HAVE BEEN NO BETTER! HOW COULD YOU DISGRACE THIS FAMILY LIKE THIS! I AM ASHAMED OF YOUR BEHAVIOR! YOU BETTER GET RIGHT BACK OVER TO GRYFFINDORE TABLE AND STAY WHERE RONALD CAN PROTECT YOU! I WILL BE WAITING TO HEAR THAT YOU HAVE COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES WE DO NOT NEED ANOTHER PERCY IN THE FAMILY!" Then the envelope burst into smoke.

Naturally everyone in the Hall was looking at Ginny. The Gryffindor's were looking quite smug. All except Longbottom he looked as though he wanted to cry for Ginny. Ginny herself had been holding her breath, she slowly let it out.

"Well that could have been worse. At least is was short, sweet and to the point." She started breathing normally again. And Draco didn't really know what to say to her. He wanted to comfort her in some way but she didn't really seem to need comfort. It was like she had hardly noticed. "So what do you think she will have to say tomorrow morning?" Ginny smiled but Draco didn't think it was a true smile.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Weasley seems to be writing now." Blaise said pointing.

They all looked up to find "Pig" flying off with a new letter tied to his leg. "What kind of a name is Pig anyway?" Draco said. Ginny swiftly poked him hard in the arm. "What was that for?" He began rubbing the spot where she had poked him.

"It's Pigwidgion and I named him that." She poked him again.

"Sorry. But why did you have to poke me that really hurt? And why does it have to be Pig? I'm sorry Pig is a rather funny name." He let out a little chuckle and thankfully so did Ginny. Snape came by and gave Ginny her schedule. Then they left to go to their first classes.

Once they were out in the Entrance Hall Draco grabbed Ginny by the arm. "Are you really okay? That Howler was pretty harsh." He said as other students rushed past them. A few Gryffindor's bumped into them; Draco highly doubted it was by accident.

"Yeah Draco I'm fine. I knew what was coming and I went into this willingly so I brought it upon myself. I'll be okay. I should get going though I have to get all the way up down to the greenhouses. I'll see you at lunch." She leaned forward giving him a light kiss on the lips. She made it seem like it was so natural for them. But when she went to pull away he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her closer kissing her harder then releasing her quickly before he got himself in trouble again.

He watched as she walked out the door with her robes flowing out behind her. She was amazing but she could also be a lot of trouble. He needed to stop kissing her like that. Pansy was right last night he was falling for her. Hard.

A/N – Sorry that this one is so short I have been sick over the weekend. Strep throat & morning sickness not pretty. But I waned to get something posted to keep you guys interested. The next chapter will be much better, more of Draco & Ginny's feelings and maybe a little late night girl talk (w/confessions).

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Wow when I posted chapter nine I was just under a hundred reviews and now I have 155. You guys are too good to me, but I love it. Keep the reviews coming as I've said before they really do make my day. The first thing I do when I get home from work is check my e-mail.

I also wanted to let you guys know that I will be looking for a beta-reader over the next couple weeks. So if anyone is interested please let me know. I work with MS Word 2000 but that only catches some stuff if I mean to type "that" but it comes out "hat" spell check doesn't catch it. And most times I am too tired at the end of typing to reread the whole chapter. So please let me know if you are interested.

Now for a couple of personal notes on some reviews.

Lily – thank you for the other site I did an author application and just have to clean up some grammar and it will be posted. Hence my search for a beta.

SomethingsWicked – Yeah I know the prefects don't really get their own rooms but I figured that for many of the scenes in this story they would need one.

Mercury Sands – I think I'm going to leave Ginny off Quidditch for now she will have a lot to worry about this year with owls. Not to mention other things you will see as the plot thickens. There may be an injury latter in the year but defiantly not to Kyle, I wouldn't hurt my own baby and since he is based on my monster you can consider him safe from harm. He'll probably get in load of trouble but never hurt.

Lady Ghost Buster – Sorry for not posting over the weekend. I hope you are doing better.

Charmed-Goddess-07 – Yeah a lot of people think my Harry Potter obsession is a little strange. I got hooked thanks to my niece. I have read the books many times over and listened to non-stop Harry Potter books on tape all the way from New York to Tenn. And back. I didn't know anything about fanfiction until a little over a month ago and was addicted immediately. What better way to pass the time between books. I have read a couple Harry/Hermione and tried Snape/Hermione but I haven't found ones I really like. Let me know if you have any suggestions on good reads. And that's for the great review.

Cinnamon Angel -- I thought it would be different to make Pansy as nice. Even in fanfiction she is always horrible, unbearable, slut, so on and so forth. Just because she is a typical Slytherin in the books doesn't mean she can't be good right? And Blaise is wonderful cause he is a clear slate to work with. And Draco is too irresistible to not have a softer side to make him loveable. All we know of the Slytherins is what Harry sees. But they are friends amongst themselves so they have to have nicer side.

VirginVixen-666 – Thanks for the confirmation on Ginny's eyes. And yes it is really weird that she never mentions Ron's eye color when he is a main character especially when so much attention is placed on Harry's eye color. And the website I mentioned before is DarkMark . com (remove the spaces) if you scroll down the main page it has an encyclopedia section that is very helpful. I have found a few flaws on the character list and a few missing characters but other than that it is very accurate and helpful. I am in the process of making my own character list that tells ever characters year and stuff cause I'm not sure if everyone on my Quidditch team in a previous chapter is actually still at Hogwarts in this year. Hope this helps.

beckysue2 – I'm waiting for my no bake cookies!

Faith Maguire – I would be beyond pissed if I didn't remember that the next day. (Shhhh don't tell my husband)

Thank you everyone and keep the reviews coming. Happy reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Same Disclaimer as Chapter 1

Chapter 12

Ginny felt a little strange in her new classes. She really didn't know any of the Slytherin's in her own year. However most of them were fairly nice to her, it was hard to figure out if they were nice because they wanted to be or because they didn't want Draco and Blaise to kill them. Some of them looked at Ginny herself in fear as through she would lose her temper with them if they even dropped a quill near her. She found it very difficult to concentrate on her work with people looking at her and whispering around her.

She had managed to make it through Herbology and headed off towards Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures. She was not looking forward to facing him. She wasn't sure if he would be as understanding as Dumbledore had or if he was too close to the Dream Team. As she walked along the path from the greenhouses to the edge of the forest she thought back to the Howler she had received at breakfast. She was okay right up until her mother mentioned Percy. She remembered what her mother had gone through when Percy left the family the year before. As mad as she was at her family she really didn't hate them. She just wanted them to see her for who she really was and not just what they wanted or allowed her to be. But now she wasn't sure she had gone about it the right way.

Hagrid was standing in front of his hut looking nervous. Ginny didn't know if he was just generally nervous during Slytherin classes or if this was something unusual. She had always had Care of Magical creatures with Ravenclaw. Hagrid managed a small forced smile at Ginny and she knew it was her. Damn them, now she was going to have teachers looking at her as though she is worse than all the Slytherin's put together, just because she wants to be herself.

She smiled back at Hagrid weakly. 'Why couldn't I have been just one year ahead.' She thought, 'then I would have been with Pansy, Blaise and Draco. No, Gin do not even start thinking of Draco now. You will fail your owls for sure if you do.' She took out her book and remembering what Harry had told her over the summer she stroked the spine. It fell open in her hands as she looked around at her classmates. Some of them had obviously received the same warning from upper classmen who took Hagrid's class last year. Others were still struggling with spell-o-tape and other bindings while trying to keep hold on the book. Eventually they all had their books open to page 35 as Hagrid had instructed. They spent the entire class reading up on Thestrals. Apparently he had learned his lesson about just showing some creatures without proper teachings first. She recalled the year when Draco tried to have Buckbeak killed and Hagrid sacked. It was hard even for her to believe that was the same boy she was now friends with.

When class was dismissed she her Hagrid call out to her. "Ginny could you stay behind for a moment? I would like a word with you."

"Sure" she said trying not to look nervous. 'I should have known this was coming.'

The large man made his way over to her as her classmates headed back to the castle for lunch. "Let's go inside and have some tea, shall we?" He gestured her towards his front door past the pumpkin patch.

They entered the small hut. Ginny had never been inside before, she was surprised at the size. She had always thought that maybe it had been charmed to be bigger inside than it appeared to accommodate Hagrid's size. But it was small and very cozy. Fang was curled up in a chair near the fire. Ginny sat at the table while Hagrid prepared the tea and brought out a plate of biscuits. Not having eaten much between the sorting and the howler she took one of the biscuits hesitantly. She had heard of Hagrid cooking skills or lack thereof. But to her pleasant surprise they were very soft and had a slight butter flavor to them.

Hagrid must have read her thoughts. "I stopped trying to cook a while ago. The house elves are nice enough to make sure my cupboards are always stocked with freshly prepared food. So tell me what is going on?"

"I'm sure you saw this morning, I've been resorted." She was avoiding the real question and Hagrid knew it.

"You know that isn't what I mean. Yesterday Harry, Ron and Hermione were here for a very long time trying to figure out what has happened to you. They are very concerned; they don't like seeing you with a prat like Malfoy. Ron was furious he said you went so far as to kiss him." He tried to sound as though he was her friend and not just spying for the dream team. Ginny liked Hagrid, she always had, but she didn't have the same relationship with him as they did.

"Hagrid, I am going to tell you the same thing that I have told them. This is who I am. I am sick of living in the shadow of the boy who lived and his sidekicks. I am sorry that they don't like who I am. I have found friendship like I have never known in Draco and Pansy and even in Blaise and Krista. They don't try to hold me down from living my life. And I know that no one will believe me but they really aren't what they seem. I always thought that my family and friends would accept me for who I am but I was wrong. I was only part of last year's incident at the Ministry because I forced my way into the group. They didn't want me there they didn't want my help. They have never wanted me around. The only time they cared was when Tom took me to the Chamber and then it was only so Harry could play hero. I can't expect you to understand what it's like to go through life unnoticed, let's face it you stand out in a crowd. But I want to be seen, Hagrid, I want my existence and my accomplishments acknowledged. But they can't accept my choices, and me so let them feel like they are the victims. I won't let them ruin my happiness." She felt spent again. How many times would she have to say it before it finally sunk in to someone?

"I see. Well I guess I can't blame you for wanting to be yourself and be happy. From what they had told me yesterday I got the impression that you were just doing it to get a reaction out of them. But I can see in your eyes that what you say is the truth in your heart. I will try to make them understand but with Malfoy involved that may be hard." Finally someone understood.

Ginny got up to leave. She turned to Hagrid with her hand on the doorknob. "Thank you Hagrid." She said and she walked up to the castle feeling like there was hope for people to understand after all. She was too late to eat lunch they would be getting out soon so she decided to just head to her next class. That way her hopeful mood wouldn't be destroyed just yet by another confrontation.

The rest of the day passed a little easier. The Slytherins had become more accepting of her presence in their class and she had not had anything worse than dirty looks from Gryffindor's in the hall. She was on her way to dinner when she spotted Pansy and Draco outside the Great Hall. They were looking all around and seemed to be worried. She picked up her pace wondering what could be wrong.

"Guys what's wrong? Did something happen? Is Krista okay?" She started questioning them before they even realized that she was there. They turned and relief replaced the worry on their faces.

Draco threw his arms around Ginny and squeezed her tightly. "Where the hell have you been? We have been worried sick, you didn't come to lunch and the Trio from hell wasn't there either. Did they corner you did they do something to you?" He breathed in her ear still not loosening his grip on her. Pansy was now at their side with her arms around them.

"Okay, Ron. I'm fine. Actually I haven't seen them all day, I was talking with Hagrid at his hut during lunch." She said. Draco let up his grip the instant she called him Ron.

"Sorry, I was just worried. With everything that happened this morning there are a lot of people who are really pissed at what you did. All the Gryffindor's have been miserable to everyone today. I just didn't know if anyone would have tried to do something to you." He backed off a little further. "Look I'm gonna go have dinner in my room tonight I don't really feel like being stared at by the whole school right now. You guys are welcome to join me, if you want." He turned as quickly as he could and walked away to the dungeon.

"What is with him?" Ginny asked Pansy as they watched Draco go.

"Reality hit him." She had a smirk on her face that would have put Draco to shame. But Ginny was still confused.

"Huh?"

"Nothing lets go in and tell Blaise where we'll be. Unless you want to eat in the Great Hall?"

"No, I don't feel much like being stared at tonight either. I just want to relax for once." Blaise was going to stay and eat with Krista and her friends, so the girls headed to Draco's room with Ginny deep in thought trying to figure out what was wrong with the Slytherin Prince.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco was damn near running to get to Slytherin house. How could he have been so stupid? So stupid to have cared in the first place, and then even stupider to have cared too much. God he really did sound like Ron when they found her. Why was he so worried to begin with? She was just another girl, wasn't she? No she wasn't just a girl, she was a Weasley. She was his Weasley. How the hell did this happen. His thoughts flying through his head faster than he was walking. He said the password and made his way to his room without talking to anyone.

Once in the privacy of his own room he removed his robes and uniform and let them fall to the floor. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of gray silk pajama bottoms and slipped them on. Draco leaned up against the mirrored wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. Why did she get to him so much. How could she have turned his world this upside down in a mater of just days? What had she done to him? He just couldn't stop he needed answers.

He heard the noise on the other side of the room but it took a minute for it to sink in that it was a knock. "Come in" he mumbled, not even bothering to look up. He wasn't even paying attention to the world around him. He had always been so paranoid but yet even now thinking about it he just couldn't raise his head.

"Draco, are you alright? I've never seen you like this, you're starting to scare me." She even had the voice of an angel when her temper wasn't involved. She really did sound concerned. He slowly lifted his head until their eyes met. They locked there for a moment before he looked around.

"Where is Pansy?" He had to strain to get the words out. She didn't leave them alone together, not in his room. She wouldn't do that to him.

"She went to our room to change and get some books to do homework. She said that is what you guys do at night you sit around together and do homework. I was going to go change too but you were acting so strange earlier that I wanted to come check on you first. What's wrong?" She squatted down in front of him.

"Nothing is wrong it just been a long few days and I've been having trouble sleeping." It wasn't really a lie. "I was just worried about you earlier, I'm sorry I overreacted." He stood up and walked to the fire. He threw in a handful of powder from the jar on the mantle. "Kitchens" he said clearly. He got through to Dobby and asked him to bring dinner down.

Ginny was still looking at him strangely when Pansy came into the room. "Ginny why don't you go ahead and change I'll keep an eye on Draco."

"Okay." She said as she walked quietly out of the room.

"Draco, are you going to say something to her?" Pansy asked taking her place on one of the large pillows on the floor. Draco pulled one up beside her.

"About what?" He knew it was futile but if he could put it off until Ginny got back then maybe he wouldn't have to talk just yet.

"Don't play games with me, Malfoy. I saw your reaction when we found her and I saw your reaction when she called you Ron. You have to say something to her or she won't know that this has become more than a charade." Her voice was sincere and Draco knew that she was right, but he wasn't ready.

"No I can't say anything. Because to her it is still a charade. Hell you saw her this morning; last night had no effect on her. I didn't know how I would face her today but it was like it never even happened. I just have to get my mind back on track that's all." He knew it was true but he didn't know how to do it.

Pansy mercifully left it at that. They had begun to work on their homework when Ginny returned. She looked amazing in a black satin nightgown with matching robe, her hair stood out against the fabric as it hung loose down her back. How was he going to get that out of his mind and knowing that she was right down the hall now.

Pansy gave Ginny a smile and nod as Ginny sat down with them. Dobby showed up minutes later with another delicious dinner. They ate and finished their homework with very little talk.

They were just finishing up when there was a knock at the door. "Draco can I come in?" The small too sweet voice was unmistakable. It was Trinity.

Without a second thought Draco replied, "No leave me alone and don't bother me again." He caught a look from Pansy that was quite obviously fake shock. She just smiled at him knowingly.

"Come on Ginny let's go to our room. I think grumpy here needs some sleep." Pansy got up with her books and the girls left his room. He was very much alone. He had never turned away a girl that came to his room before. So why now? 'Because she isn't Ginny.' He thought against his will. He settled back in his bed for the long restless night ahead of him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N – I am not going to do individual replied to reviews right now because I am exhausted. So I will post those hopefully tomorrow night with the next chapter. The next chapter will defiantly have the girl talk with Pansy and Ginny. This chapter ended up being much longer than I expected. I have it all planned out in my head but then I sit down to type and end up sticking in a little more here and bit more there and next thing you know I'm on page 5 and it's after midnight.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. And to those of you who have offered to Beta for me there is only one condition I have. You have to be quick. You would have to be able to read it, correct it and get it back to me as quickly as you can, and you never really know when I'll be sending the next chapter so you have to be the kind of person who always checks their mail all the time. If you are still interested please let me know when you review this chapter. I will be making a decision in the next few days. And thank you for all the offers, I was really surprised at how many people volunteered.

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming and Happy Reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13

As Ginny as Pansy walked to their room Ginny asked the question she had been wondering for a couple hours now. "So exactly why did you leave this out with a note telling me to wear it?" She pulled the very light robe around herself tighter. It had been warm enough in Draco's room but that could have just been her own body heating up from being near him. Out in the hall it was much draftier.

"Oh come on, like you didn't see the way he was staring at you and not his parchment all night." She turned to the door leading into their room. "Porcupine" she said and the door unlocked. They walked into the bedroom that now held 2 queen size beds. Even with all the extra furniture the room it was still very large with space left over. Dumbledore had had an extra bathroom added to the suite so that they would still have some privacy from each other. Or maybe he just foresaw a problem of one or the other being late for classes from taking turns. Either way Ginny was grateful.

Ginny collapsed onto her soft new bed. "So what he looks at loads of girls all the time. Just because I was there in this flimsy thing doesn't mean anything. I'm still a Weasley to him, no matter what I wear." Even Ginny didn't want to believe what she was saying but the odds were against her. What would Draco possibly want with her when he could have just about anyone else in the school?

"You think so do you?" Pansy flopped onto the bed next to her. "Draco turned Trinity away tonight." Apparently this was supposed to mean something from the look Pansy was giving her.

"So you know he was tired."

Pansy looked slightly flustered. "Okay then let's try a different approach. What do you think of Draco?"

"What do you mean? He's better than I ever thought he was. I always knew him to be a jerk but once you get close to him he's not so bad, actually I'd even go so far as to say he's nice. Why?" Ginny was beginning to wonder what exactly Pansy was up to.

"Okay that's a start but what about the kiss last night?" Pansy smiled at her.

"He told you about that!" Ginny gasped she certainly hadn't expected Draco to go off telling people. Certainly it had been nothing to him, he had just walked away afterwards. She had spent so much time worrying about how to pretend it had been nothing to her as well.

"Well I kind of forced it out of him. After he showed up to Quidditch last night as flushed as I've ever seen him I couldn't just let it go. I am a girl you know it's in my nature to gossip and want details. Especially when one of my best friends is suddenly acting even stranger than usual." Pansy blushed a little and looked at her hands. Ginny still could not believe what she was hearing. Draco flushed that must have been an unusual sight.

"So what exactly did he tell you?" She was feeling her way to see if he really did give Pansy all the details.

"Well, pretty much everything up to putting you back on the ground after having to be asked to do so. I really didn't think he would give me all the details, but it was like a damn had burst and once he started talking he just didn't stop. By the end of his recap even I was blushing, so don't try to tell me that a kiss like that didn't affect you in some way shape or form. So come on spill it I want your side of the story."

Ginny couldn't believe he had told her everything. Since there was nothing left to hide she too told Pansy her point of view. "It was incredible but for all the experience I have it could have been mediocre and I'd never know. Besides Draco has already snogged and shagged so many girls that a stupid kiss is nothing to him." Which one of them she was trying to convince she wasn't really sure.

"Okay if I tell you something I've never told anyone, will you answer a question for me honestly?" Pansy looked at Ginny very seriously.

"Well okay, I don't see why not." Ginny propped herself up on her elbows on the bed.

"Okay but if you say anything to anybody I'll never tell you another secret again. I just have to talk to somebody about it and you are the only friend I can talk about this to."

"I promise I won't tell a soul."

"I think I'm in love with Blaise." Pansy said with a heavy sigh.

"Blaise?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I know it is crazy he is one of my best friends. That's why I couldn't talk to anyone until now. Draco would have laughed at me and let's face it I can't talk to Blaise about it." Pansy began to pace around the room.

"When did this happen? How long have you been holding this inside?"

"Since summer the year before last."

Ginny sat up on the bed, watching Pansy walk back and forth. "That's a long time to keep something like that a secret. Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

Pansy finally stopped walking for a moment and laughed. "Oh yeah that would go over really well. I could just see it. 'Hey Blaise I love you. I know you have always thought of me as a sister but what the hell.' He would look at it as though it really was incest." She began pacing again.

"Would you sit down already your driving me nuts with the pacing?" Pansy sat next to her. "I don't think that is how it would go at all. I've seen the way he looks at you and it is not the look of a concerned brother; trust me I know the brother look well. I really think you should talk to him. It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up so long."

"I don't know for so long I have told myself that I can't have him that I would never be able to have him. Do you know what that's like to just watch somebody and know that it will never be?"

"Actually yes I do." Ginny replied sadly.

"Oh sorry I forgot about your crush on Potter. But why do you sound so upset, I thought you were over that." Pansy waited with a slightly confused expression.

"Not Harry. There has been someone else since my second year, but I have always known that it could never be." She couldn't believe that she was telling this to Pansy of all people. She had never told anyone before and until recently she had hardly even admitted it to herself.

"Who?"

"That I am not ready to tell." Now it was Ginny who got up and began pacing.

"Alright, I won't push you this time since our friendship is still new but soon you'll learn that I find out everything so it's easier to just not fight it. Why do you think Draco gave up detail so quickly? He knows I don't give up. Okay now for my question, don't worry I won't make you answer that one now even thought you have already to agreed to answer honestly. But anyways what do you _really _think of Draco? And I don't mean like a friend. I guess what I'm asking is do you see your relationship with him going somewhere."

"What relationship Pans? Did you forget that this is all an act? Draco is only doing it for sweet revenge on the dream team." Ginny looked away so that Pansy wouldn't see the tear that had escaped down her cheek. Ginny knew it wasn't real but for the time being it was nice to pretend. Somehow it hurt more to say it aloud than just know it deep down in your heart.

"I think the better question right now would be what are you doing it for? You already got the results you wanted. People see you now and the Golden boy and company are pissed. You are switched into Slytherin and you seem happy being friends with us. So what are you doing it for now?" Pansy had a point Ginny had done what she set out to do. So what reason did she have to keep Draco at her side? Ginny let out a small sniffle. "Ginny? Are you crying?" Pansy put her hand gently on Ginny shoulder and turned her around.

Ginny had no hope of hiding. Pansy took one look at her face and wiped away the tear that had escaped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed."

"No, that's okay, you're right. I have no logical reason to keep this up anymore, I'll let him go back to the way he was before." Ginny bit her lip to hold back the sob she could feel welling up inside of her.

"That wasn't really the answer I was looking for." Pansy seemed to have more to say but Ginny could hold it in anymore, so she got up and ran out of the room before the tears started flowing. She heard Pansy call out after her but she needed to be alone for a minute. She went to the common room and sat on the carpet by the fire that was still giving off a warm glow.

She thought about the conversation they just had and tried to figure out why she even cared. She knew going into this that it was just an act. But when Draco kissed her no matter if it was a quick peck or long and passionate it sparked a feeling inside her she never knew was possible. 'I know I can't have him really. I've known that for many years. But now that I know what I'm missing and not just dreaming about it it's so much harder.' She thought to herself. Ginny had always thought Draco was very pleasing on the eyes but he had grown up and changed so much over the past summer that it was now impossible to ignore. But still the facts were clear, she was a Weasley and he was a Malfoy.

Ginny decided that if she didn't do something to stop the charade now it would only hurt worse down the road. And besides she had no reason to hold on to something that wasn't really hers. Before she could have second thoughts she walked back down the hallway to Draco's door. She knocked lightly and waited but Draco didn't answer. She figured the door would be locked but tried the knob anyway. To her surprise it turned and the door opened.

Ginny slipped into the room and shut the door quietly to find Draco asleep on his bed right where they had left him two hours earlier. He must have fallen asleep right after they left and forgotten to put the lock back on the door. The only light in the room was from two candles one next to the door to the hallway and one next to the bathroom door. But it cast just enough light for Ginny to make her way to the bed and sit down beside the sleeping Slytherin Prince.

For ten minutes she just sat there watching him sleep and enjoying being near him. But she knew she had to say what she came to say, so she gently shook his shoulder until he stirred. Finally he turned and looked up at her his eyes just barley open. "Ginny?" The name slipped out of his mouth softer than she had ever heard him speak.

"Yes, Draco it's me. We" But she didn't get to finish her next sentence. In one swift move he reached up and pulled her down onto the bed with him pinning her down with his body, and covering her mouth with his.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N – I know I know I am a horrible person. But what can I say I couldn't resist. Besides my husband is giving me evil looks cause we have to go finish cleaning the basement. My brother is coming from Tennessee and will be staying with us for Thanksgiving so we have to get the whole house clean. I will try to write more later tonight or tomorrow so I don't leave you hanging too long, unless I don't get loads of reviews. I am still deciding on a beta so forgive any mistakes in this chapter.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love getting them, I still can't believe that I am up to over 200. Thank you guys so much. I hope you don't hate me too much for the cliffy. I'll make it up to you.

Here are a few personal notes to some reviews.

Draco's Voice – You don't have to worry about this story being over anytime soon. There really is a much bigger plot to it I'm just laying the foundation now. This story will be fairly long as it is with my original idea but every time I sit down to write I keep adding in little things that I think will make it better.

Charmed-Goddess-07 – Thank you I am taking your suggestion for The Price we Pay, you were right it's great. As for the HP6 title and chapters yes I do know. It took me forever to get the right damn key to unlock the door to the chapters but I did it. I know I could have found out without going through it all myself but the puzzles you have to go through to get to the clues are actually half the fun.

Sallymander – Thank you. Don't worry I don't mind criticism, that's the only way I'll know how to be a better writer. As long as it's constructive and actually has something to do with the story or the way I write I don't mind and actually appreciate it.

Celi – I was lucky with my boys. I never had morning sickness. Maybe it's a sign that I'll finally get my little girl. Keep your fingers crossed smiles

Mercury Sands – You hit the nail right on the head. Kyle would defiantly fit the job description for the next Hogwarts Prankster; I just might use that in his character.

Faith Maguire – I will defiantly look into your site suggestion

Lily – you are wonderful thank you so much for the idea on the beta, as you know I took you up on it just waiting for the last couple to come back and thank you for your very quick response. I think I may even choose two that way I know nothing will slip by.

storm cafaro – Thank you Thank you Thank you for the saltine suggestion it has helped a lot.

Lady Ghost Buster – How are you feeling? Better I hope.

Thank you all, you are so supportive I hope you liked this chapter as well. Keep reviewing and Happy reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

A/N – I am so so so so so so so sorry. I never look at the home page to the site so I didn't realize that I wouldn't be able to post the next day. If I had known I would never have left off where I did. Please forgive me.

Chapter 14

When Draco had opened his eyes to see who was shaking him, he was amazed to see Ginny looming above him. To be sure that it wasn't just the remnants of the dream he had been enjoying, he said her name out loud, questioningly.

No sooner had she confirmed that it was, indeed, her, than Draco pulled her down onto the bed, not thinking or caring about what had brought her to his room and his bed. His only thought was that she was there and he was not letting her go. He pinned her to the bed by placing half of his own body on top of her, then, in a desperate need to taste her, he covered her lips with his. She seemed to struggle a little for a moment or two but then she settled down and accepted his kiss.

Draco ran his hand along first her face, then down her neck. He brushed it over her breast, and then continued down to rest finally on her hip. His thumb made tiny circles on her hipbone until she began pushing her hips up towards him. But he held her down; he had to keep very close control over the situation or else it would get out of hand all too easily.

Ginny made small sounds deep in her throat as she brought her one free arm up around his shoulders. As he felt her fingers threading through his hair, it was his turn to moan. This seemed to break something in Ginny's self control. She gripped his hair tightly, pulling him down harder to her mouth. For once it was her tongue probing for entry to his mouth. How could he deny her? He opened and she deepened the kiss. He met her force and turned it back on her, his hand running its same course back up to cup her breast in his hand. His other hand was resting just under her head lifted her slightly. Draco knew if he didn't stop now he would lose what little control he had left, and he was pretty sure that Ginny wouldn't want to go that far, so he began to pull back.

Draco raised himself up on his elbow next to her and she let go of her grip on his hair. He brought his hand to her face, rubbing his thumb along her high cheekbone. It was quite shocking to him to find a tear running down her cheek.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" His voice sounded very raspy as he tried to catch his breath.

"No." She kept her eyes shut tightly and seemed to almost choke on the one lone word.

"Then what's the matter?" Draco couldn't help but feel small and ashamed. He had obviously hurt her in some capacity if she was crying.

"I came here tonight to tell you that we can't continue this. My goal has been accomplished, and you have reveled in the reaction of the dream team. There really is no reason to keep up the charade. I know that things like this are an everyday occurrence to you, but for me …" Ginny opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm not used to this; I don't act this way with everyone just for fun like you. To be honest, I have never acted like this with anyone. So we should just stop before I get… well we should just stop."

The tears seemed to be flowing freely now as she began to get off the bed. None of this made sense to Draco; why was she crying? Why was she leaving? Did she really not see that it wasn't a charade? Could she not see that he wouldn't have done what he just did if it was all an act? Couldn't she see that there was no one in his bedroom to act for?

Ginny was now at her feet on the opposite side of the bed; he couldn't just let her leave. He quickly got off his side of the bed and caught up to her, just before she reached the doorknob. He reached out and caught her wrist spinning her around to face him. "No Draco," she protested with red-rimmed eyes and cheeks with paths left from the tears that a flowed from her eyes, "I won't be one of your little sex toys. Okay?"

"Ginny, I don't want you to be my toy. But tell me something, honestly, why are you really crying? You said what you came here to say: you accomplished your task, so why are you crying and even harder now than when you started?" Draco was hoping to calm her down, maybe get her to stay, change her mind, something, anything; he wasn't ready to let go.

"Damn it, I'm crying because I came in here to stop this but what did I do? I ended up doing the exact thing I came to put a stop to. And not only did I let you start it again, but I did it right back. It's as though I have no control once it begins. I have to go now." Draco had no choice but to let go of her. He couldn't make her stay against her will, and she had made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. So he watched as she walked out of his room, her nightgown slipping down her shoulder as she opened the door and ran out, sleeping gown billowing out behind her.

Once he heard her door down the hall shut, he gently closed his own door and locked it. This was the first time he gave any thought to the fact that he had fallen asleep without locking it. Considering his personality, that was very odd. He went back to the bed and lay down.

The moment his head hit the pillow, he noticed that he could still smell Ginny there next to him. What had happened? Why did Ginny hate him? He had really thought that she had begun to see that he wasn't as horrible as he had seemed. But even after being friends, she couldn't stand him. And besides, why did he care that she had just told him basically never to touch her again? Too many questions flowed through Draco's head. He wanted answers but he didn't know who could give them to him.

Draco was awake for another two hours going over the questions in his head and the different possible answers. The only answer that he had come up with was that he really cared about Ginny, despite her last name. But that only made her words tonight all the more painful. He finally fell asleep with the harsh realization that there was only one thing he wanted, and no amount of money or social power could get it for him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Ginny awoke the next morning, she showered and dressed quickly, then slipped out of the room while Pansy was in the shower. She didn't feel like answering the questions she knew would be coming, just yet. She made her way to the Great Hall, and found it empty. She went in, sat at her spot at the Slytherin table, and began to work on an essay that wasn't due until Friday. She was concentrating so hard on her work, that, she didn't notice when people began to drift in.

Ginny nearly jumped out of her seat when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked up to find Luna standing there, staring at her curiously. "Hi Luna."

"Are you okay?" Luna said in her unique voice

"I'm fine." Ginny said flatly, hoping to cut the conversation short.

"You are acting stranger than I do. You do realize that don't you?"

"Well don't worry I'm not trying to outdo you on strangeness. As a matter of fact, all of my changes have been made. I am where I want to be, and I am who I want to be, so things should be normal from now on." Ginny went back to her work, thinking maybe Lovegood would get the hint.

"What about you dating Malfoy? That is not exactly normal." The girl just didn't know when to quit.

"For you information I am no longer dating Malfoy. So do you think you could just go back to reading your little magazine, and leave me alone? Or better yet, go play with your little Phoenix friends." This had the result she had been looking for. Luna walked away without another word. Ginny was about to go back to her work when she noticed Blaise, Pansy and Draco walking in.

'Maybe if they are all together, I can avoid talking about any of last nights events.' She thought, as they came and took their seats around her. Draco wouldn't look at her; he simply turned and started a conversation with Blaise. Pansy, however, took one look at her and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing. I'm fine, I just wanted to be alone and get a head start on this essay." Ginny put her books and parchment back into her small canvas bag.

"Fine, huh? Then what is with the puffy blood shot eyes? Why did you run out like that? And where did you go last night for so long?" So much for wishful thinking. Ginny hadn't even looked in a mirror when she had gotten ready this morning, so she didn't realize that her eyes looked so bad.

"Yes fine. My eyes are like this from sitting too close to the fire for so long last night. I went to the common room, and then I went to tell Draco that the game was over, and that we didn't need to go on with the act." Ginny replied in barely a whisper, so that the boys didn't hear their conversation.

"Ok fine, if that is what you think you need to tell me. At least that explains Draco's foul mood this morning." Pansy said looking past her at Draco.

They ate breakfast with very little conversation after that. They were dismissed from breakfast and they all walked out together. When they got to the door, Draco's hand brushed Ginny's shoulder when he reached out to hold the door. Ginny looked back at him, but he avoided her eyes. It was only then that she saw that his eyes void of the sparkle she had come to know in them. She looked away. She said goodbye to Pansy and Blaise and then headed off to her class.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco headed to his first class of the day with Pansy and Blaise. But his mind wasn't in class, but, on the brief encounter he just had with Ginny. She had looked at him, but he couldn't meet her gaze. He had debated not even going to breakfast, but knew that would raise more questions than if he just faced the music. He couldn't avoid her forever.

"Draco?" Pansy had stopped in front of him and he looked up, shaking the thoughts out of his head. "Did you hear a word I said?"

"Um... well no." He looked to Blaise for some hint of what the topic of conversation had been. He just smiled, and shook his head.

"What happened with you and Ginny last night when she came to your room?" He knew that look in her eyes; he wasn't getting out of this.

"She told me we didn't have to act anymore." He tried to make it sound like no big deal.

"But why did she cry herself to sleep when she came back? I was awake waiting for her, because I was worried about her when she had flown out of the room in the middle of a conversation." Pansy began walking again, now that she had his attention. Draco didn't know what, or how much to tell them.

"She came into my room while I was sleeping and woke me up. I kissed her, and she started crying and told me that we didn't have to act anymore. Then she left." Okay so it was the condensed PG version of events, but it was all true.

Blaise finally spoke up, but Draco soon wished he hadn't. "So you're saying that she came into your room, and you kissed her when there was nobody around to be acting for. Then she started crying and left. Very interesting." He smirked at Draco as they entered the Potions classroom, and took their seats.

"Why is it 'very interesting'?" Draco asked eyeing Blaise suspiciously.

"Well if no one was around and you kissed her, I would think that it was obvious that it was not an act. Wouldn't you Pans?"

"Yeah." She gave Draco one of her little all knowing looks. And he thought that he had given the safe version of what had happened. If they knew what he really did, he would never hear the end of it.

"Ok, so maybe I was enjoying the _act_ a little too much, sue me."

"Maybe you should try talking to the girl, mate? It seems to me that she missed the obvious conclusion we got." Blaise was trying to help, but Draco wished he would just shut up.

"Actually, I believe her exact words were 'I won't be one of your little sex toys.' So she didn't miss it completely, but my reputation does wonders for peoples' opinion of me." Professor Snape entered the room, and the conversation was over for the time being.

All throughout the class Draco could feel Potter and his gang staring at him. They had apparently decided to back off a bit, at breakfast they had hardly even looked at the Slytherin table. Draco knew it was only temporary.

At the end of class Draco headed to transfiguration alone. Pansy and Blaise had not made enough O.W.L.s for the advanced class. Draco did surprisingly well in this class, since he had none of his friends around to goof off with, and he had managed to put Ginny out of his mind for a few minutes.

On his way down to lunch, he passed Looney Luna talking to the Dream Team. Maybe she was trying out for the newly open position of tagalong puppy. The Trio needed someone to be the little person that they ignored on the side. He laughed to himself while entering the Great Hall.

Ginny avoided any conversation with Draco all during lunch, and then excused herself early to go back to her room and switch books for her afternoon classes. The rest of the day came and went. Draco didn't feel much like eating, so he went to his room alone at the start of dinner to get started on his potions homework. But he soon found that it was harder to work than he thought. Alone, his mind kept straying to the redhead. He thought about how it felt to have her in his bed, have her arm around him, that damn black nightgown beneath his fingers. Damn it. He was never going to get her out of his head. Draco decided that a long, cold shower might help clear his thoughts.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N I hope you guys will forgive me. I really didn't know I wouldn't be able to post in the morning. Well I have this chapter all set and ready to go whenever the site does come back up. Anyways thank you for the reviews and I would also like to thank the people who took my little beta test.

Thank you to Lily the new beta for this story.

Keep reviewing and happy reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Universe or its inhabitants, I just like to play with them in my spare time.

WARNING- Smut, smut, smut, smut, smut loads of smut.

Sorry for the delay in writing over the holiday, I hope everyone had a nice Turkey day.

Chapter 15

As the two girls settled in to do their homework, Pansy suddenly started looking around frantically. "Gin, have you seen my Transfiguration notes anywhere?"

"No, when was the last time you had them?"

"I think when we were studying in Draco's room the other night. Would you mind running over and taking a look while I keep looking around I here? The password is "Dragon Blood" if he isn't there." Ginny tried to come up with a quick excuse as to why she couldn't, but drew a blank.

"Of course, I'll be right back." She said as she rose to her feet. 'Wonderful, another trip to Draco's room in a nightgown. I have got to start waiting until I'm getting into bed to change.' She thought to herself.

When she reached his door, she thought about simply going back to the room and saying that she couldn't find the notes, but deep down she knew that wasn't right. Pansy needed her notes to do her homework. So Ginny raised her hand and knocked gently on the door. There was no answer, so she said the password Pansy had given her, hoping to get in and out without Draco catching her there and having to face him.

She began searching for Pansy's notes in the piles of book and parchment on Draco's desk. She didn't hear the bathroom door open behind her, but she did see the movement in the mirror out of the corner of her eye. She jumped as she turned to see Draco standing before her clad in only a green towel and a smirk.

"I was just looking for Pansy's Transfiguration notes; she seems to have misplaced them." Ginny stammered as she tried to look anywhere but at Draco's wet muscular body. But no matter where in the room she looked she could see him in the mirrors. She also saw the pink tinge in her cheeks and finally looked at the floor.

Draco walked slowly until he was two feet from Ginny, and then chuckled softly.

"What is so funny ferret?" Ginny snapped. She didn't like being in uncomfortable positions. Draco was so close now that she could smell the fresh scent of soap.

"My, my, we are quick to revert back to old ways. I thought we were past the ferret days." He took yet another step closer. She knew she should back away or something, but she could not will her feet to move.

"You still didn't tell me what is so funny." She tried to sound unaffected by his close proximity, but as the words came out she knew her attempt had been feeble, at best.

"Well," he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, "It seems that you have been tricked, Love." With every syllable his breath zipped passed her ear sending a shiver down her spine. It took a second for his words to register after the shiver passed.

"What… what do you mean?" She wanted to throw her arms around him, not talk about some trick. But that was not an option; she had put an end to all of that last night.

"Pansy doesn't take transfiguration. She didn't get enough owls to get into the advance class. Therefore, she can't possibly have had any notes to lose. She sent you here to look for them, didn't she?" He was still whispering in her ear; his voice was getting very husky.

"Yes." Ginny didn't know what to think or do. Her only real friend had set her up. Why? Did Pansy see through Ginny's excuses? Did she know that Ginny didn't want things to end with Draco?

"That little witch, why do I tell her anything…" Draco finally backed away a bit. He ran his fingers through his hair in obvious frustration. "Look this isn't fair to you. You were set up, and I am not going to take advantage of the situation. For a split second when I first came out, I though maybe you had come here on your own. Okay here is the deal you leave now, and I will never bother you again, but if you want to stay, I won't be responsible for my actions. The choice is yours, Ginny. This is your only chance out of here, and it needs to be quick if you are going to go." His eyes seemed to be burning into her, as the storm she had grown to love raged in them. He was biting his lips as he watched her.

Ginny knew she should turn tail and run, but her feet _still_ wouldn't obey the message her conscious was sending. She stood there, watching him in wonder as his stance went from composed, to nervous and jittery. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and released it. "Ginny, I am very serious if you want to go, go now." He kept his eyes closed.

Somehow Ginny found the strength to speak. "Do you want me to go, Draco?"

"I won't answer that. I said if _you want_ to stay you can. What I want is not this issue at hand. But really, if you are going it leave, do it now because I'm going to count to five. When I get to five, your chance is gone. One," He began counting.

'I know I should go.' Ginny thought.

"Two"

'But I don't want to.'

"Three"

'I want to be held by him.'

"Four"

'God forgive me.' The battle in her head was over, her decision was made.

"Five" Draco slowly opened his eyes to find Ginny still standing before him. Ginny tensed, not knowing what was going to happen next. She watched his face as he registered the fact that she really was still standing there, that she hadn't left. _She_ was still trying to come to grips with her own decision.

Draco moved, so swiftly that she didn't have time to react, as he closed the distance between them. One hand on her back, and the other at the base of her neck, Draco looked her in the eyes. "No I didn't want you to go. I didn't want you to go last night either, but you wouldn't listen. I don't know what the hell you did to me, but I can't let you walk away again." His hand slid up to cup her face, as he pulled her into him. He covered her mouth with his, wasting no time with tenderness.

He kissed her hard, literally taking her breath away. She melted into in his arms, afraid that she could no longer stand on her own two feet alone. Her arm found its way around his neck, her fingers entwined in his wet hair. Pulling down, she opened her mouth in total submission to him. Their tongues met, and twirled and teased. She needed to kiss him like this. She had not had contact with him all day, and it had been eating away at her to have missed out on this feeling. But suddenly it was no longer enough. She broke this kiss, only to begin a trail of kisses along his jawbone. She paused, sucking and kissing the soft skin where his jaw came together with his neck. Then she continued upwards, to kiss and nibble on his ear. She felt his body tense up, but that just drove her more. She sucked on it gently while he buried his face in her shoulder. His arms were around her waist, and as she sucked a little harder he brought his hands up clutching her shoulders and pulling her in closer.

"Ginny." It was such a small word, said in such a low voice, that she almost missed it. But there was no way she could have missed what happened next.

Draco picked her up and carried her across to the huge bed she had run from just the night before. He laid her down carefully on top of the lush Slytherin green blankets, and then stood back and simply stared at her. Leaning over her, he pulled her hair out of the loose bun she had created, and her hair fell all around her. Apparently pleased with the effect, he climbed onto the bed next to her.

Ginny stared into his eyes as his finger tips ran from the nape of her neck down and around every curve all the way to her knee. Her stomach did flip flops with every inch that he covered. He lowered his mouth to hers, this time he kissed her softer than before. His fingers began to pull at the fabric of her nightgown, until he could feel her bare skin with no barrier between. He rubbed his hand up and down her bare thigh, as his kisses moved down her neck. Ginny lay there, relishing the feel of his touch.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco moved further down with his mouth, tracing the lace along Ginny's chest, wishing that it wasn't there. He was still amazed that she hadn't left when he gave her the chance. He guided his hand up from her thigh to her hip, rubbing his thumb in the same circles that he already knew drive her crazy. Sure enough, within just a few moments he felt her hips begin to thrust up towards him. He took a chance and pulled the nightgown up further, when she didn't protest he slid it up further and, to his surprise, she sat up, so that he could pull it the rest of the way off. Once it was discarded on the floor beside it, Ginny lowered herself back to the bed.

Draco took in the beauty that was displayed before him. Every curve perfectly placed; he reached out and explored her body with his hands. He cupped each breast in turn, bringing them to his mouth to kiss, nibble and suck. Ginny arched her back and moaned. He caressed her as she dragged her nails gently around in circles on his back. He found his way to the last piece of clothing she wore, a pair of black lace knickers. He bent over, kissing her breasts once more, as his hand rubbed over the delicate fabric. It was warmth like he had never felt before, and even through the lace he could feel the dampness underneath. This, above all else, drove him mad. To know that she was here in his bed and that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, was almost more than he could take; it wouldn't be long before he would lose all control.

He slipped one finger just inside the fabric, and just slid it around exploring in the slippery little alcove. He wasn't sure how she would react if she knew he didn't really know what he was doing, so he tried to make it seem like he had a clue. But this was all so new to him; he had never gone quite this far with anyone before. He quickly found that certain movements of his finger made her squirm beneath his touch; he continued this until Ginny moaned his name over and over again. She began to thrust her hips at him again, wanting more.

Draco captured her mouth with his, needing to have this connection to her. She began to kiss him with a passion he had never seen in her before. He just barely heard her whisper the word "more" between kisses. He did not want to deny her wish but he wasn't sure that he could do this to her. He knew she was a virgin and he didn't want her to do this just out of a moment of lust. He tried to pull away to talk to her, but she just pushed him down and began assaulting him with kisses and touches. It was only now that Draco realized he was still wearing just a towel.

Ginny rubbed her smooth hands across his chest and down his stomach. She quickly found the end of the towel, which was tucked under holding it in place, and pulled it free. As the towel slipped open, Draco was suddenly very self-conscious and full of doubt. But Ginny slid her hand down around him, and all his thoughts seemed to fade away. He let out a small groan from deep in his throat, while she explored his body as he had hers.

"Ginny, we really shouldn't do this." He finally managed to say, when she lowered her head to kiss across his chest. She stopped kissing, but not caressing.

"Why not?" She asked, with an almost pained look in her eyes.

"Because I don't know if you know what you are doing. This is something you can't go back on, something you can never change." It hurt him to say this, because god knows he didn't want to stop.

"Good, if that is all you're worried about, then shut up and don't say such stupid things." She smirked at him.

"What stupid things? I just don't want you to regret this tomorrow or next week or ever." Draco was trying to be sincere, but she kept smirking.

"Stupid things like stop. Don't worry about me, Draco; I'm a big girl, I know what I am getting into. And I know what I want and I want you." Draco could take no more. That was all he needed to hear. He pushed her back down to the bed and removed the pesky lace that had been in his way far too long. He looked down at her, and couldn't remember ever having seen anything so beautiful in his life.

"You're sure?" He asked one last time. She would never be able to say he hadn't given her every opportunity to change her mind.

"Yes, Draco, I'm sure." It was as though he could see the innocence that he was about to take in her eyes. He found his wand on the table beside the bed, and said a quick protection spell that he had learned long ago from his father. Then he climbed on top of Ginny, bent down to kiss her soft lips again, and then began the decent that would change them both forever.

Ginny flinched slightly under him, he stopped to make sure she was all right, and she relaxed. He felt only pure ecstasy. He went slowly at first so as not to hurt her, when he was sure that she was completely relaxed and ready, he sped up. There was only one thing better than what he felt: watching Ginny as she cried out his name, matching his rhythm. When she started to thrust back harder, Draco couldn't contain himself anymore. He went a bit faster, and pushed deeper, until she hit her climax, pulsating around him. He let go as he made one final thrust.

They lay there together, both exhausted and spent, Draco showering her face in kisses. After awhile Draco removed himself and lay down next to Ginny. He gathered her into his arms, and held her close until he knew she was asleep. Soon he too drifted off into the soundest sleep he had had in ages.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N – Well I hope you guys like it. As always thank you for the wonderful reviews. I will be responding to some in the next chapter. I had wanted to do it tonight but since it is already 1:30 in the morning I am kinda tired. I am going to go ahead and post this and send it to my wonderful beta in the morning when I get the edited version back I will reload it. I just wanted to get something posted for you guys tonight since I feel bad for not writing over the holiday but it's really hard when you have houseguests from out of town. Keep the reviews coming. I will try to post again very soon probably weds or thurs.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – I claim no ownership to any of JK Rowling's ideas or characters, I just like to play with them a little.

Chapter 16

Ginny woke up early the next morning, when she opened her eyes a panic came over her but soon subsided as she remembered where she was. She shifted her position to lay on her other side. Draco's arms closed around her tightly once again when she had settled. Ginny just looked at him for a few moments. He truly was amazing. She could not believe she was lying next to him in his bed. She also could not believe that she had just handed her virginity to Draco Malfoy with no reserve.

Her hand came up and brushed gently on his soft cheek. She wanted to just enjoy these few minutes since she knew it would not last. Soon he would wake up, Ginny wasn't sure what life would be like now. Was she just another toy or did he really want her the same way that she wanted him? Would they really be in a relationship now? And how would she deal with it if they weren't? How would she face him again if it turned out that she was just another pleasure pal for him? Ginny had thought about these things last night as everything had happened but she convinced herself that she didn't care. She thought that the one night of happiness would be worth whatever she had to face afterwards. Now she wasn't so sure. She didn't really regret what she did but more accurately put she knew what she would be missing and that would destroy her. She closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears that were threatening, but she felt a few spill onto the pillow.

"What's wrong? You regret it already don't you?" Draco spoke softly to her. She hadn't realized he had woken up.

"No, I have no regrets. I am just being stupid and emotional." Ginny opened her eyes and gave a small forced smile.

"Why is showing emotion stupid?" This question sounded so strange coming from someone she had never seen show any emotion until recently and even then it has been minimal.

Ginny sighed and tried to figure out how to explain what she was feeling without reveling too much. "Showing emotion isn't stupid. It's just the emotions I'm feeling right now are. It's probably just my inexperience in situations like this. Anyways I should get back to my room before people start waking up." She rolled over and scanned the floor next to the bed for her clothes. Spotting her nightgown halfway between the bed and the bathroom she wondered how she could get to it without exposing herself in the rising sunlight. Draco must have seen her dilemma because he soon found his towel from the night before and wrapped it around himself. He then crossed the room and brought Ginny her gown and robe. He hesitated slightly when handing them to her, but did so then walked to the bathroom.

Ginny dressed quickly and tried to pull herself together. She wasn't sure how to act; she had just been through the most intimate experience of her life. Yet she didn't want to seem like a little girl to Draco. She wanted to handle this as maturely as she could. She was already ashamed that he had caught her crying.

When Draco returned he was wearing a bathrobe that must have been in the bathroom. Ginny was both grateful and disappointed at this. Disappointed because she loved the sight of his hard body and grateful because she didn't think she could take seeing his body right now. That would only make walking out much harder than it already would be.

Draco walked over to where she was standing. Ginny drew in her breath not knowing what to expect. "Well I should go." She began, but Draco cut her off before she could say anything more. He pulled her into a soft and gentle kiss. Then all too soon he let her go. She stood just staring at him, his eyes seemed to be glued to the floor. She thought she was okay with everything; she was going to walk out the door and go on with her life as though it was just another day. But Draco took her by surprise with that kiss. She hadn't expected him to show any interest in her now that he had gotten what he had wanted. In kissing her and then not meeting her gaze she finally noticed how quiet he had been.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked not really expecting him to answer. Draco just continued to study the floor. He looked odd as though deep in thought and very confused.

"Would you please say something, anything? I am the one who is supposed to feel weird about all this I have never been in this situation before." Ginny was beginning to wonder what she could have done wrong.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco could see that Ginny was on the verge of panicking. But the truth was he didn't know what to say or do either. She had apparently really believed all the rumors about him. How could he tell her that he was just as new to this as she was? More importantly would she believe him?

"I'm fine I just don't really know what to say to you." Draco finally managed to spit out.

"What do you mean you don't know what to say to me?" Her tone became a little softer.

"I can't explain it to you right now, I don't know how and there isn't really enough time. I will try to figure out how to explain it to you later. Okay. But if you want to get back to your room before people start wandering the halls you should probably get going." He was being a chicken and he knew it but it was also true. He really didn't think that first thing in the morning with a full day of classes ahead of them was the right time for him to tell her the truth.

"Okay. I have to go take a shower and get ready." She said then paused. "Not to mention kill my roommate." She added with a smirk.

"Well don't hurt her too bad cause I need a go at her too." He forced a smile and walked Ginny to the door.

"Well I'll see you in awhile." Then she was gone. Draco paced the room for a few moments before finally heading to the shower himself. He couldn't believe what he had done. He didn't regret it; in fact he wanted nothing more that to have her in his bed every night. Even if only to hold her while he slept. He tried to bring his thoughts back down to a PG-13 rating while getting dressed and heading out to the Great Hall.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny slipped into her own room quietly just in case Pansy was still sleeping. She was not so lucky.

"So was my notebook there?" The sly little voice came from across the room where Pansy leaned against the bathroom doorway.

"You, how could you do that to me? You set me up you little git. You don't even take Transfiguration." Ginny wasn't half as furious as she was trying to sound.

"Oh don't give me any crap Gin. If I am so horrible for sending you in there then why are you just now getting back? I just placed you in the room I'm sure the two of you took it from there. It's not as though you have been looking for the notebook this whole time." Pansy glanced at the clock as if to emphasis the amount of time she had been gone. "Okay now that you have pretended to be so mad that you will hate me for all eternity, I'll take my thank you with a side of details."

"You snide little witch." Ginny gasped. "I am not going into details before breakfast." She opened the wardrobe and pulled out a uniform.

"Okay then I guess I'll just have to get them Draco during breakfast." Pansy's smirk widened a bit more.

Once Ginny had given enough details to satisfy her Pansy got up from the bed where they had been talking. She paced back and forth a bit. "So you remember all that in full detail? And there were no gray candles on the night tables?" Ginny was a bit taken aback at Pansy's strange questions.

"Yes I remember everything very clearly. Jeez it was my first time do you think I didn't try to memorize every detail. And no there where no candles on the tables." What was Pansy getting at?

"I have to go, I'll meet you at breakfast." Pansy said as she threw on her uniform and rushed out the door. Ginny headed for the shower wondering what the hell that was all about.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco was headed up the corridor from the dungeon when he heard his name being called down the hall. He turned around to find Pansy running towards him. He knew this was coming but he had hoped to postpone it by being around other people.

"Draco is it true?" She said panting to catch her breath. "You didn't tell her did you?"

"Yes it's true and no I didn't tell her." He knew it would be futile to try to lie to her. She already heard the truth from Ginny.

"So you are just gonna let her think that she was the only person who's life was affected by last night? You can't do that to her Draco, she is too good. I won't let you get away with that. You have to tell her. Right now she thinks that she was just another plaything to you and that you could care less about her. Hell she even thinks that she wasn't good enough or that she did something wrong because you were acting so funny this morning. She doesn't deserve to feel like that, you have to tell her the truth."

"I will, I just don't really know how to. And besides I doubt that she would believe me." Draco knew he deserved what Pansy was dishing out. But he had had no idea that Ginny thought she had done something wrong. "She didn't do anything wrong please assure her of that. On the contrary she did everything perfect, right up to getting out of the bed and insisting on leaving first thing this morning. And even that wasn't wrong, I just wanted her to stay."

"Draco, what have you done?" Pansy's voice was filled with disappointment.

"You have some nerve you sent her in there, knowing. You knew before that I wouldn't use the candles. We talked about it just the other night." He tried to defend himself.

"I am not disappointed in you for what you did, I'm disappointed in you for what you didn't do. You should have told her before it got that far."

"Okay, I fucked up I know. Now will you just leave me alone." Draco knew it wasn't Pansy's fault and he knew he had no right to be mad at her or take any of his anger and frustration out on her. But it was easier to yell at her and walk away than it would be to yell at himself whom he couldn't walk away from.

The day went by with Draco lost in a daze. Meals, classes even a few run in with the Dream Team but he didn't really care. His mind was on the conversation he knew he had to have later tonight.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N – I am very sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I am gonna have to start posting once a week for the next month or so. Between getting ready for Christmas, being pregnant, work, taking care of the boys and the house oh and the newest thing Karate classes twice a week my time is being stretched thin. So until after the holidays I will only promise once a week. If I get time to do two in one week I will, but so I don't let down expectations I only promise one.

This one was also a little difficult to write. I wasn't sure how to do the morning after, so I hope you guys like it. I am trying to keep Draco somewhat in character while still bringing out a new side of him that even he didn't know. Let me know what you think of this chapter. And as for Pansy and Blaise be patient they will be coming into play very soon, pay back is a bi.

Here are a few responses that I have put off way too long. If I forgot any please forgive me it has been awhile.

IchigoTheStray – Please feel free to use any of my ideas, as much as I could use extra money right now I promise I won't sue.

MercurySands—You are great, I love some of the ideas you have, I hope you don't mind if I use some of them once in awhile. I think that Krista would be a great accomplice to Ginny's payback. What do you think? She wouldn't expect it from an innocent little girl. And your right Luna does have a role to play in the long run.

Petal – I have no idea why my name comes up unrecognized in a search but I noticed it too, if you want to send me your email address I can send you a link every time I update if that would be easier.

Beckysue2 -- I know I already told you but Congratulations again, I really am very happy for you and now I don't feel so alone in this. I am starting to feel a little better now but still exhausted all the time.

KeeperofthePineNeedles – Thank you very much for the great review. I really enjoy hearing from you on AIM every once in awhile.

4eyes – don't worry things will get better for the dream team after a little while.

FaithMaguire – I was wondering what had happened to you. Glad to have you back.

MalfoysQueen – Thank you for saying that it was a tasteful love scene. I was trying to make it just hot enough to make people blush when reading it but not turn porn. I appreciate your review.

Slytherinvixen – as with MercurySands above I hope you don't mind if I use your suggestions. I was thinking maybe a trip to Hogsmead with a shopping spree.

Well that's all for now. I hope you guys like this one and keep reviewing; you know I live for the reviews. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really do appreciate them. And by the way Thank you all for getting me up over 300 you are all wonderful.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters you haven't read about in the Harry Potter books.

Chapter 17

That evening, after a quick dinner, Draco turned to Ginny and asked her to meet him in his room when she was finished, so that they could talk. She knew that they needed to talk, but she wasn't figuring that he would be the one to bring it up.

"Sure, I'll be down in a few minutes; I just want to talk with Krista real quick." She agreed, and then watched him walk away. Ginny finished the last bit of roll she was eating and asked Krista to meet her in the hall in a minute. She then excused herself to Pansy and Blaise and went to wait for her new little friend in the entrance hall. A few moments later, Krista came out with a slightly confused look on her face.

"What's up Ginny? Why couldn't we just talk in there?" Krista asked.

"Ok here's the deal. I need your help. Pansy played a joke on me last night, and I need your help getting back at her. She would be suspicious of me, but she wouldn't suspect you at all."

"Alright, I'm always up for a good prank."

"Even if it involves your brother too?" Ginny asked wondering if Krista would go against him.

"Especially if it involves my brother. Hey, did you know he has a thing for Pansy?" Ginny actually didn't know that, however that piece of information would make things even easier. She quickly came up with a new plan, taking the exposure of that fact into account.

"Wonderful, that will be even better, because Pansy has a thing for him too. Here is the plan: I want you to tell your brother about Pansy liking him, so that he may be a little more forward with her when you leave them alone in my room. I want you guys to plan to all study together in our room. After a few minutes, find some way to get out of the room. Tell them that you have to go get something you forgot or have one of your friends come by and ask you to join them in the common room, just something to get you out of the room, leaving them alone together. However, tell him before Pansy comes in that when you leave, you won't be coming back and that I will also be out of the room until very late. I'm sure that your brother can figure out the rest on his own. Think you can handle that?"

"Sure can. That should be very easy; Blaise is going to go nutters when I tell him. He has been going crazy since the end of last year about what to do to find some way to see if Pansy likes him." Krista had a very Slytherin-ish smirk on her face.

"Great, I should be in Draco's room if you need me for any reason." Ginny turned to walk away.

"Yeah, what is going on with you and Draco anyways? You have both been acting very weird today. Draco didn't even notice when Ron started screaming at him in the hall earlier, he just kept walking, without even an insult." Ginny turned back around. She couldn't really tell Krista what had happened, but she wanted to, so she settled for a half-truth.

"I don't know what is going on with us, but we are going to talk about it tonight." Ginny replied with a sad tone to her voice. She figured he was going to tell her that it was fun, but he was done with her now.

"Well, I hope you guys really do get together, I like you. See you later." And Krista went back into the great hall.

Ginny made her way to Slytherin house, then to Draco's room. The door was slightly ajar when she approached it, so she poked her head in.

"Come in and shut the door." Draco was on the other side of the room sitting in a chair, wearing his apparently favorite attire. Pajama pants. Tonight they were black flannel. Ginny did as he instructed, then turned to face him again.

"Come sit down, there are a few things we need to talk about." He pointed to the chair opposite him, next to the fire. She sat down in the soft comfy chair and welcomed the warmth of the fire; she still had not gotten used to the drafty dungeons. She looked at him and began to wonder why he seemed so sullen. It was not like him at all, but then neither was having sex with a Weasley. She fiddled with her fingers while she waited for him to begin.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco looked at her, wondering how to say what he knew he had to say. If he didn't do this, then Pansy would. And she was right, Ginny had a right to know. Draco reached for the candle sitting on the table next to him. It was a wide gray candle with three wicks and ancient Greek words carved into it

"Is that the candle that Pansy was asking me about?" Apparently Ginny was going to start herself.

"Yes, it is. It's a charmed candle that she found for me. The smoke that it gives off has an effect on females. It makes them not really remember what happened during the time that it was burning, fogging their memory so to speak." He paused to let this sink in.

"So why do you have it? And why didn't you use it last night? I'm sure you would rather that I didn't remember, so that it would never get out that you had been with a Weasley." She looked confused.

"No, you have it all backwards." Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, letting it casually fall back into place as he tried to figure out how to explain. "I don't use it to make girls forget what actually happened, but more so that they don't remember what didn't happen. Girls have come to my room, expecting to sleep with me, but until last night, none of them have succeeded. When they come in, I light the candles; they take about 15 minutes to start working. I make out with them for a little while, then, when the candles take effect, they fall asleep and I carry them back to their rooms. They naturally assume that sex followed, but never admit to not remembering or being foggy on the details." He stopped once again, to let his words sink in.

"So, you are telling me that all those Slytherin girls who have been walking around saying that they slept with the Slytherin Prince haven't?" The confusion was still very apparent on her face, but with a hint of shock now as well.

Draco gave a slight laugh. "Slytherin Prince, huh? I know people have various names for me, but they always avoid using them when I'm around. Are there any others I should know about?" He knew he was trying to change the subject before she asked more about why he hadn't used the candles last night.

"Well there is also Slytherin Sex God, but I'm not so sure now that you deserve that title." Ginny smiled, slightly.

"Oh come on, was I so bad, that I can't keep that one? I kinda like it." He returned Ginny's smile.

"No, you weren't bad, but I have nothing to compare you to, to know if you were worthy of being a God." Ginny began to fidget with her hands again. She seemed to get uncomfortable anytime her inexperience came up.

Draco wasn't sure she had caught the whole meaning of what he was saying about the candles. He got out of his chair and kneeled on the floor in front of her. He had to make her understand. He wasn't sure when or why or how, but somewhere along the line he had fallen for the little Weasley, and he was not about to let her go. He took hold of her hands and looked up at her. "I have nothing to compare you to either, but that wouldn't stop me from calling you a Goddess."

That time his message got through perfectly. "But," was all she could manage to say, before he saw tears forming in her eyes. "I know what you said about the candles, but I figured some time you had, even if not all of them."

"No, not one." He raised his hand to wipe an escaping tear from her cheek.

"Then why me, why didn't you just light the candles?" The tears began to flow more freely, as she awaited his reply.

"In case you didn't notice last night, Ginny, I wanted you. I gave you the opportunity to go, but you didn't. You stayed and I told you I would not be responsible for what would happen if you stayed. I didn't want you to not remember, I wanted you to remember and come back. Hell this morning I didn't want you to go; I wanted you to just stay in my bed, in my arms. But you seemed so hell bent on getting out of here as fast as you could. I was still in shock at what I had done, and then even more so that you were leaving as though nothing had happened. I didn't know what to say or do. Hell, I still don't." There he had said it all, now the ball was in her court. He told the truth, and even told her how he felt. The only question left was how she felt. He couldn't blame her if she hated him; he couldn't blame her if she ran out of the room and never talked to him again. All he could do is hope that she wouldn't.

Ginny got up from her chair, and walked around the room for a bit. Draco stood patiently, watching her. Finally she stopped, just short of Draco. Pushing her hair out her face, she looked at him. "Ron will need a padded room at St. Mungo's if he finds out." A small smirk played across her lips. "Especially, if he finds out it was more than once." She added as she reached out and brought Draco to her in a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her back. "Your wish is my command." He picked her up and carried her to his bed, feeling happier than he ever had.

A/N – Sorry this is sinfully short, but with the holidays a week away time is in short supply. But I am keeping my promise of one post a week. I may not be able to post again before Christmas but I will try if I have time. And if not Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it and Happy Holidays in general to the rest of you. You have all been wonderful. Keep the reviews coming and I will reply to reviews in the next chapter. Thanks again.

Huge Thank you to my beta Lily, who still managed to find time during the holidays to edit this story.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer – I do not own or even claim to own any of JK Rowling's great ideas, I just like to play with a bit. Although I must thank her not only for the books already out but also for the wonderful holiday gift of announcing the release date for Half Blood Prince (July 16th in case you don't already know). I was hoping for June so I could read it before the chaos of a newborn but oh well.

I told myself that if you guys got me up to 400 reviews I would post one more chapter now as a Christmas.. sorry holiday bonus. We didn't quite make it but hell 395 is still pretty damn good in my book so this is a great big thank you from me. I never thought my story would even make it to 100, you have all been wonderful so far I can't tell you what your reviews have done for my self esteem especially in a time when I am all hormonal and can really use a few kind words. Thank you all of you, even those of you who don't review, you know who you are, I still see your names on the author alert list.

Here is the one all of the Blaise/Pansy people have been asking for. Sorry but there won't be much if any Draco/Ginny in this chapter.

Chapter 18

Meanwhile back in the great hall…

Krista returned to the Slytherin table, trying very hard to contain her excitement. She really liked Ginny before, but now that Ginny was really including her in something, that, Krista felt, was a big deal. Ginny really treated her like she was one of the gang, not just Blaise's little tag along sister. So it was very important to Krista that she pull this off perfectly, so that she could prove that Ginny's trust was not misplaced.

Pansy turned to her when she sat down. "What was that all about? What did Ginny say?"

"She just said she was going to talk to Draco, and asked if we would mind doing homework in your room tonight. She said they had important stuff to talk about." She replied, as innocently as possible.

"Well, why didn't she just tell me that here?"

"She said something about you and asking too many questions." Krista shrugged her shoulders, pretending not to understand.

"Oh." Pansy looked a little upset by this, but didn't let it bother her for too long. Gregory Goyle came over, asking to borrow some of Pansy notes and she soon went into a long speech about how he should pay more attention in class. Krista took this opportunity to tell Blaise that she needed to talk to him alone, before they began studying tonight.

"Sure sis, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just have something very important to tell you about. Will you meet me in the common room in about ten minutes?" She said, standing up and getting her things together.

"Sure, I'll be there." He looked confused and a bit concerned as she walked away.

Krista saw her new teammate, Kyle, walking with some friends up ahead of her. "Hey Kyle." She shouted, as she crossed the entrance hall. He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"What's up Kris?" He said casually. Truth be told, Krista thought he was very cute. She had decided to use this as an excuse to get a little closer to him.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I study with you tonight. My brother is going to be busy tonight, and so are all his friends that I usually study with, and I hate studying alone, it is so boring. Besides you are in my year, so I won't feel totally stupid around you, as I do with my brother and his friends, they all know everything. So, what do you say?" She knew if she didn't say it all very quickly, she would chicken out. And she did not want to go through life like Blaise was, hiding her feelings and not going after what she wanted. She had learned a lot from Draco over the years.

"Sounds great." He said, with a devilish grin. "What time and where?"

"How about half hour to forty-five minutes in the library?" She figured that way if Pansy came out looking for her when she leaves, she wouldn't find her in the common room

"Okay, see you then." Kyle turned to run and catch up with his friends who were waiting for him. Now Krista was even more excited about tonight; she got to set up Blaise with Pansy and spend time with Kyle. She made her way to the common room to meet with her brother, and let him in on the game plan.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaise found his baby sister waiting for him at a table looking around nervously. When she spotted him her face lit up with a smile. He took a seat next to her. "Okay spill it, why are you acting like the cat that ate the canary?"

"Blaise, I have great news for you. You know how you have been going nuts about Pansy since last year?"

"Keep your voice down! You are the only person who knows that." Blaise looked around to make sure Pansy wasn't near. Thankfully she was nowhere in sight.

"Well, no, actually there is one other person who knows." Krista looked down at the floor, avoiding his gaze.

"Who?" He was trying very hard to contain his anger.

"Ginny."

"You told Ginny? You hardly know her! And she shares a room with Pansy, they are getting very close. She will tell her. Of all people, why Ginny? You might as well have told Pansy herself." Blaise was going to say more, but Krista cut him off.

"Would you just shut up for once in your life and listen to me? Pansy likes you, you big git. She told Ginny and Ginny told me. She wants pay back on Pansy for setting her and Draco up last night. She was going to have me just leave you guys alone in her room to study tonight, so I told her about you and that just makes it even better because we can let you in on the setup and then you can make a move. Let's face it, neither one of you would make a move on the other without one of you knowing the whole truth. Both of you are too scared." Blaise tried to comprehend what his sister was saying, but it just seemed too surreal. He had realized last year that he wanted Pansy, as more than just the wonderful friend she had always been. But he never thought she would have feelings for him.

"How do you know that this is true? It could just be a big joke. We don't really know Ginny, and let's face it; she is dating Draco as a prank on her own brother." He didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, but if it was just another prank it could cost him Pansy's friendship. And that was not a price he wanted to pay. If he couldn't have her, he at least wanted to be her friend and a part of her life.

"Come on, do you think I'm that stupid? First of all, she and Draco are no longer just a joke, or have you not been around them lately? Any moron can see that they are falling for each other. And second, I've been around you guys all my life. I can see a big difference in the way both you and Pansy act when you are together and when you are apart. She has been just as odd around you, as you are around her. Neither of you talk as much together anymore, nor do you both try very hard to keep you distance from each other. Two years ago you guys would play around, tickle each other and hug each other. But now I don't think I've even seen you guys walk next to each other, without someone in the middle, as though you are afraid of what you might do if you are close enough. I may be your little sister, but I'm not that little anymore." She sighed and sat back in her chair, as though exhausted at having to spell it all out to him.

"Okay, so what is this plan?" He still wasn't sure about all this, but it wouldn't hurt to at least hear the plan out. He could decide later whether or not to go through with it. He listened while Krista told him what she and Ginny had planned.

"Alright, we'll see how things go, but if I feel at all that Pansy doesn't feel the way you say, then I won't do it and I'll hunt down both you and Ginny and … well I don't know yet what I'll do to you, but it won't be fun." He wanted to be skeptical about this, but he couldn't stop his heart from soaring at the thought that it might be true and he might really get the only girl he has ever cared about besides his conniving little sis.

"I'm sure that everything will go just fine, just don't be a chicken. Oh here she comes now." Krista waved as they stood up. Blaise watched Pansy walk over to them. She was very beautiful with her dark hair flowing behind her. She stopped a few feet away from them.

"You guys ready to start studying?" Blaise did notice that she only seemed to look at Krista when she was addressing both of them. She almost made eye contact with him, but dropped her eyes to the floor at the last minute. How long had it been since she looked into his eyes? He couldn't really recall since he had spent so much time lately trying, himself, not to look at her, in fear that she knew him so well that she would see right through him.

"Sure, let's go." Krista said for them while he was lost in thought. They followed as Pansy lead them to her room.

Once inside Pansy started the fire, while they got all their stuff together and sat down to begin working. Pansy took a seat on the other side of Krista, and began sorting through papers. After a few minutes Krista got up.

"I'll be right back; I have to go get the essay I started at lunch." From the plan Krista had devised, Blaise knew she would indeed be back this time. He watched Pansy as she continued to work. She had looked up once, only to avert her eyes quickly when she noticed he too had his head raised. Maybe they were telling the truth. But could he really make a move on her? And would she really accept it?

"Hey, would you guys mind if I go study with Kyle? He just asked me in the hall if I would come and help him with identifying potion ingredients, so we can quiz each other on the ones Snape wants us to memorize." She really should be an actress. She sounded so natural, even though he knew she had asked him after dinner.

"No, of course we don't mind. It will be good for you to study with someone in your own year. Go ahead." Blaise hoped that didn't come out sounding like he had been rehearsing it in his head for twenty minutes.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys in the morning." She smiled at them and then took her bag and left.

"I think it's great that she is making friends so quickly." Pansy said, still not looking at him.

"Yeah, I was afraid that she would be so used to being around us that she wouldn't want to make other friends. But that would have left her alone, once we are gone. At least she will have Ginny with her for an extra year. She really likes her, and, from what I hear lately, so does Draco. Do you have any idea what is going on with them?" He was trying so hard to make small talk and act normal but it felt like he had 100 fairies fluttering in his stomach.

"Um... Yeah actually I do. Ginny told me this morning, when she finally came back, that, well, they shagged last night. Draco never lit the candles."

"What!? He didn't say anything to me about it." He was Draco's best friend why wouldn't he tell him something like that?

"Draco doesn't know what he's doing. He is falling very hard for the little Weasley. But he doesn't know what to do about it. He thought she didn't really want him, she thought he didn't really want her. They were both miserable not knowing what to do, so I kind of set them up last night. I knew what kind of mood Draco was in and that he needed to be away from her before he did something he thought she would slap him for. So, I sent Ginny to his room. Only now, they are even more confused, Ginny thinks she was just a toy to him because of his reputation, and he just isn't thinking. I hope them talking tonight helps. I told him if he didn't tell her the truth about his reputation that I would." Pansy didn't realize how ironic her words were. Now the tables were turned, and Ginny was just trying to bring them together as well. It was all the same situation, just different people.

It was now or never, he knew Ginny wanted pay back on Pansy, but was it pay back or was she repaying a favor. He hoped it was the later.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaise was looking at his hands, so Pansy thought it would be safe to look at him. He had been acting strangely, it seemed like every time she tried to look at him, he had been looking at her. Almost as though he was watching for something, but she didn't know what.

She couldn't believe he hadn't responded to what she had just told him. He looked like he was someplace else far, far away. "Are you okay?" she asked, "You look lost."

"Yeah I guess I was. More that I knew." He got up and began pacing the room. He wasn't making any sense. She watched him go back a forth. She really didn't think that Draco's sex life would make him act like this, so there had to be more to it. She too stood up still watching him.

"Blaise?"

He stopped and opened his mouth, then closed it after a few seconds when nothing came out, and quickly went back to walking. Pansy began to get nervous; she had never seen him act like this. He stopped again.

"I…" He shook his head and paced again. She watched, unconsciously backing away to give him more room. He was built like an American football player, with broad shoulders and a very muscular build. His jet-black hair was hanging loose around his face. He was an amazing sight to her and it almost distracted her from how strange he was acting. But when he stopped once more and again tried to speak it brought her back to reality. He seemed to be having some type of internal debate with himself.

"Ok Blaise," she said, once it was apparent that, yet again, nothing was going to come out of his open mouth. "You are really starting to scare me. What is wrong? Since you obviously can't say it, then write it down, act it out, whatever. Just please tell me what is wrong." She pleaded with him.

He suddenly turned and looked at her. "That's it, perfect!" This made no more sense to her than the whole ordeal did. He paced a few more times.

"Blaise please!" She cried to him. He walked right up to her until he was just inches away from her. Her whole body tensed up, she had avoided being this close to him for so long, that she almost forgot what it felt like. She relaxed some as she took a deep breath inhale the scent she knew very well was his cologne. It was an intoxicating earthy scent.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be sorry just tell me what's wrong."

"No not for that." He looked at the wall just to the left of her.

"Then what are you sorry for?" He had lost her again. She really wished he would start making sense.

He looked directly into her eyes very intently, still as thought he was looking for something or watching for something. She felt like he could see right through her with his bright green eyes; see exactly what she was thinking. "For this." He was still whispered.

Blaise leaned forward and gently placed his lips on top of hers. She was overcome with shock. She felt his hands close around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her heart began to race. He was kissing her; the one she loved was kissing her. She never thought it would be possible. Pansy was so overwhelmed by this that she had forgotten to react. She felt him begin to pull his lips away.

"No." She said, as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back to her. Pansy kissed him back as she had only dreamed of. She never thought she would actually get to do it, but there she was in his arms. She began kissing him more passionately. She felt as though she was flying. After a while of kissing they finally slowed down, and took a break.

Pansy was still holding on to him, afraid that if she let go she would find it had all been just an illusion. "Why would you be sorry for that?"

Blaise pulled back slightly, to look at her. "I wasn't sure that you would actually let me. I had wanted to do that for awhile now." He caressed her face as he spoke.

"Then why did you wait until now? I would have let you do that a year ago." She still couldn't believe all that had just happened.

"I didn't want to risk our friendship and make you uncomfortable if you didn't feel the same about me." Something dawned on Pansy then. She pulled a little further away.

"That is the same reason I never did or said anything either. Just one question though, why did you decide to risk it now?" This time it was her turn to stare at him; she knew he couldn't lie to her while looking in her eyes.

"Let's not talk about that now." He backed a little further away.

"No, Blaise let's talk about right now. Tell me." She had an idea, but she needed to hear it from him.

"Well." He began, but then needed to search for words.

"I'm going to kill her." Pansy said pushing him hard in the chest. She couldn't believe it. She had finally trusted someone besides Draco and Blaise, and this is what happens.

"No don't. She didn't tell me. She told Krista and then Krista told her about me liking you. Her plan was to just leave us alone together, but once Krista told her they decided to let me in on the whole thing, so I wouldn't be too stupid to let the opportunity slip by. You did the same thing to her last night, so how can you be mad? She wasn't trying to hurt you; she was trying to help us, like you did for her and Draco. Please don't be mad at her." He was very sincere in his plea. Pansy began to calm down. He was right after all; she had done the same thing, and besides she was very happy with the out come.

"Alright, I won't kill her, but you had better count on me acting mad when I talk to her. I'm almost tempted to go to Draco's room and yell at her now." She looked back and forth between Blaise and the door.

"What and give up all this time we have alone? She told Krista she wouldn't be back until very late, and it's only 8:30." She had never noticed how seductive his eyes could be. How could she argue with those eyes, or that logic? Blaise pushed her to the bed and all thought of Ginny fled her mind. They found much better things to do with the room to themselves.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There you go. Happy Holidays. You can use your imagination for the "better things". I hope you like this chapter, especially all of you who were getting anxious about Pansy and Blaise. So review away, that will make a great present for me in case you were wracking your brain to figure out what to get for me. Just kidding, but I wouldn't mind.

Oh and for those of you who have been waiting to hear about my sonogram. The baby is very healthy, 2 arms, 2 legs, strong heartbeat but unfortunately they weren't able to tell yet if it's a boy or a girl. The suspense is killing me. Well I still have lots of presents to wrap so I should get to it.

Review away.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- I own nothing. I claim nothing but the plot.

Chapter 19

The sun rose over the castle brightly the next morning. The birds were chirping and in the distance the whomping willow was calm and swaying in the light breeze. But in the Slytherin Dungeon four people awoke to a new day not really sure what it would bring or how their lives would be changed.

Ginny opened her eyes to find herself in Draco's room once again. She shifted slightly and Draco's arm pulled her tight to his body again. The only thought in her mind was that her old childhood teddy bear must have felt this way every time she cuddled it closer during the night. She relaxed against him and tried to figure out exactly where in the little charade things had gotten so out of her control. She had had a hard enough time trying to figure out how she managed to get in bed with Draco Malfoy the first time around. She never imagined it would happen a second time. But then again she never would have thought that Draco was a virgin or that he would have wanted her the way he claims he does.

She was startled from her thoughts by a kiss on the back of her neck. "We should get up if we have any intention of eating breakfast before classes start." Draco's voice was still thick with sleep as he whispered in her ear.

"What if I don't want to go to breakfast or classes?" She replied with a sly smile, turning to face him.

"Well I have no objections but I believe we may get in trouble if we were to just skip out on classes. And I really doubt that you are gonna get out of a lecture from Pansy that easily. I still can't believe you and Krista plotted that out."

"You know she deserved it after what she did to us."

"I don't think her little prank was all bad, do you?"

"No, but neither was mine. They both liked each other they just needed a little help getting it out in the open. I just hope everything went okay." Ginny began to worry about whatever did happen with them last night. She really did hope everything went well; she really didn't want to hurt their friendship she just wanted to help them out.

"I'm sure everything is fine. Pansy would have been banging the door down last night if anything bad had happened."

"You are probably right, she is not exactly known for keeping her opinions bottled up inside. We really should get up, I still need to go back to my room and get ready. And I'm sure that Pansy will still have a lot to say to me no matter how things went." She kissed him lightly and began to get out of bed.

"You know that is not a good way to get me out of bed. That will only make me pull you back into bed." He smiled up at her and reluctantly began to get up himself. "Alright, alright, you go get ready and face Pansy. I will see you at breakfast." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a deep kiss. Then released her and made his way to the bathroom to get ready himself.

Ginny hovered outside the door to her room for a moment wondering if she should knock or just walk in. She put her ear to the door and could hear the shower running, so she opted to walk in. She was slightly surprised to find Pansy waiting on the other side.

"Uh... good morning. Did you sleep well?" She knew she sounded like a moron but she wasn't really sure what else to say.

"Yes actually I slept wonderfully considering that my so called friend betrayed my confidence." Pansy sounded mad enough but she didn't really look mad. "I should kill you, you know that don't you?"

"Hey payback is a bitch. So anyways if you hate me so much then who is in the shower?" Ginny couldn't hide her smile as she waited for a response.

"Don't give me that crap you know damn well who is in the shower." Pansy couldn't hide her smile either.

"I believe the tradition is to spill the details now." The girls sat down and Pansy told her what had happened the night before then proceeded to ask how her night had gone. They promptly brought the conversation to an end when they heard the water turn off. A few moments later Blaise emerged with a towel around his waist. He looked at Ginny awkwardly for a second before walking up to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you." Was all he said.

Ginny gathered her clothes for the day and headed into the shower herself. By the time she came out Pansy and Blaise were gone but there was a note saying they had headed on to breakfast and would meet her there. Ginny got her things and began her way to the Great Hall feeling on top of the world. She didn't think anything could bring her down from the cloud she was on. She had helped her friends and she had Draco Malfoy. Who knew she would ever feel that Draco was a prize worth winning?

"So" Blaise said taking his seat next to Draco. "How was your night?"

"Fine and yours?" Two could play at that game.

"Oh it was nice." Blaise replied.

"God you guys are pathetic. Ginny and I had all the knowledge we needed of each others escapades before Blaise ever made it out of the shower. The direct approach always works better for me." Pansy said as she took a seat on the other side of Blaise. This was a bit unusual for her since she normally sat on the other side of Ginny. Draco could only figure that things had gone better than Ginny had hoped. And if she knew everything then he wouldn't have to feel awkward asking Blaise about it he could just ask Ginny. Guys just don't talk about things like that, not with other guys anyway. Now if a girl were to gossip with a guy giving him the information he had been wondering about, that was a different story.

Draco saw with a look and a nod that Blaise was thinking along the same lines. So no further talk was necessary. By the time Ginny walked in he was half way done eating. She made her way over looking very calm and relaxed. He noticed that she hadn't even glanced in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"Hello." She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She seemed so much more vibrant and happy than she had all week. Draco wasn't sure that he had ever seen her as alive as she was today.

"What is with you today? You seem like a totally different person from the solemn one you have been lately." He had to ask, yet was afraid that the answer wouldn't be what he hoped it was.

"Nothing, I just have things to be happy about for once." She replied.

"Things?" He said slyly.

"Yes things." She kissed him again and smirked. He decided that he would have to settle for that for now. He still couldn't believe that he was feeling the way he felt at all much less for a Weasley. His reputation for a cold heartless snake was about to go right out the window. That could be good and it could be bad. It would be nice to be known for who he was and not just known as his fathers little clone. But at the same time it had been kind of nice when no one but Potter and his groupies dared to cross him. 'And speak of the Dream Team here comes one of them' he thought as he looked up.

Ginny turned just in time to see Ron toss a letter on the table. "What is this?" She asked picking it up carefully.

"It's a letter from mum. She couldn't bring herself to address it to her child in Slytherin house. So she asked that I give it to you and try to talk some sense into you at the same time. Not that I really think that will work this time either." He actually sounded somewhat defeated.

Ginny just stared at the letter held tightly in her hand. She appeared speechless so Draco decided to speak up instead.

"She has more sense than you ever cared to notice and I really don't think she needs more. And your right it wouldn't work this time either. Can't you see that she is happy? When was the last time you saw her look as alive as she does this morning?" Ron turn as though he had only now noticed Draco was there.

"The last time I saw her look like this was the day before she started her first year at Hogwarts. I wish she had never been dragged into this place." His words didn't have the same bite as the last few days.

"So you would rather that I had just stayed at home, learned how to play happy little house wife from mum, and have nothing to do and no one to talk to all the time. Do you have any idea what it was like your first year here Ron? I was alone with no one but mum to talk to all day. No one to play Quidditch with, not that you all ever let me play with you. How do you think I knew so much and got such great marks my first year. When you left I entertained myself all year by studying some of Bill, Charlie and Percy's old textbooks. So think about that before you ever make that statement again."

"Okay point taken but I still wish you had never been introduced to scum like Malfoy." He shot a hard glance at Draco. Normally Draco would have defended himself but before he could Ginny did it for him.

"You have really got to stop, Ron. Draco is not scum. Far from it. Do you realize that every time you make a remark like that you push me further and further away. I won't be put in the middle. If you care as much as you claim you do then you will stop all of this now. I will not give up the one shred of happiness I have found for myself just to go back to being looked over and unappreciated. If you want to be a part of my life you need to accept me and my relationship with Draco. And you can tell mum the same thing. No I don't want to be like Percy but hell if you all want to disown me for being a little different then so be it."

No one had ever stood up for him like that before, without being told to by his father.

"Okay, I can see that you really mean what you say about ferret. Before I wasn't sure you meant it or if you were just looking for a way to get under my skin. I'll try Ginny but don't expect me to go hugging him or anything alright." Ron tried to smile at her but it was strained.

"Please try to restrain yourself." Draco said. At that Ginny smiled.

"And what about you?" She said nodding toward Draco.

"Hey my problems are with Potter. I think I have more than proven that I can get past the whole Weasley thing. Haven't I?" Her smile widened.

"Gin, please talk to mum." Ron all but begged of her. "She is really going nutters and seems hell bent on taking me with her. She is just worried that you have gotten mixed up with Deatheaters. All she really knows of the Malfoy's is Luscious and he's not exactly a great example."

"Ah, for once we agree on something Weasel. See look at that we are getting along already." Ginny promised to send an owl their mother then they said goodbye to Ron and headed off for their morning classes.

When they had to part and go their separate ways Ginny leaned in and kissed Draco deeply. "What was that for?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just my way of saying thank you for the way you handled everything with Ron back there. I appreciate it. I didn't really want everyone to hate me just accept me and notice me."

"Well if they don't they are fools. I notice and appreciate you and it is definitely one of the better things to happen in my life." Draco kissed her forehead and continued on to his first class. He had meant what he said to her and he knew hi life was no longer the same with her in it.

A/N - First I must apologize for the major delay in writing. I have been having some problems with my health lately. I have very little energy and what little I do have I have to devote to taking care of my children and myself right now. And then when I finally thought I had enough energy to write a little I realized I had been out of touch for so long that I had to print the whole story out and read it myself before I could continue writing. But I needed to do that anyways to make note cards on the different characters and figure out a timeline.

I have had another sonogram since Christmas, the baby is fine, it's a girl (yeah finally). Miranda will be joining the family the first week in July.

I am sorry that I cannot respond to all of the reviews I have received since last writing but there is one in particular that I would like to address.

HalfTime1030 / Michelle —I just wanted to say thank you. That message meant a lot to me. You have no idea the variety of loops life has thrown at me lately. I was really afraid that all my fans hated me by now and figured that I had given up on the story, but trust me when I say that no matter what happens in between chapters one way or another someday you'll get a little e-mail saying that CindaSwan has posted a new chapter. It is against my belief to leave a story with no ending; I hate books and movies that are like that. But when I read your review it made me realize that you guys have more faith in me than I ever would have thought. Thank you I think it was just the kind of pick me up I needed right now.

Thank all of you for the reviews you have submitted. I'm sure I'll have a few people yelling about taking so long getting this one up, but I am hoping that most of you understand. I will try to get the next one up sometime soon but keep in mind my family and my health do have to come first. Thanks for your support. Happy Reading.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer – I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 20

Ginny went off to her first class of the day feeling as though she was on top of the world. She had Draco for real now, not just pretend, and Ron was finally beginning to understand and accept her changes. She could not bring herself to open and read the letter from her Mum right now. She wasn't going to let anything ruin her mood right now, so she just slipped the envelope inside the cover of her copy of Standard Book of Spells Grade 5.

The morning classes passed quickly and soon Ginny was making her way back to the Great Hall for lunch. Pansy and Blaise were already there but Draco was no where in sight.

"Where's Draco?" She asked setting her bag on the floor next to her seat.

"Dumbledore sent for him halfway through Potions. He hasn't come back yet." Replied Blaise looking slightly worried.

"What would the headmaster want with him? Oh God, what if he's in trouble for me spending the night in his room."

"No Ginny think about it if that was it then I would be in trouble too, for having Blaise in our room. I don't know what it's about but I have a really bad feeling that it's nothing good." Pansy was staring at the doors to the Great Hall, obviously hoping Draco would walk through any minute.

Draco proceeded to the Headmaster's office as he had been instructed by the portrait of the vampire in Snape's class. He wasn't sure why he had been summoned, but he was pretty sure whatever it was it wasn't something he would be happy about. When he reached the gargoyle statue the stairs were already opened and waiting. Taking a deep breath he ascended preparing himself for whatever it was Dumbledore had to say.

When he reached the top of the stairs, Draco found Dumbledore pacing his office with a piece of Parchment clutched tightly in his hand.

"Ah, Draco, please have a seat." He paused while repositioning his spectacles. When Draco was seated he continued. "I have just received word informing me that Azkaban has been overthrown by none other than its former guards. All of the prisoners were set free by the Dementors. Your father included."

These words hit Draco hard as though someone had just landed a punch on his chest. He had known it would happen sooner or later he just hoped it would have been later. "My Mother." He said as speech returned to him.

"Is fine. I have just sent a five man guard to the manor to retrieve her. She is being taken to a safe house. However, she wishes for you to stay here at Hogwarts. She feels it is well enough protected and wants you where I can keep watch over you. Should we decide that the school is no longer safe you will be taken to her. For the time being I think its best for you to stay to the confines of the castle walls. I will have Blaise take over as Temporary Quidditch captain until such time that it is safe again. That leaves only Herbology since you have opted to discontinue Care of Magical Creatures. I believe that Professor Sprout has a free period Tuesdays and Fridays at the same time as you. She can have one of the empty classrooms in which to do your lessons." The old man certainly had thought of everything. Draco took a moment to process all of this.

"You are sure that my mother will be safe?" He knew if his father found her there would be no forgiveness for not standing by him.

"She is in the safest place I know of, and there are many trusted people with her at all times. I believe she is in a safer place even than Hogwarts. I would be willing to stake my life on it."

"Alright as long as you are sure." He trusted Dumbledore's judgment even without putting his life on the line.

"Are we clear on you staying in the castle no matter what?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir." Draco replied. He had no desire to put himself within his fathers reach.

"In that case you may go now, I am pretty sure your friends are waiting for your return in the Great Hall. Tell only Ms. Weasley, Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Zabini for the time being. No need to set the whole school a panic before they read it in tomorrow's Daily Prophet."

"Thank you, sir, for everything." He said as he rose from his seat and made his way slowly down to lunch.

By the time he made it down to the Great Hall there was only ten minutes left for lunch. He decided as he approached his friends that he would wait until dinner to tell them everything. There really wasn't enough time right now to tell them, and besides he still had to explain the whole situation to Ginny. He had no yet told her much of anything about his past or his father.

Relief passed through Ginny briefly when she saw Draco walk through the double doors. But then she saw the somber look on his face and knew something was very wrong. She had never seen him look so serious.

Pansy and Blaise stopped talking and followed Ginny's gaze. "He doesn't look too good." Pansy said.

"What did Dumbledore want with you? Ginny asked taking his hand as he sat down.

"I don't really have enough time to go into it right now. I'll tell you all at dinner tonight. That is if you guys don't mind dinning in my room tonight. Dumbledore asked that I only tell the three of you for right now. So, I don't want to be overheard when I tell you." He knew this wouldn't really sit well with any of them. They would be wondering and worrying about this for the rest of the afternoon. Especially Blaise and Pansy when he doesn't show up for Herbology as the last class of the day.

The three of them nodded in unison. "Yes of course, are you okay? You look pale even for you." Pansy held her hand up to his forehead as she said this. She shook her head; obviously he didn't feel feverish to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay; just have some things on my mind right now is all. Lets all meet in my room after classes are over. I have to run and grab my Transfiguration book before class starts. I'll see you later." He got up without having eaten anything, kissed Ginny softly on her head and left the Hall.

Ginny watched him go, more worried now than before. She had never seen him like that and couldn't help but wonder what had happened in the Headmaster's office to make him act this way.

"What do you think it is?" Ginny asked turning back to Pansy and Blaise as the door shut behind Draco. Pansy had tears in her eyes and her knuckles had turned white from gripping Blaise's hand so hard.

"Pans, what is it?" Ginny pleaded urgently.

"I'm not really sure," she replied wiping her eyes. "I have a few theories, each one of them horrible. But I don't want to worry you with stuff that may not be right. So, let's just get through our classes and go find out what's really going on."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Ginny gathered her things and headed to class eager to get the afternoon over with.

Draco made it through Transfiguration, barely. He never did manage to get his flower to have petals instead of feathers left from the owl he was supposed to be transfiguring.

As he left McGonagall's class and headed back to his room, he thought about how Pansy and Blaise were about to feel when he doesn't show up for Herbology. They were going to kill him, but at least when they get out of class he will be able to tell them why he wasn't there. In the meantime he had some time to think of how he was going to tell Ginny about what was going on. He hadn't told her yet, about the dangers he would be in when his father got out. He really had hoped that he would have more time before it came to this.

When he reached his room he threw his bag on the floor and collapsed onto the bed. For awhile he just lay there staring at the mirrors he had put in for this exact reason. He recalled the brutal punishments his father had doled out when he was younger. Back then it was just a matter of Draco talking at the wrong time or losing his owl when he was nine years old. Draco couldn't even imagine what would be done to him if he father got a hold of him now.

How was he going to tell Ginny? He didn't want her to look at him differently. And he certainly didn't want her to get the "Poor Baby" look in her eyes like all of the healer's at St. Mungo's. Even Pansy and Blaise had acted funny when they first found out many years ago. Maybe he wouldn't have to tell her about his past. Maybe she would just accept that he hadn't supported his father when he went to Azkaban. Let's face it for a Death Eater; it wouldn't be that strange to want to kill your own child for just one thing.

No she would still question if that was enough to automatically assume he would kill his only child and heir. She came from a different family, a different world. She would wonder what would make him think his father would hunt him down and kill him rather than just disown him. After all her father and Percy had a difference of opinion on loyalty and support and they haven't tried to kill each other. Then again Arthur Weasley is a far cry from a Death Eater.

Draco didn't have much time to continue his mental debate. All too soon his door was thrown open as Pansy, Blaise and Ginny stormed into the room.

"Thank God." Pansy said. Relief came over her face only to be replaced by anger and fury. She jumped on top of him and began hitting him. "Where the hell have you been? Why weren't you in class? I was worried sick about you. What the hell is going on? First you get called down to Dumbledore's office then you don't show up to class. I want answers now." She was still swinging while Blaise tried to pull her off.

"If you stop hitting me I can explain everything." She finally stopped struggling. It was only then that he noticed both her and Ginny were crying.

"Draco jumped off the bed and ran to Ginny. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her. If he found out that Ron had gone back on their deal and harassed her again he would kill him.

"They were running back into the castle and said you never came to class. I got scared. You really didn't look well at lunch and the meeting with Dumbledore. I didn't know what to think. I was so worried." She sobbed harder into his shoulder and held him tight.

"We are waiting Draco." Impatience saturated Pansy's voice.

"Alright, " he said releasing Ginny. "You might want to sit down." The three of them all sat along the edge of his bed and waited for his explanation.

"Well Dumbledore summoned me to his office to tell me that Dementors took over Azkaban this morning and released all the prisoners."

Pansy began to shake her head. "I was afraid it was something like that. So why weren't you in class?" She looked around the room. "Were you packing to leave? Is he going to send you someplace safe?"

"No, I'm staying, but he doesn't want me outside of the castle at all so I couldn't go to Herbology. Oh and Blaise you will be taking over as Quidditch captain for the time being."

"What about your mother, Draco? Has Dumbledore moved her yet?" To his surprise these questions came from Ginny.

"She's fine." He said a little hesitantly. "He moved her to the safest place he knows of. Even safer than Hogwarts. How did you know my mother was in danger?" He looked between her and his two closest most trusted friends. One look gave him his answer.

"I told her Draco." The floor was suddenly very interesting to Pansy.

"How much did you tell her? Hell when did you tell her?" He knew his voice was riddled with anger and hurt, but he couldn't help it, he had trusted Pansy.

"I told her enough. It was the day that she ran into you and you stormed off. She needed to know Draco. She had to know what upset you otherwise she wouldn't know what not to do again. And I knew before either of you realized what was happening between you. I knew she was going to be around for quite awhile joke or not. Hell I knew that day on the Hogwarts Express. I'm sorry Draco, but I really felt she needed to know." Tears had filled her eyes once again.

"It wasn't all Pansy's fault. I was there too and I agreed that she needed to know. You scared the crap out of Ginny turning on her like that. And then she felt horrible when you stormed off and we wouldn't let her go after you." Blaise put his arm around Pansy to comfort her.

Draco sighed. "No, its okay you guys. I'm not really mad. It would have been nice if you had at least told me that you told her though. I've spent over an hour sitting here trying to figure out how I was going to tell her. Wondering what she would think once she knew." Draco turned to Ginny somewhat relieved that his friends had done the hard part for him. "I'm sorry, I would have told you myself eventually. It's just … well; it's not something I am proud of. And I really hate it when people find out and think 'oh poor Draco'. I've lived with it this long and pity only makes me feel worse."

"I don't pity you Draco. Like they told me it has made you who you are now. However, I will admit that, I do feel bad no child should have to go through that kind of thing at all. Let alone at the hand of their own father. I can't even imagine. But, either way at least we know you and your mother are safe. And believe me if Dumbledore took her to the only place safer than Hogwarts then she is very safe and in good hand. I just hope that maybe now my mother will see that you are not the monster she thinks you are."

Draco gazed at Ginny slightly confused. "How will this situation help that one?"

"Because my mother will be with her, and I'm sure that you are bound to come up in a conversation or two."

"You know where she is? Your mother is there?" He was shocked to say the least. He had no idea where his mother had been taken. He never asked Dumbledore because he figured if it was that safe a place he wouldn't tell Draco.

"She is at headquarters, but that is really all I can tell you. Dumbledore himself is secret keeper. Just trust me when I say she is very safe and will be well cared for. There are people there all the time. My whole family lives there for now. One thing I can guarantee is she will be very well fed. My mother will make sure of that, she is always telling everyone to eat." Ginny tried to force a smile. They all sat in silence for a few moments. No one seemed to know what to say. It was Blaise who finally broke the silence.

"So what about Herbology? How are you going to take that or are you just dropping that class?" Draco explained Dumbledore's plan to them. Everyone seemed to agree with Dumbledore that it was best for him to stay indoors for now.

"Blaise left to the kitchen to get snacks. None of them felt much like eating dinner anymore. They all sat and studied for a few hours with very little conversation. Around 9 pm Pansy decided she was going to turn in early. Blaise followed shortly after and Ginny started gathering her books.

"I should probably get going too. You need to get some rest." She said while packing her bag.

"No please stay." He grabbed her arm. "I'd get more rest if I wasn't alone tonight." After the last two nights, he had grown accustomed to her being in his bed. He wasn't sure how he would get much sleep without her there by his side.

Ginny looked up into his eyes, smiled and simply said "Okay." They changed into night clothes, Ginny borrowing a t-shirt from him and climbed into bed. She snuggled up next to him and he held her tight until she drifted off. Then he too fell asleep to the soft, rhythmic sound of her breathing.

A/N – I'm back as promised

Well first off apologies again for the delays, but as I have said before this story shall not go unfinished.

Miranda is finally here and has just turned 3 months old. She has had a few health problems with acid reflux but is finally showing improvement with medicine and minor tweeks to her diet. Overall she is a beautiful and very happy baby. Her big brothers simply adore her. Thank you so much to all well wishers out there.

And thank you to all my readers who have stuck by me and my story through all of this. I only hope I don't let you down.

Thanks again and Happy Reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer – I do not own or claim to own any part of the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 21

When Ginny awoke the next morning she felt very groggy. She had slept most of the night but every once in awhile she was roused by Draco's sudden jumping. She could only imagine the thoughts that would have been racing through his head while he slept last night.

Carefully slipping out of his grasp she made her way silently into the bathroom. When she came out she was trying to close the door quietly.

"I'm" a voice behind her startled her making her jump and slamming the door as a result.

"Awake." Said Draco laughing. "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just trying to let you know that you need not be quiet because I am up." Ginny was still trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry as you noticed I didn't realize you woke up." She said as soon as her stomach made it back from her throat to where it belonged. She found her pants on the floor and put them on. "This shirt is very comfortable. I don't think you are going to get it back. It's nice and worn in."

"That's because it's one of my favorite shirts. Although I do have to say that it does look better on you." He smirked slyly then added just loud enough for Ginny to hear "without the pants."

Ginny threw her own shirt at him. "Just for that you aren't getting it back." She walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I have to go back to my room to shower and change. I'll see you at breakfast. Will you be okay by yourself for awhile?"

After a moment's hesitation, he grinned and replied "Yeah, I'll be fine. See you in a bit."

Ginny passed a few people in the hallway and could swear she heard them whispering. She had a strange feeling they were talking about her but she had no idea why they would be. She brushed the feeling off to a lack of decent sleep. Once she reached her room she opened the door and crept in quietly. In the darkness she could just make out the lump on Pansy's bed that told her she was still asleep. Ginny decided to head straight to the shower so she didn't wake pansy while foraging for a clean uniform.

After a long, hot, soothing shower she wrapped herself in the soft green towel. When she opened the door she was surprised to find Blaise sitting on Pansy's bed wearing only boxers and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Mornin'" He yawned his greeting to Ginny.

"Uh … Good morning Blaise. I didn't realize you were here." She glanced down at herself and suddenly the large fluffy towel didn't seem half as large as when she put it on.

"Sorry Gin, we figured you were going to stay with Draco so Blaise came and stayed with me." Pansy said sitting up on her side of the bed.

"That's okay; I'll just grab my uniform and get dressed in the bathroom. Besides this towel covers way more than the bikini I wear all summer."

"How is Draco doing?" Blaise asked while zipping his pants that he had pulled up over his boxers.

Ginny flipped through the clothes in her closet to find a uniform. "He seems okay, but I think he was having nightmares last night. He kept jumping in his sleep. Then again if I had Lucious Malfoy after me; I would probably never make it to sleep to have nightmares." She grabbed her Slytherin tie off its hook and headed to the bathroom to dress.

Half an hour later the three of them made their way to the Great Hall. As Ginny sat down next to Draco who had beaten them there, she could still swear she heard her name whispered in one or more conversations along the table.

As Ginny walked towards him with Blaise and Pansy he thought back to when she had asked him if he would be okay alone for awhile. He had given some serious thought to saying no just to see if she would stay and take a shower with him. But he restrained himself knowing they would never make it to classes if she had. So instead he made a mental note to try it tomorrow instead since it would be Saturday.

Draco and his friends ate breakfast, making idle chit chat about anything and everything but his father. About halfway through the meal the owl post arrived as usual. As various students paid for and unrolled their copies of the Daily Prophet gasps could be heard all throughout the hall. He caught people throwing glances his way as he opened his own subscription to the wizarding newspaper. He was curious as to how the Prophet painted the picture of the escape.

Naturally the Prophet put no blame on the ministry's lack of adequate security. Rita Skeeter's article was not very informative at all. It stated that the ministry was 'taking action', but made no mention as to what action, where they were looking or if they had any clues as to where the escaped convicts might be.

Draco was so busy reading the article that he jumped when he felt a beak gently nudge his hand.

"Sartore." He said retrieving the parchment tied to the leg of the pitch black owl in front of him. The owl hooted happily when Draco gave him an owl treat from his bag. Then the beautiful bird was gone just as swiftly as he had come.

Draco looked up at Ginny then back to the rolled parchment in his hands. "Who is that from?" She asked.

"My mother." He replied and unrolled the parchment with a pit settling in his stomach. 'Please let her be okay.' He thought then he began to read.

A/N – I know this one is short by my standards but I really had to break it here since I want the next chapter to be by itself. Sorry but that one will be short as well. I want to thank you all again for sticking with me and this story, it really means a lot to me.

Becky – Congratulations on Charlie, I am happy to hear everything went well for you. I tried to send you a picture of Miranda but it came back as undeliverable. So if you would like to see the picture please send me you email address and I'll get it out to you. The same goes for anyone else out there who would like to a picture.

Now I feel that I need to confess I have not been writing in all my spare time. I have recently discovered a great Draco/Ginny story called Dragon Tears. If any of you have not already read it I highly recommend that you do. There is also another story by the same author that goes with it called Crescent Moon which focuses more on Harry/Hermione but is also a wonderful read. I hope you will all take the time to read them and review as these stories deserve much more credit than they have been given.

One last note if there are any Passions (the soap opera) fans out there I have started a new fanfic involving Sheridan and Christopher.

Thanks for reading and keep reviewing the more I get the more motivated I am. Happy Reading.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer – I do not own or claim to own any part of the Harry Potter Series.

A/N – Please forgive the short chapter but it is a important one that covers some back story and I felt it would be best as a chapter in and of itself.

Chapter 22

My Dearest Draco,

I just wanted to write to put your mind at ease. I am safe. I have been taken to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. I am with Molly Weasley who has told me you have been spending much of your time with her daughter. She said she was very upset about it at first, but she knows now that you and I are not like your father. Please tell Ginevra that her mother understands and takes back everything she said in her previous letter. Dumbledore came last night and put her mind more at ease and also filled me in on the Order.

Remus Lupin has told us that the werewolves have sided with he who must not be named. So please beware of Greyback or any old friend of your father's except Severus for that matter. Not even Pansy's father. He was a Death Eater with Lucious and I have always believed that he killed her mother. Corin would never have walked out on her baby girl, she loved her too much.

Severus has also been to see me; it was nice to see a familiar face. I don't want you to worry for me I am fine, but Draco do be careful. Even within the castle walls, your father may try to lure you out into the open. You must not let him. All outside contact has been banned for you except Sartore. But you must practice all that Severus has taught you on Occlumency. Lucious will no doubt try to get into your head. And remember the spell your Godfather has taught you. No one knows that spell except the three of us. It is not as quick as AK but even if they read your thoughts before it is cast they will not know what is coming or be able to stop it once it is started.

A spy within the Death Eaters inner circle has informed me that your father is in fact livid with us and will stop at nothing short of our deaths to make us pay for our treachery. Dumbledore assures me that you will be safe at Hogwarts and that if there is even a hint of trouble he will send you here with me.

I am including with this letter something called a mini marauders map. There are two here one for you and one for Ginny. They will show anyone within a fifty foot radius of you at any given time. And if someone is under the imperious curse it will have whomever is controlling them listed above their own name on the map. If you see anything out of the ordinary, alert Dumbledore at once. He has the original that covers all of Hogwarts with him. And if ever you are in trouble hold your finger on the word "help" on the map and it will alert everyone with a map of where you are and who it is that is sending the help signal. If you have any questions about how it works you can have Ginny explain. Both of you must keep the maps with you at all times. Molly says that Fred and George have all the kinks worked out so make sure that Ginny knows that as well.

We have just received word that the body of Antonio Zabini has been found. Please tell Blaise, as I think it is too late in the morning already for it to make it into the Daily Prophet. Blaise is very lucky that he, Krista and Celia left him before all this came about otherwise he would have been in just as much danger as we are now. I think it would be best to have Blaise explain everything to Krista. She never knew Antonio, thank Merlin. But she would surely recognize his name in the paper, and people around her will be bound to ask if she is related.

I must end now if you are to receive this with the morning post. All of my love and thoughts are with you my dragon. Take care.

Love Always,

Mother


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer – I do not own or claim to own any part of the Harry Potter Series. 

Long awaited Chapter 23

Draco let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He looked up from the parchment in his hands at his friends.

Ginny put her hand on his shoulder. "So what does it say?" They all awaited his answer but his mind was still processing all this new information. He thrust the letter at them and all three huddled around to read.

Ginny was the first to cry probably about her mother understanding, Draco thought.

Next Pansy began sobbing. Blaise put his arm around her and she buried her face in his chest. Pansy had heard rumors since she was six years old but never really believed any of them. It had to be hard to hear that someone who was so close to both her mother and father believed that he killed her. Draco knew his mother wouldn't have said something like that at a time like this if she didn't whole heartedly believe it to be true.

Then Blaise began shaking his head with tears in his eyes. "How do I explain this to Krista? She doesn't need this crap."

Ginny took her copy of the map and handed the rest back to Draco. He looked down at his map and sure enough it showed the Great Hall and had a dot and full name for every person there.

When Pansy finally calmed down, Draco broke the silence that had fallen over them. "So what did your mother's letter before say?" He looked up into Ginny's eyes.

"Well actually I don't know. I put it in my book yesterday and forgot about it. I didn't want to read it because I knew it would spoil my good mood." Ginny pulled the envelope out of her book and just looked at it.

"If she took it all back why don't you just throw it away?" Draco rested his hand on top of the envelope.

"I suppose I could, but my mother doesn't often admit to being wrong about anything. Even with how successful Fred and George are and how much they have done for the Order she still has not admitted to having been wrong for trying to stop their crazy ideas. So now I am rather curious as to exactly what she said." She slipped the letter from under his hand and flipped it over. He caught her hand as she reached for the sealed flap.

"Come on, " He pleaded with her. "Why put yourself through that now, Gin?"

"Give me a break you are curious too. Otherwise you wouldn't have asked in the first place." She quickly undid the Weasley crest before he could stop her again, obviously having decided not to head his advise. He sat and watched as she read. A fresh batch of tears began streaming down her face. This time it was her turn to thrust the letter towards him.

"Here you can read it if you want, just keep in mind that she took it all back." Ginny wiped at her tears with the back of her hand.

What happened next left the whole school in shock for the second time that year. Before Draco had a chance to start reading he felt someone flop down into the empty chair next to him. He turned to find Ron seated next to him with Harry and Hermione following suit in two seats opposite them.

"Ginny are you okay?" Ron asked. True brotherly concern filled his eyes. Ginny nodded. Ron drew in a long breath then to everyone's astonishment he turned to Draco. "How about you Malfoy?" Draco knew he must have looked like a 'deer caught in the headlights' as the muggles would say. He couldn't help but be shocked.

"I'm fine." Draco replied once he overcame his shock. "Ginny is just upset about your mother's previous letter."

"Ginny you have to know that she was just upset and worried about you. She knows better now. She sent me an owl today explaining everything. She also sent this for you." Ron handed her a small folded note with her name on it.

Hesitantly she opened it and began crying anew. She set the paper on the table for the rest of then to read. It simply said:

_I was wrong. Can you and Draco ever forgive me? I understand it all and I don't blame you if you are still upset with me, but please understand that I love you dear and just want you to be safe. Given the only side we have seen of the Malfoy family until now has been hostile to say the least, I couldn't help but be scared for you. I am sorry._

Hermione took hold of Ginny's hand from across the table. Blaise and Pansy still looked to be in shock that the Golden Trio was sitting at the Slytherin table having a civilized conversation. But this was not to be the end of the surprises for the morning.

Harry was the next to speak, but not in the cold harsh tone he usually used when in Draco's company but a softer friendlier one. "Gin, you were right about everything. We took you for granted and, yes sometimes we overlooked you. But it was never on purpose, it's just hard to see someone who has always been the little sister, to all of us, and realize they aren't a little kid anymore. You have to know we didn't ever mean to hurt you or neglect you." He turned to Draco.

"And you Malfoy… Draco braced himself for the explosion. But it didn't come. "I'm sorry. I understand everything now as well. You had to be who your father told you to be. Now I'm not saying that we're ever going to be best mates or anything. But if Dumbledore has admitted you to the protection of the Order and Ginny obviously thinks your okay, then I trust their judgment. So what do you say, can we put all this petty fighting behind us or what?"

Draco just stared at him speechlessly for a moment. He then turned to look at Ginny to confirm he really had heard what he thought he heard. She nodded and smiled back at him. He wasn't sure about all this but to see that smile on her face he knew he would do anything to keep it there.

"Yeah alright." Then to everyone's astonishment Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter shook hands.

A/N – Sorry so short but that just seemed like a literary perfect place to end a chapter. It had that feel of closing a chapter of your life and moving on. I hope this satisfies you guys for a few days at least. I will be posting in my profile in the next few days to let you all know why it took so long to get this up and you can check my profile every once in awhile to see if there are any updates for when the next chapter will post. Thank you all for sticking with me and please review, if I get enough I'll be more motivated to give you a nice long chapter as a holiday present from me to you. Thanks again.

NOTE please check out my new forum for this story. The link is in my profile. Thanks again.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter world or its inhabitants. I just have great fun playing around with them.

**Chapter 24**

Ginny was so overcome by information and emotions that she thought she might burst. In Potions that morning she knew she had to concentrate hard on the wormwood based antidote otherwise the morning's events would flood back into her head. So she thought of nothing but the task at hand. By the end of her double period she had made the potion perfectly. To her astonishment she was rewarded with a "very well done, Miss Weasley" as Snape passed by her cauldron collecting her corked sample vile.

When she saw Draco in the hall on her way to lunch she threw her arms around him.

"Wow, what was that for?" He asked when she loosened her grip on him.

"Professor Snape."

"Well if you think I'm delivering that message to him you are nutters. I mean I like the guy, he is my Godfather and all, but I'm not hugging him.

Ginny slapped his arm playfully. "No, you goof he just complimented me on my potion." She told him the story as they walked to lunch together.

Once in the Great Hall they were joined by an odd gathering of people, consisting of Pansy, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville, to continue their conversation from that morning. They had been trying to figure out what the Dark Lord's next move would be now that he had freed his Death Eaters. They also discussed different things Draco's father may try to pull to get to him. It was odd to see all of them together and getting along. Ginny couldn't help but smile with pride at seeing all the people she cared about the most brought together. Their was enough crap going on in their world without the petty feuds amongst themselves.

Draco tried desperately to concentrate on the conversation at hand, but he was distracted by what had happened in his Divination lesson earlier. They had been working on tarot readings and Pansy did his today.

Pansy's 'inner eye' ,as Trelawney would say, has 20/20 vision. The Parkinson females have all been very reputable seer's for over ten generations. Her mother having not been a Parkinson by blood, had not had these powers, but her Aunt on her fathers side of the family taught what she could during visits. So when they started Divination in 3rd year Pansy picked up on everything quite well. Trelawney's inner eye may need glasses but the methods she teaches do wonders for a true seer like Pansy.

But Draco was quite distraught by the reading Pansy did in first period. Even Pansy herself was very upset by the play out of the cards.

Pansy had done a pyramid layout for him. "The first line, consisting of four cards at the base of the pyramid, represents the past." She informed him as they flipped the first card. "The Three of Pentacles, reversed, that means mediocrity, pettiness and weakness."

"Oh great," he replied. "First card tells me I'm petty, weak and over all nothing to write home about." Pansy gave him a serious glare that told him to shut up.

"Knowing you as I do, I would say it's referring to your mediocre childhood. The pettiness that your father forced on you all of your life and weakness in that you were too young to do anything about your father and the way he treated you and your mother. Now card two." She flipped the second card; it was the Ten of Swords. "Pain, affliction, tears, sadness and desolation."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums up my whole life right there. Minus the tears of course." Draco straightened his back and imitated his father. "No Malfoy ever cries."

"Are you going to take this seriously or not?" Pansy asked.

"Okay, sorry, go ahead." Card three was the Queen of Pentacles, upside down.

"This one also refers strongly to your childhood. It's reversed reading means; evil, suspicion, suspense, fear and mistrust." Draco simply nodded his head in agreement. The next card was flipped, it showed a man carrying ten long rods towards a village with his head hung low in front of him.

"Okay, the last card for the past is the Ten of Wands, a card of many significances. The chief meaning is oppression simply, but it is also fortune, gain, any kind of success and then it is the oppression of these things. It is also a card of false-seeming, disguise, perfidy. The place which the figure is approaching may suffer from the rods that he carries. I feel this pertains to the wealth and success that your family has and how your access and use of it was limited by permission. As for the figure carrying the rods, I feel that is the burdens you have carried with you of your father and the village is where you go in life be it Hogwarts or wherever you go as an adult. You will always carry what you have been through and it will have a very large impact on whatever may lie ahead of you."

Next she read the three cards that represent the present. They were the Knight of Wands – departure, absence, flight emigration. The Five of Cups – a card of loss, but something remains over; three have been taken but two are left, a card of inheritance, patrimony, and transmission but not corresponding to expectations. For some it is a card of marriage, but not without bitterness or frustration. And the Ten of Pentacles meaning gain, riches; family matters, archives, extraction, the abode of a family.

Pansy explained each one of them in turn. The Knight of Wands was easy, referring to either his father's departure to Azkaban or his more recent flight from the wizarding prison or possibly both.

The Five of Cups was more complex, a card of loss but something remains over probably referred to his father once again. Being gone but still looming over Draco's life just waiting to strike. In the picture three of the cups have been knocked over but two are left standing, symbolizing something that has started but not yet finished. Inheritance is easy to figure out. He has much more power over the family wealth since his father is a convict and more responsibility has fallen to his name. But the marriage part had some question to it. Was it about his arranged marriage to Pansy that was supposed to take place upon graduation or possibly another marriage? Pansy was feeling that it was more about their betrothal.

The Ten of Pentacles was more easily interpreted. With his father gone he had much more gain and riches, more control over family matters and a newfound access to both his father's family and business archives.

Now granted Draco could have done this reading on himself and simply looked up the meanings of each card in his text. But it was with the next three cards that having Pansy do it was more beneficial. Between the cards and Pansy's powers it would set a clearer picture for cards eight and nine representing the future and card ten representing the outcome.

Pansy took a deep breath before tuning over card eight. It was the Nine of Swords. Pansy closed her eyes and kept her hand on the card while Draco quickly found the right page in his copy of The Pictorial Key to the Tarot by Arthur Edward Waite. Page 236 read as follows:

_Swords_

_Nine_

_One seated on her couch in lamentation with swords over her. She is as one who knows no sorrow which is like unto hers. It is a card of utter desolation. _

_Divinatory Meanings: Death, failure, miscarriage, delay, deception, disappointment, despair. _

_Reversed: Imprisonment, suspicion, doubt, reasonable fear, shame._

Draco quickly glanced back at the card, while neither meaning sounded good he would have chosen the reversed as the lesser of two evils. Sure enough as his luck, or lack thereof, would have it the card was in an upright position. He stared at the picture on the card while waiting for Pansy to feel out its true meaning. The figure was sitting upright on a bed with their hands over their face as though crying, with nine swords hung horizontally on the wall beside them.

After a few moments Pansy opened her eyes shaking her head. "It's a bit fuzzy I'm afraid, but I feel that you will fail at something very important, not only to you but to all those around you. I see you in a circle surrounded by lies and deception. Your failure at this task will cause massive disappointment to everyone in the circle around you. I see death but I can't tell if it is you or someone you care about but it is very closely linked with you and will have a tremendous effect on you either way."

Draco remained in silence trying to process all this information. Pansy took another deep breath before revealing the next card. The King of Cups, reversed. Draco quickly found the meaning: Dishonest, double-dealing man, roguery, exaction, injustice, vice, scandal, pillage, considerable loss.

When Pansy opened her eyes this time she explained that she saw the same things as with the last. This all pertained to his task, but what that task was or who the double-dealer was she couldn't see clearly.

The last card, card ten was to reveal the outcome. Pansy flipped the card, Draco quickly flipped to the corresponding page, the text read:

_Swords_

_Ace_

_A hand issues from a cloud, grasping a sword, the point of which is encircled by a crown._

_Divinatory Meanings: Triumph, the excessive degree in everything, conquest triumph of force. It is a card of great force, in love as well as in hatred. The crown may carry a much higher significance that comes usually within the sphere of fortune telling._

_Reversed: The same, _

Draco let out a small sigh of relief before continuing.

_Reversed: The same, but the results are disastrous; another account says – conception, childbirth, augmentation, multiplicity._

Just when he had thought one of his cards was actually good, he shook his head. 'I should have known better' he thought to himself.

"I see massive devastation, many lives lost. I see two people in Death Eater masks standing over many shadowed bodies on the ground. And yet, through the dark clouds rays of light start to shine through and they seem to be drawn to one of the Death Eaters. I'm not really sure what it all means, Draco. I'm sorry I can't get a better feel for it or a clearer picture." Pansy looked at Draco with tears and fear in her eyes.

"That's okay, Pans." Draco replied, in his own mind trying to decipher all he had heard.

Back in the Great Hall in present time he shook his head once more. No matter how you looked at it, it wasn't a pleasant reading. He just couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to get much worse long before they ever got better.

A/N – Sorry so long between, for those who haven't heard my house burnt to the ground the week before x-mas, so life has been a little rough. Please continue to check my profile for updates in between chapters. Also I started a forum for this story, so if you have any ideas or anything you would like to discuss with myself or other readers please feel free to post there, so far nobody has posted but maybe this note will help. Here is a link to my forum if this does not work it is also listed in my profile http/ you for reading and please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer – I own no part of Harry Potter or any of the various things I am borrowing from his world.

Chapter 25

Later that night the four gathered in Draco's room. It was Friday night and there was no Quidditch practice in the morning so they all sat on Draco's bed drinking from a bottle of Fire whiskey he had smuggled into school.

"What a day." He said taking a long swig from the bottle before passing it to Ginny. She looked at it for a moment before taking a sip herself. She made a funny face as the liquid hit her tongue. Draco could tell that she had never tasted it before. She must have gotten used to the taste fairly quickly, because she took another longer gulp before passing it to Blaise and Pansy who were curled up together at the other end of the bed.

"Yeah I think the whole school just about shit their pants seeing us with Potter's gang not only at breakfast but lunch and dinner too. I swear I saw some people looking up to see if pigs were flying overhead." Blaise chuckled. He had a point, if anyone had told him that morning that he would have sat through three civilized meals with the Golden Trio he would have laughed his arse off.

Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny as she laid her head on his shoulder. "They never told me about the Prophecy before. I mean I knew it had existed, that's what the whole thing at the ministry last year was all about. But I never knew that Harry got to hear the whole thing, last I knew it got busted but it was too noisy and chaotic to have heard it."

Draco felt guilt welling up inside his chest. Ginny must have felt his body tense up, because she quickly looked up at him. "What is it Draco? What's wrong?"

"I can't help but feel guilty. I knew that the Dark Lord was after the prophecy. I had overheard my father talking to some friends over holiday last year. If I had just told someone what they were up to that whole thing could have been avoided. But I was too afraid of what my father would do to me. I never gave a second thought what would happen to other people for not speaking up. I mean I may not have known Serius but he was still part of my family, my mother used to tell me tales of them as young children playing together . She always said he was one of the few decent people in the Black family."

"Yeah I know how you feel, I was there when they were talking too. But we both know that it wouldn't matter what our last names were or our age, if we had told we would have been killed." Blaise nodded his head in agreement with Pansy.

"Guys don't feel bad. You had no choice. Besides if things hadn't played out as they did then you wouldn't be free of your father now." Ginny squeezed Draco's hand in reassurance.

Draco laughed. "Free huh? Confined to the castle with my mother in hiding. If that is your idea of free maybe Granger should loan you her dictionary."

Ginny pulled herself away from him, pain evident on her face. "All I meant was you and your mother are free of his control. You can be yourself and not what he forces you to be. And you are under the protection of The Order so you are safe and no longer alone."

Pansy stood up and took Blaise's hand. "Come on we should go. It's been a really long day and I'm really tired."

"You're right. We'll see you guys in the morning." Blaise said following Pansy towards the door.

Ginny got to her feet as well. "Wait up Pans, I'm going with you." Draco watched in shock as the three of them walked out the door together. Pansy's arm around Ginny's shoulder and Blaise's hand on the small of her back closing the door behind them.

Draco picked up the half gone bottle of Fire whisky and began to chug. He hadn't meant to be so harsh. He just failed to see how being locked up like and animal at a zoo meant he was free. But she did have a point, his mother was safe from his abusive father and they were free now to side with who they felt was right all along. Damn it why did he have to inherit his fathers temper.

After a while of staring around his mirrored room and seeing nothing but his own reflection; he downed the rest of the bottle and headed out the door himself. Ten minutes later he was still standing in front of the door to the girls bedroom debating whether to knock or go back to his own room. Much to his surprise the door before him opened to reveal Pansy standing there.

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now so why don't you stop hovering outside the door and go get some sleep." She held the door in one hand and the door frame in the other so as to block his entrance.

Knowing Pansy as he did he took the direct approach. He picked her up by the waist and walked through the door leaving it open behind him.

"No."

"Draco!" She screamed kicking her legs trying to free herself from his grasp. "Put me down." And he did right on her bed next to Blasie, who had been watching the whole scene in amusement.

"Where is she?" He looked around the room for the first time since Ginny had moved in. He noticed the second bed, second wardrobe and a new door that had not been there before.

"In her bathroom getting ready for bed." Blaise replied, his smile still etched on his face. Draco went over to the new wardrobe and found a bag in the top and began shoving clothes inside of it.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing?" Now Pansy was laughing at him as well. "You are completely tanked aren't you?"

"Yes I am. And would you like to know what else I am? Huh?" He paused to see if they would answer between fits of laughter. "I am sick of being walked out on every morning, so I am bringing her stuff too. Now she will have no reason to run off in the morning." Apparently this pushed Blaise over the edge, he was laughing so hysterically that he actually fell off the bed.

"What the hell is going on in here? What's with all the yelling and laughing?" Ginny stepped out of the bathroom drying her hair on a Slytherin green towel. The laughter came to a stifled halt, Blaise nearly choking for trying to hold in the laugh. "Draco, what are you doing ?" She screamed when she noticed him at her wardrobe.

He said nothing just looked at her in the black silk pajama set Pansy had given her. He remembered Pansy wearing it a few times when they had homework sessions but it had never hung on her the way it did on Ginny. Showing off her curves just enough but not too much. He momentarily forgot about the current situation or the fact the their were other people in the room. Pansy brought him back to reality all too quickly. "He said he is sick of being walked out on every morning." She too was trying to hold back her previous laughter.

"Well that's good." She said with the only straight face in the room. "Because I am staying here tonight so there won't be any need to walk out in the morning."

For the second time that night Draco simply said the word no, and picked up a female. But this time the threw the kicking Ginny over his shoulder with one arm and carried the bag he had packed in the other. "Goodnight" he called over his shoulder to his two friends who were now rolling with laughter once again.

He carried Ginny, kicking, screaming and beating him on the back all the way down the hallway to his room. A few students peeked out of their rooms at all the commotion. "Don't worry." He said waiving them off. "Just a little domestic dispute."

Once back inside his room he kicked the door closed behind him and put Ginny down on his bed while muttering a silencing spell and sealing the room in case she tried to run away. He had a feeling she might be yelling at him for awhile.

"Domestic Dispute?" She screamed while glaring at him. He could see the rage in her eyes.

"Yes we were having a dispute due to your temporarily having forgot where your domicile is." As furious as she may have been with him, she couldn't help but laugh at this comment. A sound that instantly put a smile on Draco's face.

"Look, I'm sorry about before; it's just that it's really frustrating being told that you have to stay locked up in the castle. But you were right, we are at least protected from my father now."

She smiled at him, knowing how hard it was for him to say he was sorry or admit that someone else is right about something. "I know. I can't say I know exactly how you feel but I have a pretty good idea. I spent a lot of time with Sirius when he was in the same position. But at least you are locked up here in the castle with people around you and you can still have a life here. Sirius had people wandering in and out all the time and he had Buckbeak. But the only life he had was cleaning a house he had always hated."

"I always knew that bloody bird didn't fly away on his own." But as Ginny gave him a stern look he quickly shut his mouth on that subject. "Okay I get your point."

"So, why did you just kidnap me?"

"Like Pansy said I am sick of being left every morning. I never had a teddy bear as a kid so I am just making up for lost time." He smiled and ran his fingers through her soft clean hair. "We'll get the rest of your stuff tomorrow."

"Just like that huh? So I'm just a childhood plaything. What if I don't want to stay here. This has to be in breach of school rules."

"Don't you think that if it was that big of a problem Dumbledore would have put a stop to it by now. He knows everything that goes on in this school." He watched the color rise in her cheeks at his mention of the Headmasters knowledge. "And you are not some childhood plaything, do you think I would do half of this stuff with a teddy bear?"

He donned his best puppy dog eyes and batted his long pale eyelashes at her. "So will you stay?" He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout for good measure. "Please." He added softly.

"Yes, I'll stay. You're a big old baby, do you know that? Just like the spoiled child that you are. You throw a temper tantrum to get what you want. Did it ever occur to you to just talk to me in my room rather than kidnap me?"

"Yes." He said while climbing into the bed next to her with his sly smirk in place. "But, that wouldn't have been half as fun or Malfoy-ish." Taking her face into his hands he kissed her gently at first but quickly turning passionate. Maybe being locked in the castle won't be so bad after all. He thought running his hands over the silk pajamas Ginny had thought she was going to wear to bed that night.

A/N – My apologies for the long wait but here it is. Thank you all for your condolences regarding my house, I appreciate your thought. As always please review. your loyal writer Cinda.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer – I do not stake claim to any part of the Harry Potter novels. I am just borrowing bits and pieces for entertainment only.

Chapter 26

Draco had slept quite peacefully all night, which was somewhat surprising considering the events of the previous day. Between the fire whisky and the amount of energy exerted once he and Ginny were in bed he was exhausted when his eyes finally fell shut. He could hear and feel Ginny's breathing next to him and could tell she was still asleep. Thankfully it was Saturday and they could stay in bed and to make it even better Ginny wouldn't be jumping up out of bed to run away when she awoke. Who would have thought the little Weaslette would come into his life and turn it completely upside down in such a short period of time?

As he lay there absentmindedly stroking Ginny's arm. He thought back to the reading with Pansy. It bothered him that he still knew so little about the upcoming events. When his father was around he usually overheard plans of what was to come, but now that he was officially on the good side he had no way of getting info on the Dark Lord's plans. If only he still had a way of being privy to the plans as they were being made. He knew that they only trusted Severus up to a point and would never let him in on major plots.

Draco suddenly drew in a sharp breath, startling Ginny out of sleep. She turned over to look at him. "What's wrong?" She asked groggily rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Quickly jumping up from the bed Draco began dressing himself. "I figured it out!" He exclaimed. "I know what my task is. The double dealing man, it all makes sense now. I have to go see Dumbledore right away. He knew he must sound like a raving lunatic to Ginny.

She sat up pulling the sheet up with her to keep herself covered. A little more alert now she said "Actually none of this makes sense Draco. Slow down! What are you talking about?"

Draco finally stopped and looked at her realizing just how lost she really was in all of this not even knowing yet about the reading. "Just trust me it does make sense. I'm really not crazy, but I can't explain right now. I have to go see Dumbledore and tell him I am ready to do what I have to do. Go get Pansy and Blaise and bring them back here. Tell Pansy I know the task, have her tell you guys about the reading. And I will explain everything else when I get back." He quickly kissed her and left the room before she could protest or ask more questions.

Draco ran all the way to the Headmaster's office where he found the stairway already open. Once he reached the top of the spiral staircase he raised his hand to knock but hit only air. The door was already opening. Behind it was Professor Dumbledore wearing a set of dark blue and purple bed robes and a matching stocking cap. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, you have something to discuss with me this fine morning." He said calmly.

"Yes Professor, I have a plan."

"Well by all means, please come in and have a seat. Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee please." Draco said taking the seat by the fire Dumbledore indicated. The elderly man shut the door and waved his wand conjuring up a tray of coffee, cream and sugar before taking the seat opposite of Draco.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After dressing Ginny walked down to what was now apparently Pansy and Blaise's room. She could not fathom what Draco had been on about, none of it made any sense to her. "What task?" She asked herself aloud as she approached the large wooden door. Ginny knocked gently, so as not to wake the other sleeping Slytherin's along the corridor. She was not surprised that it was Blaise who replied with a groggy "whosit?"

"It's me, Ginny." She answered. Blaise shuffled sleepily to the door and opened it ushering her inside.

"You know, Draco is going to be very upset when he wakes up and finds that you have run out on him again." He chuckled, closing the door.

"Actually it was him who ran out on me this time."

"What?" Pansy exclaimed sitting up in bed. "After his little display last night, he ran out on you? Why?"

"Yeah go figure. I'm not really sure why. He was ranting and raving like a madman. Something about going to see Dumbledore, double dealing and a task. I'm baffled, is he going to go cheat at poker with Dumbledore or something? Then he said to find you guys, bring you back to the room and have Pans explain the reading. I have no idea what this all means so I really hope you do."

"He figured it out already?" Pansy was already up from the bed and getting dressed. "But it was so vague, and what does he have to talk to Dumbledore about that is so important it couldn't wait?" Ginny just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry, you came to me for answers and I'm bombing you with questions." Pansy threw some clothes at Blaise to hurry him along.

Once Blaise was dressed the three of them went back to Draco's room. As they settled in Dobby arrived at the door with a tray of coffee.

"Did Draco tell you to bring this? Have you seen him?" Ginny asked the small house elf anxiously.

"Oh no Miss." Dobby replied. "Sir is not liking pumpkin juice. So on the weekends Dobby is bringing him coffee. Dobby knows he likes to be relaxing with his coffee weekend mornings. Is Little Master uh I mean Sir looking for Dobby? Should Dobby have seen him?"

"No, I just thought maybe you had run into him in Dumbledore's office."

"Oh, no Miss I is not seeing him." Dobby set down the tray and conjured up three more cups and a bowl of fresh fruit. "The pot is charmed to refill with fresh coffee with every pour. Will you be needing anything else of Dobby?"

"No thank you." Ginny answered. Dobby beamed at her simple manners, not used to being thanked too often. Then with a loud crack he was gone.

Everyone settled in on the floor cushions with their coffee and listened as Pansy explained about Draco's reading.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"No." Dumbledore said flatly after Draco had explained his plan to him. Draco was dumbfounded.

"No? Just flat out 'No'? No talking about it, thinking about it, just no?" Draco said hotly pacing the floor in the headmaster's office. He stopped and looked up at him. "Why not?"

"I'd have thought that was apparent." He replied quite calmly, pushing his half moon spectacles up a little farther on his crooked nose. "It is entirely too risky. Where would you even come up with a plan like that? Why would you think _you_ needed to take such drastic measures?"

Draco wasn't sure he should confide in Dumbledore that it was from a tarot card reading. Many people thought divination a joke, and Potter had said Dumbledore had almost discontinued the subject so many years ago. But in the end he knew he had no choice, the wise old man probably already knew just from him thinking it in his presence.

"We are doing tarot cards in divination. My reading was a little unclear at first. But after a good nights sleep everything became clear as crystal."

"I see. And whom may I ask was your partner doing the reading?"

"Pansy Parkinson." Draco replied.

"Ah, say no more." Dumbledore clasped his hands in front of his face with his index fingers pointing up and gently bounced them off the tip of his nose as though this little maneuver helped him think better.

"Excuse me, Sir, but what do you mean?" Draco couldn't help but wonder what the Headmaster was thinking.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and sighed. "Well then that's that. You must do what you must do. And you feel in your heart that this is what the cards meant for you?" He searched deep into Draco's eyes as though the answer would be there.

Draco thought for a moment, searching his soul for so much as an ounce of doubt, almost hoping for it. But alas there was none. "Yes, positive, Professor."

"Well then. I shall start making the arrangements for increased protection." He picked up a quill and small roll of parchment from a nearby table and began jotting notes.

Draco bewildered at the sudden change asked, "Forgive me, Sir. But why the sudden change of heart?"

"My dear boy, the Parkinson females have never been off with there fortune telling and sights. I trust that Pansy will be an enormous help with the path you now take. She will be your greatest most valuable protection tool in the months to come. Listen to her very carefully, as her words may very well keep you alive. Now if you will excuse me I have some tasks to get done before you embark on your adventure. Don't delay with writing that letter the sooner you act the better your chances are."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They had been sitting trying to come up with theories for over an hour before Draco finally returned. The room erupted in an uproar once he closed the door everyone talking at once.

"You figured it out?"

"What's your plan?"

"What did Dumbledore say?"

"What does it all mean?"

"Who is the double dealing man?"

"Who are the two death eaters?"

With all the questions being thrown at him in rapid succession Draco was overwhelmed. But above all the questions one in particular stood out from all the others. Draco burst out laughing when Ginny's one and only question was. "What are you playing at running out on _me_ like that, you filthy little hypocrite?"

At the sight of Draco Malfoy laughing out loud at a tike like this Pansy and Blaise stopped their onslaught of questions. Clearly from the stupefied expressions they thought he was off his rocker. He scooped Ginny up into his arms and held her tightly, as if there were no tomorrow. It pained him to think that in the upcoming weeks there may very well be no tomorrow for him one day all too soon. Finally he released her. "Sorry but it was really important." He said sincerely, the look on Pansy and Blaise's faces was priceless.

"I think I must have wax in my ears." Said Blaise tilting his head to one side and pounding on the other as though some of the said wax would fall out proving him correct. He switched sides and tried the other ear for good measure. "I almost thought I just heard Draco Malfoy not only laugh out loud and say the word sorry."

"Yeah, I guess you did." Draco stated highly amused.

"Alright that's it now I know you're nutters. Come on we are taking you to see Madame Pomfrey. Or better yet maybe Professor Snape has a potion that will put you back to rights."

"No need Blaise, I think the little Weasel here is just rubbing off on me. Better stay back or she might contaminate you too." He took a seat on the floor with the others.

Pansy looked at him expectantly. When he didn't take the hint she prompted him. "So what is this plan that you came up with? What did it all mean? What did Dumbledore say? Come on you're killing me here Draco."

Draco took a deep breath before starting the tale of his already eventful morning. "Now before I say anything you need to know that Dumbledore has already okayed this and is busy with preparations as we speak. Yes it is highly dangerous." At this Ginny squeezed his hand, but he felt it was more in reassurance and faith than in fear. He knew she was a strong person after all she has been through in her short life already with Riddle and the Department of Mysteries. He just hoped she was strong enough still to face what was to come. "But Dumbledore has faith that I can pull it off with a little help from Pansy's abilities as a seer. Right now my fate is sealed so please don't try to talk me out of it."

They all nodded their heads in acknowledgement, and so Draco told them of his plan and his role in trying to help take down the Dark Lord.

By the time he had finished heads had shaken no violently, gasps had been heard and tears had been shed. But no one went back on their word, no one tried to talk him out of it. He knew then above and beyond any other time in his life that this was his true family and he would always have their support no matter what. If they stood by him through this nothing would ever tear them apart.

A/N – Ah you didn't think I would let you all in on the plot so soon did you? What is a story without a little suspense? I promise not to keep you waiting too long, chapter 27 is already halfway written. Thank you as always for your reviews and keep them coming


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer – I do not own any part of Harry Potter or any other subject matter taken from the Harry Potter books.

Chapter 27

Ginny stood in the shower allowing the warm water to beat down on her face. She was sure her tears were falling almost as fast and hard as the drops of water pouring from the showerhead above. She had held herself together pretty well through the mornings events, but she knew she needed to be alone for a bit and just let go. How was she supposed to just accept what Draco was about to do. She knew he could not be stopped but knowing the danger he was putting himself into was breaking her heart in two. If anything happened to him she wasn't sure she would be strong enough to survive the pain it would inevitably bring. If only there was something she could do to help.

She heard the soft click of the bathroom door. "Gin, are you okay?" She could see that Draco was just on the other side of the shower stall door. Thanks to his security measures she could see out but he could not see in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She hoped her voice did not betray her lie. "I'm just about done, only my hair left to wash. I'll be right out."

After the last of the suds flowed down the drain at her feet she turned the water off. Grabbing the towel she had hung over the stall door she dabbed her face dry hoping any trace of her sobs were gone. Ginny wrapped herself in the towel and stepped out. Draco was sitting on the counter next to the sink.

"Your red eyes are trying to convince me that you just lied to me about being okay." He jumped down and wrapped his arms around her tightly as her tears started flowing all over again.

"I'm sorry, I can't help but be a bit frightened for you. Do you even realize just how suicidal this whole thing is? You could be killed!" The sobs seemed to come on strong with saying the words out loud. Draco just held her as she cried into his chest, stroking her hair soothingly and making soft shushing sounds in her ear.

Once her sobs subsided again he held her out at arms length and looked her in the eyes. "Yes I know exactly how dangerous this is, growing up with my father I have much more than a slight clue. But I need you to understand I have no choice, this is my fate. My roll to play in this war. Even if I did have a choice I would still do it. I know that by going on this mission I am helping to bring down the Dark Lord. I am helping both the wizarding world and muggle world alike. Making it safer for all mankind and their children, hell someday my children. I wouldn't want to bring a child into a world where the Dark Lord rules. Would you?" Ginny shook her head. "I have to do what I can to make sure he can't hurt anyone anymore than he already has. I couldn't bear it if anything ever happened to you, Pansy or Blaise." Ginny felt butterflies flitting about in her stomach at being included in that list.

"I know and really I am okay with it. It's just scary to think that I might lose you when I only just got you. I'm not ready to live my life without you again, I'm not sure I ever will be." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Ginny looked to the floor knowing she had said way too much. She couldn't even understand her feelings herself much less admit to him just how deeply she cared for him. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers under her chin softly tipping her head back up. She couldn't face him after saying what she did. So it came as a complete surprise when she felt his lips close in on hers in a long passionate kiss. When it ended they sat with their foreheads pressed together while trying to regain their breath. Her cheek tingled slightly where his thumb was gently caressing her.

"You have no idea what that means to me. Thank you and don't worry you won't lose me anytime soon." He whispered then kissed her again before his words had time to sink in. The butterflies flitting around in her stomach once more.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where have you been? We've been waiting over half an hour for you. What took so long? I thought Ginny was just taking a shower." Pansy began ranting as soon as Draco and Ginny entered the Room of Requirement. Dumbledore had asked that they use the room to begin making plans with Potter, Weasley and Granger. Draco could explain away rumors of him making nice-nice with Potter for one day given his girlfriend, but now it would be dangerous. If it ever got back to the higher ups that he was with Potter on a regular basis he would blow everything and be killed.

"We were just." Draco began but he was cut off by Weasley who was sitting on the couch.

"As her brother, who is still not ready for her to be dating much less anything you two may do alone, I reserve the right to not want to hear the answer."

Potter and Blaise laughed as Draco continued anyways. "We were just talking, that's all." He smirked as Ron relaxed a bit. He just couldn't resist. "About what we are going to do tonight in bed." Ginny punched him hard in the arm as Ron shook his head no as hard as he could.

While Weasley collected himself again they all found seats. Draco noted that the room was set up much like Professor's quarters. He had been in Severus's many times over the years for various reasons. It had the sitting area where they were now, and off to the far left was a the same kind of shrunken kitchen with a small dinning table. Snape had told him it was called a kitchenette. Then off to the right were two doors; one he could see led to a study, the walls lined with shelves of books. The other to a bathroom.

Draco and Ginny took their seats at the end of the longer of three couches set up in a U formation around a large square wooden table with ornate carvings in it. Weasley and Potter shared a smaller couch to the left and Granger her own on the right. Blaise and Pansy curled up together at the opposite end of the larger couch.

"Okay so let me see if I got this right." Potter said leaning forward with nhis elbows on his knees.; "From what Zabini said you are going to become a Death Eater with your father."

"Yeah I have already sent him an owl requesting an audience with Father and The Dark Lord." Draco replied calmly; as if they were discussing something as trivial as what was for lunch.

"And Voldemort will just see you on request?" Potter sounded doubtful.

"As long as Father buys into all I said in the letter. Yes. I was supposed to receive my mark according to Father's plan at the end of this school year anyways. So for me to request it early should be met rather well." Draco thought back to the letter he had sent off just before his talk with Ginny in the bathroom.

_Dearest Father,_

_Word of your recent escape has reached me here at Hogwarts, as has the information that Mother has disappeared. Most likely under the protection of the anti dark arts group known as The Order. Now that you are free and mother is out of the way; I see no reason to wait for summer to join ranks with The Dark Lord. I am afraid that with Mother in this state, The Order may try to prevent my initiation using drastic measures. I would feel better knowing I was in ranks and under The Dark Lord's protection. No doubt Mother will have told them of my scheduled initiation and therefore would not be expecting me to join so soon. I may be in a position right now to get information on The Order. I am aware that Godfather is already a spy but we both know that many suspect as much and don't give him full trust. I may be able to get in deeper with Mother's sudden change. Please let me know if The Dark Lord approves of my plan and a date as soon as possible for my initiation. I will be anxiously awaiting your response._

_Your Loyal Son_

_Draco L.T. Malfoy_

"And if he doesn't buy it." Said Granger, who had been pretty much silent in their conversations yesterday. "Then what?" She added timidly.

Draco looked at her. She looked as though she was afraid he would snap and go back to the Draco Malfoy they had all loved to loath. "Then my father will hunt me down and kill me. Although I think he would be more inclined to cut his work in half and just lure me out with the false pretense that he believed me, then kill be when I arrive. He's really quite lazy and would hate to put forth more effort than is necessary."

"Then how will you know if it's a trap or he believed it?" Weasley was the questioner this time. He tugged on some frayed strings hanging off his Chuddley Cannons shirt.

"Well I won't really. I just have to trust in Pansy's vision and my gut. I believe that I am one of the two Death Eaters standing over the massacre in her vision, the double dealer."

"So who is the other one?" Asked Pansy who was leaning back into Blaise's arms.

"Severus, I would think. He is the only other good guy batting for the other team isn't he?" Ginny's gaze trailed away. He knew she wasn't always sure exactly where his Godfather's loyalties lie. He looked over to find Potter's leg bouncing rapidly. "What is it Potter?"

His log stopped. "Well its just …. Your sure about him are you? That he's on our side I mean?"

The trio and Ginny alike all seemed quite interested in Draco's answer. "Yes, of course."

Potter didn't try to hold back this time. "But how can you be sure? You have known him as your father's friend, right? As a Death Eater?"

"yes but he is first and foremost my Godfather. My mother appointed him as such because he should have been my father. She would have married him straight out of Hogwarts if it hadn't been for the two million gallion contract her father had with the Malfoy's to betroth her to Father. And besides that I have heard Snape outside of my father's company saying such things as, 'Damn Death Eater's. More like Vikings. Raping, pillaging, killing' or 'They made me watch another torture and killing session. When will Dumbledore just let me stop?' I am the one his chambers alerts when he returns from one of his summoning to heal his wounds and administer potions to put him back to rights. Just trust me he is no Death Eater. Dumbledore forces him to continue the charade because of a life debt." Draco hated telling them all this, he knew there was a lot of bad blood between Sanpe and the Trio; But he also knew nothing less would secure their trust in him.

Potter simply muttered "Oh."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny watched still amazed that they were all getting along. She loved this, all of her friends she cared about together being nice. She only wished they were talking about something other than the subject at hand.

"So what is our roll in all of this?" Harry asked.

"To take the information he brings back and use it to our advantage or to prevent disasters from happening without looking like we had prior knowledge." Ginny decided to give Draco a break from doing all the talking. "We all know that in the end its you, Harry, that has to destroy him. Draco is going to help us figure out just where, when and how to do that."

"We should set up another trigger system like the coins we used for the DA. That way Malfoy can let us know when he has new information and we can meet here. I think I have enough quarters here to enchant for each of us." Hermione started digging in her pocket.

Everyone but Harry looked at her as if she had gone mad. "Just how many rooms do you have here at Hogwarts and why do we each need one if we are meeting here?" Ron asked thoroughly confused.

Now Hermione looked confused as well. "What are you talking about not rooms, quarters."

"Okay I'll bite, what is a quarter then?" He asked again.

Harry began laughing. "A quarter is American muggle money."

"I think there is much less chance of one of us spending it on accident if it is muggle and American to boot." Hermione placed seven silver coins on the table and began charming them one by one.

Ron still looked confused. "Hermione, why are you carrying around a bunch of American muggle coins?"

"Well I figured since we needed to meet in secret this time we would in the future as well. My parents brought these back from the states when they went on holiday last year. I guess the US is making new quarters for each state and people have taken to collecting them. But I'm not much into collecting coins so it's no loss to me really." Hermione finished and handed one to each of them explaining how to use them to the Slytherins who were not in the DA last year. Once everyone had their quarters the Trio left. Ginny and the others hung back so as not to be seen together.

Ginny got up and headed for the study in search of a particular potions book. After a few minutes of perusing titles, Ginny found the one she wanted. She knew it would be there as this was the Room of Requirement. It was a book Hermione had mentioned to her over the summer after Ginny's first year . She searched the index to find the one she needed and there it was page 131.

A/N – Even though I am lacking in the review department I seem to be on a roll with my writing so Chapter 28 shouldn't be too far off to posting, but I must say reviews help motivate my fingers to go faster. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed I appreciate all of them. Well time for me to go back to the real world now. Review away and thanks for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer - I own no part of the Harry Potter novels. I just borrow the tidbits here and there for entertainment between books.

Chapter 28

Draco had gone to get a glass of water from the tiny kitchen while they waited to leave. When he turned back around he noticed that Ginny was gone. He waited a few moments figuring she was just in the bathroom, but when she didn't return he went to see if she was in the study. Sure enough she was there intently reading the worn brown book in her hands.

"What are you reading? Anything interesting?" She jumped when he spoke dropping the tome she had been holding.

"Merlin, Draco, don't sneak up on me like that. You scared me half to death." She slapped his arm with one hand clutching her chest with the other. Draco bent over to retrieve the book.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. So what are you reading that had you so enraptured?" He looked the book over, it was an older rather outdated potions book. He was pretty sure he had a copy of that title back at the manor.

"Oh nothing. Just passing time, flipping through. Some of these older potions seem so primitive. This book for instance was printed just when complex potions were starting to come into play. Most of these are quite simple only a hand full are much more complicated. These came about when new travel methods were discovered making it possible to have new combinations of ingredients that would not normally be found in the same areas. Long ago apparition wasn't as common as it is now, only the very old and wise could do it. But just as with muggles as time goes by, things progress. Makes you wonder what kind of things will be around and be done hundreds of years from now. New species are discovered all the time with cross breeding and stuff. Who knows what magical properties you would get from a cross between a dragon and a unicorn."

Draco really hadn't been expecting such a philosophical answer to what he thought was a simple question but she had a point. "Yeah I guess I never paid much attention to the books relation in time I always just brewed the potion. But you are right who knows what evolution will bring." He handed the book back to Ginny. "Well I guess it has been long enough; we can head out now."

"Alright just let me replace this on the shelf and I'll be along." Draco headed back to the sitting room while Ginny turned back to the shelves.

Draco jumped and turned as he heard a harsh scream come from Ginny's direction. "Guess it doesn't like sitting around on a shelf." She said sheepishly while thrusting the book into its spot. Draco just laughed. Even in the wizard world he found it odd that books could scream or attack like the one Hagrid had assigned _The Monster Book of Monsters_. Draco left the study never having noticed Ginny stuffing pages from the offended book into the pockets of her robes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seven days had gone by with no word from his father, and Draco's apprehension was growing. What if he was wrong about Pansy's vision, what if it wasn't him who was on this task? Yet, at the same time he couldn't help but hope that he had not received a response due to his fathers death. Alas, he was not so lucky, with the Saturday morning post came a large black owl with the letter everyone had been waiting for.

After freeing the parchment from the owl's leg he looked at Ginny. They had grown steadily closer over the last week and it now seemed she was as much a part of him as his legs were. And despite him being highly trained in Occlumancy it seemed at most times as though she could read his thoughts and see straight to his soul. He had never felt anything like what he felt when he was with her. All Draco could do was hope that his feelings would not put her in further danger with the Dark Lord.

She looked back at him expectantly. When he didn't move she took the parchment from his hands he hadn't realized were shaking. Across the Great Hall he noticed three sets of Gryffindor eyes on him as well. Reaching into his pocket he active his enchanted coin. He could feel the molded metal grow warmer in his hand as it sent the signal to all the others. Almost instantly the Golden Trio stood and headed out of the Great Hall. After a few minutes Draco, Ginny, Pansy and Blaise followed. Draco glanced at the Head Table on his way out. Dumbledore nodded at him knowingly.

Once in the Room of Requirement they all took up the same seats as they had the previous Saturday. "So what did he say?" Ron asked gracelessly plopping down on the cushy couch.

"Don't know yet, haven't opened it." Ginny handed Draco the parchment gently breaking the green Malfoy crest wax seal for him. She then rested her hand on his leg giving him a reassuring squeeze. He unfolded the paper and began to read aloud.

"Son, I have received your request. I am glad to hear that your loyalty has not swayed throughout recent events. I must admit I was a bit concerned on where you would stand after your mother's rash actions, when I was imprisoned. I was disappointed that my family was not sticking by me. But I trust it was under your mother's orders that you stayed away. Narcissa always was a spineless bint so I am not surprised that the minute I was gone she deserted both the Dark Lord and myself. I must say however, that news of you has reached me as well. What is this I hear of you taking up with a Weasley? I have been informed of her drastic change. I suppose if she is worthy of being resorted into Slytherin and since she is a pure blood after all, I will allow this little affair of yours. But I should like a meeting with her to see if she is worthy of the 20,000 gallions I would have to pay to break the betrothal contract with the Parkinsons. I doubt she will but I will give her a look see. Your next Hogsmede trip just before Halloween, I shall meet you both at the Hogshead for drinks before you and I leave to meet with the Dark Lord. There will be another initiating with you at that time so our punctuality is needed otherwise you will look bad. I have also head tell that you were seen one day with Harry Potter and his little followers. I am unsure what to make of this but I am certain that for the safety of your new little girlfriend you will have a very good reason. So I shall see you in five weeks time, until then tell no one of our plans and find out as much as you can about this 'Order'. Signed Father."

"I'm supposed to let my baby sister go and meet with this monster to see if she is worthy? And what is this betrothal?" Weasley was shouting when Draco finished reading. "No way, mum will flip her lid."

Everyone jumped as the door slowly opened. "Mr. Weasley, calm yourself please." Dumbledore strode into the room. "Might I see the letter?" Draco handed it to him and they all waited silently while he read it to himself.

"I see." He handed the parchment back to Draco. "May I?" He motioned to the open seat next to Granger.

"Of course Professor." She replied moving over to one side. Dumbledore looked somewhat odd sitting back relaxed on the plush black sofa in a room full of teenagers. But his presence was welcome by Draco. The man was wise even beyond his many years and knowing that he was in his corner was very reassuring. Draco turned hearing raised voices next to him. Ginny was having a heated discussion with her brother.

"No Gin, it's too dangerous. You know better than anyone that that man is capable of things far worse than just physical abuse."

"Ronald don't you think I am all too well aware of that? I have no choice I have to go, Draco's whole mission could be in jeopardy if we don't do exactly as Lucius says." Ginny was pleading with him to understand.

"Ginevra is quite right. If she doesn't go as requested he will be angry and more skeptical about young Mr. Malfoy here, which could be a deadly combination for him." Dumbledore stated as calmly as ever. Ron's mouth dropped open indignantly. "Besides she will be looked after carefully even if Lucius requests a private room as I have no doubt he will."

"How?" Draco asked. He had been worried about this as well since he had never in all his life seen his father go to a restaurant or tavern without a private room reserved.

"Well he will need a barkeep in the room at all times to serve him right?" Draco nodded. "It just so happens that that responsibility would fall on the head of a very trusted person indeed. Very few people in this world know that he is my brother Aberforth. Now don't try to tell anyone that as I am secret keeper for his whereabouts so it would be foolish to try to speak of it."

Draco relaxed a bit with this information. Knowing that Ginny would be safe took a ten ton weight off his mind. Now all he had to worry about was the meeting that was to follow.

"I will make sure there is a portkey set up in the room ahead of time should anything go wrong. I will inform you which item it will be once it is placed. Now Harry I think it would be best if you stayed as far away from the tavern as possible. To try to be near enough to protect Ginevra could prove to be foolish and fatal to you all. I will not keep you from going to Hogsmede as I am sure that your absence would be noticed. If there is to be one Death Eater there rest assured at least four others will be as well. They tend to travel in packs when in public. Just be sure to keep your map and cloak with you at all times and keep a lookout."

"Yes, Sir." Potter replied to the Headmaster.

"As for you, Mr. Malfoy, I have already begun preparations for increased protection on you, we will meet a few weeks from now to go over everything.In the meantime I think it would be best for you to speak with Professor Snape. He has witnessed many initiations and can give you a pretty good idea of what you are in for." Dumbledore rose from the sofa and made for the door.

"Yes, Sir, I will." Draco answered.

Once Dumbledore was gone Weasley started in again. "Seriously, Gin, you can't do this." He quipped.

"Yes I can and I will." She retorted.

Harry decided to come to Ginny's aid. "You heard Professor Dumbledore Ron. She has to, don't worry she will be safe."

Apparently hearing it from Potter made it okay, because Ron nodded his head and caved. "Alright, if you say so Harry"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N – This is not where I intended to end this chapter I actually have another 4 pages written. However I am leaving to go on vacation in about an hour so I was typing like crazy to get to a point where I could end so I can post this before I leave. I really didn't think you wanted to wait until I got back a week from now. I will try to get the rest typed up while I am gone so I can post as soon as I get back, the next chapter will give you hints about what Ginny was looking for in that potions book. Anyways I hope you like this chapter I had to keep going back over it a lot to add little bits here and there for foreshadowing so please review as I put a lot of work into this one. Well I'm off to Tennessee talk to you all when I return.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

Chapter 29

Ginny approached the girls loo slowly. Slipping inside she let the door close behind while she set down the heavy box she'd been carrying. Turning back to the door she waved her wand and cast an intruder charm on the door knob to alert her if anyone was trying to get in. That would give her enough notice before someone figured out her Colloportus spell she used to seal the door. It would also alert her to any activity in the lavatory. There was only one other person who could find what she was about to hide but in her book that was one too many. No one could know. Moaning Myrtle may have been a problem in the past but ever since Ron had made prefect Harry had full access to the Prefects bathroom. So Myrtle had taken to haunting there instead.

She walked over to the sink bracing herself upon it. She hadn't been in here at all since the end of her first year. She glanced around; everything looked the same. The door that had been dangling off its hinges had finally fallen free and was now propped against the stone wall. It had been a popular place to visit after the whole Chamber incident, but the novelty quickly wore off once everyone realized they could not open the secret entrance. But every year a few brave first years travel in to test their abilities and see if they can open the legendary Chamber of Secrets.

However, Ginny knew she was different from all the others, she knew it would open for her. When she had been taken down into the camber; Tom had tried to suck the life out of her. When Harry destroyed Tom Riddle's diary it was returned to her along with Tom's memories that had been contained within the diary as they no longer had anywhere else to go. Ginny could never afford a Pensive as they were quite pricey, so she had just tucked them away in the back of her mind. She didn't dare to remove and destroy them as they may prove useful in the war, like now.

Taking a deep breath she pulled forward the memory she needed. She slowly hissed out the command just as Riddle himself had, "Open Up". The tap on the sink before her glowed and then began to spin. Once the sink dropped down and center vault opened she grabbed her box and plunged down the long pipe.

Ginny navigated her way through the tunnels to the massive main chamber, where she had laid just years before dying, and took everything out of her box. Laying out her ingredients and lighting the fire under her cauldron, she set about her work. Once her water reached a boil she carefully added the proper measurement of lacewing flies then arose to her feet. In a few days she would need to come back after picking the fluxweed to hide it, but she would not be able to add it until October the 12th. That would give her plenty of time for testing out its effects before she had to use it for real.

She climbed the ladder as Tom had in the memories she now stored. It took a long time and she had never been this way before. After about 10 minutes of climbing she found herself at the top of the ladder with a trap door just above her head. Careful not to look back down, Ginny maneuvered the ancient handle until it finally gave way. The door opened up right into the pipe she had slid down about an hour prior just behind the sink. As she began to clamber into the pipe, the trap door preventing her from slipping back down, she hissed out the command to open the entrance.

The air that greeted her lungs was a welcomed change from the dank air of the underground. Drawing in a series of deep breaths Ginny stood and brushed the dirt off her clothes and stared into the mirror. She was so very different from the little girl she'd seen in that same mirror years ago.

"Alohamora." She said countering her own Colloportus spell she had cast upon entering. She could only hope that if asked where she had been, they would believe her lame story of taking a brisk walk around the castle. Lucky for her they did.

A/N – I know sinfully short but I hate leaving you guys hanging. My vacation was great, Nashville was fun and Pigeon Forge WOW that place was great. We went to the Smoky Mountains and the Cherokee Reservation, I learned a lot about my heritage there. But anyways, By the time I got back from vacation I was going crazy trying to get the boys ready for school. But now they have settled into the new school routine and I get a whole 3 hours a day to myself and the baby, god I wish we were on full day kindergarten here. Anyways I should have more time for typing now with the boys gone and the computer in an area that is easier to access while watching the munchkin. Well I'll be back soon with more, even sooner if I get lots of reviews hint hint. Enjoy!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any part of JKR's Potter universe.

Chapter 30

After dinner Friday evening Ginny and Draco retired to their chamber alone for the first time in days. It seemed as though someone was always with them. Whether it was Blaise and Pansy just wanting to hang out or make sure Draco was okay with everything that was going on. Or it was Crabe and Goyle no doubt spying on Draco for his father. Then there were the sessions with Snape, he was teaching them both advanced Occlumancy. Dumbledore had decided since Ginny was now a part of all this, and meeting with Lucius for herself, she had better get in as much practice as possible. She had picked up on it quite quickly, able to block Draco out on her first try. Professor Snape was a bit harder but she was lasting longer with each try.

Thankful for the peach and quiet, no one trying to barge into her head and grateful she had managed to avoid Harry all day, Ginny flopped down on the bed. Draco locked the door and cast his usual nightly wards, then sat down beside her, stroking her hair splayed across the green bedspread. "I'm glad we're finally alone right now. I've been wanting to talk to you about the letter Father sent last weekend. There is just always someone around lately and by the time we are alone you pass out in bed before I have even changed my clothes. Last night you didn't even bother to take off your shoes."

"Sorry Draco." Her guilt made her sit up in fear of being tempted to fall asleep now. "It's just those lessons with Snape leave me so drained."

"Yeah Severus can be a bit Gung Ho with his Occlumancy lessons. But it's for the best that he's hard on us. I'm sure Voldemort will be even more relentless, it's best to be trained hard. You shouldn't need to worry too much though; my father isn't nearly as accomplished as Severus. Though in this area it never hurts to be better."

Ginny absentmindedly rubbed her sore knees. Every time Snape broke through her mind her body had a new bruise. She had such a collection now she had taken to naming each one. "I beg to differ." She said flatly. Draco smiled as she continued to sooth Mary Anne and Josephine.

"Okay so maybe it can hurt a little." He chuckled as he ran his thumb over a blue spot on her forearm. She flinched; Snoopy was still a bit sensitive. "But really there are some things about my father's letter I think we need to discuss." His face became serious again.

"First his comment about meeting you in person to approve of you and doubting you will be worthy."

"Oh Draco please, I know how your father judges people. Don't worry about that." She interrupted.

"I know, but I just need to make sure you know I put no stock into whether he approves or not. He is the one not worthy of even meeting you. I don't think as narrow mindedly as he does, not anymore. I did back in my first couple of years here, but only because that was all I ever knew. Being here at Hogwarts has opened my eyes and shown me that pure blood and wealth don't really matter as much as Father always said they did. But in order for me to go through with this whole meeting I have to know that you understand. No matter what I may say or do in the presence of Father nothing has changed between us." His stormy eyes looked deeply into hers. She nodded her understanding. "If he decided for some reason that I can no longer see you, I will have to dismiss you on the spot ands we will no longer be able to be seen together around school. Which for your sake may be the best thing, given what I am about to enter." Pain and sadness swept over his face ever so briefly. He was still not accustomed to showing emotions.

"I understand. Don't worry about me; you do whatever you have to do for your mission. We will deal with that only if it comes to that. No point in worrying about something that might happen we have plenty to worry about just with what will happen." She reached for his hand; it was ice cold and shaking slightly. Fully aware that it wasn't really the temperature of the room that caused it, she went to the hearth and started a fire anyways. Now she understood her mothers need to keep busy with mundane tasks in a time of crisis. Only once she was seated again did Draco continue talking. This time it was he who reached for her, intertwining their fingers together.

"But see I think it might be best if he does forbid our relationship. It would be better for us both with what I might have to do for this mission. As you know I have been talking with Severus about initiation rituals." Draco paused inhaling deeply and sighing it out slowly. Ginny new what was coming, she had seen it in Riddle's memories. Even in school he had already begun the ceremonies still practiced by recruited Death Eaters. "He said that most of the ones he has witnessed involve rape and torture under witness of the inner circle. He said that nine times out of ten it is a young muggle woman usually under 18, unless by chance they have a female pledging her allegiance to the Dark Lord, but that is very rare. Gin, I'm not sure I can do this." If she hadn't known better she would have thought she saw tears welling up in his eyes just before he turned and looked away.

"Yes you can Draco." She put her hand on his shoulder turning him back to face her. His eyes glistened but no tears could be seen. "You can and you will. And you will be fine, we will be fine and the world will be a better place for it. I will still be here with open arms when everything is said and done, no matter what either one of us may have to go through to reach the end of this whole mess."

"How is it you can be so sure?"

"Because I have faith in you and I have faith in Pansy."

"I can't rape some poor innocent girl, I've only ever been with you remember. And I don't know that I can handle torturing her either."

"I know, but Draco you can't possibly think that if it weren't you it wouldn't be some other Death Eater who is capable and willing to do much worse. They probably already have the girl picked out for you in some holding cell just waiting. You Draco Malfoy have to do this. Promise me right now you will not leave that poor girl to the others. I can teach you simple incantations that can be done wandless to make small bruises appear much worse than they are then you would only have to hurt her just a little but it will appear when you are done that she has been tortured. But you have to swear that you will do this. Promise!" Ginny was crying freely now awaiting his answer.

"Okay I promise. Calm down. I had no idea you would feel so strongly about this. Well no that's not true I thought you would feel strongly just the other way around, not wanting me to do it." He held her soothingly for a few moments. When her sobs had subsided he held her chin up so that she was looking directly at him with what she was sure were bloodshot eyes. He smiled down at her. "You know most girlfriends would not be begging and pleading to be cheated on. If this gets out, they'll lock you up at St. Mungo's for sure."

"Well it better not get out or you will have girls banging at your door all night again. And besides it's not cheating."

"How's that?" He couldn't have looked more puzzled if he tried.

"Well if I were raped by a Death Eater would you hold it against me?"

"No I guess not." He kissed her forehead.

"Well same deal, being watched by a circle of Death Eaters with wands, not averse to using the AV curse is about as forced as it can get for you."

"I suppose you are right."

"Oh I know I am. Now stop worrying about all that, and take me to bed before I start falling asleep tonight too." Draco didn't need to be told twice.

Two hours later Ginny lay there exhausted and satisfyingly spent. Her eyes drifted shut and sleep overcame her. She spent a peaceful night without a single thought of the chamber hidden well below the school or the potion brewing within it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry sat in silence while his roommates all slept. He unfolded the well used parchment in his hands. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He muttered quietly so as not to wake anyone. The outline of Hogwarts appeared as always with many dots scattered about the massive castle.

Harry turned his attention to the Slytherin Dungeon and sought out the particular dot he was looking for. There she was right where she belonged. Well almost. He didn't think he would ever get used to her belonging in Draco's room but it was a damn sight better than where he had found her last night at this time.

He had been going to the kitchens for a late night snack. Naturally he didn't want Peeves or Filch to catch him out roaming the castle at midnight, so he had consulted the Marauder's Map. A tiny dot where there should have been none caught his eye, just within the border to the Forbidden Forest. This alone was a surprise as so many are terrified of what the forest holds. He was even more shocked when he read the tiny script just above it. 'Ginevra Weasley'. He couldn't fathom why she would be out there at this time of night, alone. She knew she was in more danger than ever with Lucius Malfoy out there knowing about her and Draco. He checked the map again this time looking for Draco, wondering why he wasn't with her. But, Draco was firmly planted on the bed in his room. He must have been asleep. Harry knew Draco had been having Occlumancy lessons with Snape, and knew from his own experience just how exhausting that could be.

Fearing for Ginny's safety, Harry had foregone his snack. Noting her exact location and that Peeves, Filch and Mrs. Norris were no where near, Harry stowed away the map and headed for the forest. After the things he had faced and dealt with in life, he no longer harbored any fear of the once scary forest.

It took him nearly twenty minutes to reach the area he'd seen Ginny in he could have gotten there quicker but he came across one of Hagrid's new pets. Not sure if it would attack or not he was extra cautious around it. Harry looked all around, but there was no sign of her just overgrown foliage. Removing his trusty map once again to make sure he was in the right spot, he found he was but Ginny was long gone. He searched the map trying to locate her; finally he spotted her entering the castle. 'Well' he thought 'at least I know she made it back okay.' He ran back hoping to catch her before she reached the dungeon. Still not understanding why she had been out there all alone in the first place. He ran all the way to the area of wall he had watched so many Slytherin's slip through on his map. There was a single stone on the wall with a tiny snake carved into it, if he hadn't been looking for some sign of Slytherin right there it would easily be missed.

She must have already made it in; he checked the Slytherin common room on his map. Ginny was not there, nor was she in Draco's room or Pansy's. In fact he concluded minutes later, she was no where on the map at all. Harry knew she had come back to the castle, where could she be? She wouldn't have had time to make it off the map using one of the tunnels going to Hogsmede, not even at a run. Sitting on the hard stone floor to wait for her he was worried, but without knowing where she was there wasn't much he could do. He would give her one hour and if she didn't surface by then he would go to Dumbledore.

Twenty minutes of scouring the map for some sign of Ginny and Harry's eyes were beginning to burn. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes. He meant only to relax his neck for a moment and let his eyelids replenish the moisture to his dry, tired eyes. However he must have been more tired than he had though, he dozed off.

When Harry awoke his neck was stiff and his bum was numb, he peered through the darkness trying to orientate himself. Looking at his watch, he realized he had been asleep nearly two and a half hours. Recalling why exactly he was sleeping on the dungeon floor he picked up his fallen map. A sign of relief escaped him as his eyes fell on the dot now nestled close to Draco. Ginny was safe and sound. He briefly wondered why she hadn't woken him upon her return; surely she didn't think him sleeping peacefully on the cold hard floor. Why just leave him there?

"Mischief managed." He said trying to no avail to stifle a yawn. Stashing the map back into the pocket of his robes, he didn't care who he ran into at this point, all he cared about was a nice fluffy mattress. Looking forward to a couple hours sleep in his comfortable four poster bed, he headed back to the tower. He would have to try and talk to Ginny tomorrow.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco awoke the next morning relaxed and refreshed. It was a load off his mind that Ginny knew what he would have to do for initiation. He had been fretting over it for almost a week, wondering how she would react. He had never imagined she would be so supportive and actually quite insistent. In all of the scenarios he came up with she ended up hurt or angry or both. He still had many of his own concerns about it but knowing they would be okay as a couple made it a little more bearable. He wasn't sure he could go through with raping some innocent girl but he would have to find a way now. He promised Ginny and he was a man of his word if nothing else.

The clock on the wall chimed eight. Draco decided he had better wake Ginny before they missed breakfast completely since they had another lesson with Snape scheduled for nine.

Running his fingernails up and down the satin nightgown along her side, he began speaking softly. "Ginny time to wake up." She placed her pillow over her head.

He continued. "Gin, Love, its morning." She swatted at his hand still tracing her side, twitching beneath it.

"Ginevra, we'll be late for our lesson and miss breakfast if you don't get up." She pulled the covers back over herself tightly.

"Angel if you don't get up I will be forced to tickle you." She threw the pillow at him.

"Okay don't say I didn't warn you." But before he could even reach for any of her various tickle spots, she sat bolt upright and swatted at him.

"I'm up, I'm up. Don't you dare." Seizing his wrists they battled for dominance until she pinned him with her knee and climbed on top of him. It took her only a few seconds to secure his arms down straight at his sides, under her legs.

She looked amazing seated on top of him. Her hair hung around her face not really messy just slightly disorganized. Her deep chocolate eyes mixed with annoyance and longing. If only they had a bit more time, the things he could do to her. Alas, he knew they needed to eat to get their strength up for the grueling lesson ahead.

"Angel, as much as I would love to lay here all day at your mercy we really do need to get going." She looked down at him questioningly. "Our lesson at nine with Snape, and we really should eat first."

Glancing at the clock, Ginny leapt up relinquishing her hold on him. Draco groaned inwardly cursing Snape for suggesting an early start. "Why didn't you remind me?"

Draco couldn't help but laugh as he too rose from the bed. "I did, dear."

"What? When?" Not sparing him a look as she spoke. She was now flipping through the clothes in her wardrobe with gusto.

"When I was trying to get you up. But it was before the magic alarm word 'tickle' so you probably weren't paying attention." He grabbed a pair of jean, white shirt and simple black robes and headed for the bathroom. Maybe there was a little time he thought.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Malfoy!" Ginny shouted from across the room. "You don't get to go first." She ran to beat him to the bathroom. Draco continued walking stopping the door before she could close it.

"I never said I was going first." He smirked at her for a second before concluding his statement. "I am, however, going with."

"Do you really think that is a good idea? We are pressed for time and you have never finished in under an hour." She began to undress and start the water to the shower.

"I'm not the one we need to worry about finishing. This is a one person race, so if we are late it will be your fault not mine." He began to disrobe too.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Now come on before you make us late." He led her into the shower as she laughed at his double play with words.

"Well when you put it that way how can I refuse?"

Draco lathered up the foam sponge which was bigger than his hand, while the warm water beat down on them both. Once it was nice and sudsy he began washing her back. His hand moved in small circles all across and down her petit torso. Soft, relaxed moans escaped her. Moving along he rubbed first her right shoulder, then pulled her back against him so he could reach around the front to the other shoulder. He kissed her ear from behind while he continued gently washing down her breasts, lingering only slightly longer than necessary. Their time was limited and he could think of many other things he could dawdle on in a few minutes. He finished up her stomach and arms before turning her around to lean back against the wall. He went down onto his knees to wash her legs. The water beat on her chest then flowed downward rinsing away the suds as quickly as he was making them.

Draco reached for his wand just outside the shower stall and conjured a small seat just below her round bottom and hand rails along either side of her. Tossing the wand back out to the bathroom floor he motioned her forward a bit so that he could reach around and wash her bum before setting her back on the seat. He placed her hands on the rail and spread her legs before him. Replacing the large sponge with a thin washcloth he re-lathered and began to wash between her legs. Gently her rubbed back and forth, over and over until the suds were so think you couldn't tell she was naked beneath. Foregoing the washcloth he resumed his caressing. Some times his thumb would rub over her particularly sensitive spot making her jump. Other times his fingers would slip inside making her groan with pleasure.

Seeing her body become rigid and tense he eased his hand away. For a brief moment she looked down as though he had just committed the most heinous of crimes, but her glare quickly softened once she realized his intentions. Lifting each long slender leg to his shoulders he leaned forward.

"Draco, the soap!" Ginny said with a very raspy voice thick with passion. She tried to pull back from him, but he wouldn't allow her to move. He continued forward until his tongue reached its target. Using one hand to re-engage his caressing, he took a large scoop of bubble on the index finger of the other and reached towards her mouth. She quickly figured out what he meant for her to do, placing the extended digit into her mouth she tentatively sucked.

"Mmm Strawberry." He went on with his task, reveling in the taste himself. Edible flavored soap was the best thing he ever invested in by owl order. Even once the suds were licked clean from his finger, Ginny continued to probe it around her mouth swirling and flicking her tongue over the tip. The more effort he put into his task the more she put into hers. It was driving him insane. Finally he heard her gasp, felt her whole body tense then shudder all around him. With one last flick of his tongue he eased back setting her feet unsteadily back on the floor.

"Wow. Thank you." Was all she said. Draco stood and helped her to her feet.

"Okay now was your hair quickly and go before I turn the water to cold." He now had a problem that only her warmth or cold water could cure. He wished he could blame it all on the stunt she pulled with his finger, but truth be told he was aroused just by pleasing her.

"Oh come on let me repay you." She whined. The thought was inviting.

"Trust me Gin, I want nothing more than to take you up on that right now, but we are running out of time. I for one do not want to feel the wrath of Snape. Now go."

Ginny rinsed her hair and stepped out. "Okay, Okay. But we get to keep that seat right?" Draco swatted her arse and turned the hot water off all the way.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

By the time Ginny and Draco reached the Great Hall it was almost time to leave again. When they got to the table they both began loading food onto napkins.

"No you stay and eat." Draco said. "I eat faster than you; I can get enough on my walk to the dungeon. I'll tell Snape to start with me today so you can stay and get some food in you. You're going to need it, with no other classes today or tomorrow he will be ruthless with training. I'll see you in a bit." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Okay, thanks." She knew there was no point in arguing, he was right. Besides there was something she needed to tend to in the Great Hall.

Ginny ate her breakfast quietly, only paying partial attention to the conversation with Pansy and Blaise beside her. Her eyes remained focused on the doors. If he didn't hurry she would miss him, she needed to leave soon or Snape would be upset. A few bites and an "Mmh" in the conversation later and he walked in.

She waited for Harry to sit down before she began. If this worked she didn't want him to fall while walking, she wasn't out to hurt him. Diving into the recesses of her own mind she knew just what to do. This as its opposite came naturally to her, no doubt who she had to thank for that.

Ginny flowed through many jumbled thought s and images, a green light, a fat little boy, a zoo, Ron on the Hogwarts Express, the quiditch pitch, a dragon, Voldemort, Sirius, herself in a large t-shirt. Finally getting her bearings she searched for what she came for. She knew she had to act fast, he would soon realize what was happening and he knew how to get her out.

Then, there it was, her dot on the map by the forest, then the castle, then gone, then in bed. She quickly retreated to her own mind before Harry had a chance to throw her out. If he had had she probably would have fallen to the floor, leaving little doubt about who had invaded him.

Once her worlds stopped spinning she chanced a look at Harry. As expected he had fallen. Ron helped him to his feet and then he brushed himself off. He would be explaining what just happened to Ron and Hermione for a few minutes at least. That would give her enough time to get away alone without worrying that he would follow to talk about the other night.

He would be confronting her about it, she was sure of that. But at least now she knew exactly how much he knew and could prepare an explanation. She had seen the map in his hands when she stepped over him, but she wasn't sure if the map would indicate her in the chamber or if he had been awake when she reappeared in the bathroom. Lucky for her he hadn't so her secret was still safe for the time being. Oh her way to the dungeons she was already plotting out her story.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry felt someone there but before he could concentrate on getting them out they were gone, and he was on the floor. Ron was looking down at him and Hermione was standing to lean over the table and peer at him as well.

"You alright mate?" Ron stuffed the last of his biscuit into his mouth before reaching to help him up.

"Yeah I'm fine." As he dusted himself off he searched the head table, but Snape was no where around, neither was Dumbledore. Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat back down as people had started to stare at the commotion.

"Harry, what happened? You stopped mid sentence, your face went blank and then you fell." Hermione asked worriedly.

"Well it felt like someone was in my head for a second."

"Who?" Came from Ron.

"What did they see?" From Hermione.

"Well I'm not sure who. My first guess was Snape but he isn't here. Then I thought maybe Dumbledore as he is the only other one I am aware of knowing how to use Legilimancy, but he is gone too. So really I'm not sure." He scanned the faces in the Great Hall looking for anything unusual, but came up empty. He might have once suspected Draco but he and Ginny were gone as well. Where was everyone? He felt the coin in his pocket to make sure that he hadn't missed the signal but it was no warmer than usual.

"Who doesn't matter, what did they see?" Hermione was growing impatient.

"Nothing really, just random images of my life. Nothing important, nothing about the order, nothing about our recent alliance with Draco. The only important thing was the Marauder's Map, but even that was only a quick flash not enough to tell what it really is or how to work it. And they left on their own, I didn't throw them out."

"Well I suppose that is harmless enough, but you should still tell Dumbledore. Someone trying to snoop around in _your_ head is never a good thing. Even worse is the fact that you weren't able to prevent it or get them out."

Harry quickly turned to Hermione. "Hey I resent that. I could have gotten them out if I had had the chance, but they were already gone. I was eating breakfast in the Great Hall at Hogwarts; I wasn't exactly expecting an assault on my brain." To say that he was insulted would have been an understatement.

"Harry being at Hogwarts doesn't always mean you are safe. Look at all that has happened to you here already. And besides half of the kids at that table over there," she pointed to the Slytherin table, "have parents who are Death Eaters. Think about it Harry we already know they are allowing Draco to join at his age don't you think there are more. Not to mention they don't even have to join or have a dark mark to do as their parents ask and spy on 'the chosen one'. Just because Draco turned doesn't mean the others have or will."

"Harry sighed. "Okay, I see your point. Your right Hermione." He hated having to say those words on such a regular basis, but he was definitely glad she was on his side of this war. "Let's go find the Headmaster."

They went up to his office but he wasn't there. The mermaid portrait told them he was in the dungeons in the classroom next too the potions room with Professor Snape. Great Harry thought; he already knows and is sending me back for lessons starting now.

They knocked on the door once they reached the classroom the mermaid had indicated. Snape himself answered the door.

"Potter." He spat, "To what do we owe this displeasure?"

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore, it's important." Snape glared at him. "Sir." Harry added pouring as much contempt into that one word as he could.

Snape allowed them entrance. "You may wait over there quietly. Do not interrupt the lesson, Ms. Weasley is attempting to block out the Headmaster and must concentrate."

"Ginny is taking on Professor Dumbledore?" Harry couldn't hide the shock from his voice. Even Snape couldn't block Dumbledore.

"Yes, she unlike some of my previous students in this subject pays attention and truly cares about how well she does." The look the potions master gave Harry made his blood boil, but as Snape turned to look at Ginny Harry could have sworn the look there was nothing short of pride.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny had blocked Snape three times in a row, once he was back to his feet he turned to Professor Dumbledore. "See she is by far the best I have ever seen and she needs a true challenge. You are the best in this area, better even than the Dark Lord himself. Sir."

"I am flattered Severus. Yes, well alright then. Let's give it a go." The headmaster smiled at Ginny, but it didn't make her any less nervous.

He began his assault without warning but she was ready. She put up her wall and was holding it quite steady when there was a knock on the door. She heard Snape say Potter. How could she have been so stupid? Of course Harry would go directly to Dumbledore and tell him someone had been poking around in his head. He holds too much information to take chances with. He would tell Dumbledore and Dumbledore would investigate. She had to do something quick. Maybe if she told the Headmaster it was her he would leave it be? No he wouldn't. Could he be trusted? Of course. Would he stop her plans? Maybe, but maybe not. She took her chances.

Ginny wouldn't let him in to roam around; he might mistake that as her failing this test and being caught with her plans. No she would throw him the images he would need to understand, and then he would know she was telling him the truth of her own accord and not hiding. She began giving the Headmaster her message. Her flashes though Harry's mind, a sink, a cauldron, Moste Potente Potions book, a bicorn horn, the plant she picked the other night and a letter she wrote. That was all he needed, the look of understanding on his face told her, her message was clear. They broke the connection at the same time both of their bodies swaying slightly but neither falling.

"Yes, very well done Ms. Weasley. I daresay Voldemort wouldn't stand a chance with you." He smiled at her knowingly and winked, she returned the smile. "I will be testing you at random just to be sure, so always keep your guard up."

Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Good work Severus, I will take Ginevra from here. You will have your hands full with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter no doubt." Harry looked at him shocked. Ginny refused the smile that threatened to cross her face.

"What?" Harry gasped.

"Really, Mr. Potter. I tested you from all the way across the castle and you didn't even begin to block me. You must try harder, your head holds very important information and if it gets into the wrong hands the wizarding community is doomed. I think its best that you take a page from Ms. Weasley's book and try your best."

"That was you?" Harry looked as thought he were going to faint.

"Yes, I figured since Professor Snape here is giving lessons again you may need the practice. I was right. Oh and Severus if you could find time for Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger too I think it would be a wise investment to our side."

"Yes sir, of course." Snape eyed the trio like a hungry werewolf.

"Ginevra may I escort you back to the Great Hall?" He held his arm out to her for the second time that year.

"I'd be honored." One quick look back at the unusual group and they left.

Once they reached the entrance to the Great Hall, Dumbledore patted her hand. "Do be careful and come to me if you need anything."

"Thank you sir, I will."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN – Well there it is, a bit longer than usual but I just couldn't seem to stop writing, it came to me and I had to get it all written out before I forgot it. This story is heading in the direction I had planned from the start but has taken on a life of its own too. Time is about to speed up some as we get to more of the warfare. I hope you all like it, I haven't been getting many reviews lately and I am beginning to wonder if I am losing my touch, so please let me know what you think of it good, bad, ugly whatever. I am always open to suggestions for the story or my style of writing. Well I need to get to bed the boys have to be up and on the bus early in the morning no matter how bad I wanted to get my chapter posted the night before. Thanks for reading and thanks to those of you who have been taking the time to review I always look forward to them and reply to anyone with questions or even guesses as to what Ginny is up to. Well thanks again.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter

I dedicate this chapter to :D I hope it is so "corny" and "cheesy" that maybe you finally stop reading this horrible work of garbage and get a life since you must not have one otherwise why would you still be reading my 'corny' story? To everyone else sorry! See my profile for explanation. And enjoy my cheesy corny chapter.

Chapter 31

Despite their new ally status, Draco would be damned if he was going to do poorly in front of the Golden Trio. He had already been bested by his girlfriend. How had she gotten so good so quickly? As it turned out he needn't have worried, Weasley and Granger were horrid at best, but at least they had never tried before. Potter on the other hand, had been privately taught by Snape last year and he was still almost as bad. There was so much hatred between Potter and the Potions Master that they both had trouble concentrating. Considering the lack of love loss between Potter and Voldemort it wasn't really a bad thing. Harry just needed to learn how to channel that hatred into his blocking. Draco tried to help him out by explaining this and it did seem to help a little, but not nearly enough. By the time lunch rolled around they were all very tired and banged up, but everyone had made progress. Snape told them they were free to go and to practice clearing their minds. They scheduled to meet again in the morning.

Draco let the others leave first so as not to be seen in close proximity to them. He stayed and helped his Godfather put back the desks and chairs they had moved for their lesson.

"So how are you holding up?" Snape asked putting the last of the chairs back into its place.

"All things considered," he paused searching for the right word, "horrible."

"But you are still hell bent on going through with all this aren't you?" Snape being a spy himself didn't approve of Draco joining ranks. Said it was too dangerous.

"Yes, someone has to do something to end this war and lets face it have you ever known a Parkinson Prophecy to not come true?"

"No. I just worry about you is all. If your father was worth anything he would too." Severus's hatred for Father ran deeper even than his hatred for all things Potter.

"I told Ginny."

"And how did she take it?"

"She understands it's what I have to do and she said we will be okay." Draco leaned against a nearby desk and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You truly care for her don't you?" Snape mimicked Draco's stance on the desk opposite.

"Yes." He replied without hesitation.

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Never having felt love in his life outside of his mother and Severus he couldn't really be sure.

"Have you told her?"

"No." He looked at the polished stone floor almost ashamed. She deserved to know and he knew that.

"Why not?" This question caught him somewhat off guard, Severus knew that he had been raised never to feel emotions and certainly never to show them.

"I'm not sure really. I guess I don't actually know how."

Snape shook his head and chuckled. "You speak four different languages Draco. It's only three little words; surely you can say them in one or another."

"Did you say them to Mother?" This time it was Snape's turn to be caught off guard. Draco didn't usually ask about the relationship the two of them had once shared.

"Yes, in fifth year, and every chance I've had since then. Not that it mattered she had already been sold to your father." His voice disguised the pain that his eyes could not.

"And I am supposed to marry Pansy, so why do that to Ginny? It killed Mother knowing all those years that she was loved by someone and yet lived the life she lived. Not that I think Ginny wouldn't be able to find someone to love her but still." Draco just left it there he knew he was on the verge of rambling.

"Because you have hope. Once we win this war both of your fathers will either be dead or in Azkaban for life and you will be free to nullify the contract, they are not recorded by the Ministry until both parties are 18 years old and Pansy is at least 8 months younger than you."

"And if we lose?"

"If we lose, Draco, it won't matter we will all be dead. Do you want to die knowing you never told her or if something happened to her would you be able to live with yourself knowing you never told her how you felt?"

"No, I guess not." Snape was right he had to tell her before it was too late. But how? He didn't want it to be casual or just blurted out. She deserved perfect, doesn't every girl dream of a romantic proclamation of love. This would take a little planning but it had to be soon.

"Hey Sev?" Draco said as Snape got ready to leave.

"Yeah." He glanced back at Draco a stern look on his face for the way he had addressed him.

"Thanks."

His face softened and he almost smiled. "No problem kid."

Draco wanted to go catch up with Ginny at lunch but knew he needed to go have a little chat with Dobby first.

Ginny's stomach rumbled, after hours of doing homework in the library and two blocked sneak attacks by Dumbledore she was ready to pack up and head to lunch. She wondered, while gathering her books, parchment and quills, how the lesson had gone after she left. Turned out, she didn't have to wonder very long. Looking up she was Harry headed in her direction.

"Hey Harry." She said coolly, as though she hadn't been dreading this moment for two days now. "How did your little class go?"

"Great," he replied, "we all made progress, but it looked like a bunch of bumbling buffoons after your display this morning. How did you do that?"

'Well Harry,' she thought 'when you have secrets to keep, you tend to try a bit harder to conceal them. And of course it helps to have the memories and talents of a madman in your head.' Truth be told Harry should have possessed the talent for them as well, having inherited Voldemort's abilities too. But she figured his resentment of Snape made him not really try, he was too focused on his hatred of the potions master. Maybe if she practiced with him it would help him see he really can do it.

"Gin?" Harry's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and back to the moment.

"Oh sorry. Yeah I don't really know. Most of it just came to me naturally but I know that if I had to meet with Lucius I really needed to master this. The thought of that monster in my head was all the motivation I needed."

"Oh, I was kinda hoping there was some trick or spell to help."

Ginny laughed. "Nope sorry. But hey, I can help you practice this afternoon if you'd like. I think it might really help for you to try away from Snape, he seems to get under your skin easily, which would make it difficult to clear your head and concentrate. And I have an idea that I think might be the key to helping you out."

"That would be great. Thanks."

"No problem." She replied. Harry shifted his weight from one leg to the other, a nervous habit she had noticed from years of watching him. She knew he was gathering up the courage to say what he really came to find her about.

"Hey Gin?" He said timidly.

"Yeah."

"Why were you in the forest the other night?"

"Oh yeah that. How did you know I was there? Oh no wait, the map right?" She prayed that it didn't come out sounding as rehearsed as it was.

"Yeah, I was heading to the kitchens when I saw you off to the side. Not many people venture over there by day let alone at night by themselves."

"Yeah I know. This may sound a bit crazy but I went to see the hippogriffs. At Sirius's house when I would have trouble sleeping I would go and visit with Buckbeak. I always found his soft cooing noises very comforting." Ginny stopped there waiting for his next question. She didn't want to arouse suspicion by over explaining without prompting.

"Oh, actually that doesn't sound crazy to me at all; I paid him a few late night visits as well especially this past summer. Being around him made me feel somehow closer to Sirius." Ginny was quite shocked to see Harry open up about the previous summer at all. The pain was still very evident in his eyes. She waited while he had his moment of reflection. "But anyways, I was worried about you being out there alone, so I went after you but by the time I got there you were gone. I checked the map and you were back at the castle but when I got back to the entrance hall you had vanished completely off the map. How?"

"Oh gods, Harry, you must have been worried sick. I'm sorry I didn't think anyone would even notice I had gone." Harry looked up a bit surprised by her apology. "I had flown back to the castle on one of my new friends. I only stopped to get Draco's invisibility cloak and my shield amulet, and then I went for a ride all across the lake. Harry I'm so sorry." Okay there was the story but was it going to fly.

"Gin don't be sorry, you had no way of knowing I was awake let alone tracking you on my map." Hook, line and sinker. "What shield amulet?"

"Oh it's a great little trinket Dumbledore made for my meeting with Malfoy. When it's activated it forms an adjustable invisible shield up to fifteen feet in diameter from the person wearing it. I got mine a few days ago and Draco just got his. But Dumbledore said he is making them for all of us. I think yours is up next. They take awhile to make because he has to craft them personally by casting various charms and spells throughout the process." Well at least there was one truth in this conversation of lies.

"Wow, sounds great." He said sounding genuinely impressed.

"Oh it is. I never would have chanced flying over the lake like that without it. Even with the invisibility cloak, it can flutter at those speeds leaving me exposed."

"Well at least you were safe, just do me a favor next time you decided to go out like that tell me or someone where you are just in case. Okay?" Ah the brotherly concern that used to drive her crazy; she now found it quite endearing.

"Okay." She smiled and re-gathered her belongings.

"Oh yeah one more thing." He began.

"Hmm."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Wake you?" She pretended to be confused.

"Yeah, I fell asleep at the entrance to Slytherin waiting for you after you disappeared from the map."

Ginny gave a slight chuckle. "Oh I didn't go back through the main entrance. Draco's room has a secret entrance from an empty classroom up the corridor. His room used to be the head of house chamber so they had it connected to what was their office in case a student needed him during non conventional hours." Okay that was a bit elaborate but it wasn't as thought Harry was going to be chatting with Draco about such things as how to enter his private chambers secretly.

"Oh, I see. Well thanks for clearing all this up for me. I was baffled for awhile there. Let's head down to lunch. I don't know about you but I am starved."

Ginny agreed to meet with Harry in the room of requirement after lunch. Then they went their separate ways to their respective house tables. To her surprise Draco wasn't there yet, so she went and sat next to Pansy.

"Hey where is Draco?" Her dark haired friend asked.

"Well I know Snape released everyone from the lesson and Draco hung back to keep his distance. He probably just got caught up talking with Snape." Ginny replied. She had already told Pansy and Blaise what had transpired that morning, leaving out a few key parts. A short while later Draco joined them.

"Where ya been, Mate?" Blaise asked even before Draco sat down.

"I hung around to talk to Snape for a bit then went to check on Dobby since I didn't get to see him for coffee this morning." Ginny and Pansy exchanged a 'yup we were right' look. She told Draco about her plans to try and help out Harry after lunch.

"Probably for the best really, he needs all the help he can get. And I think you are right having a go at it away from Severus will show him he really can do it and he'll have more confidence for tomorrow morning." Draco agreed then leaned around her to say something to Blaise on the other side of Pansy. Halfway through his statement he quickly turned back to Ginny, astonishment apparent on his face.

He lowered his voice to a whisper so that only their little group could hear. "Wait a minute! In order to help Potter you would have to know Legilimancy too. You couldn't."

Ginny knew it was wrong but the opportunity was just too good to pass up. She quickly dove into his mind. Images of a huge white mansion greeted her, Narcissa Malfoy, a much younger Pansy and Blaise riding on small hover brooms. She left at that, she only wanted to prove a point, not violate him.

Draco nearly fell from his seat before Ginny reached out to grab him. "Ahhhhh don't do that!" He said much louder than he had obviously intended. He looked around making sure his volume hadn't caused extra attention. A few people glanced over but turned back away once they realized it was nothing interesting.

She leaned into him. "Never doubt me Malfoy." She couldn't help but smirk.

"But how? When did you learn that?"

"Well I guess it just came natural. I knew it was the opposite of what we've been studying so I just channeled my energy the other way." That seemed plausible, to her anyways.

"But how did you _know_ you could? You had to test on someone didn't you? Otherwise you would have only _thought_ you could." He ruffled his hair as though still trying to get her out of his head.

"Yeah I tested a few random kids in the library, but don't worry I got out before they ever knew what hit them." She smiled proudly while Draco still looked disturbed at her new talents. "And by the way Draco," She added, "you should really work harder at keeping your guard up."

Turning to Pansy and Blaise she added, "You guys were so cute when you were little." Ginny made to pinch Blaise on the cheek but he backed out of her reach laughing.

"Yeah very funny. You wouldn't be laughing if she had just invaded your loaf. Ugh, Ginny that was just weird."

"Sorry Hun." She kissed his forehead. "I gotta run or I'll be late. Catch up with you guys later."

Upon entering the room of requirement, Ginny noticed it was back to how it had looked for the D.A. meetings. There were mats and soft fluffy pillows everywhere. Luxuries Snape would never allow during his lessons. He was more a follower of the 'no pain, no gain' philosophy.

Shortly thereafter Harry arrived as Ginny finished arranging the pillows into a circle. She had it covered from every angle so that if or when Harry fell he didn't end up with friends like her Snoopy. Looking at the still prominent bruise on her forearm she couldn't help but laugh at how much it resembled the cartoon dog she had come across in a collection of muggle newspapers her father had hidden in a closet.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked while perusing what was once, basically, his old teaching room.

Ginny hesitated only a moment. "Well you might be able to appreciate it having grown up with muggles. I got this bruise from one of my first lessons with Snape, and I have been naming them. Yes, I know, crazy, Draco has already told me. But anyway I have this one here." She showed him her arm. "And I named him Snoopy." Harry immediately began laughing, he obviously knew of the dog.

"Yeah it is a perfect profile shot of him lying on top of his doghouse."

"I think I'll almost miss him once he fades." Harry rolled his eyes at her and laughed even harder. "Alright then, we should probably get to work." Ginny stood and twisted her hair into a knot at the back of her head, securing it in place with her quill.

"I've been meaning to ask you how did you pick up on all this stuff so quickly and when the hell did you learn Legilimancy too?" Ginny fed Harry the same excuses she gave the others about her new talents.

Ginny explained to Harry that he should forget about anything Snape had taught him, she was going to take a different approach. She talked him through clearing his mind of day to day thoughts using a count down method she had found helpful. Then rather than shutting his mind off from memory and thought, to feel. _Feel_ the _need_ to block off his knowledge to outsiders.

"You should get the sudden feeling that you know all you need to know, to keep others from your mind. Then concentrate on blocking. Let's give it a go." She awaited his nod to let her know he was ready to try. Once given, she made her move.

She didn't push hard at first in case he had not yet found the knowledge buried within him. It was just as when he had realized he was a parselmouth, the ability had always been there from Voldemort's power transfer. But he didn't really know how to use or control it until he was told it was there and _needed_ to use it, ironically enough to rescue her but not before she received the same abilities as he had.

She made it in with little effort. She saw a scene of Harry at Christmas watching his cousin open mounds of presents while Harry fiddled with a box of assorted un-matching socks. She watched the young porky child tear through at least 20 gifts before she felt it. A small shove, then it was like the door she was watching through had been slammed in her face. Back where she belonged she watched the present day Harry as he swayed on the spot but his legs didn't fail him. A broad smile crossed her face as he opened his eyes amazed at finding himself still upright.

"Wow, how did you do that?" He rubbed his temples.

"I didn't; you did. You probably could have done it all along but your intimidation of Snape just got in the way. You have always had it in your head that you would never learn it from him so that thought always overpowered your sense to really try. Think about it Harry. Who is known, besides Dumbledore, for his Occlumancy and Legilimancy skills?" Ginny awaited his answer.

"Voldemort." He said slowly curious as to where she was going with this.

"Yes and has it not already been proven that a power transfer occurred between you? Just like you never knew how to make yourself speak parseltongue until you felt you needed to. That's why I emphasized on telling you to feel that you needed to knowhow. You always had it in you; you just assumed that that with Snape teaching you, you were bound to fail because he hates you. Is any of this making sense?"

"Yeah actually it does. Thanks, Gin. I'm glad you were smart enough to figure it all out. I never would have thought of it that way myself." His smile showed his appreciation, but there was a new pain in his eyes. Much like the way he had been over the summer at headquarters.

"No problem, I will do whatever I can to help us win this war. Wanna go a few more rounds for practice?"

"Sure."

By the time they decided to call it quits Harry had improved greatly. He would still need some more practice lessons with Snape but he now had the confidence he needed to face that challenge. She was still able to get in for short periods of time and catch glimpses of his thoughts. There seemed to be one in particular that was at the forefront of his mind. The image of Sirius falling through the veil at the Ministry. It was accompanied by an enormous feeling of guilt. Putting two and two together Ginny quickly realized her mistake. Telling Harry he had always been capable made him feel even more responsible for Sirius's death. If he had known then he would have been able to block the images that had lured them all to the M.O.M. that night. She decided not to comment on it right now he wouldn't believe her if she told him he had no way of knowing what Voldemort was planning.

Harry went back to Gryffindor tower while Ginny headed back to the library. She had gotten so far behind in her work because of the tedious evenings with Snape that her homework pile seemed never ending.

After hours of reading chapters and writing essays she noticed the other students beginning to trickle out. It must almost be time for dinner she thought. Grabbing her bag she joined the growing number of students in the hall way heading for the Great Hall. Just as she reached to take the door to the dinning hall from a young Ravenclaw going in ahead of her, she felt a tug on her pant leg. She looked down to find Dobby bobbing and weaving to avoid being stepped on by the masses of students passing by.

"Please Miss, Mr. Draco Malfoy has asked me to fetch you." He sounded out of breath.

"Is everything ok? Is Draco alright?" She asked worriedly steering them away from the crowd.

"Oh yes, Miss, everything is fine. He has requested that you dine with him in your room tonight." They made their way to the dungeon and Ginny was surprised when Dobby led her to the room she had recently shared with Pansy.

"Um, Dobby, this isn't my room anymore."

"Dobby knows Miss, but Mr. Draco is asking that you dress first, he had left a box in the bathroom for you."

"Oh okay." She entered her old room wondering what was going on. Once inside she noticed everything had been changed back to the way it had been before. There were still two wardrobes, probably one for Blaise now, but only one bed and one bathroom, so she headed in.

A large white box took up the whole counter. Untying the ribbon around it, she lifted the lid.

"Oh my." She gasped out loud to her reflection.

In the box was a beautiful gown. She pulled it out and held it in the air to admire. The top half was strapless and black; it was made of very high quality satin. The skirt portion was a black lace with a pattern so tight she wondered if the little flecks of purple she saw were a trick of the light. Lifting the flowing lace she saw there was actually a layer of the same satin material in a deep purple underneath.

Wasting no time, she put the gown on. The top fit much like a corset; it hugged itself around every curve of her with a self clasping spell. Grateful that she needn't get Dobby to help her, she reached into the box to retrieve the black heels that had been nestled under the dress.

Ginny looked at her reflection in awe. Never even in her wildest dreams had she imagined wearing anything so elegant. Not wanting to ruin the look by carting her clothes and school bag, she packed them neatly inside the box and left a note for Pansy saying she would collect them later.

When Ginny exited the room she was met with a gasp. "Miss looks beautiful."

"Thank you Dobby." She replied and he led her away to her room. They passed by Crabe and Goyle who stopped dead and stared at her looking even dumber than usual. Once they reached the door Dobby knocked in a tune she was not familiar with, and then vanished with a pop.

A moment later Draco opened the door wearing a black suit and purple silk shirt. "Come in." He said taking her hand and ushering her inside.

"Draco!" She gasped taking in the sight before her while he closed the door.

It was truly a sight to behold. The mirrored walls were draped all around with black hangings, giving the room a much cozier atmosphere. Candles scattered about lit the room, all were the same deep shade of purple as her dress and Draco's shirt. To one side of the room stood a large harp which had apparently been enchanted to play on its own. On the other side a small intimate café table covered with a black cloth. A large three wick candle served as the centerpiece with white rose petals around its base. The place settings were a very simple white china set with crystal flutes already filled with a bubbly liquid that looked like Champaign. Six wrought iron stands with large hurricane vases set inside, overflowing with dozens of purple and white roses were scattered about the room.

"Draco it's beautiful, what is all this for?" She felt a flutter in her stomach as she looked around at the romantic setting again.

"No you are beautiful." He said leading her to one of the chairs at the table and pulling it out for her. "And this is just a nice quiet dinner, alone. Since I can't exactly take you out to dinner with the current circumstances, I decided to bring dinner to you." Once she was seated he pushed her up to the table before taking his own seat beside her.

"There is only one rule to tonight; no talk of war, tasks, missions or anything else dark and depressing. Tonight none of that exists. We will talk of only good things and really get to know each other. Deal?" How could she say no? Everything was too beautiful and perfect to even think bad thoughts.

"Deal." She replied.

Draco watched her sip Champaign and nibble caviar laden hors-d'oeuvres. As she returned her flute to the table she leaned forward to sniff the candle. "What kind of candles are theses? I've never smelled any quite like them. I will remember all this tomorrow right?" She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He laughed, remembering the grey Fog Candles he had used to keep well stocked. "They are called Zen."

"Hmmm, seems quite fitting. The scent is so tranquil and relaxing." She commented. Draco had to agree, there really was no other way to describe the smell. It wasn't a flowery smell, or woodsy or even a food smell, just calm.

"That was what Mother always loved about them. She had them all over the manor, claims that is how she managed all those years with Father. If he had ever found out they were muggle made he would have flipped." Draco sat up as straight as possible and put on a serious face. "Draco, the only muggle related items in this house are the clothes we have made by Wizards to help us blend in when we travel through muggle territory." He did his best impression of his father.

"These are muggle made? So they really melt?" Most wizards and witches owned wizard made candles which don't really melt. They liquefy just around the wick when you burn them but they solidify back to the same volume they started at. You can buy them either new looking or with the appearance of wax dripping down the sides.

"Yeah, a company called PartyLite. Mother wouldn't buy from any other maker, claims they are the best." Draco could believe he was admitting to using muggle products willingly it went against everything he was ever taught by Father. "So you ready for the main course?" He asked quickly, eager to change the subject.

Ginny nodded before taking another sip of her Champaign. Draco snapped his fingers twice and dinner appeared on their plates. Prime rib medium rare served with au jus sauce, dinner rolls with herbed butter, steamed vegetables and tomato and basil risotto. They both placed their napkins in their laps and began eating, enjoying a comfortable silence between them. Dobby had cooked everything to perfection, as Draco had known he would. Food around the manor just hadn't been the same since Dobby left.

After some small talk about how great the food was, Ginny surprised him with an unexpected question. "So what was it like growing up as a Malfoy? Heir to the family fame and fortune? Living in a Mansion? Being an only child?"

"Well," he said after swallowing a juicy piece of meat, "for the most part it sucked."

"Really?" She speared a piece of steamed zucchini on the end of her fork.

"Yeah, it's not all it's cracked up to be. I mean don't get me wrong the house was great, the power handy and the money part wasn't too bad. But it is hard to grow up with everyone watching your every move, always having to be perfect. I never got to make mud-pies or anything like that, that normal kids do, it wasn't proper. Although I was spoiled. I think it would have been a little more tolerable if I had had a sibling or two to go through it with. I had Blaise and Pansy and some other kids that came over once in a while, but I always knew that in the end they were going home."

"Ha, having siblings isn't always great either. Trust me!"

"Okay then you tell me what it was like at … what did you call it? The Burrow?" He picked at his food while it was her turn to talk.

"Oy, where do I begin? Well you already know about the over protective brother thing. You saw how bad Ron was, multiply that by six. Oh and one more for the adoptee. Then there is Mum, she actually has this clock that tells her where we all are at all times." Ginny went on explaining the clock and talking about her family. Bill's long hair, jewelry, and work in Egypt. Charlie's knack with dragons. Percy the priss. Fred and George various pranks and trouble over the years. Ron's fear of spiders and other embarrassing stories he would kill her for if he found out she told Malfoy of all people. And she described what the holidays were like at the Burrow.

"You know hearing you talk about it all like this; it sounds to me like you loved it. I would have traded all my money and all my power to grow up in a family like that."

"Yeah I guess it wasn't all bad." Ginny replied with a smile.

They talked all through the rest of dinner and the Angel Delight that was served for desert. Vanilla pudding mixed with crushed pineapple layered between sliced angel food cake and topped with whipped cream and strawberries.

"This is amazing." She said after swallowing a bite. "It's so light and sweet; every flavor stands out vibrantly and yet blends together perfectly. I will have to tell Mum about this."

The plates were cleared away with a small pop when they were finished and two steaming mugs of cappuccino topped with whipped cream and freshly ground nutmeg took their place.

"I still don't believe you did all this." She looked around the room once more. "Why would you go to all this trouble? I would have been perfectly happy just sitting around the room, in normal clothes and eating whatever was served in the Great Hall."

"Because you deserve all this and more." He replied trying to remain calm, but whatever was flitting about in his stomach made that very difficult. He had been waiting for the right opportunity to present itself and it appeared that this was going to be it.

"So what did I do to deserve this?" She watched him closely waiting for an answer.

"Because," he swallowed hard trying to muster up the courage this would take, "you taught me about love, how to love." He met her gazing brown eyes and held them. "I love you." It came out barely more than a whisper but it was enough for her to hear.

She threw her arms around him with so much force that she almost knocked him from his chair. "Oh Draco, I love you too. I have for some time now, I just couldn't tell you. I was afraid you would think I was just like all the others who want you for your money, power or just because of your name." At this his stomach did an all out flip.

"I would never think you were like them. You don't care about that stuff you are above all that." He kissed her passionately on the lips.

They moved their party over to the bed where they laid together and continued talking for another two hours. They slept peacefully in each others arms, still dresses in their suit and gown.

The following weeks seemed to fly by with a flurry of activity. Between Ginny, Snape and Dumbledore doing Occlumancy training, everyone had vastly improved. Though none could yet rival the headmaster or littlest Weasley.

Ginny made several more trips to the chamber to add ingredients as needed including the fluxweed on October 12th which was the most time sensitive addition. Dumbledore never told Ginny's secret, but every once in awhile she would catch him watching her at meals with concern in his normally twinkling eyes. He never once tried to stop her or discourage her from her plans. In fact he even helped her iron out tiny details and covered for her during her trips into the chamber.

Many various protections were introduced to Ginny and Draco, one of which required them to have apparition lessons and with a few strings pulled by Dumbledore they even got their licenses. It was a charm that they were to wear on a chain around their neck and would only work for them alone by pressing their thumb to the back. It was designed to activate with their fingerprint to allow them to apparate through the wards surrounding Hogwarts right onto the grounds. Only one other charm exists and that belongs to Dumbledore himself.

The morning of the 26th came too soon for anyone's liking. Draco and Ginny were both up very early. As soon as Draco left for one last test run lesson with Snape and the Gryffindor three, Ginny left to retrieve her potion. Once she reached her cauldron in the chamber she tossed in the last ingredient, which she had procured the day after her romantic dinner with Draco. She had hoped to have time to test it before today but between all her added lessons, meetings and regular school work, it had not been possible. Dumbledore had been following her progress with the potion and said it sounded as if she followed all the directions to a T. He seemed sure that the potion would work just fine though he hadn't seen it; the Chamber was the one place in all of Hogwarts that even the Headmaster couldn't get into. Using the tiny dropper she carefully filled the 30 instant dissolve capsules and stored them away in a small vile.

After breakfast Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Pansy donned their traveling cloaks and headed towards the Hogwarts gate.

Their section of the Slytherin table had been quiet that morning and no one had much of an appetite. Ginny had received a note from Pig that read simply:

'Gin, be careful, Love always, Ron'

And Lucius had sent Draco an owl with a scrap of paper that had,

'11:00 a.m.' scrawled across it.

"Do I really look okay?" Ginny asked Pansy as they left the Hogwarts grounds.

"You look great, Ginny. Lucius will be pleased." Draco had sent for the outfit special order from Twilfitt and Tatting's, it looked like something from the middle ages. It was a green velvety gown, the top hugging her body while the bottom flared out just above her hips. Paired with a black bodice that laced down her back, pushing her breasts up and leaving very little breathing room. He had also ordered the simple, long black hooded cloak she was now wearing.

Pansy must have noticed that Ginny wasn't too reassured because she added, "Everything will be okay." Ginny wished she could be sure of that, but the truth was if this meeting didn't go well, she would not be able to stay with Draco. She would have to move back out of his room and she wouldn't be able to be around him anymore. Pansy or Blaise either for that matter, they would have to stay loyal to Draco or things would look a bit off. She couldn't possibly stay in Slytherin without them, and she couldn't very well go back to Gryffindor. Although the Trio had forgiven her, many of her more petty former housemates had not. Shaking her head as thought trying to get the thoughts out she decided not to worry about that right now. Best to just concentrate on the here and now to prevent ever having to worry about that scenario.

They were almost to the edge of the small town so Blaise began talking about everyday things like classes. They had decided before to go into town acting as though it was just another ordinary Hogsmeade trip, to appear normal to anyone who was watching, as their certainly would be since no wanted Death Eater travels alone. The four of them headed straight for the Hogs Head.

Once outside the pub, Draco and Ginny said goodbye to the other couple. "We'll be at Honeydukes for awhile if you want to meet up later." Blaise said walking backwards away from them. He flashed them a quick smile then turned wrapping his arm around Pansy's shoulder.

Draco opened the door and gently steered Ginny inside with one hand on the small of her back. She was hit with a stale odor of goats and an overly friendly greeting.

"Ah, young Mr. Malfoy. I've been expecting you, right this way Sir." The voice came from an older man ambling towards them, whom Ginny couldn't see well as her eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkened bar.

"I would hope so. I'd rather not dawdle in the public area of such an abysmal establishment." Ginny was somewhat shocked to realize that these words came from Draco and cringed slightly. She had known he would have to act his part as a true Malfoy, but had apparently forgotten just how harsh he could be.

Their greeter led them to the back of the large room, through a door marked 'Private' and up a flight of stairs. At the top was a small hallway with only a few doors, the man chose the one directly ahead and knocked seven times then waited. As the door began to creak open she could feel a sudden change in the air around her, a tension. She glanced at Draco beside her.

It was as though he became a different person. His form was tall, straight and rigid. His face very serious, his jaw clenched, and cold harsh grey orbs staring straight ahead, he resembled a man carved out of stone. His breathing was slow and steady his chest barely moving with the soft rhythm.

They all filed into the room. The lighting here was much better than the main bar below, though no light shown through the heavily curtained windows, it all came from the many wall sconces around the room. Ginny was finally able to get a good look at the man who had led them. She thought she remembered him from the first D.A. gathering they had held here last year. He was older, as she had deducted from his voice, and had long grey hair with a beard to match. His face held many lines that seemed to want to form a natural frown but were currently being forced into a more pleasant arrangement in the company of the Malfoys'. He sidled off to the right to a mini-bar relieving the young witch who had been tending in his absence.

It wasn't until a cold voice spoke from the other side of the room that she noticed Lucius Malfoy standing beside a table. "I see you've wasted no time before spending my gold on your little wench." The words stung a bit but she had mentally prepared herself for this and showed no outward sign of even having heard him.

"Well you requested that she and I both meet you here. You didn't really want me to go parading through town with her in dressed in her Weasley garb, did you?"

"No, although she would have blended in with the other pub patrons downstairs quite nicely." He and Draco exchanged the patented family smirk. "So you taught her well to hold her tongue. If I recall she was not so wise at previous run ins." Ginny wasn't holder her tongue so much as biting it quite hard.

Draco had told her to keep her eyes on Lucius whenever he spoke to or about her; breaking this eye contact would be seen by Lucius as a sign of weakness.

So there Ginny stood biting her tongue and holding his gaze, blinking sparingly. It was so strange to look at him now; Draco was the spitting image of his father. They had the same pale hair though Lucius wore his very long; today it was loose instead of the usual ponytail he had worn on so many other occasions. The same pointed face and cold grey eyes. Ginny couldn't help but wonder if Narcissa ever got to see the storm of passion that could brew in those eyes; if she had , Ginny was pretty sure from what Draco had told her, that it was not in the throws of love but fists.

Ginny was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed Lucius look away first or the men sit down. The barkeep came around and pulled out the chair next to Draco for her, then began taking the Malfoys' orders. They had both ordered Fire Whisky, underage drinking apparently accepted in their family.

"And for the lady?" The old man asked turning to Ginny, a very familiar twinkle in his eyes. Ginny opened her mouth to order but needn't have bothered.

Lucius gave a small derisive snort then answered for her. "The Weasley will have a butterbeer."

"Coming right up Sir."

"So tell me Son, how did all of this come about?" Lucius asked flitting his fingers in Ginny's direction after the drinks had been served. Draco told him about how she had come to him for help but made it sound more like she wanted help getting away from Harry, her family and The Order because she didn't want to be on their side of the war. He also told him of her image change, the resorting and how she has been loyally by his side ever since.

"And why wouldn't you want to remain on their side?" Lucius turned to her.

"Well for one thing they won't let me. They are always telling me I am too young. And everyone is always too busy protecting me, to realize that I am the one really protecting them. Come on I am the seventh child of a seventh child a pure blood family, I have more power in my pinky than all the others have together. But then you knew that already didn't you? You wouldn't have given that diary to just anyone, you made sure it went to someone powerful enough to handle the tasks that would be required. And you saw what happened last year at the Ministry, ask Bella I was putting up a pretty good fight with her until she decided to go and break my ankle. I wasn't one of the people there who A. Failed their mission," Ginny began ticking off answers on her fingers.

"B. Was on the floor laughing hysterically at nothing. C. Was unconscious, well for too long anyway. D. Fell through a fatal archway or E. ended up with a time reversed baby head. Should I continue or do you get the idea? But they gave me no credit at all. Basically said 'no no naughty little girl' and sent me to my room. Why on earth would I want to stay with those ungrateful pratts?"

"Well then why don't you just join our ranks? I'm sure My Lord would be pleased to have you on board; he was very impressed with finding out that you were powerful enough to follow through his memory's directions. And that would be a real kick in the arse for The Order. We could take you for your Mark and initiation next weekend."

"Lucius forgive me but I would be useless if you were to brand me like cattle." He looked at questioningly. But Draco took it upon himself to explain.

"She can be a very valuable source for getting information from Potter and the Order. She has the trust of everyone as her entire family is in the Order and she has even resided within their headquarters." At this Lucius perked up a bit.

"Really? And where abouts it that exactly?" He asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are no fool. You know as well as I that I can not tell you that even if I wanted to. The location is under the protection of the secret keeper enchantment." She stated matter of factly.

"Yes, I expected as much, but it was worth a shot. So do you have any real information for me?"

"I have information on some of their protections and alliances but nothing too useful yet. I figured rather than asking loads of questions possibly arousing suspicion, I would wait and see what you and the Dark Lord wanted me to focus on. With my relationship with them the way that it has been lately why send up red flags with too many questions. And besides I don't know how much you already know so why waste my effort and their possibly their trust to get something you may already have." Lucius looked almost impressed.

"Well I guess you are a bit brighter than the rest of your lot. Are you sure your mother didn't step out on the muggle lover after he gave her yet another carrot top little boy?" He watched her closely for a moment, but Ginny didn't take the bait. It was then that Lucius tried to gain access to her mind but she was ready for him. Before he could get in she put up her barrier pulling forward select memories to allow him to rummage through. Simple things like images of her mother and father, her brothers and classes at Hogwarts. But then she also put in some more carefully planned ones; her time in the Chamber with Riddle, her arguing with Ron and Harry, a blast of light from a curse and Harry falling to the floor hard with her standing over him. He need not know that it was only during practice during a D.A. meeting. She also threw in a few images of Blaise and Pansy for good measure along with the image of her and Draco in bed together. She was hoping that one would get him out on his own, it worked.

"Very well then. I suppose you can keep her for now, Draco, but I am not cancelling the contract just yet. If she proves herself worthy as an information source I may change my mind later on. As for you Weasley your first assignment is to find out who their spy is that is within our ranks. We have a few different suspects but it is best to be sure before we kill them off; wouldn't want to get the wrong one and destroy one of our loyal spies."

"Consider it done Mr. Malfoy. I will meet you here in one weeks time with the requested information. I will have it before then but that is the soonest I will be able to get away again without too many questions and I am not daft enough to send an owl. Also my identity is to be kept between us three and the Dark Lord. If my name were being mentioned by random Death Eaters I would no longer be in a position of trust with the Order. Do we have a deal or not?" It felt really good to be the one making the demands to Lucius Malfoy.

"Understandable, I will be here waiting this time next week, but if there is a trap of any kind or false information know this for a fact you will lose your life." He tried to regain his control of the situation.

"My life is not in danger." Ginny showed no fear; with what she would soon be facing Lucius was a cute little puppy. Her fearlessness seemed to please him.

"Very well then, until next week." He smiled at her then turned to Draco, who had been watching the scene before him, almost shocked. "Come, Draco, we mustn't be late for our meeting."

"Yes, Father." They all rose from their chairs. Then Lucius shocked both Draco and Ginny. He took Ginny's hand in his and gently kissed the back of it.

"Ms. Weasley, for once it has been a pleasure. I shall look forward to doing business with you." Try as she might she couldn't hide her amazement.

"Thank you." She replied almost stumbling over the words.

"Draco say your goodbyes and I will meet you downstairs but don't dawdle." Lucius pulled up his hood so that it hung over his face and headed down the stairs. The barkeep followed out at his heels, but not before turning to wink at Ginny and Draco.

"That went better than expected, don't you think?" She asked Draco who was still in awe of his father's actions.

"Yeah it did." He replied once his voice came back to him. "You go catch up to Pansy and Blaise okay? I will be back as soon as I can." He kissed her passionately on the lips. When they broke for air the storm was there in his eyes.

"Okay now you better hurry, you don't want to keep Daddy waiting. And don't worry everything will be fine. Just remember your promise." A quick nod and squeeze of the hand and Draco hurried off down the stairs.

Ginny waited in the room for a few minutes until the barkeep hobbled back up the stairs.

"I think you handled that quite beautifully." He said handing her a wrapped parcel. "Aberforth Dumbledore by the way, but I expect you figured that out on your own."

"Yes, Ginny Weasley, very please to meet you." She extended her hand into his firm handshake. "But there is one thing I can't figure out?"

"Oh, what's that?"

"You were just privy to some very classified information, how is it that a man such as Malfoy would allow that?" Ginny knew how Death Eaters were; they weren't likely to leave him knowing what he now knows.

"Ah, that would be thanks to a charm my brother made for me. As I'm sure you already know protection charms are his speciallity." He held up a small dragon tooth pendent on a silver chain. "It keeps me from being obliviated and other such memory charms. Malfoy just did it while waiting for Draco. I still fall from the effect and get momentarily disorientated so that they think the spell worked, but the memories remain in tact. That is how I have served the Order over the years. Many such meetings take place here often, so I get plenty of information on a regular basis. Face it this is a perfect place for dodgy endeavors, even you have come here for a secret meeting, have you not?"

"I should have guessed." Ginny untied the parcel and checked to make sure everything she needed was there.

"Just leave everything on the bar when you are finished this room has been reserved for you for the whole night. Once your escort arrives I will show her to the room next door and then knock five times to let you know when to go over. And Albus said you will be apparating back here with your escort first when you are through, so I will be awaiting your arrival in this room where you will then apparate to Hogwarts." He looked around as though making sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Great." Ginny said. She was glad she had gone to Dumbledore for help. It would have been very difficult to buy new clothes, change, take her potion and get back in time without Dumbledore's brother's assistance.

"Do you need anything else right now?" Aberforth asked.

"No, I think I am all set. Thank you so much for everything."

"Not at all Ms. Weasley, my pleasure. Help yourself to a shot of Fire whisky if you like; it may help to calm your nerves if you stick to just one. And good luck, I'll be awaiting your return." With these final words he left closing the door softly behind him.

Ginny decided to take his advice and poured herself a small shot of the smoking liquid into a glass. She took it all in one gulp then set about changing into the clothes she had sent ahead. Soon after she was finished there was a gentle five count rap on the door.

Ginny stood in front of the mirror that lined the back of the mini bar. Taking a few deep breaths she checked the time on the clock and pulled one small potion filled capsule from the pocket of her robes. She placed it in her mouth and gently rubbed it against the roof of her mouth with her tongue dissolving the outer shell. She was hit with a terrible taste but forced herself to swallow anyway. Her insides began to churn, her skin felt funny and her body shifted ever so slightly. It was slightly painful for a moment but then it all stopped. She knew before opening her eyes that her potion had indeed worked. Throwing up her hood she quietly went across the hall.

After a seven count knock as they had agreed upon in the owl Ginny received last week, the door opened.

"Hello, Bella, nice to see you again." Ginny said to the woman before her in a friendly tone.

"Pansy, so glad you decided to join us. Please come in, we should apparate at once, Our Lord is expecting us."

Entering the room, Ginny knew there was no turning back now.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N – It took me longer to get it all typed than I had hoped. Things have been crazy here lately with all the kids and me volunteering in both the boys classes time has been in short supply. But here it is and hopefully the length of it will help you all to forgive me for it being a little late and I also hope it wasn't too cheesy as I have been accused of in previous chapters. Now again I have no problem with constructive criticism but please back up a complaint give me facts not just opinion. Some people will not like the type of story I tell but others do, please have enough sense to realize that I am not forcing anyone to read this, but if I have grammatical errors by all mean point them out to me or if there is a true flaw in the flow of my story then yes let me know but make sure you tell me why you feel as you do and how you think it could be better. I hate it when people just say 'oh I don't like your story' but leave it at that. That doesn't help me be a better writer. Okay enough venting.

I assume you can all figure out now what the potion was that Ginny had been brewing. The next chapter will probably be a bit shorter than this but I had promised people they would know Ginny's plan in the next chapter and the story just kinda ran away with itself on all the parts in between. Don't forget I do have a forum for anyone interested in discussing anything going on or exchanging theories of what will happen next. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review it's that little button in the left corner just below. Thanks.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer – I own no part of Harry Potter.

A/N – Sorry this has been a long time coming but as I'm sure you all know this is a hard time of year for me with what happened last year, but you should also know by now I will not let this story go unfinished. Here it is.

Chapter 32

Draco followed his father to the basement of the pub, where the two of them apparate from. One minute they were in the mead cellar of the Hogs Head and the next they were at the gates of strange looking house. The house itself stood up farther on the grounds and a small hill. Nearer to the gate was a small run down cottage from which emerged a death eater in fully cloaked and hooded.

"Lucius, and young Draco? He is the spitting image of you isn't he?" Draco knew the voice behind the mask but couldn't quite place it with a name or face. More likely than not they had been to some social function at the Manor. The Death Eater waved his wand lifting the wards that had obviously been set around the property. As the gates closed with a sharp clank behind him, he turned to see a large, very old cemetery across the street.

Draco was having a hard time deciding which was creepier, the derelict old house before him or the cemetery with massive monuments slowing shrinking behind him. His father had been conversing with the Death Eater who was escorting them to the house, but he paid no mind to them. Draco had learned early on in life not to listen to his father's conversations, less he be locked in the dungeon for any number of hours.

"Draco." He heard his father say waving a hand in front of his face, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yes, Father." He replied also knowing better than to keep his father waiting.

"Have you heard a word we have said boy?" Lucius asked.

"No, Sir, I haven't." But no sooner did the words leave Draco's mouth, than he knew it was not the answer his father had been looking for. Quick to defend himself Draco continued. "You taught me never to listen to your conversations Father."

Lucius chuckled. "Draco, I believe you are old enough to listen now. You are after all here to become one of us aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir, thank you." Draco replied.

"You have a very obedient boy here, Lucius. Wouldn't even listen with being told to do so, you trained him very well. The Dark Lord will be very please to have such a quality in his new follower." The Death Eater said brandishing his want once more to lift the ward on the house. Then he knocked on the front door they had just reached. A new fully clad Death Eater answered and simply motioned for them to come inside.

"You go on ahead Lucius; I must go back to the gates we have another that will be joining us this evening as well. See you later." Their escort said, and then turned to Draco. "Good to have you boy, enjoy your initiation ceremony." He then turned and walked back towards the gates.

Draco looked down at the threshold he was about to pass and knew once he did there would be no turning back until the war was over. Taking a slow but deep breath he crossed and knew that he would never be the same again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny stood outside the gates as they watched a man walking down the drive toward them. She knew where she was and it surprised her. All his talk of hating his father and yet he choose that very same mans house for such ceremonies. In a way she could understand, as though it was a slap in the face to his namesake, as if to say "daddy look what I can do". Which she knew would appall his father, if he were still alive and knew what his spawn was capable of.

"Sorry to keep you ladies waiting, I was just taking our other new recruit up to the house." The Death Eater before them proclaimed as he lifted the wards. Ginny noted his politeness but had no doubt his demeanor would have been very different if she had arrived with anyone other than Bellatrix Lestrange. But even in a group such as the Death Eaters, Bella was crazy enough to fear.

Upon entering the house they were shown to a room. Bella turned to Ginny.

"Your attire is over there. When you are finished come out and I will show you to the ceremonial dungeon." She pointed to a small pile of black clothes sitting on a chair in the corner, before exiting and closing the door behind her.

Ginny picked up what she was to wear and was glad to see it was still the same as the memories she had inherited from Riddle. It was a one piece black suit with long sleeves and feet attached and a small skirt to go over it so as to hide the strategically placed hole in the lower portion of the ensemble. Also a black hood with elastic at the back of the neck so that her hair could be tucked in and long black gloves. Voldemort went out of his way to make sure the identity of the people involved in the ceremony would not be known to just anyone, especially each other. If the victim ever were to get away it was best that the joiner not be able to be identified. And in the case of Ginny and Draco it is better that he not know he was about to rape Pansy, that would not go over well at all.

Quickly Ginny dressed herself carefully placing an extra potion capsule in a netted bag just beside where her mouth would be inside the hood. That way she need only turn her head slightly and suck through the netting to release to Pollyjuice inside. She would need to let the first one wear off for a while so she could be herself for her glamour spell to work but then had to be Pansy again for when Voldemort removes her hood. Double checking to make sure she was fully covered, she made her way out of the room to meet with Bella.

"Wonderful, are you ready then?" The older woman asked sounding as cheerful as someone of her mental status could sound.

"Yes." Ginny replied softly.

"Good, just a few rules to go over on our way down. First rule is no names. From this moment until you have received your mark no names are allowed. Also no talking is allowed during the initiation rites. I am sure some noises will be made" she said with a rather wicked smile, "but no talking. You will speak afterwards only when spoken to, you will kneel when you come before the Dark Lord, and you will never speak of anything you see or hear during your time in this house outside of our ring of followers. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." The pair made their way down to the basement of the old house. Bella began taping the concrete blocks much like you would at the Leaky Cauldron, and soon enough a passageway was revealed. After minutes of walking through winding tunnels they emerged into a large cavern of sorts. It looked much like the room with the veil at the Ministry of Magic, seating filled with chatting hooded Death Eaters all around the outside of the circular chamber with a pit in the center containing only a large stone slab; which Bella pointed to.

"You may go lie down and await the ceremony." Ginny just nodded and began her decent.

She had seen it in her mind, but being there with all of their eyes on her, Ginny was feeling much more intimidated than she had expected to be. She reminded herself why she was there and was rewarded with a flow of relief. 'It's just Draco, your Draco, you can do this.' She thought to herself. Draco was going to kill her when he found out, which would be inevitable, but he would know then that he hadn't harmed an innocent girl. And in the end they knew he would have someone by his side to help with what would have to be done, it just wouldn't be Snape as every expected. Snape has a roll to play here as well but that is not it.

Laying herself onto the cold stone she stared up at the dirt ceiling concentrating only on keeping her breath steady. The crowd grew silent and she turned to see Voldemort taking his seat in a throne in the front row. It amazed her that this creature in her presence was once the handsome Tom Riddle she had encountered in the diary. Nothing of that man was left there now. She watched as he raised his hand and gestured for someone to come forward.

Turning she saw a man dressed much like herself walking toward her slowly. Her heart ached for Draco and what must be going through his mind. She wished she could tell him that it was her but he would put a stop to it if he knew. So she lay there completely still as he grew steadily closer to their stage.

Once Draco was beside her Voldemort raised his wand and shouted a spell she had never heard before, but soon knew what it was for. Chains quickly tied themselves around her ankles and wrists securing her to the stone.

"You may begin." Voldemort said in his cold hissing voice.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N -- Sorry this is so short but I wanted to make sure I at least got something up for you guys for x-mas or whatever holiday you celebrate. I will try for one more before the 25th but I make no promises as you know I have littles so this gets to be a crazy time of year, but writing is a good way for me to keep my mind from drifting back to the fire almost exactly a year ago so you never know. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story and everyone who has reviewed. Keep them coming even if you aren't usually a reviewer you could spare one for the holidays right?


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer – I own no part of Harry Potter.

Chapter 33

Draco stood looking down at the small form before him on the stone slab. She looked at be at least his age which made him feel a little better. He was really hoping it wouldn't be a small child; he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it if it had been. But still this girl looked small in light of the situation. He wished there was some other way to do this but he knew that was not an option. He heard the cold voice announce that he could begin, but he found it harder than expected to follow the command.

The girl looked at him; he could see no part of her except her brown eyes which seemed to be pleading with him to just get this over with. Where he should have seen loads of fear there seemed to be little. She slowly blinked her eyes at him as though trying to convey a message. He could hear Ginny's pleading in his mind.

"_I can't rape some poor innocent girl, I've only ever been with you remember. And I don't know that I can handle torturing her either."_

"_I know, but Draco you can't possibly think that if it weren't you it wouldn't be some other Death Eater who is capable and willing to do much worse. They probably already have the girl picked out for you in some holding cell just waiting. You Draco Malfoy have to do this. Promise me right now you will not leave that poor girl to the others. I can teach you simple incantations that can be done wandless to make small bruises appear much worse than they are then you would only have to hurt her just a little but it will appear when you are done that she has been tortured. But you have to swear that you will do this. Promise!" Ginny was crying freely now awaiting his answer._

He took in a deep breath and released it slowly before climbing up onto the stone between the girls shackled legs. He knew at this point he had no choice, if he backed out he would no doubt be killed. Bracing himself he began his task.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny watched his eyes carefully as he stood at the foot of the stone, she saw a flash of hesitation in them. She blinked her eyes slowly so as to try and show him she was ready for what was to come. She saw his breathing change then he climbed up into position. Ginny braced herself as she knew this time would be unlike any of their other times together.

Near the end Ginny after she felt her body change back to her own she cast the glamour to make her previous bruises and scrapes reappear. Knowing that Draco needed to do his spell to make the bruises he had managed to make look worse than they were she began to scream louder than she had been already. She had not screamed out of pleasure or pain but more for appearances. It was a rather good thing for Draco that she was there; if it had been another true death eater to be laying there she probably would have told Voldemort that no painful torture was present in the act resulting in Draco being killed.

Draco must have seen to opportunity to cast his spell in her screams, she saw his lips move slightly mouthing the words. To the onlookers it would only appear as though he too were making normal sounds given the act being committed. Ginny felt the scrapes start to trickle blood and felt the bruises spread to nearly three times their original size so she knew that the spell had worked. It did hurt a bit but for Draco's life she could handle it. Draco finally spent himself inside of her and looked down at her with pain in his eyes. She would have to work with him on rebuilding his emotional barriers she just hoped he was managing his mental barriers a lot better.

Applause broke out throughout the room and Draco slowly removed himself and straightened up. Ginny heard Voldemort's voice and the chains holding her vanished, so she began to get to her feet. She moved slowly since she was stiff from being held down and winced in pain as she stood.

"Well done." Voldemort said rising from his own thrown. He walked to over to Ginny and watched her for a moment as she knelt before him. Ginny knew he was trying to see into her head so she threw images of what had just happened to him. He must have decided that she was not hurt enough because the next thing she knew he very casually hissed almost inaudibly "Crucio".

Ginny's whole body went rigid as the pain coursed through her entire body. She could not fight off the curse all of her energy had to be put into keeping her mind block up. A few moments later the curse was lifted and Ginny fell forward.

"That is better." Said the man standing over her. And he returned to his thrown.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco couldn't believe what he had just done. He felt like a different person as though some evil twisted demon had taken over his body. He wasn't sure if he had done as much damage to the girl as was needed for his own sake he hope so but for her sake he hoped he didn't. He knelt down when the Dark Lord had approached them so did the girl. As he hovered over them Draco hung his head and forced himself to think only of what he had just done and keep his mind blocked as he was taught. He could still here her screams in his head. Draco's head jerked up as he suddenly realized the screams were not in his head at all.

Looking over he saw that the girl was under the cruciartus curse. He thought this was what he was saving her from, but apparently he was wrong. He had never really thought about what they would do with her once he was finished but he should have known it wouldn't be pleasant. Draco almost wished they would just AK her so she wouldn't have to endure any more pain. The Dark Lord relinquished his hold on the curse and the girl fell forward just barely catching herself before her head hit the ground. She managed to bring herself back to her kneeling position so he knew she would recover from the curse but her breathing was quite erratic.

The Dark Lord made his way back to his thrown and sat down. "Come to me my children. Kneel before me here to take your oath and receive your mark." Draco rose expecting someone else to join him in front of the throne someone who had gone before him, but to his horror the girl took the place next to him. What if he hadn't hurt her enough she could turn him in and he would no doubt pay with his life.

"Do you swear to me that you shall be my faithful follower, obey my commands, and serve only me?"

"Yes, my Lord" they replied in unison.

"Do you swear to me that you will abide by my laws, forsaking all others?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Do you swear to me that no matter what I ask of you be it fetching things, murder, torture or suicide?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Severus, bring me the ink and quill." The masked Death Eater to his left stood and returned a few moments later with an ornate wooden box with snakes carved into the sides and lid.

The Dark Lord lifted the lid pulling out a small bottle of red ink and a quill with a needle sharp point. Dipping the quill into the ink he held out his hand to Draco. Draco held up the proper arm to him and received his mark.

"This is Dragon's Blood Ink; it is spelled so that you will feel when I call you to me. When called you shall concentrate on the mark to apparate where you are needed." He turned and took the girl's arm into his hand. Draco watched as he lowered her glove and pulled up her sleeve revealing just enough of her forearm to place her mark. There were large bruises there though Draco could not remember ever having grabbed her arm. When the sharp quill poked into her he watched as the dark mark seeped into her skin forming itself, it was then that Draco noticed that the large bruise looked remarkably like the one Ginny had named Snoopy after her first few lessons with Snape. He looked a bit closer and noticed her arm had very pale freckles. He looked up at the girls face and back to her arm again as the Dark Lord replaced the black cloth over her new mark.

The only thought in Draco's mind was 'No, it can't be.' But before his mind could wrap completely around the idea, he was being guided to his feet and back out the door he came in through by his father.

Once he was back in the changing room he was finally able to form words again. "Father who was that girl?" He asked before Lucius turned to go back out the door.

"I'm sorry Draco I can not tell you that. The Dark Lord wishes that you not know as it could make things awkward at future meetings. The same reason she will never know who you were." He replied matter of factly.

"I see." Once the door was shut he quickly changed back into his clothes. He needed to get out of there and back to Hogwarts. Something was not right and he needed to talk to Ginny. Now.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Apart from the curse from Voldemort the whole ordeal hadn't been too painful. The mark itself was only slightly painful as the Dragon's Blood Ink burned into her skin. She was surprised at the sadness she had felt when he touched her. To look into those evil red eyes and know that he had once been Tom Riddle the hansom teenager that had charmed her form inside a book. She had gotten to know the boy as he had to earn her trust before he was able to use her. He had shared feelings with her that she knew to be true having seen inside his head then. He had abandonment issues from his childhood in the orphanage, which is probably why he felt the need to have his Death Eaters swear an oath. For all the good it did, he was abandoned again after what happened with Harry as a baby, she could only imagine that had made him worse off than before. She was probably one of the only people in the world who could feel sorry for him but that also gave her a power over him as well. Ginny knew his weakness and fears and could use that information against him.

Walking back to the room to change Ginny managed to slip the netted bag into her mouth to dissolve the capsule of Pollyjuice potion. She had a hard time trying not to gag on the nasty taste or clutch her stomach as the changes began again. Once Bella opened the door to her room for her Ginny removed her hood making sure that Bella saw her face before leaving. That way there would be no question in her mind that it was indeed Pansy just to be extra safe.

"Your father would have been proud of you today." Bella said before turning for the door. It took a moment before Ginny processed this and figured out what to say to that. Last she knew Pansy's father was a Death Eater and alive, she had figured he would be there today. Pansy had said nothing about him since the letter from Narcissa.

"Would have been? He wasn't here?" She replied.

"No, your father sacrificed himself in trying to procure an item for Our Lord."

"Why did no one tell me?" She asked, knowing Pansy would have mentioned such a thing to her.

"The Dark Lord did not wish for you to know until after the ceremony." Bella stated as though that explained everything.

"Why not? What was he procuring?"

"My dear, we do not question our Lord."

"Sorry, I just wish I had been told, that's all. Who will have guardianship of me until I am of age then?" She knew Pansy would want to know such a thing.

"Lucius Malfoy, of course." And with that Bella made her exit.

Ginny dressed quickly knowing she only had so long before the potion would wear off again. She had more capsules with her but she wasn't sure she would have an opportunity to take another and besides if she did she would have to be late going back to the castle and Draco would surely be looking for her as soon as he returned.

Once she was ready she found Bella in the hallway already changed as well. The older woman walked her back to the guarded gate. Once there they said good bye, and Ginny apparated back to the Hogs Head alone. Making her way up from the basement she stopped at the bar and caught Aberforth's eye before making her way back to her room to change back into her own clothes. A few minutes later Aberforth was at her door, she let him in.

"I trust everything went okay?" He asked closing the door behind himself.

"Yes." She replied.

"How long before your last dose wears off?"

"Well, I'm not really sure there were no clocks around when I took it but I'm thinking I have about ten more minutes give or take."

"You should go now then; Draco had not come back through yet when I left to come up. I will have these shipped back to Albus for you." The man gathered her discarded clothes.

"Thank you." She said before pressing her thumb to the back of her apparating charm. In a flash she was outside the castle behind the bush as Dumbledore had suggested so that no one would see her appear. Taking a quick look around she stepped out from behind the shrub and made her way to the doors to the entrance hall.

Pulling open the large door she heard someone shouting out on the grounds.

"Pansy wait." Ginny knew it was Draco's voice and that she would be changing back soon so she continued on pretending to have not heard him. She took the giant staircase two steps at a time, she needed to get to the empty classroom on the second floor so she wouldn't be seen changing back into herself. When she reached the top and rounded the corner she heard Draco open the door and say Pansy's name again.

"Oh Draco your back, I was beginning to worry have you seen Ginny?" It was Pansy's voice she heard coming from the hall leading down to the dungeons. Knowing she couldn't afford to stay and see what happened as her stomach was starting to churn again she made it to the classroom and closed the door. That was a little too close.

Once the transformation was complete she stepped out of the classroom and started back towards the entrance hall. She found Draco and Pansy both standing there talking in hushed voices. Walking as quietly as she could trying to asses the situation before they noticed her she made her way down the stairs. Pansy looked up and spotted at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh Ginny there you are." She said casually, which should have been the first sign that something was awry, as she hadn't seen Ginny since they split up in Hogsmede. But before Ginny had time to consider this Draco was upon her.

"Show me your arms." He demanded. Ginny took a step back away from him. He knew. She knew he would find out, probably soon even since she wasn't sure a glamour would work to cover the Dark Mark. But she thought she would have had longer than this to figure out how to deal with it.

"Draco, you really think she would do something that crazy?" Pansy asked coming up next to him.

"I told you Pansy I know she did. One coincidence maybe I could understand, but you said you haven't seen her, I just watched _you_, Pansy, _you_ run into this castle wearing these clothes. And I'm telling you the girl there had her fucking Snoopy on her arm and Ginny's freckles. Tell me you still think she is sane?" He grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled back her sleeve. Pansy gasped.

"Draco, I can explain." Ginny said calmly.

Draco was not so calm, his eyes had gone into a storm again and it was not out of lust. "Oh yeah," he said throwing her arm down and pacing.

"Uh, guys why don't we finish this conversation in your room." Pansy said nodding at a small group of students passing on the landing above.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco had dragged Ginny by her arm all the way to his room. They group was followed by Blaise who had been waiting in the common room for Pansy to return. No one spoke a work until they were inside with the door warded and Draco was pretty sure he heard Pansy put up extra silencing spells. He relinquished his hold on Ginny and began his pacing again.

"So let me guess your explanation would be what? Oh I know you accidentally made Pollyjuice potion to make you look like the daughter of a death eater, then you accidentally set up an initiation for the same time as mine, accidentally drank the potion, accidentally fell onto a stone slab to have sex with whatever masked lunatic climbed on top of you, accidentally said a few 'yes my lords' and accidentally got a enchanted Dragon's Blood tattoo that just happened to look like the Dark Mark. Is that about right Ms. Weasley?" Draco knew he was shouting quite loud because his throat was already beginning to hurt. He could see Pansy off to the side, he assumed filling Blaise in on what had happened in the entrance hall.

"Draco if you calm down I will explain everything, but I will not talk to you when you are like this." Calm down, he thought to himself, calm down. He had been worried when he saw the bruise but had tried to convince himself it was just a coincidence. But then he saw Pansy run into the castle, she had not stopped when he called to her. Pansy would never do that. And then he found Pansy wearing different clothes 30 second later and asking if he had seen Ginny. Pansy had not seen her since they slit up in Hogsmede, Pansy was worried sick about her, thinking his father had done something to her. But no, no it wasn't his father doing anything to her it was him. She had deceived him, she had deceived the Dark Lord, she had put herself in danger, not to mention Pansy. That was why she had begged him to go through with the ritual, because she had known it would be her on the stone slab laid out for him. She had not told him she was going to do something so idiotic. If she had he would have stopped her. Merlin the Dark Lord could have killed her. How the hell was he supposed to calm down?

There was a knock on the door. "Go away." He yelled, but the knocking persisted.

"Draco, the silencing spells." Pansy reminded him, though she seemed reluctant to speak.

"Damn." He made his way to the door opening it just enough to yell out. "Go away." He was about to close the door again without even looking to see who it was when an unexpected voice answered him.

"I will if you insist, but I would rather stay and have a little talk with you, if you would be so kind." Draco turned to find the Headmaster standing at his bedroom door.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry of course you would want to talk to me. I am sorry, I had intended to come to your office upon my return but something came up."

"Yes that something is what I would like to discuss with you actually, may I come in?" Draco looked at the old may perplexed, but allowed him inside. He shut the door putting the silencing spell back in place.

"Now I know I am imposing on you already but may I bring some people from my office through the fire. I think they will need to hear this as well and it is better for everyone to do it all at once." Draco was more confused than ever by this request and simply nodded his head in answer wondering if he was simply having a bad dream.

As he watched the Golden Trio step out of his fire he was beginning to think the dream theory was correct.

"I didn't think it wise to parade them through Slytherin house, you see." The Headmaster began. "Now as some of you know we have an extra Death Eater here in this room that may not have been expected." The trio looked around at them all questioningly. Draco nodded his head in Ginny's direction.

Ron and Harry's eyes went wide, but only Ron began to yell. "What? Ginevra Weasley you had better tell me the ferret is lying." Draco watched as Ginny just looked at the floor.

"Are you crazy? You could have been killed! You probably will be killed when the damn snake finds out. But that is only is Mum lets you live once I tell her. What in the name of Merlin were you thinking? No you couldn't have been thinking at all. How did you? Why would you?" Draco didn't think it possible for anyone to be angrier than he was but Weasel was giving him a run for his money.

Dumbledore soon quieted everyone down and began to explain how she had deceived everyone including the Dark Lord. He also told of how she had confided her plans in him and he had even helped her with her preparations. Draco was still furious but felt a little better that she had at least told someone what she was doing in case anything had happened.

"I'm sorry." Ginny said once Dumbledore had finished. "You can understand why I couldn't tell anyone beforehand, you all would have tried to stop me."

"Damn right!" Draco and Ron said in unison.

Ginny crack a smile. "You know if you guys weren't on the verge of killing me right now it would be rather funny that the two of you agreed on something for once." She said weakly. Granger, Pansy and Blaise even smiled at that.

"Why don't we all clear out and let this information sink in overnight and let these two alone to talk." Dumbledore said walking over to the fire. The others nodded.

Ron walked over to Ginny and looked at her before pulling her into a hug. "If anything happens to you, I'll kill you. You know that right?" Draco watched Ginny smile as she returned the hug.

"Only if you get to me before mum, remember?" The trio and Dumbledore left through the fire. Pansy and Blaise said their goodbyes and went to their room. Once alone Draco just stared at Ginny. He still couldn't understand why she did what she did.

"Why did you think you needed to join?" He asked trying to remain calm and not start screaming again. She walked over and took his hand in hers.

"Your reading with Pansy, the other Death Eater with you. It wasn't Snape it was me. I can't explain how I know, but I do. I know you are angry but I couldn't tell you, you would have found a way to stop me, we both know that." She pulled him over to the bed and made him sit down. He had been on his feet for so long that the act of sitting actually hurt his back. But he fell back onto the bed defeated with exhaustion; he lay there staring at the ceiling for awhile not speaking.

"He could have destroyed you, he used and unforgivable on you. I hurt you." He closed his eyes more in shame than anything else. He had watched while the bastard had used an unforgivable curse on her, he raped her, he never wanted to hurt her but he had. He had failed to protect her.

Draco felt the bed shift a little as she laid down next to him. "The curse wasn't too bad; he didn't hold it very long. And you didn't hurt me."

"Yes I did. I raped you."

She sighed. "Draco you didn't rape me, I knew what was going to happen, and I climbed onto the stone of my own free will. And no you didn't hurt me as a matter of fact you are lucky it was me and not really some girl joining ranks. She would have ratted you out for your lack of effort."

"But you were screaming."

"Well they would have thought something was wrong if I didn't and I screamed louder at the end so you could do the spell. Don't flatter yourself dear, you were not meant for performing on stage if you catch my drift." Draco raised himself up on his elbows at this and noticed she had a smile on her face.

"Well I'd like to see perform well thinking you are torturing someone and with that many people watching you." She smiled at him again pulling him back down next to her and snuggling up next to him. "I'm still mad at you, you know. What you did was crazy and reckless." She wrapped her arm around him and squeezed. "I am a Malfoy I can not be cuddled into forgiveness."

"We'll see if you are still saying that in the morning. Let's go to bed it's been a very long day."

Draco agreed, they got ready for bed and curled up together. Draco wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight to him. He not to think about the fact that he could have lost her. And even more than that he tried no to think about how much that thought scared the crap out of him. Eventually sleep took over.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N- Just to let you all know I am looking for someone who has the time and is willing to, to go back through my chapters and fix any mistakes. If anyone is interested please let me know I have been meaning to do it for awhile now but just can't seem to find the time. If I could get enough people willing to help I could probably even split the job between people having them do only a few chapters as I know it is time consuming work. So if you have an eye for detail and want to help out let me know.

Now I know my updates have been slow going but as I have said I will never leave my story unfinished unless something happens to me leaving me unable to think. Thank you to all of you who have stuck by me and to the new comers as well. I have to say thank you to Aduro another writer on fanfic, I don't know if she will ever read this or not but after reading her wonderful stories The Code and The Code Breaker it has motivated me to get back to work on my own story. If any of you have not read these stories and have the time to you really should check them out, she is a wonderful writer.

Well I guess that's it for now as always feel free to check my profile for updates and my forum is always open to anyone. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer -- I own no part of Harry Potter.

**Chapter 34**

Ginny had never been happier to awake knowing it was Sunday. After the day she had yesterday, the last thing she needed today was classes. She had been hoping to sleep in, curled up with Draco, but she instantly realized he was not there. Turning over she saw a note on his pillow:

Gin,

Gone to see Dumbledore to fill him in on the details of yesterday. I'll meet you at breakfast.

Love,

Draco

Ginny climbed out of bed and decided to just take a hot shower and get ready for the day ahead of her. She had many people that she needed to sit down and talk to today, and she knew that a few of them would be less than pleasant.

As she threw her freshly washed hair into a disheveled knot on her head, Ginny heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Pansy and Blaise on the other side.

"You ready to head up to breakfast?" Blaise asked.

"Just about, She replied. "Hey Blaise, would you mind going up without us, I want to talk to Pansy for a minute." She may as well get one talk out of the way while she had the room all to herself.

"Sure. I'll see you in a bit." He said pecking Pansy on the cheek before walking down the hall. Pansy came inside with a curious look, kicking the door closed gently behind her.

"So did things settle down last night after we all left? For that matter, where is Draco?" The dark haired girl asked flopping down on the bed that had been made while Ginny was in the shower.

"Oh, he had to go talk to Dumbledore. Yeah, his tantrum was rather short lived, although I'll be surprised if he doesn't start back up today. I think he was just too exhausted last night to bother." Ginny sat down on the other side of the bed, facing Pansy.

"I still can't believe what you did, and with my body no less. Now everyone will think I'm a Death Eater." Ginny wasn't sure what to say, she knew that it was wrong to use Pansy as she had, but Voldemort never would have let a Weasley sign on.

"Pansy, look I'm sorry that I had to use you, but you know they never would have let me join. You were my only hope. Besides if your vision was right, this will all be over soon and you will be cleared." Even as she said it she knew it sounded lame.

"No, really I don't care about that; it would have been nice if you had told me though. But I have to ask, was my father at least proud? He never really told me he was one, but he had always made it quite clear that he agreed with them. Once, he even told me he wouldn't mind seeing me join them. I can't help but think that maybe just this once he would have actually been proud of me, even if it wasn't really me you know?" Ginny's stomach clenched. How was she supposed to tell Pansy what she found out yesterday?

"Well, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about now," Ginny began. "Bellatrix is the one who took me to and from the ceremony. Afterwards, when she left me to get changed, she told me that your father would have been proud. It turns out that he wasn't there."

Pansy was gazing intently at Ginny now. "Where was he?"

"Well, that was what I asked. She said that he had been sent to procure an object for Voldemort." Ginny paused, taking a deep breath. "And that he hadn't survived." She waited a moment letting this information sink in. She watched her friend for any signs of how she was feeling.

"If he's dead, then who has custody of me? He killed my mother and there are no other blood relatives that I know of." She didn't seem upset by the news at all, if anything Ginny would have guessed she was relieved. But she was pretty sure that wouldn't last once she told her who her new guardian was.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"What? No! That can't be." Pansy exclaimed. "I hope for all our sakes that you guys win this war quickly. If he gets his way, Draco and I will be married, and then everyone is screwed."

All things considered, she took it rather well. If it had been Ginny, she would have been more concerned with living by the laws of Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, I suppose I should thank you then for making me join the Death Eaters. At least that should earn me some points with my new father figure. You know that this means I get to borrow you someday if I ever need to be someone else, right?" Pansy gave her a small smile that took away some of the guilt Ginny was feeling about having used her body.

"Pans, if you think you can handle having six overprotective big brothers and an overbearing mother, then by all means feel free anytime." The two then headed up to the great hall to meet with the guys for breakfast.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco sat with Blaise at the Slytherin table, anxiously waiting for the girls to join them. Blaise had said that Ginny had wanted to talk with Pansy, probably apologizing for pretending to be her without permission, but they were taking a long time. He knew that worrying about Ginny too much would make her pull away, but considering what she had done, she would have to get over his worrying.

He was still pretty livid with her for putting herself in danger, possibly even more so than yesterday when he found out as he had had more time to imagine all the things that could go wrong and result in her death. Yet at the same time he couldn't help but be impressed. She had formed this whole cunning plan and executed it with only Dumbledore being privy to it.

If she had to let only one person in on her plan, he was secretly glad it was Dumbledore. They had had a very long talk that morning over coffee. They had discussed the details of what happened at the initiation but they had also spoken of the various protections Dumbledore had given Ginny. Dumbledore had done everything in his power to insure that Ginny would be safe during her mission.

Just as Draco was about to get up and go check on them, the two girls walked into the Great Hall, talking and laughing as if one of them had not gone to receive the Dark Mark from the Dark Lord yesterday. They sat down at the table and Pansy told them what Ginny had learned about her father from Bella. Draco was only slightly surprised to find out that his father now had control over Pansy, no doubt his father would want to secure the Parkinson-Malfoy merger he had had planned since Draco was born. This way there was nothing standing in the way for him joining Pansy and Draco. Draco just hoped this would all be over before Pansy had a chance to feel what it was like to live by Malfoy rules. He wouldn't wish his father on anyone.

After breakfast, Draco and Ginny headed up to the room of requirement, as Ginny had received an owl from Ron telling them to meet him there. When they arrived Draco was quite surprised to find only Ron and not the whole trio. Ron smiled mischievously as they sat on the couch, as the room seemed to always be arranged the same for them.

"So, what is this about?" Ginny asked tentatively. Ron pointed to the red envelope on the table that was beginning to smoke.

"Ron, you didn't?" She said incredulously.

"Well at least I was smart enough to have it sent here instead of to the Great Hall; I don't think the whole school should know about your secret identity." He looked as though he wanted to say more but was cut off as a loud voice filled the room, much to Ginny and Draco's surprise it was not Molly Weasley's voice.

"Draco Malfoy, what the hell do you think you are doing! Why in the world would you join your father? I can't believe that after I finally get us safe and go into protection that you would go and do something as foolish as this!" Draco dropped his head into his hands. He knew he should have told his mother beforehand, but he didn't think that this little Gryffindor prat would go and tattletale on him.

"Ginny Weasley how could you?" Molly Weasley's voice now took over. "I thought we had raised you better than this. Ronald, at least, says that you are not real Death Eaters but you're still a spy! You aren't even of age yet. And to steal someone else's identity…" Her voice trailed off as they heard a loud pop, then hushed voices.

"Oh," said both mothers in unison. Draco and Ginny looked at each other.

"Dumbledore has just arrived and said that everything is under control. But still, what you have done is foolish," said Molly.

"Yes, and dangerous," Narcissa piped in.

"We are going to listen to Dumbledore's explination and find out exactly what is going on. Do be careful and don't do anything to get yourselves killed." Mrs. Weasley's voice was the last they heard before the envelope burst into flames leaving behind a foul smelling smoke.

This time it was Ron's turn to look shocked. "What! That was all? No punishment, no screaming for hours, no locking you up in headquarters?"

Ginny smiled at her brother. "What's the matter, Ronald? Not what you were expecting when you tried to get us both in trouble?"

"I knew Dumbledore would go and fill them in, but I was really hoping they could at least get a decent Howler in first. Come on Gin, you do this massive no-no and you don't even get yelled at properly." Ron was beginning to pout.

Draco watched with amusement as Ginny stood up and walked over to where her brother sat. He knew that look and he did not envy Ron at the moment.

"You're right, I didn't get yelled at too much this time, but do you want to know when I did get yelled at? Last year, Department of Mysteries, ring a bell? You and all your little friends got honored for your little trip. I was there, I helped fight and what did I get? Grounded and yelled at. All of the stuff you have done over the years here at Hogwarts and I get yelled at for helping you one time. You all got into the Order for what you did and I got in trouble. For the love of Merlin, Ron, you were on the floor laughing your arse off and you got honored for it." Draco could almost feel the rage emanating off of her. Ron looked as though he would rather be attacked by a dragon than be to object of Ginny's aggression right now, and Draco didn't blame him one bit.

"Ronald, you have been the little sidekick for all of Harry's adventures, true, but you have not had to endure half of what I have. You have never had an evil spirit inside of your head, you have never been used like a puppet to release a monster on your classmates and friends, and you have never seen inside of the mind of a madman. I know things about Tom that would frighten even Dumbledore himself. I watched his memory of killing his own father and grandparents. I felt the hatred and pure jubilation he felt as he murdered the man who gave him life. I knew what I was getting into because I had seen all of his plans hatching in his sick twisted mind, even when he was still here at Hogwarts learning about goblin rebellions. So don't think for one second that I have not been properly punished, because I have I will be haunted all my life by what I have seen and felt because of this bastard." Ginny turned and stalked into the study, slamming the door behind her.

Ron sat in stunned silence for a few minutes before Draco spoke. "You underestimate her too much." Weasley looked at him as though he was speaking in foreign tongues.

"What?"

"Your sister, you all try to protect her, but she doesn't need it. She can take care of herself; I know it can be a bit difficult to accept. I sometimes forget how strong she is, and truth be told, she probably knows more of the Dark Arts from her one year with that damn diary than I do with a lifetime of being taught by my father. I think the two of us would be wise to remember that more often in the future."

Draco's head was still reeling from Ginny's outburst. She had never spoken much about her time with the diary, and he had learned more just now than he had ever known before. It tore him apart to know what his father had done to her, but at the same time it could be the very thing that would help them bring down the Dark Lord.

"Never thought I'd be saying these words, but I think your right Malfoy. I never really thought about the possibility that she would have seen into his head because of that stupid book. The reason mum was, angry about her being at the Ministry last year was because he had already damaged her so much.

"She wasn't always like this, before Hogwarts she was a happy, carefree little girl. Since her first year she has been so dark and distant, like he had taken part of her soul away." They both looked at the closed door Ginny had passed through, listening to the sounds of breaking glass coming from within. Neither was brave enough or daft enough to go near.

"So want to have a butterbeer while she rides out her anger?" Draco asked in the friendliest tone he could muster.

"Sure, I guess. Want to play a game of chess? She could be awhile."

The two of them played three rounds, the score was 2-1 in Draco's favor by the time the crashes slowed and finally died away. The door to the study opened and Ginny stepped out.

"Feel better?" Draco asked cautiously.

Ginny actually cracked a smile. "Yes, there is a statue in there that when you throw it, it smashes, but then reassembles itself. I will have to remember that the next time I need to throw stuff."

Ron and Draco couldn't help but laugh, they were sure she would be using it quite a bit with Ron as a brother and Draco as a boyfriend. "What is so funny?" She asked, sitting on Draco's lap.

"Nothing, dear. Would you like me to charm the ones in the bedroom for you, so you don't need to make so many trips up here?" Ginny slapped the back of his head.

"Do you really plan on infuriating me that often?" She paused looking thoughtful. "Yeah, maybe you should." And she joined the laughter too. She watched as they finished their fourth game, which Ron won, evening out the score.

"There you are! We have been looking all over for you." Granger said, as she and Potter walked in.

"Oh, we had to come here to get a howler from the mothers, so the whole school wouldn't know that the baby weasel joined the Death Eaters," Ginny replied as they made their way over to sit on the couch.

"Yeah and a good thing too, because the baby weasel here ripped her brother a new…" But Draco never got finish his sentence as Ginny rapped him hard on the back of the head again.

"Ouch, I think it's already time for you to go visit your statue friend again ." Draco said playfully. "Have you given it a name yet? As you have a fetish for naming everything, even bruises."

She put a finger on her chin and screwed up her face in mock concentration. "Hmmm, it's a toss up between Draco and Ronald right now. Maybe I should go with Dranald or Ronaco. What do you think?"

"Well, it's nice to see you all getting along again, I think," said Potter, tossing everyone a fresh round of Butterbeers. "So, what's next on the agenda for our master plan?" He asked sitting himself down in one of the chairs. Draco was amazed at how easy it was for everyone to get along this well after years of fighting.

"Now," he replied, "we wait. The next step is the task the Dark Lord will give me, which I will apparently fail and my little partner here will succeed. I still have no idea what that will be though or when." He had thought about it a lot last night, after Ginny fell asleep. What task would there be that he wouldn't be able to pull off? None of his ideas were pleasant.

"I hate waiting," Potter said in a somewhat childish tone. The group split up shortly afterwards, leaving the room a few minutes apart. Draco and Ginny spent the afternoon working with Pansy and Blaise on homework assignments. It felt almost surreal to be doing homework knowing what was looming ahead of them, and what they would have to do to help put and end to the war.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N- Huge thank you to my new Beta Faith.

Hope you all liked it, there will be more from the mothers too for anyone who thought that was rather mild for Molly. As always reviews are appreciated and quite motivating. Hint Hint.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer- I own no part of Harry Potter

**Chapter 35**

After dinner Ginny and Draco retired to their room alone, for the first time all day. Draco had been rather subdued since her outburst at Ron earlier. She was pretty sure that he wasn't finished with her for what she had done, but he seemed reluctant to say anything, probably out of fear that she would yell at him too. After a trip into the bath room she came back to find Draco holding out a block of porcelain.

"What is this?" She asked staring at the odd gift, he was presenting to her.

"This is your new outlet. I have charmed it so that it will work much the same way as your friend back in the room of requirement. You can break it all you want and it will put itself back together for you." He gave her a tentative smile. "And I have also charmed it to take on the face of different people. You just tap it on top with your wand and say the name of the person you wish it to look like. Right now your choices are Ron, Potter, Pansy, Blaise, Granger, and myself."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh as Draco included himself at the end. "Thank you, I am quite sure it will be put to good use." She took the shapeless statue from him and set it on bedside table, then wrapped her arms around his neck placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"So really, Gin," Draco began casually, trying to keep any trace of anger out of his voice. "What made you think it was you, that would help me take down the Death Eaters?"

She stepped back away from him and began to walk idly around the room. For a moment Draco wasn't sure if she was going to answer him or go off again like she had on Weasley, but finally she began to speak, softly and calmly. Draco felt his body relax, he had braced himself in case she exploded again.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I know how his mind works having been inside of it. Maybe it's because he _chose_ me, my first year much like he _chose_ Harry as a baby. Maybe it's because of all he's done to me, what he stole from me. He took something priceless form me that I can never have back; my childhood, my innocence and I intend to take something just as priceless from him. I have a vendetta against him rivaled only by Harry's." She sighed. "I don't know, it was just there. I felt it and knew that was what I had to do. I know this probably explains nothing, but it is no different from knowing that I love you."

Draco looked at her quizzically and she continued. "Face it Draco, I don't really know you all that well, nor do you really know me. We haven't been together very long, so how do you know that you love me?"

Suddenly it was all very clear to him; he could not hold this against her. "I just do. You're right, I get it. And you couldn't tell me, because I would have stopped you, even if you had explained."

"Exactly!"

"Okay, but I need a promise from you. I need to know that you will not keep anything like this from me again." Ginny opened her mouth, no doubt to protest, but he cut her off before she could begin. "Wait. And _I_ will promise that I will never try to stop you from what you feel you need to do so long as you tell me. Can you make that promise?"

"Yes, that I can do," she answered without hesitation.

"Good," he said, taking her hand and leading her over to the bed. "Now just one more thing that I want you to know. When or if you are ever ready, I would like to know what happened your first year here at Hogwarts. It seems to be a large part of who you are today and would probably help me to understand you a little more."

"What do you want to know?" She asked taking a seat on the bed Indian style. Draco too, sat facing her. He had not expected her to be willing to talk now, so was caught a bit off guard by her question.

"Well… um. You don't have to talk about it right now, I just meant sometime down the road." He really didn't want her to feel as though she had to right that second.

"Everybody seems to think I don't want to talk about it, but isn't that part of the 'healing' process. I don't have a problem talking about what happened. No one has ever really asked before, that's all. It has always been a subject that everyone tiptoes around."

Draco was surprised to hear this, he had always thought that with a family as close as the Weasleys' they would have tried to get her to talk about it, not avoid it. "So, no one has ever asked what happened in the chamber or with the diary? You haven't told anyone?"

"Dumbledore asked right after it happened, but he said he didn't need details since I had already been through so much. All he wanted was for me to tell him that what Harry said was true. Other than that, nope, no one. I figured if anyone wanted to know about it they would ask, I would never push it on someone who didn't want to know. Not everyone would understand everything that happened. So again, what do you want to know?"

"Everything." Draco answered lying down and shifting onto his elbow to get comfortable.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny found she was actually a bit nervous, she had told nobody what she was about to tell Draco. It was true, that no one had ever asked, but she wasn't sure she would have talked if it had been say Ron who had asked. Draco, however, was different he knew the world of the dark arts and would hopefully not be too disturbed by what she would tell him.

"Okay, I guess the place to start would be the beginning. You already know that I received the diary from your father, that day in Flourish and Blotts. He had slipped it into my cauldron full of school books. I never noticed it until after we got back to the Burrow, I was so excited about finally going to Hogwarts that I began going through all of my books. Some of them I had already read through before from my brothers leaving them around when they were in school, like the standard book of spells, but then I saw the diary. I thought maybe Mum had gotten it for me as a going away gift, with how old and tattered it was I knew it was something she could actually have afforded.

"So, I began writing in it everyday. At first it was like any other diary, and didn't talk back. I put everything in there, my feelings, opinions, fears and dreams. He only made himself known once he learned enough, to know how to manipulate me. Then he turned on the charm. He understood how I felt about being left out. Ron and I had been best friends growing up, you know being so close in age. But he came to school, and I was left behind. When I finally came here he was always too busy with Harry and Hermione, Harry even came to stay at the Burrow before school began. I had lost the only friend I ever had. It was difficult to make friends, being a Weasley and having four older brothers here at the school, Tom was all that I had.

"He was so charming and caring in the beginning that I never would have suspected him, even if I had realized the first couple of times he possessed me. They were only short periods of time to start with, probably just testing things out. But he had told me of his childhood. He recounted his time in the orphanage, how he had felt not knowing his father, who had abandoned him before he was even born. How he felt about his mothers death just minutes after his birth. Coming from the Muggle world into Slytherin, of all houses, was not an easy way to make friends quickly. He had to use his incredible power to earn his housemates 'friendship', if you could even call it that. None of them were his friends; they just had enough sense to be properly afraid. A few were even twisted enough, no offence" she glanced at Draco and he just nodded his understanding, "to idolize his power. He, by no means, had an easy life and I don't think that justifies what he has become, but I can understand how he got to where he felt it did. I guess in short he seduced me into loving him.

"And then he started possessing me for more substantial periods of time. When he did, I had no idea what he had done during the times he took over, it was like I would fall asleep while walking in the hall and when I awoke there was always another attack. It took awhile to figure out that he had done it and not me. I had trusted him and I wasn't even aware he was capable of taking over my body. I thought he was just a preserved memory, I had no idea then that he was really part of a soul."

"What do you mean part of a soul? Your not saying that was really part of the Dark Lord are you?" Draco asked suddenly looking horror struck.

"Hold on, I'll get to all of that, but there are other things you need to know and understand first. I began to get scared when I found bloody clothes in the bottom of my trunk with rooster feathers all over them. I needed to get rid of the diary because I had written to Tom about the times I had blacked out. I knew if anyone found it, it could incriminate me. So I tried to get rid of it, but Harry found it. Once I saw him with it I knew I had to get it back so I stole it from his dormitory. Shortly after that Tom took me into the Chamber. He began a spell and we slowly started to come together as one, that was when I was allowed to roam freely in his head. I didn't realize until it was too late that he was actually draining the life and power out of me to give him a solid body to inhabit. That was when I saw the images of him killing his own father and grandparents. Tom was furious with him for the life he had been forced to live and finding out that his father had been a Muggle only added fuel to the fire. This is where his hatred of Muggles truly stemmed from. After all he had learned here at Hogwarts, he could not accept that the pure blood of Salazar Slytherin had been tainted by a Muggle. He vowed never to let anyone know he was only a half blood. He took such joy in taking the lives of his own family that had I been able to, I would have been sick.

"I saw scenes of him torturing children at the orphanage he grew up in and here at Hogwarts. I saw the plans for his future form crystal clear in his mind. That is how I knew what to expect in the initiation ceremony. I saw him visualize the Death Eater robes and masks, the various ways he would torture people. I learned more about spells, rituals, curses and charms of the Dark Arts than probably even Snape knows. I couldn't believe this was the same handsome, charismatic boy I had come to love and trust. And then I saw his most horrid plan of all, splitting his own soul to become immortal. But it was a plan already in motion. That diary held not a memory of Tom Riddle, but a true piece of the monster Lord Voldemort, that was trying valiantly to come back to life.

"I had written to him early on about Harry taking Ron away from me, he had asked what was so special about Harry Potter. Naturally I told him the story of the Boy Who Lived. It was then that he had decided to take my life and power to come back and kill Harry. The rest is history; Harry saved me and destroyed the diary as well as the soul within it. But to this day I have felt as though a piece of me was destroyed as well." Ginny sat and waited for everything to settle in Draco's mind. She felt spent, yet at the same time relieved that she had finally told someone.

"So the Horcrux is destroyed then?" he finally said. Ginny was only mildly surprised that Draco knew of such a thing. He had after all grown up, the son of Lucius Malfoy, in a home that had contained the very soul in question for 50 years.

"That one is, yes."

"What do you mean, _that one_?"

"His plan was to split his soul into seven," she replied calmly.

"Seven! Is that even possible?"

"Unfortunately, for us, yes," Ginny answered. Draco got off the bed and began to pace as he always did when deep in thought.

"Does Dumbledore know? Did you tell him?" he asked in mid stride.

"I didn't have to; he already figured it out after the chamber. The diary is gone and he found and destroyed another over the summer, the ring of Salazar Slytherin himself. It had been passed down through the generations last belonging to Tom's grandfather on his mother's side. He has ideas on a few others as well but has yet to locate them. Voldemort can not be defeated until each item is found and destroyed."

Draco looked at her in horror and astonishment. "How do you know all this?" he asked curiously.

"Part of my job in becoming a Death Eater is to use my Legilimancy to try to find out the items and their hiding places. This is what I agreed to, in order to get Dumbledore to go along with my plans. And before you throw a fit, I was told to tell you _only_ if you asked, and because that promise was made well before the one tonight it was not applicable to our agreement." Draco simply groaned in frustration at the loophole and sat back down beside her on the bed, he knew she was right.

"Okay, so the diary and the ring are destroyed. What else is there?"

Ginny lay down on her stomach getting comfortable and Draco followed suit. "Well Dumbledore thinks that one may be a cup that used to belong to Helga Hufflepuff, based on some memories he was able to obtain. And another could be Slytherin's locket, another family heirloom. Harry thinks he may have seen the locket at Sirius' house when we were cleaning but he is pretty sure it was going into the rubbish bag," Ginny was going to continue but Draco cut her off.

"No, it didn't."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Kreacher, he brought my father a necklace, a locket with a serpent on it summer before last. It's at Malfoy estate, I know it is, but Father didn't know it was anything more than Slytherin's. He didn't even lock it up." His eyes were wide with excitement.

"Draco, I could kiss you right now, no on second thought I will kiss you." She put her arms around him pulling him into a long, hard, passionate kiss, which he returned entwining his fingers in her hair.

When they finally broke for air, she regretted having to say it but did so anyways. "We have to go tell Dumbledore."

"No, we can tell him first thing in the morning, besides it's not as though I can go to the manor tonight to retrieve it. Let the poor Headmaster sleep, he has a very demanding job." He said with a devilish grin. She had to agree he had a point.

"Alright," she replied, "but first thing in the morning." She barely got out the last word before his lips closed in on hers once more. Ginny was happier in that moment than she had been in years. Her secrets were out, they knew where to find another Horcrux they thought would be impossible to find, and the man that she loved was ravishing her. If only she could stay that happy forever.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco stared at the beautiful creature beside him. Her breathing was slow and steady, as it had been since just minutes after they had finished making love. Her head was up on his chest, her wild red hair splayed across his left arm, a hand across his stomach and her leg draped over his own. She fit so perfectly against him, as though they had each been made and molded for the sole purpose of fitting each other, like a lock with only one key.

He marveled at her beauty, intelligence, strength and power. He had never known anyone like her. Sure his mother was beautiful, intelligent and had power but she had never had the strength to defy Father until the Order helped her. And Voldemort had the latter but beauty was no longer in his cards. And his father was a fraud, sure he was good looking, even smart in some ways but his strength and power came more from his name and the Dark Lord's backing, than himself personally.

Draco's head was still reeling from all that Ginny had told him. He had learned of Horcruxs' from his private Dark Arts Professor. He, Blaise and Pansy had been forced to take lessons over the summer holidays since beginning at Hogwarts, that was how his mother had won the fight over which school Draco would attend, Hogwarts or Durmstrang. Professor Sybex had only mentioned splitting the soul in two; he probably didn't know it was even possible to do more. Draco was almost certain that his father knew nothing of the Horcruxs' he never would have been so quick to give Ginny the diary had he known what it truly contained. Nor would he have placed the locket on display in the manor, sure the shelves it was on were enchanted to protect from theft, but Draco knew that inhabitants of the house could touch it freely. The house elves would need to polish it and keep it clean, Draco himself had even had to polish the relics his father had kept there, as punishment for little things in life he had done wrong, such as having a spot of mud on the bottom of his robes after walking in the rain.

Draco had to fight back the sting of knowing Ginny had loved the Tom that she knew. When she spoke of the Dark Lord her voice was always full of hatred, but when she spoke of Tom her voice was softer and almost reminiscent. He had watched as a smile played on her lips when she talked of his charm. He knew she was aware of what the boy she knew became, but that did not squelch the jealousy he felt. It was the second time he was jealous of Tom Riddle, the first was after the Chamber when he found out it had been Tom who was the heir of Slytherin. As a child he had dreamed of what it would be like to be a descendant from a wizard such as Slytherin, Gryffindor or even Merlin, much the same way Muggle children dreamed of being a prince or princess. True the Malfoy family was a heritage in and of itself but the grass is always greener on the other side. However to be jealous now was just nonsense, he had Ginny and she loved him not Voldemort and that was all that mattered.

Draco lay on the bed thinking of all this until his thoughts became jumbled and sleep finally set in.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N – I know I suck at updating, every time I think I'll have more time to update my children pick up another activity that ends up taking up more of my time. Lately it has been really bad, Karate, TBall (I got suckered into coaching), baseball, field trips, sleepovers, helping at school, end of the year studying I could go on but I'm sure you would fall asleep just reading about it. Anyways here is the chapter, I have then next written out I just have to type it up but then again this one was written before the last one was typed so that means little. I will try to make it shorter between updates but I have learned to not make promises. Anyways thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this long and also to any one who has only recently stumbled on this story. All reviews are appreciated and help to motivate me to stay up late and type even though I have to be to school at 9 am tomorrow. Thanks everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: None of this is mine except the plot and a few characters

**Chapter 36**

Monday dawned with an autumn crisp scent in the air. Ginny watched the clouds roll by outside Dumbledore's office window. They had told him of their conversation the night before, and he was quite happy to hear that Draco was sure of the whereabouts of the locket Horcrux. He even agreed that Draco should go to retrieve it as soon as possible.

"Alright, you two go on and get some food before classes begin, we will meet back in the room of requirement at lunch, let me know then if either of you have come up with a plausible reason for Draco to be at the Manor when he should be at school."

They made their way to the Great Hall hand in hand. It was difficult for them to not tell Pansy and Blaise the news straight away, but it was not safe to discuss out in the open. After breakfast Pansy and Draco headed off to Trelawney's tower together and Blaise walked with Ginny to the front steps of the school.

"I'm going to stay here and watch until you are in the greenhouse, that way I can still get to Ancient Ruins in time." Blaise said once they reached the bottom step.

"Okay, I'll wait until you are back here to head over to Hagrid's after class," Ginny didn't like being babysat but she knew she was more vulnerable out on the grounds, they had discussed it Saturday night and Dumbledore agreed that the extra security on her was for the best, although she was pretty sure it had a bit to do with Dumbledore fearing the wrath of her Mum.

"See you later," Blaise called after her, she turned and waved back. The wind was blowing quite a bit but it was a warm breeze so Ginny removed her school robe to enjoy what would most likely be the last of the nice weather. She walked along admiring the varying colors of leaves coating the trees of the forbidden forest. Halfway to the greenhouse she heard someone jogging up behind her. Ginny continued on at her current pace, she didn't want to appear extra jumpy and she knew Blaise would have warned her if it was anyone to worry about. The footsteps grew closer then slowed as the person caught up with her and fell in step beside her.

"There is something different about you today."

"Well, I braided my hair this morning instead of wearing it down, maybe that's it?" Ginny gave Luna a small smile. She knew she had been rather rude to her the last time they had spoken, but Luna had a way of disregarding the past which Ginny was now very grateful for.

"No, I think it has more to do with the tattoo that shows through your white blouse sleeve there." Sure enough Ginny glanced down in the direction Luna had nodded and she could see her dark mark through the white material. She quickly pulled her robes on, but before she could say anything in her defense Luna spoke again.

"Don't worry, my father is the news spreader in the family, not me, I won't tell. You should talk to Neville though, he has been having nightmares about you the last few nights and he is very worried about you."

"Thanks, you know, for not telling anyone," Ginny really wasn't sure what to say.

"No problem, I know what side you are on, beside sworn to secrecy and such anyway."

"Yeah, I guess I am going to a new topic of discussion during Order meetings huh?" She knew the Order had been told of her latest escapade, but she had forgotten that Luna and Neville were now a part of it. That explained why Neville was having nightmares about her.

"You know that everyone wanted you in too. Your mother only put a stop to it because she cares about you and it scared her to think that all her children would be involved in this war. She knew Ron would play a part being Harry's best friend, and all the others were already involved, but she was still holding out hope that at one of the family would be able to escape without being in the middle of everything. You really can't blame her for being concerned." Luna fiddled with her dangling sea shell earring as she spoke.

"I know." Ginny replied softly. "Besides if I had been in the Order, I don't think I would have had the right memories to convince Lucius Malfoy that I wasn't part of all that. I really needed him to accept me as Draco's; it really is a key point in things I am sure will come to pass." Luna merely gave her a sideways glance but didn't ask questions which Ginny breathed a sigh of relief for. Once the girls reached the greenhouses, Ginny turned and waved to Blaise, he waved back and quickly disappeared back into the castle.

"Well at least your new friends take good care of you." Luna said with a smile as they took seats together at one of the gardening benches.

"Yeah they do, they are nothing like everybody thinks. Sure they have been somewhat rude and obnoxious to others in the past but it is really just their way of protecting one another. Slytherin house is more of a family than just classmates."

"You seem happy and in my opinion that's all that matters." She began gathering the tools they would need for their ongoing class assignment, but then abruptly turned back to Ginny a look of concern on her face. "You haven't been in contact with any Venomous Randiers have you? They can often cause false happiness and I would rather be safe than sorry."

Ginny recognized the name from an article she glanced at in the Quibbler, back when she had read the article Luna's father had published by Rita Skeeter about Harry. "Nope, can't say that I have."

"That's a relief," Luna sighed. Ginny just shook her head and enjoyed the rest of the lesson with her friend beside her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco left the tower rather flustered after class. He and Pansy had spent the whole class trying to get a closer look at whatever Death Eater mission he was destined to fail. But they came no closer to answers than they had before. All that was clear was that another would fulfill his orders and that his punishment was not going to be death, this alone did not make him feel any better. And to make matters worse he was developing a migraine from that damned incense she used.

"Draco relax." Pansy said walking along beside him looking around to find them well ahead of the others still descending the ladder.

"I can't, Pans. Don't you see I may have put Ginny into even more danger than she is already. If my father knows about her than rest assured so does he. If I fail it is not uncommon for them to punish people we do care about. I know my mother has been the object of rage after Lucius's mistakes."

"Ginny is stronger than most people give her credit for. I think aside from Potter and Dumbledore she should be the one the Dark lord fears most, she knows him like no one else ever will. Now can we drop this for awhile I really don't like discussing this in the halls." She looked around just to make sure again that no one was within earshot.

"Okay you're right, but just for the record I don't feel any better about it." They continued on to Charms in silence. Once there they took their usual seats and Draco anxiously awaited Blaise's arrival. He finally turned up just before the bell rang signaling the start of class, he looked a little flushed.

"Is everything okay?" Draco asked more than just a bit concerned, while Blaise flopped down into his chair.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine. Just cut it a bit close with waiting for her to get over to Hagrid's, then making it up here in time so I had to run the last stretch." Blaise replied trying to catch his breath between words. Draco felt his muscles relax at knowing she was okay.

At the end of class he told Pansy and Blaise to go wait for him in the room of requirement. "I'll go get Ginny and we'll explain when we get there."

When he reached the stone steps leading out of the castle he stopped and spotted Ginny right away waiting by Hagrid's cabin someone else was with her. He scanned the surrounding area before waiving her up to the castle. As she got closer he saw that it was that Loony girl that was with her.

"Hey, I was expecting Blaise to come and get me, good thing you kinda stand out in the crowd huh?" She said putting her arm around his waist.

Draco gave her a little squeeze. "Yeah, look who's talking."

"So have you ever really met Luna before?"

Draco raised his eyebrow, "No, not properly."

"Well in that case, Draco meet Luna Lovegood, Luna, Draco Malfoy." Ginny grinned at them each in turn.

"Um… nice to meet you." Draco said tentatively.

"You as well," she replied, "So is it true that you are the Slytherin Sex God?" Draco could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, and looked to Ginny for some clue on how to respond to such a question.

"Absolutely." Ginny said taking Draco's hand and pulling him back into the castle. "We'll meet you up there."

"What in the name of Merlin was that about?" Draco asked as they made their way up the stairs.

"Luna is going to be joining us for our little meeting; she is going to get Neville. Since they are in the Order and already know, I figured they could help out too."

"Okay, but I was referring more to the absurd question."

Ginny laughed. "That is just how Luna is; she has a way of finding just the right thing to say to make people uncomfortable. And I have to say the look on your face made it very clear she had succeeded in that mission."

"Yeah, you can say that again. Really is it that wide spread of a rumor?" He asked as they reached the right spot in the corridor and began to walk back and forth.

"I don't know, I think there may be a few first year Hufflepuffs who don't know yet." They were both laughing as they entered the room. Blaise, Pansy, Snape and Dumbledore were already there waiting.

"Ah yes and here is the Death Eater Duo now. Nice to see they haven't gotten to your sense of humor yet." Blaise said casting a sideways glance at Snape.

"I quite agree, laughter is a powerful thing especially in such times as these, we must always try to find humor and joy in life less we be swallowed by the darkness." Dumbledore added. This time Draco looked to Snape.

"What?" The potions master retorted. "I can laugh you know; it just takes something a bit more than a sexual reputation to get me giddy." Draco didn't realize he had left his mind so open as to let anyone read him before they entered the room. He made a mental note to work on keeping his wall up. At this thought Snape sent him a smirk.

As he and Ginny sat down the door opened once more and the Trio along with Looney Lovegood and Longbottom came in. Once everyone was settled and introduced properly they began discussing recent events and different reasons for Draco to have to go to the manor. Longbottom kept throwing Ginny worried looks throughout the conversation. In the end they decided that rather than coming up with a story as top why Draco was home, it would be better to find a reason for Snape to need to meet with Lucius right away.

"I will floo him at 9 o'clock tonight and tell him to meet me right away in Hogsmede. I will have to give him some type of information to get him to come out on such short notice."

Dumbledore thought in silence for a few moments before saying, "Alright then, you may inform him of my current health concerns. But be sure to tell them four months instead of the actual six, I may be able to use this to my advantage, and make sure he understands how I came to be in this predicament. He may not understand the significance but his master surely will."

"Professor are you sure?" Snape's voice cut through the various muttering from the teenagers. Draco couldn't help but wonder what the hell his professors were talking about. What was wrong with Dumbledore?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N – As always sorry for the delay in updates, but as I have always said life and family come first. I really wanted this chapter to be longer but I couldn't make you guys wait any longer most of this has been typed since the last update and I really wanted to get it out there for you. Hopefully the reviews will inspire me to get my butt back in gear (hint hint). Well hope you enjoy.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer-- I own nothing but the plot, if I did I would be rich not in a ton of debt.

Chapter 37

Ginny made her way to the dungeons with Pansy at her side. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts back to the meeting that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a hand waving in front of her face.

"Jeez Pans, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She said trying to force her heart back down into her chest where it belonged.

"No I was just trying to bring you back from whatever planet you went and landed on. I have been talking to you for 5 minutes now and then I asked you a question and you didn't even know I was there."

"Sorry," Ginny replied, "I was just thinking about the meeting earlier, I'm worried about both Draco and Dumbledore."

"That's exactly what I was talking about." Pansy said as they entered Draco's room.

Ginny dropped her bag and plopped onto the bed on her stomach, Pansy joined her. "What do you think could be wrong with Dumbledore? And why won't he tell us?"

"Well he did say he would tell us, Gin, just not yet. But I don't like the way things were sounding. And I'm worried about Draco going to the Manor."

"Can you believe Harry volunteering to go with him like that? That took me by surprise. I mean I didn't really think he should go alone in case something went wrong, but, Harry?"

"What about Potter?" Drawled a voice from behind them. Both girls looked up in the mirrored wall to see Draco and Blaise enter then room but Draco stopped short causing Blaise to walk right into him.

"Oy, Draco what is the hold up?" Said Blaise steadying himself.

A smirk crept onto Draco's face. "Sorry mate, but it's not everyday that I walk in to find two beautiful women lying in my bed." The smirk quickly vanished as Blaise hit him upside his head. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"The red one is mine." The dark haired boy replied shutting the door behind them. The girls laughed as a smirk spread again over Draco's thin lips.

"Ok but I don't think it's me that Pansy wants."

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" He looked over at the girls then a look of understanding dawned upon his face. "I meant the red clothes, you arse, not the hair." Ginny couldn't help but smile at the exchange between the two friends, even in the face of all that was happening in their lives they always found ways to make life a bit happier. Odd, really considering most of the school thought all Slytherin's to be cold and unfeeling. The reality of it was they were a rather playful and emotional lot.

Draco dropped his things in the collection pile now forming on the floor and sat beside Ginny, slowly he moved his fingers along her back kneading into her tense muscles. She let out a small moan as her body began to relax at his touch.

"Hey hey now, you two can wait until we leave to get into that stuff." Blaise said parking himself next to Pansy.

"Oh alright. You are just no fun today Blaise." Draco said, yet his fingers still moved gently over her back as though drawing an imaginary picture only he could see. "So, what were you saying about Potter?"

"Oh we were just saying that it's a bit odd, you know, Harry wanting to go with you tonight."

"I think the stranger thing is Dumbledore okaying it. Really think about it this is the boy who is supposed to save the world, right? So why send him as back up to the Dark Lord's right hand man's house, you would think it a bit risky, no?" Draco stopped his drawing s for a moment, apparently pondering his own questions.

"Yes but Dumbledore seemed very certain that the information Snape would be giving Lucius would take quite a bit of time. I wonder what is happening to our Headmaster that could be of that much importance to the Dark Lord?" Pansy said.

"I think he is dying." Draco said, "But the real question is why? He said it was important for him to know why but that he would not fully understand. That only the Dark Lord himself would understand the meaning behind it. So what is killing him?"

The four friends pondered this and other points, until a knock was heard at the door at 8:30. Ginny got up to answer it. When she opened the door the potions master was there, his long black hair falling into his face. She stepped aside to allow him entrance.

"Everything is set," Snape said once the silencing charms were set, "Harry will meet you in the room of requirement. Simply need our meeting room and there is a portkey waiting on the table, it will activate at exactly 9 o'clock so do not be late. It will take you to the point just beyond the stables of the estate; it will be quieter than allowing you to apparate just in case your father decided to be fashionably late. Remember to hold onto Potter when entering the property so as to not set off the alarms. Go in, get what you need and get out. Here is a pair of gloves and enchanted pouch to put the locket into, do not touch it with your bare hands and do not try to wear it, we don't yet know what type of enchantments might be on it. And do not let Potter come into any contact with it; we have reason to believe he may be more sensitive to it than anyone. Go back to the same point to apparate back here, you will have to use your necklace and come directly onto the ground, it is too risky in case something goes wrong to apparate to any other area in case you are followed. Make sure that you and Potter stay together at all times, he will have his invisibility cloak it may be a bit tricky to cover you both completely but stay under it just the same; and you will have to have him side along on the way back since his necklace is not yet finished, you should be safe to apparate down by Hagrid's cabin so that none of the students see you. You will have at least an hour, but do not forget to allow time to get back off the grounds, you know what can happen if you try to apparate within the estate. Are there any questions?" Snape asked handing Draco the gloves and pouch.

"I won't need the gloves, Father held it in his bare hands and unfortunately he is just fine and dandy." Draco spat, as thought the words tasted bad in his mouth as he said them.

"Yes well humor me then and just wear the damn things. Now I must be going, I need to be in the Hogsmede soon. Good luck, be careful and make sure nothing happens to Potter or that locket." And with that Snape twirled on the spot and left the room, his cloak billowing behind him as always.

"Well, " Draco said turning to Ginny, "I guess I should get going. I will be back soon." He pulled Ginny in to his arms sending a shiver through her whole body. She hugged him tightly burying her face in his chest until his hand gently lifted her chin so her gaze met his. "I will be fine and so will Potter, there is much more we must do in this war and you know that, so please don't worry." His kissed her soundly on the lips, making her knees go weak. All too soon he was pulling away from the kiss and turning to his two friends still on the bed. "You guys stay with her until I get back and for the love of Merlin don't let her do anything stupid. The last time I went away like this, I came home and found her branded." Draco smiled down at her one more time, kissed her forehead and whispered an "I love you" before leaving.

Ginny just stared at the door after he was gone, true she knew that Harry and Draco had much more to do in the war, that didn't mean that nothing would go unscathed now, just that it would be nothing life threatening; and that thought did not make her feel much better at all. She could feel strong hands on her shoulders turning her around and pulling her into a tight embrace. For the second time in just minutes she buried her face in robes, but this time she didn't need to be strong so she let the sobs come. Blaise just held her tighter and let her cry against him, stroking her hair. At some point in time she felt Pansy join them and the three stood there holding each other in a comforting embrace.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After an unsteady landing from the portkey Draco glanced around to get his bearings, the stables were just ahead on the other side of the 15 foot hedges that bordered his family estate.

"Great so how do we get over or around those?" Potter asked while repositioning the cloak around the two of them.

Draco pocketed the spoon that had served as their portkey before replying. "We don't we are going through them. There is a small space between two of them about 30 feet down that way that is big enough for us to get through." He nodded off to the left.

"Are you sure?"

"Potter, this is my home you know. I grew up exploring every inch of these grounds just to be outside of the manor, so yeah I'm sure." And they set off.

"Sorry, I forgot. Believe it or not lately you have been so different I almost forget that you are a Malfoy."

"Ok, uh thanks. I think." Draco said as they emerged on the other side of the bushes.

"Holy… you grew up here? This is your house?" Harry asked in awe.

"Well actually no. This is the stable," Draco pointed straight ahead, to a large building, "and that is the pool house to the left. The greenhouse to the right and the elves quarters just beyond that."

"That is where you keep the house elves? But its huge, it is easily three times the size of my aunt and uncles house. I thought house elves were treated badly by your family?"

"Well when you consider there are over a hundred of them sharing that house it's really not all that great."

"A hundred? So then where is your house?" Harry quickened his pace to keep up with Draco who knew how far they had to go and was walking rather quickly.

"You see those roofs over there, beyond that hill?" Harry nodded. "That is the Manor, it sits down in a small valley between three hills and has a lake bordering the fourth side which we own all the property surrounding it so that there is no chance of getting to it by the lake, my father is a bit on the paranoid side about being invaded. Now come on we have a lot of ground to cover we may be better off if we run the rest of the way." Harry appeared for once to be speechless and Draco couldn't help but smirk.

They had taken only a few steps when a sudden noise made them both jump. "What the hell was that?" Harry asked looking around for whatever made the noise, but Draco just began laughing.

"That was Mira! We must have been talking too loud. Come on we should go before the elves come to investigate what upset her." Draco choked trying to regain his composure.

"Who the hell is Mira? That didn't sound like a horse." Harry replied.

"That's because she is not a horse, she is a dragon. My dragon actually."

"Wizards." Harry muttered. "Muggles usually only keep horses in stables."

"Yeah we have some of those too, a few thestrals and Mira, Evy and Lanti."

They made pretty good time getting to the House it had only taken about 15 minutes at a steady jog; they could make it back in about 10 if they really ran. When they reached the large French doors that led out to the back patio where he used to take after diner coffee with his mother, Draco stopped.

"Okay, we need to make sure we are covered, the house elves will be sure to appear as soon as the door opens but if they see no one they will just think that Lucius hit them too hard the last time he whacked them with his cane which is sure to have been earlier today sometime. Once they are gone just follow me as quietly as possible, and stay close so the cloak keeps us covered at all times."

"Alright." Harry said as Draco reached for the door knob. The instant the door began to open they heard a small crack; they made their way into the room silently and stepped off to the side. A small house elf was there to greet them, Draco recognized her at once as Sinty, she wore a dark green tea cozy with a black M on it that only the elves who are greeters and servers get to wear.

"Who is there?" She said with a small squeak. When no one responded she tried again. "Who is coming in my master's house?" Draco could hear the fear of punishment in her voice and felt horrible for the tiny creature. She slowly made her way to the door and peered quickly around outside before shutting it tightly and vanishing with another small crack.

Quiet as a mouse they made their way through the manor, until they reached the room the locket was in. There it was on a pillow in the display cabinet; Draco heard Harry's breath catch when he saw it. "That's it." Harry whispered.

"Okay I have to get it from the shelf because of theft enchantments on the cabinet and Snape and Dumbledore don't want you to have any contact with it anyways. You will have to hold the cloak up sideways to keep us covered while I retrieve it." Harry nodded and they slowly shifted around so that they were back to back.

Once the locket was safely tucked away in the pouch, Draco tied it to his belt loop and dropped it inside the rim of his pants. There was no way he was going to risk losing it. They repositioned again and began their journey back the way they had come. The exit was just a few rooms down one last hall but rounding the corner the boys stopped dead in their tracks.

"He must be punished for his carelessness, My Lord." Came a voice from one of the rooms.

"And he shall be, my dear Bella, but he did promise important information did he not?" Draco could feel Harry tense beside him at the familiar voice. One look was all the confirmation he needed to know that Harry thought they should peek into the room also. They peered around the doorway to see Bellatrix standing beside a roaring fire which contained the head of the Dark Lord himself.

"Yes, My Lord, but he has also drawn Lucius out of hiding. We can not afford for him to be caught again now. And besides you know my feelings on Snape, I have never trusted him. I still believe he is really working for Dumbledore."

"Yes, I have been feeling that more and more as of late as well, but still every piece of information he has passed to us has been proven correct. And we could use a bit of info on our little Headmaster anyways. Yes, Severus will be punished but after the information has been retrieved. I must go now Lucius should be here any moment with news of his meeting. Fear not Bella, Snape will get what he deserves." Before the Dark Lords head even had time to vanish, Draco and Harry broke into a run and did not stop until they were back by the stables.

"Shit!" Draco said out loud throwing off what little bit of the cloak was still covering him. "We have to get back to the castle and warn Snape."

"Yeah," Harry panted, "I don't much like the git but we need him right now alive." They climbed back through the gap in the hedges, walked a few feet further for good measure and side along apparated back to the safety of the Hogwarts grounds. They then ran past Hagrid's hut and back to the castle, neither one noticing the patronus that had taken off just ahead of them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N – don't get used to this update schedule but I really wanted to put this in that last chapter just couldn't get it typed but then I felt bad for putting in the filler chapter alone so hear is more of the actual plotted story. I will do my best to be more regular but we have all seen how far I got with that in the past, so no promises other than this story will be finished someday. Thanks for reading and please review if you have a second, 290 hits on that last chapter so far but only 4 reviews that's kinda depressing.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 38

Draco ran as fast as he could to the castle doors, as they stepped through Dumbledore was there and appeared to be waiting for them. "Where is Severus?" Draco sputtered, trying to catch his breath and holding the stitch in his side from running.

"He will be meeting us upstairs; the others should be there already." Dumbledore replied. "Did you get the locket?"

"Yeah, here." Draco untied the pouch from his belt loop and handed it to Dumbledore who in turn put it into the pocket of his purple robes. And they began walking up to the room of requirement.

"How did you know we were back?" Harry asked as they began to climb the entrance hall staircase.

"Hagrid, I asked him to send word when you were back and his patronus arrived well before you. I sent word to the others to meet us, I do believe the Miss Weasley was upset that she could not come and greet you both herself."

"So where is Severus? Did he return to the castle yet?" Draco asked again not quite satisfied with the Headmaster's previous answer.

"Yes, he was just returning to his suite when I summoned him to join us. He said all went well." Draco couldn't help but think of just how wrong that assumption was. Severus was the only real father figure Draco had ever had and he would be damned if he was going to let anything happen to the only man who had ever cared about him. The three made the rest of their way to the 7th floor corridor in silence.

When they opened the door, Draco glanced around the room hoping to find his Godfather waiting with the others, but to his dismay he was nowhere to be seen. Draco asked about him again just before Ginny came running to him and threw herself into his embrace.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny, Blaise and Pansy sat in Draco's room, each pretending to be reading or doing homework. Ginny had tried to read the chapter Professor Snape had assigned on Moonstones, but after reading the same sentence five times and not retaining a word of it, she gave up. Waiting patiently had never been her strong suit, so she was very relieved when Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire.

"They have returned." His voice rang throughout the room. Immediately she jumped up from her spot, ready to run to the entrance hall to greet them, but before she could take a step he spoke again. "Report to the meeting room at once."

So instead Pansy, Blaise and Ginny took shortcut after shortcut until the reached the room of requirement where they waited. Ginny was so on edge that when Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna walked in she jumped. As they all took their seats the door opened again, Draco, Harry, and Dumbledore walked in.

Draco looked around the room quickly, "Where is Severus?" He asked in a hurried tone as Ginny ran up to him.

"He hasn't arrived yet? Why? Is something wrong?" Ginny had come to not only respect her potions teacher, but she would even go so far as to say she liked him.

"He has returned to the castle and should be here any minute. That is the third time since I met you in the entrance hall that you have asked about him. Did something happen while you were at the manor? Were you seen?" Asked the headmaster calmly.

Draco put his arm around Ginny's shoulder and steered her towards their normal chair. "No we were not seen." Draco replied. Just as he was about to continue Professor Snape walked in.

"Did you get the locket?" He asked Draco.

"Yes we got it; I already gave it to Dumbledore. But we have a bigger problem right now. You are in danger." Draco said giving Ginny's hand a small squeeze.

"What do you mean he is in danger? What exactly happened while you were gone?" Ginny asked slightly afraid of the answer. Draco and Harry told everyone about Bellatrix's conversation with the Dark Lord.

"Draco, you needn't worry. I have been punished by the Dark Lord before and lived to tell the tale. I don't think he will compromise my position here with us on the brink of battle. And besides I am in this to the end, no matter if it is my end or the wars end." Snape said keeping his cool. Ginny could feel the tension in Draco's body lessen a bit at his Godfather's words.

Dumbledore removed a small pouch from the pocket of his robes and dumped the contents onto the coffee table in front of him. Ginny stared at the locket lying on the table completely innocent looking. "Ok, so how do we destroy it?" Ron asked speaking for the first time. "We already know it won't open, remember we tried when we found it in that cabinet."

"It does open. And it must open to destroy it." Ginny said without thinking.

"How do you know?" Harry and Ron both asked in unison.

"Now isn't the time for that guys." Ginny turned to Dumbledore leaving her brother and his friend to wonder. "Do we have anything here that can destroy it, Professor?"

Dumbledore walked over to a long case in the corner and opened it. He pulled out a sword encrusted with rubies and handed it to Harry.

"Gryffindor's sword." Harry said turning it over in his hands.

"Harry I will open the locket, once it is opened you must stab the sword down into it. Do it quickly as I am sure this will not be a pleasant experience. Are you ready?" She asked. Harry nodded.

Concentrating on what she needed to do she very slowly said, "Open unto me, my soul," but it came out in a series of hisses. The locket burst open and a shrill cry reverberated through the room. Inside of the locket two eyes stared back at her, she knew those eyes all too well. They belonged to Tom, she had once been so enchanted by those eyes but now they made her sick. Harry raised the sword and with great accuracy brought it down and through one of the eyes of the locket. Ginny felt a stabbing pain in her core as though Harry had just stabbed her and not the locket, the screams from the piece of jewelry got louder before they finally died away and blood oozed across the table. Once she knew it was over Ginny fell into Draco's waiting arms and then darkness.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Professor, what happened to them?" Draco was in a small room off of the meeting room. He was pretty sure it had been a library the last time he had been inside of it, but now it held 2 beds which Draco and Snape had placed Ginny and Harry on. After destroying the locket, they both had fallen unconscious. "Is this because they destroyed the locket?"

"Yes and no." Draco looked at the headmaster curiously but waited for him to continue. "I believe and I may be wrong, but I believe they are like this because of the locket being destroyed, but not because they were the destroyer. I think they would have had the same reaction if they had been elsewhere and not known it was happening. I had wondered and feared that this might be the case." Dumbledore looked older and more fragile in that moment than he had ever seen before.

"Forgive me sir, I still don't understand. Does this have to do with the Riddle diary?"

"Yes I am afraid it has everything to do with Tom's old diary. I do believe that once the diary was destroyed and Miss Weasley's soul came back within her body that part of Tom's came with it."

"NO!" Draco screamed. "No, this can't be true. That would make her a Horcrux. No, no, no this can not be happening." He felt Severus put an arm around his shoulder, but it held no comfort for Draco. He could feel pain in his chest like he had never felt before and he could swear it was his heart breaking. Perhaps his father had been right in caring for no one, this pain was unbearable. He sat next to Ginny taking her hand in his he calmed himself down.

"Is there anything we can do? Any way to destroy that bit, but keep her intact?" He looked up at his professors his eyes silently pleading with them.

"We have not yet been able to come up with one. And yes we have been trying to figure it out for many years now, as Mr. Potter here has been in the same boat since the night his parents were killed." Dumbledore answered gravely. "We have not given up hope, but we are running out of ideas. Neither one of them knows and I think it would be best to keep them in the dark for now, we don't need either one of them thinking that they may as well go and try something foolish with the thought that they will have to die in the end anyways." Draco nodded; this was a very valid point especially with people like Ginny and Harry.

"Does the Dark Lord know about them? Did he feel what they felt tonight?" Draco asked almost not wanting to know the answer.

This time it was his Godfather who answered. "No, he hasn't a clue that either of them are what they are. He had intended to make a Horcrux the night he went to kill Harry but because of the Blood Love Protection invoked by Lily sacrificing herself the curse backfired and he had no control over the fact that that part of his soul was drawn to the closest living thing since it had not been cast into an object. And as for Ginny since it was his memory and that one bit of his soul that she has a history with and he was never reunited with it to get the information, he knows nothing other than she was the one Lucius gave the diary to and the one who opened the chamber. Though this fact alone makes him curious of her. He will probably be drawn to her since she is essentially part of him, but with her Occlumancy skills he should never find the reason. And no he probably does not feel what they felt tonight, he never felt it with the diary or the ring. I don't think he has enough human left to him to feel much of anything. The reaction is stronger in them because they are human, they feel, more importantly they can feel love, feel guilt, feel remorse, feel sorrow." Draco looked down at Ginny's small still form upon the bed.

"They are okay, it was just a drain on their magic and the raw emotion flowing through them that made them go under. In fact they should be waking up any minute now." Dumbledore said running his wand over each of them in turn. Once he was sure Draco was alright, Snape excused himself and went back to his suite.

Five minutes later Draco felt Ginny squeeze his hand lightly. Bringing the other up to her head, massaging her temples, she softly said, "What happened?" Harry had woken up too.

Dumbledore told them what happened but led them to believe that they were affected only because they were the ones destroying it. This seemed to satisfy them. Dumbledore went out to the small kitchen to get them each some chocolate and tea and then left for his office taking the locket and sword with him. Once they had recharged a bit with the candy and tea they decided to get up and make their way back to their respective quarters.

Ron and Hermione were still there waiting for Harry, but the others had already dispersed. "Blaise and Pansy want you to stop in and let them know how she is; they didn't leave until Snape came out and said they would be okay after a short rest. Pansy was having a really hard time; she seemed to be having some type of argument with herself, so Blaise took her down to Slytherin." Hermione informed Draco while Ron gave Ginny a tight hug hug, before turning and pulling Harry into what could only be described as the one arm man hug. The stress of the night was evident on everyone's face.

"Okay, thanks Granger," Draco said still feeling a bit odd about their new alliance; it would definitely take some getting used to. "Keep an eye on him tonight, give him a bit more chocolate and tea and make sure he rests." If they could be friendly and helpful so could he, and besides he couldn't help but have a new found respect for the boy who lived, as it turned out it wasn't quite the blessing everyone thought it was.

Draco took Ginny back to their room and tucked her into bed with a tray of chocolate, strawberries and tea and left her with her potions book reading at her request, before venturing over to Pansy and Blaise's room to give them an update. He found Pansy in a right state when he got there.

"I don't know what is wrong with her she has been mumbling to herself every since the whole locket thing and I can't make heads or tails of it." Blaise said ushering him inside the room. Draco went to Pansy's side and sat next to her. Her eyes were glossy and red, whatever it was it was really upsetting her.

"Pans, what is it, what's wrong?" Draco said soothingly stroking her sleek brown hair.

"It's there Draco, it's there, I just can't reach it." She sobbed.

"What's there?"

"It's something really important that I think could mean life or death for someone but my own mind just won't let me see it. I don't understand, it has never been like this before Draco."

"Okay relax, what exactly happened?" Draco asked wondering what had brought about this oddity in her abilities.

"It was when they destroyed it, just before they collapsed, there was so much raw magic in the room that I couldn't control or slow down the visions. I know I saw you , Ginny, Snape, the Dark Lord and your father but I couldn't see what was happening, it was going way too fast to make anything out clearly except the last image. The last thing I saw was most definitely a grave-marker under a huge weeping willow tree, but I couldn't see close enough to decipher a name and there was no one around and nothing else to see just the tombstone, tree and a dense mist. But I know the other images are all there in my head but I can't get to them, my mind won't let me in and it's really frustrating. Someone is going to die and I don't know who or why or how or anything at all except a stupid tree." She began to sob harder than before, Blaise came and just held her in his arms.

"Maybe you are not meant to see it; maybe it was a mistake because of all the magic in the air. Or maybe you are meant only to have the knowledge but not use it." He tried desperately to find something that would make his dear friend feel better. The last one made her lift her head and look at him funny.

"Draco, you sound like Professor Dumbledore now." She cracked a smile.

"Is that good or bad? Because you know he is very wise, but like they say a bit off his rocker. So which trait were you referring to?" He asked, pleased that he had at least gotten a smile out of her.

"Maybe a bit of both."

"Thanks, love you too Pans. But really don't make yourself crazy over it, just get some rest for tonight and maybe we can have Ginny try her Legilimancy on you to see if she can get to it. Would that make you feel a bit better?"

"Yeah, you know I think it would. If there were one person capable of doing that, that I wouldn't mind having in my head, it would be her. Thanks Draco, I do feel a bit better. How is she by the way, she really had a worried there?" Pansy sat up and dried her tears with a tissue Blaise handed her.

"She'll be fine," he lied, "she just needs a bit more rest. The destruction took a lot of magic out of both her and Harry." His two friends looked at him as though he were crazy. "What?"

"Mate you just called him Harry, here in a room with only the two of us, no one to be nice in front of, just us." Blaise said since Pansy appeared to be speechless.

Draco laughed. "Yeah I guess I did, didn't I? Well he's not so bad really, and going on a search and rescue mission for a piece of cursed jewelry can be a very bonding experience."

They all said their goodnights and Blaise thanked Draco for calming Pansy down; then Draco walked back to his room to find Ginny asleep on the bed with her potions book lying on her chest. He removed the book and tray of goodies before climbing into the bed next to her.

He stared down at her face just inches from his own and couldn't help the sadness that threatened to overtake his heart once more. He couldn't lose her, she made him feel alive, she made his life worth living, and she made him feel period. The Dark Lord be damned but he would find a way to destroy him and keep her, and maybe even Harry too.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day dawned bright, too bright for Ginny after the night she had had. She woke to find Draco already up, sitting at the desk reading a book, most likely homework. "Mmmm what time is it?" She asked groggily.

Draco turned to face her, "10:30".

"What why didn't you wake me? For that matter why aren't you in class?" She sat up running her hands through her morning hair.

"You needed to rest and Dumbledore send word this morning that we were all excused from classes today after the strain of last night." He came and sat next to her planting a kiss on her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Her head hurt horribly, every muscle in her body ached and she felt like she could sleep another ten hours. "I'm fine."

"Well still you are under strict orders to relax the whole day." He pulled her back down so that she was lying in the crook of his arm with her head on his chest.

"And whose orders are these, Dumbledore or Snape?" She asked running her hand along the muscles of his torso.

"Mine actually, Dumbledore says you are all clear, he just figures we could use a day off from classes." He was playing with strands of her hair while talking.

"Ah, well then, I guess if Dr. Draco says I have to rest all day that means I can't do this." Ginny rolled herself over so that she was straddling him. "Or this." She leaned over and kissed him passionately on the mouth. "Or this." She whispered into his ear as she slowly moved her hips back and forth until she could feel his desire against her. "So I better just lay down and keep my hands to myself." She said finally once she knew he worked up enough. She rolled back to her previous spot on the bed and turned away from him.

"You little Vixen." He shouted from behind her. "That was not very nice, not nice at all. What happened to that kind sweet girl I used to know?" He asked turning her back to face him.

"Oh, her? She got mixed up with the wrong crowd and they taught her to be cunning," she kissed him, "conniving," she kissed him again, "and a tease." She rolled away again.

"Oh no you don't, you little…" but he never finished his sentence, because in one fluid movement he turned her back over and pinned her body beneath his own, and kissed her. His tongue fought for entrance into her mouth and she was only too happy to oblige. When the need for air arose, he removed his lips long enough to take a breath and then began kissing her ear, and down her neck. When he found her shirt in his way, rather than repositioning himself to take it off of her he grabbed for his wand on the nightstand and whispered a spell she couldn't quite make out. The next instant all of her clothes had vanished and he resumed his course down to her breasts.

Ginny lay there as Draco's hands and mouth went about her body freely. All she could do was lose herself to his touch; he brought her to the brink time and again but refused to allow the wave of pleasure to crash over her. She knew this was his way of getting back at her for teasing him; she made a mental note to tease him more often. Just when she thought he was finally going to let her release he quickly pulled back.

"Uggg, Draco, please. Now you're not being nice." She whined at him while gripping the sheets in her tight fists and pounding on the bed.

"Ah but see the big difference there is I have never _claimed_ to be nice. Now did I? I never led people to believe I was a nice person?"

"Well in that case I suppose I should revoke your little reputation of Slytherin Sex God shouldn't I since there is obviously no sex to be had here." She made to get up off the bed but Draco pushed her back.

"Oh really, is that how you want to play? Fine." Another grab at his wand and his clothes soon vanished as well. He pushed her legs up onto his shoulders and thrust into her. She had been so worked up before that this was all it took to push her over the edge, but he did not relent. Soon enough she was back up on the cliff ready to dive once more into ecstasy.

"Draco." She moaned softly as the waves came and made her body tremble. Moments later he gave one final thrust and then slowly released her legs back down to the bed. He rolled over beside her and placed feather light kisses all down her neck.

"I love it when you do that." He said his voice still heavy from the lustful session.

"Do what?" She asked running a hand up through his platinum blond hair.

"Say my name like that."

"Hum, I'll have to remember that."

A while later found them showered and fully clothed once more and both working on their studies in companionable silence. A knock sounded at the door and Draco got up to see who it was, it was Pansy. Draco had filled Ginny in on what had happened with Pansy the night before, she only hoped she could help.

"Hey Gin, how are you feeling?" Pansy asked sitting across from Ginny on the floor.

"I'm fine; Dr. Draco has been taking very good care of me." She gave Draco a wink. "How are you? Draco told me what happened last night. I can give it a shot if you want."

"I would love that, are you sure you don't mind? It just really bothers me that I saw it and yet I know nothing about it. Usually I am able to control the visions slow them down, play them back again and what have you, but this was just a quick flash and I can't get it back again. That grave marker at the end has me really concerned." Ginny patted her hands in comfort.

"Sure I don't mind, I am rather curious myself."

Draco squatted next to Ginny and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I am going to Dumbledore's office for a bit to collect our work we missed out on today and give him an update on how you are doing. Besides I thought you two might like some time alone. Just keep an eye on each other okay." He ruffled Pansy's hair as he walked past.

"Okay see you later." Ginny called after him, and then turned to Pansy. "You ready to get started?"

"Very."

"Okay just try to relax and clear your mind. Do the opposite of everything we have been working on with Snape. I will get in and try to pull it up to the surface, if that doesn't work we can try to remove it all the way and view in the pensive. Okay here we go." Ginny waited until Pansy's breathing became slow and even signaling that she was indeed relaxed.

Holding her wand she quietly said "Legilimens", instantly with no resistance she was thrown in to the jumbled thoughts in Pansy's head.

Ginny sifted through the images that bombarded her mind, the past memories were easy enough to cast aside, she knew who Pansy said she had seen and a four year old Draco was not one of them. The more recent ones she was able to sort through either by having been there or by recognizing different areas and people of Hogwarts. But then there was one that seemed to have a magnetic pull that made her gravitate to it. Once she reached it, it came through so vividly that Ginny could swear she was really there.

"You have disappointed me yet again Severus." Said a cold voice.

"But were you not pleased with the information I obtained, My Lord?" Snape said bowing low upon a concrete floor, a stone slab behind him. Ginny knew where he was, she had lain upon that cold stone herself very recently. "Forgive me, My Lord, but I thought the information of the old fool's imminent death was important enough for the risk. In four months time, Dumbledore will finally be dead all because he put on a stupid ring he found in the ruins of a small house, your path to the boy will be clear. Is this not your goal?"

"My goal shall remain until the boy is dead, Severus. But I do not appreciate your carelessness in parading my escaped follower in a wizarding community sure to know who and what he is. As one of my most faithful, Lucius is provided with my protection, which you have compromised. Why could you not simply go to the manor to pass on this information?"

"Dumbledore had just entrusted me, a former death eater with the knowledge that he was to die. Forgive me but he is wise enough to know that in telling me this he put me into a very risky spot. If ever there was a time for me to turn back to you in his eyes it would be with that information. With him gone you would surely rise back to full power and I would need to be back on your side to survive. To think he did not have a trace on me after that information was received would be foolish. If I had gone to the manor he would certainly have known, but for me to go to Hogsmede for a drink is not that uncommon especially in times of great stress, such as learning that my headmaster and mentor is set to perish." Snape pleaded.

"I will consider this," Voldemort spat. "You may go now, for now." Once Snape left the room, Voldemort turned to the dark haired woman at his side. "Bella seal the grounds and the house once he is out. He will not leave here alive. Lucius send for my two new recruits, lets see what they are capable of." He held out his arm so that Lucius could cast the proper spell on the mark to send for only those he wanted.

The next scene appeared as clear as the first, it was the same room but upon the stone slab there was a giant cauldron and two new hooded death eaters stood beside it peering inside. "As you can see we have trapped a mouse for you on the grounds. Your task is to hunt him down and kill him; I will want proof of his death. Whoever makes the kill will be rewarded, whoever does not shall have something they care about taken from them." Voldemort said pointing at the bowl in front of them. Inside the cauldron there was liquid, but it was not a potion or even a pensive. It was much like a portrait, but the scene was able to change, Ginny could only imagine this is what one of those muggle TV's would be like, that her father had talked about longingly for years. The image of a man running through the grounds played out upon the surface of the liquid, he wore a traveling cloak with the hood up over his head making identification impossible he could have been anyone.

"Do you understand your task?" He hissed at the two death eaters beside him.

"Yes, My Lord." They replied in unison.

"Then go." They did not wait to be told again, they made their way out to the grounds to do as they were told. One quick glance at each others masked face and they were off each going their own way.

More scenes like this had played out for Ginny to see, she took in as much information from them as she possibly could before coming to the last image Pansy had seen, the grave marker. Ginny was close enough that she could read the name on it quite clearly and had to keep herself from becoming sick with grief. It read: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Fighting back tears, Ginny pulled herself out of Pansy's mind.

"What happened, Gin? What did you see?" Pansy asked anxiously. "I saw all the memories as they came to you but then everything went blank for awhile."

"I don't think you are meant to see them Pans, otherwise you would have seen them at the same time I was." Ginny replied trying to keep herself calm for Pansy's sake, if she hadn't seen everything along with her maybe there was a reason for it.

"I think your right. I feel much better now, not nearly as panicky. I think maybe I was just supposed to act as a messenger for you. I can't really explain it, before I was very anxious like I was forgetting something very important but now I am fine." And she did appear to be just that, other than the curious look on her face she was okay not jittery like she had been when she had come in.

"I think it would be best if we don't tell the others that I got through, I don't want to keep things from Draco or lie to him but if he knew the things I saw it could destroy what needs to happen."

"I agree, that message or whatever it was, it was meant for only you. I don't know why but I am certain of that fact. We can just tell him all you saw was the same rapid flashes as I did." Pansy then excused herself, she had promised Blaise she would come back after and they could study together. This was fine with Ginny since she needed to go to the library to look up a few things. She wasn't sure on a few key points of the vision and would need to read up on some stuff before she would be comfortable putting the plan into effect. She quickly grabbed up her bag and headed off to the room of requirement; she wasn't sure the school library would have what she needed but knew the enchanted sanctuary would not let her down.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N- As I posted in my forum, I have decided to post a new chapter every Friday. I have had this one done since Tues. but decided to hold onto it in hopes of getting on a regular schedule. I do have quite a bit of 39 already done, I am hoping that by doing this I can get far enough ahead so that if I have a crazy week where I can't write I will still be able to post for you guys. Always feel free to check my forum for any update info or to chat or ask questions about the story. Well I hope you all like this chapter, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and all the new readers who added me to favorites and alerts, you guys were all very motivating just when I thought everyone had finally given up on me and this story. So thank you. Till next week, happy reading.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer—I own nothing by the plot.

Chapter 39

A week and a half had passed with no sign or sound of the Dark Lord. Halloween had come and gone, they all went to the Ball but their group left early opting for a night of drinking in the meeting place, even the Gryffindor's and Luna joined in. Draco had to admit that when they weren't hurling childish insults back and forth they got along rather well. They had all spent the night in the room of requirement not wanting to be caught in the corridors in their condition, and woke up to find Neville curled up in a chair snuggled close to Luna. They all took the mickey out of him when he woke up, but he seemed rather pleased with his drunken boldness.

Draco had taken every opportunity he could to find a way around Ginny and Harry's predicament but had come up with nothing feasible as of yet. Getting in the extra study time was easier than he had thought it would be, he figured he would have to make up excuses to Ginny for studying so much but it turned out she was studying more and more these days as well. He was so caught up in the war and his search for a solution; he had almost forgotten that Ginny was in her O.W.L. year. Rather than studying in the chaotic school library the couple often opted for the library in the room of requirement, at least there they didn't have to deal with prying eyes or in Ginny's case, fighting over the same book as all the other fifth year students.

It wasn't until Saturday November 9th that the Dark Lord was heard from. Draco and Ginny were once again in their private library reading when; Draco felt his arm begin to burn. His eyes quickly flew to Ginny and he saw her wince slightly, telling him that she had indeed been called too. "You call the others with the coin, while I run down to the room and get our robes." He said getting up from his chair.

"No need, I have taken to keeping them in my bag. You activate the coin and I'll spell the wrinkles out of the robes." Draco was impressed with her readiness and did as he was told.

"Do you have your Pollyjuice things? In case you need to remove your hood." Ginny nodded silently as she slipped into her robe and got her mask ready. Draco followed her example and changed as well. When they were finished they headed out into the common area where everyone was beginning to trickle in already.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed as he entered the room. Ginny nearly dropped the capsules she was loading into the emergency pocket of her mask.

"What Ron?" She sounded very nervous and exasperated.

"Sorry, it's just, well it's one thing to know about you being one of them; it's something else all together to see you as one of them. Scary, really." Her brother said looking at her with mixed emotions on his face.

"Yeah I guess. But look we have to go we just wanted to let you guys know that we are leaving." Ginny said quickly before putting the mask on. He looked around the room quickly, where was Severus?

"Where is Snape?" He asked.

Dumbledore answered, "He was summoned himself about an hour ago." Ginny gave Pansy and odd look and nodded at her, Pansy nodded back. Draco wondered what was going on but didn't have time to reflect on it right now. Once his own mask was in place they each placed their fingers on their apparition charms. The room of requirement disappeared and was replaced by the gate that led to the Riddle house. They walked up to the guard and lifted their sleeves to gain entrance, then walked as quickly as possible to the house; they had already wasted too much time and may be punished for their tardiness.

Just minutes later they found themselves in the same dungeon where they had their initiation; Draco made sure to put his walls in place around his mind before entering. It looked much as it had on their previous visit but there were only three people there now, The Dark Lord, Bellatrix and his father, they were gathered around a large cauldron staring into its contents. Draco and Ginny paused just inside the entrance awaiting further command.

"You may enter. What took you so long?" Voldemort snapped at them. Before Draco could even open his mouth, Ginny answered for them.

"Forgive us, My Lord." She said bowing her head to creature eyeing them. "We are still students at Hogwarts, and therefore must make our departure as inconspicuous as possible, less we arise suspicion. And as I am sure you are well aware we had to get ourselves beyond the grounds before we could apparate due to the anti-apparition charms placed on the castle by Salazar Slytherin himself." Draco couldn't believe the ease with which she came up with the lie, but she did have very valid points that he had not even thought of.

"Yes, very well then." Voldemort said with a bit of a huff as though he had indeed forgotten they could not just drop everything and apparate away, yet he looked at Ginny as though quite impressed with her answer.

"What do you request of us, My Lord? We have come to serve you." Draco said also bowing before their so called master.

"I have a task for the two of you. Come and have a look inside the cauldron." He and his two minions stepped aside to allow Draco and Ginny a clear view into the basin. The surface of the liquid inside played a picture, he had seen this cauldron before, his father had it in his study for as long as Draco could remember. Draco could see a hooded figure running through the grounds, but could not make out who it could be. Whoever it was they seemed to be in a panic about something. "As you can see we have trapped a mouse for you on the grounds. Your task is to hunt him down and kill him; I will want proof of his death. Whoever makes the kill will be rewarded, whoever does not shall have something they care about taken from them.

"Do you understand your task?" He hissed at the two young death eaters beside him. Understand yes, but the thought that either he or Ginny would leave there a murderer weighed heavily on his mind.

"Yes, My Lord." They replied in unison.

"Then go." They did not wait to be told again, they made their way back out to the grounds to do as they were told. Outside Draco glanced at Ginny once, but had to look away quickly or he would have blown her cover by begging her to just stay put. He did not want her soul torn apart by the act of murder; he wanted to keep her pure and innocent of such things. Draco walked away, determined to find the death eater and do away with him before she had a chance.

After a few minutes of running through the grounds Draco finally slowed to catch his breath. He was coming upon a wooded area and knew that stealth would be key in finding his prey; his ragged breathing would give him away surely. He entered the woods and moved quickly and quietly from tree to tree pausing at each one to listen for any unusual sounds. Standing beside a large pine he finally heard the sounds he was waiting for; to his left he could see the hooded figure. He knew it wasn't Ginny for this person was too tall and had the build of a grown man.

His wand at the ready Draco stepped out from behind his tree and held a steady aim at the death eater, he disarmed him with a simple non verbal 'expeliarmis'. The man spotted him and began to stumble backwards, stepped directly onto his own fallen wand with a loud crack as his mask caught on a branch and was ripped from his face. Draco froze. He could feel bile rising up in his throat; he was going to be sick. The man stumbled further and fell backward this time landing on his back with a thud. Draco raised his wand arm again; he had to do it for Ginny. The fear in the man's eyes made Draco finally vomit onto the ground in front of him. This was all the time the fallen death eater needed to get up and run away. Draco could do nothing but watch as Severus ran for his life deeper into the woods.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny had gone off around the other side of the house, in the opposite direction from Draco, but she knew the woodsy area was along the back end of the property. She waited behind a tree until she saw Draco stop just outside the tree line about 20 yards down from where she was. He headed into the forest and she followed him staying as far back as she could while still seeing him. She knew that he had to find him first from the vision she had gotten from Pansy's mind. She only hoped she could pull off what she needed to do without chickening out. It would not be pleasant; she had truly come to like her potions master in the last two months.

She had written Pansy a letter with instructions of what and who to have ready when they returned. Ginny had charmed the parchment it was written on to not open before Ginny knew it was time. Just before they had left Hogwarts, when they found out that Snape had been summoned before them, Ginny lifted the charm and signaled to Pansy. If Pansy had opened it before it was time, Ginny had no doubt she would have done something rash to insure that Blaise remained safe, since he would be the one the Dark Lord took if Ginny failed. All she could do now was pull of her end of the plan and hope that the instructions were clear enough and covered everything that they needed.

Absorbed in her own thoughts, Ginny almost didn't see that Draco had indeed found Snape. She stopped short and surely would have been heard if it hadn't been for the sickening crunch as Snape snapped his own wand in two stepping on it. Tears began to burn her eyes, as she saw the look on Draco's face when his Godfather's mask came off. She could only imagine the thoughts in his head at that moment; she knew that Snape meant the world to him. She wiped away a few escaped tears as she thought of the pain she would soon inflict on his heart, with her proof that she killed the man he thought of as more of a father than his own. Would he ever forgive her for what she must do?

Ginny didn't have time to dwell on the issue, Draco got sick and Snape began to run again. She followed a safe distance away. Once she saw that they were near the back wall of the property she made herself known, wand drawn. Snape looked so tired and defeated, almost as though he would welcome the end he knew was coming.

_Forgive me,_ she thought to herself before casting her spell non-verbally, _Scalpaltura._ No sooner had the spell left her wand she shouted for the world to hear, "Sectumsempra".

Ginny watched in horror as Snape's body was thrown back a few feet by the impact of the spell, before falling to the ground in a bloody mess. The look on his face was of shock; whether it was from her voice or the use of his own spell against him she did not know. She ran to where his body lay, blood already pooling on the ground around him, so much blood that it appeared as though he had been blasted apart completely. Ginny knelt beside him wishing she could say something to him, but instead she reached into his body. She made sure that she was leaning over him completely covering his torso with her body and cloak before letting the blade hidden in her sleeve fall down to her hand. She severed the organ she would need as proof and removed it from him completely, casting one last non-verbal spell before straightening. She could not look at her potions masters still form lying lifelessly on the ground at her feet.

She touched the dark mark on her forearm as a signal, and then held her prize high above her head so that Voldemort would be sure to see in his magic bowl. The heart of Severus Snape lay bloody and still in her skyward cupped hands, like a sacrificed offering to the gods.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco had recomposed himself and gone off in the direction in which Snape had fled. He wasn't really sure what he would do once he found him but he knew he had to. He couldn't let Ginny make the kill, he cared for her too much; but at the same time he could not bring himself to kill the only person aside from his mother that had always been there for him, cared for him, looked out for him.

His search was brought to an abrupt halt as he felt his mark burn on his arm. It was done, he knew the Dark Lord would summon them back for only one reason, his Godfather was dead. Draco fell to his knees on the forest floor using every ounce of will power he had to not break down right there. He could not let the Dark Lord see how this affected him; he pulled himself to a standing position once again. There was a crackle in the air as Draco headed back to the house and he knew that the extra wards put up to keep Snape in had been let down. It was really over.

The trek back up to the house gave Draco way too much time to think. Ginny had killed his Godfather. Part of him wanted to strangle her but another part knew that there was probably no other way, she would have known he could not do it. He just couldn't seem to figure out how he felt on the matter. He entered the room stopping in the doorway to bow again to the creature he now loathed even more than before, but as he made to straighten he heard the deadly hiss.

"Crucio" Voldemort's voice reverberated off the walls, as Draco felt pain much worse than any of his father's punishments with the same spell. The snakelike man held the curse for what seemed like hours before allowing Draco to fall in a crumpled heap to the floor. Regaining the use of his muscles Draco quickly stood, not wanting to show anymore signs of weakness lest he be punished again.

"You failed, and now you must pay the price. Avada Kadavra!" Draco braced himself, but the curse never hit. He quickly surveyed the room fully expecting Ginny to be dead on the stone floor since the spell didn't hit himself, he had said he would take something Draco cared for and Ginny was the most important thing in the world to him. However he was shocked to see not Ginny, but his father on the ground staring up into nothingness with cold, dead, grey eyes.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix cried from her master's side. As Draco saw his opportunity to let out his emotions for Snape, he would not cry over the loss of his father but the Dark Lord expected him to, so he let his grief for Snape's life pore out.

"Quiet, Bella. Do not act so appalled, he was a liability to us all, as was Severus. He gets himself caught and sent to prison and gives me his child who has failed at the task I set before him." At the man's words something clicked in Draco's mind. _Failed task_, he failed the task and Ginny finished it, just like the cards had shown Pansy. He hadn't thought about it until then, he felt like kicking himself for not having figured it out sooner. This was how it was meant to be, how it had to be for them to win the war.

"Now as for you." Voldemort pointed a long finger at Ginny who was standing off to side covered in blood. "You did not use the killing curse, why?"

"Forgive me, my lord, but I thought it quite unwise. It is an unforgivable curse, I am sure that you have wards to protect against Ministry detection of such curses, but being that I am not yet of age I still have a trace on me, and I was not sure that an unforgiveable would go undetected in such a case. I did not think you would want me to take a chance like that and risk having Ministry officials knocking at the gates. So I used a spell just as effective, ironically it was one of Snape's own creations which slices the body beyond repair when cast correctly." Ginny replied almost too calm for Draco's liking.

"Yes and why is it that this is all you have brought for me?" He gestured to the bloody mass lying next to the cauldron on the stone slab. Draco fought back the bile that threatened his esophagus once more.

"Well, to be honest, there were too many bits and I didn't fancy having to dig around to make sure I got all the pieces. I thought the heart would be satisfactory since it is well known that no human can survive without a heart to pump the blood, not even a wizard. You did say to bring back proof of the kill, not the body, My Lord." Her voice had a chill to it that Draco had never heard before. The hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"You have made a good point there, Bella check the organ to make sure that it has not been tampered with in any way." Draco thought he saw a hint of a smile on Voldemort's marred features.

Bellatrix cast a few different detection charms on the heart of his Godfather, before she replied, "It is the real thing, My Lord."

This time Draco was sure he saw a smile, it looked so out of place on the face of the monster before him. "Ms. Parkinson, remove your mask." Draco's breath caught in his throat, as Ginny lifted her mask without even a second's hesitation. Pansy's face emerged from underneath with a smile on her own lips.

"As you wish, Master." She got down on her knees in front of him, and reached for his hand. "May I?" she asked, her smile widening as she looked up at him adoringly. He nodded placing his hand in hers. She kissed it, lingering long enough to make Bellatrix tense in rage. "I live but to serve you." Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew that Ginny had to play the part but she seemed as though she was enjoying herself, even flirting with him. Could he have possibly been so wrong about her, did she use him to get to Voldemort? Was Tom Riddle really the one she loved? So many questions and emotions were within Draco that he had to fight to keep his walls up on his mind.

"Very well, the two of you may go. Ms. Parkinson, you will take the place of Severus in the ranks and in his spying on Hogwarts. Keep up your impressive work and you may make inner circle ranks very quickly. Draco, I expect you to do better, you have yet to prove to me where your loyalties lay."

The two walked in silence down to the gates. Draco couldn't even bring himself to look at Ginny; too many doubts were coursing through him. Once they arrived at the apparition point beyond the gates, they both apparated, with their fingers on the charms around their necks, back to the room of requirement.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N – Okay okay, I know some of you hate me right now, but please just give the next chapter a chance before deciding to stop reading. This was a very hard chapter for me to write, I love Snape. My husband thinks I'm a fruit loop because I was sitting here with my laptop pouting, I told him I just killed Snape and he looked at me like he was going to go call the men in white coats to come and take me away. Anyways I hope that maybe one person out there at least liked the chapter, feel free to review either way, like it, hate it whatever. Now the hard part is going to be sitting and waiting until Friday to post it, I am a very impatient person and I'm not sure I can hold out that long. Anyways review away; it's the little button down there on the left. Feel free to yell at me in my forum too if you want.

Also I have decided to check out this new poll feature in my forum, so there is a poll asking for your thoughts on this chapter, if you have a chance to check it out and vote I am curious to see what everyone thinks (even if you don't review).


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter 40**

"Pansy!" Ginny screamed as soon as their feet had landed back in the room of requirement. She began to walk away in search of their friend, but Draco grabbed her arm. He needed answers.

"Ginny, how could you do that? How could you kill so easily like that? Just rip his heart out and hand it over to that monster?" Draco couldn't stop the questions from spilling forth any more than he could stop the tears. She tried to break free from his grasp, but he held her firmly next to him.

"Pansy, where are you?" She yelled again.

"We are in here, Gin." Pansy yelled from down the hallway. Ginny tried once more to get away.

"I need answers here, how could you do what you did and then be so passionate with that vile creature? You killed my Godfather! And then if that wasn't enough, then you go and do everything but ask the Dark Lord to make love to you right there in front of me." Now Draco was screaming too.

Ginny turned to look him in the eyes and he could see only hatred and fury staring back at him from Pansy's eyes. "What would you rather I had done, Draco? Oh I know maybe I should have frozen and thrown up instead of taking action. Then we could still be there and the two of us could be hunted as well as Snape and we could all die together, one big happy family. You obviously couldn't do what needed to be done, so I did what I had to do." Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was there when he saw Snape, she knew what a coward he had been. "You stupid prat! You really do believe I am capable of doing that, don't you. Well then I guess I did my job right didn't I." Draco couldn't understand why she was mad at him; he was the one with the right to be angry.

"What? What are you upset about, I didn't kill your family. I didn't throw myself at Bella in front of you and ask her to take my heart and soul." Ginny finally succeeded in wrenching her arm out of his grasp in his moment of confusion.

"You Git, I didn't kill him. But if I don't get in there and make sure that my instructions were followed to a T, he may still die." And with that she turned her back on Draco, leaving him speechless in her wake.

"Pansy, did you get him?" She asked heading through the doorway where Pansy's voice had come from. Draco gathered his wits about him and ran to join them. Could it really be true? Could she have pulled off such a charade? He slowed down as he entered the room since it seemed rather crowded. Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey stood next to one another bent over a bed in front of them, whispering. Blaise was at the head of the bed with a funnel tube in one hand and a large goblet of potion in the other, every so often he would poor more of the potion into the funnel and watch it drain down the long tube. Pansy was talking to what appeared to be herself, in death eater robes, in hushed voices at the foot of the bed. Draco slowly walked forward after processing the scene, the occupant of the bed came into view.

Snape lay there lifelessly and pale, blood was covering most of his body but when Draco watched carefully he could see his chest slowly moving up and down. Draco couldn't believe his eyes; his Godfather was in fact alive, a bit worse for wear but alive. How could this be? Draco had seen his heart that Ginny had delivered to the Dark Lord; Bellatrix had even cast a charm to see if it had been tampered with or transfigured in anyway. No one can survive without a heart. Now he needed answers even more than before.

"Ginny?" He said in a tentative voice, turning to the girls still talking. He reached out for the one that was dressed like himself, but she quickly stepped out of his reach.

"Are you done with your temper tantrum now?" She asked anger and a bit of hurt still very apparent in her eyes. This made Draco's insides churn once more, but there was nothing left in him to heave up. The things he had said to her just moments ago were suddenly eating away at him.

"Can we talk for a minute, please?" He pleaded with her. She nodded her head towards the door, in lieu of an answer. Draco cast one more look at Snape's body and noticed that already some of the color was starting to come back to his face.

Once he was back out in the main room he collapsed on the couch and watched as Pansy came out, followed closely by a second Pansy. By the time they took seats opposite him Ginny had already begun to change back to herself, brown hair becoming streaked with red. Draco looked to her eyes, which were now her own again but they were not the warm, inviting, and loving eyes he usually saw staring back at him; they were ones of hurt, despair and rage.

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on? I feel like everything I ever thought I knew is just crumbling down around me. And it seems that I have been left out of a very important loop here." Draco knew that fresh tears were slowly falling from his eyes, but he made no move to banish them. If his father could see him now he would be appalled, Draco had been raised to never feel emotions like this much less show them so blatantly.

"You had to be left out Draco, if you had known it could have screwed up everything. Pansy and the others here didn't know anything until after we were summoned." Ginny's voice was remarkably calm considering the anger that seemed to be radiating off of her.

"But you knew didn't you? Someone had to plan all this out and if these guys didn't find out until after we left that leaves you and Snape, forgive me, dear, but I don't think he planned all this. So how did you know?" Draco was feeling more and more confused by the minute.

"You remember what Pansy was like after destroying the locket? Well the next day she came to me like you suggested, and I went into her mind." Ginny paused, taking a deep breath. Draco simply waited for her to continue since she had yet to tell him anything he didn't already know. "I saw everything, Snape with Voldemort, our task, your father being killed, Pansy retrieving Snape's body off the wall, Pomfrey patching him up, I saw it all in great detail."

"I didn't see it at all when she went in. That was how we knew that it was meant for Ginny only; my own mind wouldn't even let me see. She is right if anyone else had known it could have destroyed everything. Ginny left me a note telling me exactly where to find Snape. It told me what she had done to him, the Scalpaltura spell to remove his appendix; what would need to be done to repair the damage and who to have here to get him fixed up. She was brilliant, Draco. She did all this alone, she found a way to kill him in the Dark Lords eyes and keep him alive at the same time." Pansy couldn't mask the awe in her voice. Draco had to admit that it was brilliant and it had worked, it had worked so well that even he had had doubts about her. He felt even worse now than before.

"You really thought I was capable of just killing someone so close to you without a care in the world? You really thought I enjoyed bowing down to the monster that took my childhood from me? You don't know me at all Draco, do you? You have no faith or trust in me." Ginny looked worn and defeated. Draco wanted nothing more than to go to her and take care of her at that moment, but he was not foolish enough to try.

"Well it is kind of hard to have trust in someone who is always keeping one secret or another from me."

"That's just it though Draco, every secret I have kept has been for your own good or for the good of the wizarding world as we know it. You should have trust in me that everything I have done has been for a good reason. I need to go check on Snape. Excuse me." Ginny got up and turned back down the hall with tears in her eyes. Draco tried to follow but Pansy grabbed his arm.

"No let her go, I think she needs to be away from you right now."

"Pans, how was I supposed to know that she didn't really kill Snape?"

"That's just it though, you weren't supposed to know. You needed to think that she really killed him, would you have shown any emotion over Lucius being killed if you hadn't just lost Severus. She told me what happened; she told me how much it killed her to see you in so much pain. But she knew that you needed to have that raw emotion then in order for Voldemort to go on thinking he had killed someone important to you in killing your father. If you had started doing a happy dance do you think he would have been satisfied with your punishment for failing or do you think he would have gone after something else that you care about, like Ginny, Blaise or myself? Just like if she had told me before you left, I could have or probably would have done something that would have screwed it all up too. She was impersonating me remember, if she had failed it would have been Blaise that was killed. Had I known I probably would have done something to try and protect him but in reality only messed up the whole thing. And she was right too Draco, about having to do it. Even if she didn't have prior knowledge and a plan she would have had to kill him. You couldn't have done it, I know that and she knows that too. And if you had both failed the task all three of you would have been killed, everything would have been for nothing, or have you forgotten everything the cards foretold?" These words hit Draco like a train, yes he had thought about the failed task as told by the reading Pansy had done, but he hadn't really been thinking of the bigger picture.

"You are right," was all he could say. Draco leaned back in his seat and silently cursed himself; he may have just destroyed his relationship with Ginny over his stupidity.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How is he doing?" Ginny asked walking back into Snape's makeshift infirmary.

"He will be just fine thanks to you." Madame Pomfrey replied taking the funnel tube from Blaise and packing it away in her bag. "His wounds have all been mended, his blood has been restored, and he has been given potions for the pain and for dreamless sleep. He should be out until morning but once he wakes up he should be just fine, maybe a bit sore but alive and well. You executed that spell very well, most healers in these days don't even know of it much less how to cast it with such accuracy. It has been obsolete for over 400 years because so many healers were too shaky in casting it and it cost more lives than it saved. Not a single organ so much as nicked besides the intended target, I am very impressed. I doubt he will even care that he can't apparate anymore since without you he would be dead."

"Well actually he will still be able to apparate. It is a common myth that the appendix holds the power to apparate, the stories of what could happen if you try to apparate without an appendix have been around so long that no one has tried in many, many years. However stories of beheading don't much effect Fred. His appendix ruptured just weeks before the twins were scheduled to take their tests, he had George take care of the internal damage done from the rupturing so that Mum wouldn't find out and stop him from taking the test. He aced his test with flying colors and can apparate just fine as he so diligently shows every chance he gets. Mum still doesn't know about it, I only know because I heard Fred scream when it happened and went to see what was going on." Ginny couldn't help but smile as she thought of how lucky she was to have been there then, otherwise she may not have been so quick to decide on her course of action.

"Really, well I may just have to have a chat with him and see if he would let me write up a case study on him to present to the board of Medi Wizards." She turned back to Snape and did one more vital read spell over him before leaving to go back to the hospital wing.

"You did good kid." Blaise said giving her a quick hug. "I'm going to go see how Pansy and Draco are doing."

"Yes, Ms. Weasley, you did very well but I have to ask how did you manage all this and gain all the knowledge needed to pull it off." Dumbledore summoned two comfortable looking chairs and sat down motioning for her to do the same. She did so, welcoming the plush surface as she sank down into the chair exhausted.

"When I got the visions from Pansy I began doing research. I found a permanent transfiguration spell that was developed in medical studies but never used. They had been trying to transfigure a part of one organ into a complete new organ for magical transplants. It needed to be from the same body as it would go into for matching donor reasons. The spell worked wonderfully, however it was never published past the studies in the healer journals because while the physical transfiguration held the organ would often not function properly for more than five minutes and would revert to the function of the original organ. But for my needs it was perfect, I only needed the transfiguration to hold and be undetectable for common tests. Once the 'heart' was taken from Snape's body it no longer needed to pump blood and since the spell was never further developed very few people ever knew of it to make a test for detecting it which is how Bellatrix missed it when she checked it for authenticity.

"As for everything Pansy had to do, I had left her the letter as I am sure she has already told you. I put in directions on where to find Snape's body. I cast the Scalpaltura spell non-verbally just before, casting Sectumsempra our loud since Voldemort was watching and listening on some magic cauldron. The impact of the first spell blasted Snape out of the way just before the second spell narrowly missed him; there was enough blood on the ground to make Voldemort think it was Sectumsempra that hit him. Then I leaned over making sure I was covering his body before taking out the appendix and silently casting the permanent transfiguration spell. Once I knew he had seen enough and felt the extra wards lift I did another non-verbal Levicorpus to get him up on top of the wall where Pansy would be looking for him, if I had put him on the ground there would have been too good a risk of an animal getting to him before she got there. Then I used our coins to let Pansy know it was time to come and get him."

"Yes quite brilliant. I too felt the coin get warm but I was already here since Ms. Parkinson had already fetched Poppy and myself. We were still in the process of setting up the room and stocking it with the potions you asked that we have on hand." Dumbledore smiled warmly at Ginny before continuing. "Were you able to gather any information during your time there?"

Ginny drew in a deep breath and let it back out slowly before replying. She had indeed gotten information, more than she had dared to hope for but it was not a pleasant experience. "Yes, I did."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco and Pansy talked more about all that had transpired in the last few hours. It was only when she told him about Ginny using the coins to tell her when to come for Snape, that he noticed he had forgotten his in his school robes in his haste to change earlier. He couldn't help but wonder if he had had his with him, would he maybe have figured out that something was amiss. He had thought a lot about things he should have thought of but, in the heat of the moment, didn't. Like all the horrible things he said to Ginny, he wished he could take them all back. Madame Pomfrey left giving them a report on Severus's condition and shortly after Blaise came out too.

"How is Ginny doing?" Draco asked once Blaise was settled with Pansy curled up in his lap. He couldn't help but be envious of their relationship. At the moment he would give anything to have Ginny curled up beside him, taking comfort in her after the long and emotional day.

"She's alright; she is talking with Dumbledore now. I wouldn't get any bright ideas about going in there right now though, she seems rather pissed." Blaise had an uncanny knack of knowing what Draco is thinking at any given moment; he was in fact just about to get up and go in but settled himself deeper into the cushions of his chair.

"Yeah that would be my fault. I may have over reacted a bit, and said some things that would have been better left unsaid until after hearing her out."

"I don't doubt that for a minute. I know you too well, on the rare occasion that you do show your emotions you tend to just do and speak, rather than think before acting. How bad were you? Forgivable? Or complete arse?"

"Oh I am leaning more towards complete arse. When we got back here I just went off completely. I didn't even let her talk. It never once crossed my mind that even without knowing what I know now, I never should have said those things, she didn't have a choice. It was kill or be killed and she saved both our lives tonight. Not to mention Snape's."

"Oh yeah, I don't think she'll be talking to you anytime tonight. I wouldn't fret too much though, mate. She's a good kid, and she cares about you. She'll come around sooner or later." Draco let his head fall back, it was the later part that he was worried about, what if it was too late and he couldn't find a way to save her like she had saved Snape. What if it comes to a point where there is no choice but for her to be destroyed like all the other horcruxes, and she hasn't forgiven him? How could he live with that? The three friends sat and waited Pansy and Blaise fell asleep curled up together. Draco watched and wondered if he would ever have what they have again.

He must have dozed off because sometime later Draco awoke with a start to the sound of footsteps. He opened his eyes to see Dumbledore walking down the hallway. "Severus is doing well. She has decided to stay with him for the night, despite my assurances that he will be fine. Good Night Mr. Malfoy."

Once the headmaster was gone Draco made his way down the hall in hopes of talking to her. When he entered the room however he found her asleep in a big chair beside the bed. She was curled up with her hand on top of Snape's and her head beside him on the bed. She obviously had come to care for his Godfather a great deal, this revelation only made his words from earlier seem even harsher. Looking around the room he found an extra blanket on the foot of the bed, and gently draped it across her sleeping form. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead before going back to his cold and lonely chair. Only one thought ran through his mind before he drifted off to a restless slumber. How do I fix this?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N -- Well there you go, not as long as I had wanted it but my husband had an unusual schedule this week that left me lacking on time to write. I hope that I am now forgiven for making you think she killed Snape. Ye of little faith. Now I have to hope that you guys will forgive me once again for the rift between Draco and Ginny and the moment. Hope you liked the chapter, as always reviews are much appreciated. Till next week. -- Cinda

It's friday somewhere in the world right now since it is only a half hour away here, so I am going to get this up and posted now since I have a pretty busy day tomorrow and I don't want to have to make you guys wait until later tomorrow night. Maybe if you guys are nice to me with the reviews I will do an extra long chapter for the 3 year aniversary of the story.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 41

Ginny's eyes fluttered open when she felt someone squeeze her hand lightly. She lifted her head and found dark eyes staring back at her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked sitting up further and running her free hand through her hair.

"Pretty good actually, especially when you consider the fact that when I last closed my eyes I was certain they would never open again. What happened? It was you out there wasn't it?" He asked his voice still a bit rough from sleep. Ginny bit her lip; she wasn't really sure how to begin apologizing for killing him.

"Yeah it was me. I am so sorry Professor; I really didn't have a choice." Ginny bit back the tears that were threatening to escape her.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley, you did have a choice. And to be honest I don't think I could have made a better one myself." Shocked at these words Ginny looked up; Severus Snape was actually smiling at her. Maybe Madame Pomfrey had given him too much potion last night. "How did you do it? I heard you cast my spell and then I was hit, but I appear to be all healed up now. I know for a fact that I have never taught anyone the only healing spell that will even begin to heal the damage that Sectumsempra will inflict, and I had to create that one as well. So you can understand my confusion, I am sure."

So Ginny once again explained how exactly everything had come to pass as it did, leaving Professor Snape simply staring at her his face unreadable. "Brilliant." He finally said, cracking yet another small grin. Now Ginny was certain that the medi-witch had slipped him something extra the night before.

"So how are you feeling now?" She asked after an extended awkward silence.

"Actually, considering I was just killed with my heart ripped out by one of my students, I feel great. A bit sore in some areas but nothing too bad. To be honest though, I haven't felt this great in so many years I had forgotten it was possible."

"Excuse me?" Ginny said shifting in her chair to see him better.

"I have been a death eater for so long, that I forgot how it feels to not have that hanging over my head. Even when the Dark Lord seemed to be gone, there was always a cloud over me knowing that it wasn't quite over. I don't even remember feeling this free before my involvement with that lot, but even then I had other things weighed down upon me. But now, thanks to you, I am truly free from all that. With me death you have given me life, a life I never thought I would have. I can not begin to describe how it feels, nor can I begin to show you my thanks. I owe you a wizard's life debt now." Ginny blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She had not expected this reaction from him at all. Fury, yes. Pain, yes. But thanks, not in a million years.

"You owe me no such thing," she replied flatly. She did not expect or feel she deserved a life debt from him.

"There is nothing to be done for it, Ginny. The laws of the life debt go beyond the power of any wizard. Even if we were to fight it, it would one day come to pass that it be fulfilled. So please I would rather that you ask something of me, something that you would like, rather than have it forced upon us at an unknown later date. Please it would make me happy to repay this debt." His dark eyes bored into hers, almost pleadingly. She thought for a moment before replying with the only thing that would come to her mind.

"Marry Narcissa."

"What?" Confusion apparent on his face at her words, but a small upturn at the end of his mouth told her that he had heard her just fine.

"You heard me Professor. Marry Narcissa Malfoy. I want you to marry her, make her happy and give Draco the family that he should have had from the start. Show him what life can be like, with love, respect and trust. Do this and you will have repaid me." Standing up she folded the blanket that had been placed on her during the night, probably by a house elf, and set it neatly at the foot of Snape's bed.

"As you wish, it would be my pleasure, truly." Snape said as she made for the door. Once her hand was on the knob he spoke again, "Hey, Ginny. Thank you." She turned giving him a brief smile before heading out, the look on his face was one she had never before seen him wear, contentment.

In the common area she found Pansy and Blaise curled up together on the couch and across from them in an overstuffed chair was Draco. Ginny stood for a moment wondering where she should go, she hadn't really given it much thought when she left Snape's room, but she figured he could use some time alone. Looking at the grandfather clock next to the door she noticed that it was only 5:30 in the morning so breakfast wasn't being served yet. As tired as she still was, she really didn't want to go back to Draco's room in case he came looking for her there. Her bedroom, back in Gryffindor tower, had been passed on to the new prefect. Quickly running out of options, Ginny finally decided to head down to the pitch for a quick ride, that always helped her clear her head when she was younger. She stopped by the bedroom to grab a warm cloak and Draco's broom, and was soon in the air leaving all her troubles back on the ground to deal with later.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco awoke when he heard a noise, after a quick survey of the room he went to Snape's room to make sure everything was okay. He found Severus sitting up in bed and a house elf positioning a tray table over his lap.

"Where is Ginny?" He asked groggily.

"She just left didn't you see her?" Snape replied.

"No, maybe that was the noise I heard. How are you feeling?" Draco sat in Ginny's recently abandoned chair, the scent of her still lingered on the fabric.

"I am doing just fine, a might better than you I'd wager by the looks of you. Are you hungry?"

"No thanks."

"Dobby can go back to the kitchens for you sir, if you would like." The small elf turned to Draco.

"Alright maybe just some coffee, I'm really not feeling up to eating at the moment." He said not wanting to disappoint the expectant elf.

"Dobby will be right back with it sir." He smiled and with a pop he was gone.

"So why do you look like you should be the one in this bed and not me?" Snape asked lifting the cover off his large breakfast of pancakes, sausages, bacon, toast, and eggs. Draco stomach turned, it still had not settled from all the stress of last night.

"I think I may have messed things up with Ginny pretty bad yesterday. I flipped after we got back here without letting her explain what she had done."

"I see." Dobby came back with a large mug of steaming coffee and a tray of cream and sugar, he set it on the table next to Draco and left.

"I know now that I should have given her a chance and that I really shouldn't have blamed her to begin with but I was too wrapped up in my own emotions to think straight." He loaded his coffee with sugar and a spot of cream to cool it before taking a sip.

"Oh, now wait a minute I think my hearing may have been affected yesterday, because for one crazy moment there I almost thought I heard a high and mighty Malfoy, say something about emotions." Draco couldn't help the smile that spread on his face.

"Yeah good thing father is gone; otherwise I would have been cursed repeatedly for saying that."

"And you are sure you are okay with him being gone. I mean Draco we would understand if you were a bit upset, after all he was your father." Draco laughed.

"You're serious aren't you? Yes, I am fine with him being dead. In fact after everything he has done to Mother and me, I would go so far as to say not only am I fine but happy even. Elated really, to know that he can never touch us or screw up our lives ever again. But the thought of you being dead, I just couldn't handle. You were always more of a father to me than he was. You taught me things worth knowing, you fixed me whenever he broke me, you showed me right from wrong and you cared about what happened to me and what I did with me life. I just lost it last night I couldn't think straight. You know maybe father was right about one thing, it is best to not feel emotions. If you don't feel you can't hurt."

"No as Alfred Lord Tennyson's poem _In Memoriam said in 1850 '__T_is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all', Draco, to live a life devoid of love would be to live a retched existence such as the Dark Lord. Is that what you would want?" Draco thought about these words and realized that even with the massive amount of pain he would feel if anything happened to Snape, his mother, Pansy, Blaise or Ginny, he would not trade the way they each make him feel for the world.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Flying the pitch for awhile, had done the trick to clear Ginny's head. She flew laps, figure eights, practiced various dives, she had even let the snitch out and chased after it a few times. The sun had already been up for half an hour when her feet finally landed on solid ground again. Surely breakfast was being served by now, she thought putting away the still struggling snitch into its box.

"That was some rather impressive flying," said a soft voice behind her. Ginny turned quickly slamming the trunk a bit harder than intended; she hadn't realized that she was no longer alone on the pitch. A beautiful woman was staring at her. Her long, straight blond hair hung, blowing freely in the autumn wind.

"Thank you." Ginny replied feebly, she really wasn't sure what to say to the regal looking woman before her.

"I understand that I have you to thank for my new freedom."

"Please Lady Malfoy, don't thank me. Really I have already been thanked too much by Professor Snape and I really don't think I deserve any thanks at all for what I have done."

Narcissa gave her a curious look before speaking again. "Let's sit down for a moment shall we?" They moved into the Gryffindor locker room and sat down on the bench. "First of all please for the love of Merlin, never call me Lady Malfoy again. I hate that name and I am free now Mrs. Black if you must but I would prefer that you call me either Narcissa or Cissy. Now as for not deserving thanks for your actions, my child you can not even begin to imagine what you have done for Draco and myself. The life we lived under that man was possibly worse than being imprisoned in Azkaban. I would have welcomed the dementors coming to me in my chambers rather than that man. You have set us free, so do not shun my gratitude. You have rid the world of one more power hungry monster, you deserve more thanks than Draco and I can ever give. And you saved Severus's life as well, without you he would have been killed. That is one loss I don't think I could have endured." Ginny could see a few stray tears run down Narcissa's pale cheek.

"I just did what needed to be done, I am no hero, thank Pansy if it weren't for her visions I wouldn't have had any clue of what to do in that situation." Ginny really didn't see what she did as spectacular, if anything she felt bad that her actions had cost another human their life, monster or no.

"Yes I agree and I do plan on thanking my soon to be adopted daughter as well, but just as you couldn't have done it without her visions, I know too that she couldn't have done it without you to carry out. Pansy is a remarkably strong girl but I have known her all her life, she never could have done what you did. I just came from talking with Dumbledore I know of your remarkable abilities. With the team created now, the Dark lord doesn't stand a chance, the old order combined with the new is stronger than we could ever have hoped for and you are a very key player in all of it. I believe that without your guidance the Slytherin's would not be where they are now. I love them all dearly but I had feared for so long that they would follow in Lucius's footsteps and I still believe that had you not come into their lives when you did they would be heading down a path that would destroy all of their lives and possibly even take their lives from them. Do not sell yourself short, young lady." Narcissa gripped Ginny's hand firmly before exiting the locker room, leaving Ginny with even more to think about than before.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N – I know I know I'm late, sorry. Halloween time gets crazy here, between Kyle's birthday, classroom parties, the school Harvest dance and just Halloween in general chaos I have not slept much. But Kyle's party with 17 children went well (glad it's over) and Joshua kept his title of best costume in the school, last year he was a toilet and he kept his title this year with a dishwasher both hand made by me, any suggestions of off the wall things for next year are welcomed. Now I just have to get through 2 classroom parties and trick or treating and I will good to go until x-mas. A mother's work is never done. But anyways here is the chapter a day late and a little short but I will try to get a nice long one out for you guys next week. I can't believe I have been writing this for 3 years now, I started the day after Kyle's birthday 3 years ago, that is saying a lot for someone who is unfinished art projects all over the house, though I did finish Kyle's Slytherin blanket and he loves it. Well enough of my droning on and on. I hope you guys like this chapter, it is a bit of filler but stuff that needed to be said none the less. And yes both mothers are at the school so everyone who has been waiting for their appearance will be happy with the next chapter. Well I am off to bed for my first night of real sleep in weeks, I hope to find my mailbox fun of reviews when I wake up hopefully pushing me up over the 900 mark. Well thanks guys, till next week happy reading.

Cinda


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 42

Ginny made her way back to the castle for breakfast about 10 minutes after Narcissa had left her. Upon entering the Great Hall she knew something was not setting right about Narcissa being there, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Spotting Ron and Harry already at the Gryffindor table she went to join them.

"Wow Gin, you look like hell." Ron said after swallowing a large bite of eggs.

"Love you too, brother dear. Where were you guys last night when we got back? I figured you would still be there." She piled her plate with all her favorite breakfast foods, realizing she was famished.

"Dumbledore threw us out." Harry said, since Ron had stuffed his mouth to capacity again. "Once Pansy had shown him the note you left he told us what was going to happen and said we should leave. There was nothing we could do to help and we would have just gotten in the way. Ron put up a fight about it but Blaise handed him a drink to calm his nerves laced with a sleeping potion. I have to agree that it was a brilliant idea; he would have driven us all crazy. And Dumbledore sent Dobby to let us know that you were all back safe and sound. Although I use that phrase lightly, since we have already been debriefed this morning in Dumbledore's office."

Ginny noticed that Ron was grunting at her. At first she thought his mouth was full again but then she noticed that his mouth was open and devoid of any food.

"Yeah the Headmaster also put a spell on Ron so that he can not lecture you about the insanity of your actions. He didn't put it on me only because I swore I wouldn't harass you for at least a week. As you can see Ron is not pleased with the deal." Ginny couldn't help but laugh. She would have to remember to thank Professor Dumbledore for that, and do some digging to find the spell he used; she wished she had it years ago.

After a valiant effort Ron finally stopped grunting. "That is really frustrating." He said after a minute of pouting.

"Yeah well so are your rants, so welcome to my world." Ginny smiled at him, she knew he meant well but he really could get on her nerves with it. "So where is Hermione?"

"She stayed back with Dumbledore; she wouldn't leave until he told her exactly how you pulled everything off since he wouldn't allow her to question you either. He did say that he wants us all back in the room of requirement after breakfast, not sure why exactly but he asked us to make sure you actually come. He said you might give us a hard time about not wanting to be around Draco, but that you had to come." Harry said before finishing off the last of his toast.

"Alright, let go get this over with then." And they left the Great Hall, Ginny really didn't feel like talking to Draco right now but hopefully if everyone was there she wouldn't have to. She knew that he was just emotional last night, after all he did think she murdered his Godfather, but it still hurt to know he could think that she wanted to be anywhere near their so called master in any way, much less romantically.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco had opted to stay with Snape for the morning since he really didn't want to go down and face the whole school right now. Blaise stopped in and brought him some clean clothes to change into. After a long hot shower he returned to find his Godfather pacing the room.

"Hello, Draco." The voice caught him off guard. He had been so preoccupied by his own thoughts and Snape's pacing, that he hadn't even seen the woman sitting on the edge of the freshly made bed.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" He asked heading over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well with your father gone, Dumbledore has cleared me to visit Hogwarts. I still can't go off in Diagon Alley or anything like that but at least I can come here and see you and Severus. How are you holding up, son? Albus said you took things pretty hard last night." She patted the bed beside her for him to sit down.

"I'm fine now. It was just a bit too much last night when I thought he was dead but I understand now why I couldn't be told ahead of time." He said sitting down next to her and taking her outstretched hand.

"Good, then the first chance you get you apologize to Ginny. Do not be as hard headed as your father was, be a real man and admit when you are wrong." She slapped his hand lightly and he cringed. He knew she was right of course, but being scolded by your mother is never fun.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me anytime soon, Mum."

"Rubbish," she cut him off, "She does."

"How do you know?" He asked with a quizzical look at his mother.

"I just do, call it woman's intuition or mother's intuition or whatever. I just know." Draco nodded; there was no point in arguing. He would give it a shot but he didn't really think Ginny would listen. Looking up he noticed that Snape had not stopped pacing. "He was just about to ask me something when you came in, and has been like this ever since."

"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt. I can go." Draco made to get up but quickly sat back down.

"You will do no such thing. This concerns you as well, it's just this is not quite how I had ever pictured this. First I don't want this to come back and haunt me later so I have to say yes this is payment for a debt I currently owe. But I would have done it sooner or later anyways, I have always planned to I just never thought I would get the chance. Now the chance has been given to me."

"Severus what in the name of Merlin are you on about?" Narcissa asked a bit of concern in her voice. "Who could you possibly owe when you are presumed dead? And what do you owe them?"

"Ginny, I owe her a life debt and I forced her to decided what she wanted of me rather than waiting until life decided for her. She really threw me for a loop with her request though, I was not expecting this." Snape stood directly in front of Draco's mother, and Draco couldn't help but wonder what Ginny could have asked of him that would concern all three of them. "Cissy, she told me to marry you." Draco had to concentrate to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor much like Severus had just dropped onto one knee producing a small box from his robe pocket.

"So, Narcissa Black, would you grant me the honor of becoming my wife?" He slipped a small but beautiful ring onto Narcissa's delicate finger. It was not huge and gaudy like her previous ring had been, but smaller diamonds laid into an intricate dragon and flower design setting.

"I will not make the same mistake twice, Severus." She said with tears flowing freely from her eyes. Draco gasped audibly, he couldn't believe his mother would turn this down; this was her dream as long as he could remember. Snape's face turned to one of concern as well, but softened quickly at her next words.

"I can't believe you kept it all these years, I would be a fool to say no again." And she threw her arms around his Godfathers neck. Draco smiled at his mother's happiness before furrowing his brow again.

"What do you mean you won't make the same mistake twice, and he kept it all these years and say no again? Do you mean to tell me you turned him down before?" It didn't make sense; she had always told him that she had known back in Hogwarts that she had loved Snape. If he had asked her before how could she have turned him down?

"Yes he had asked me in our seventh year at Hogwarts but I had to turn him down, or at least I thought I had to. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time but I couldn't have been more wrong. It was complicated and I am so glad that you will not have to go through that now." Draco was even more confused.

"I still don't get it, and what does it have to do with me and now?"

"Your contract with Pansy is the same as mine was with Lucius. The Malfoy family is very thorough with its betrothals. By my second year here I was already sold to the Malfoys to be married to their sole heir Lucius. As such no one would even consider talking to me, much less dating, I was Malfoy property. Severus here however didn't care. You could always find ways around the legal bindings of course but the Malfoys knew that so they took extra precautions in their contracts, by the time Severus asked me it was too late. On my 17th birthday a spell was cast on me, impregnating one of my eggs with Lucius's sperm, the medi-witch did not explain anything to me until after the spell had been cast. Severus still didn't care he said he would raise you as his own, but I had been brainwashed by the Malfoys and my family on how a child should be raised with both biological parents and that I had no choice but to honor my betrothal to Lucius. I ridiculously turned down Severus's proposal, thinking I was doing the right thing for you in staying with your father. I have never regretted a decision so much in my life; you would have been so much better off being raised with him than your father. I am sorry for the life you have had to live." Tears still fell from her eyes; it was all too much for Draco to process at once. All his life he felt bad he had thought that his mother would have been happier if she had just married Severus back then and he had never been born. But now that he knew he was already a part of the picture and that it was for him that she married his father he felt even worse. She seemed to read his thoughts because she spoke again.

"Don't you dare think for one second that it is your fault, I was naive and believed the things I was told. I made my decision alone based on bad information. It is not your fault, do you understand?"

"Yes," he replied barely above a whisper. "But you said that my contract with Pansy was the same does that mean they were planning on doing the same thing to her? Making her pregnant with my child?"

"Exactly, someone at her age as I was can be easily manipulated and brainwashed in to thinking they have no choice in the matter. It would have taken place on her 17th birthday just like mine, but now that your father is gone I can put a stop to the whole thing. Albus is already getting together the paper work for me to take full custody of Pansy. And as the only legal guardian of both of you my signature is the only one required to make the contract null and void. You will both be free to marry whomever you wish." Draco had known his father was a manipulating arse, but even he didn't suspect anything of this magnitude. He had done some evil things in the past interfering with Draco's life but this one took the cake. Just one more reason the world was better off without him in it.

"I still can't believe you kept this ring all these years." His mother's voice broke through his thoughts bringing him back to the present.

"It has been in my pocket everyday since waiting. For quite some time I could only hope that it would find its way back to you after I had been killed and you would know then that I never stopped." Draco could only stand so much.

"Okay this is getting a bit too mushy for me where the two of you are concerned. So I am gonna go wait out there."

"Oh actually, we should all head out. Albus said something about a meeting after breakfast."

They all got up and headed out to the common area which seemed to be growing steadily to accommodate the amount of people inside. It seemed that most of the Order had showed up for this meeting as well. Draco couldn't help but wonder what was going on that would require everyone to be there. He saw Ginny across the room laughing at something one of her twin brothers had just said; a pang of jealousy hit him. He wanted to be the person making her smile and laugh. He sat down with his mother and Snape watching the red head mingle.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny laughed out loud as Fred told her the exact reason that George was currently sitting on a doughnut shaped cushion. Apparently Moody had been right all those times he said not to carry your wand in your back pocket, and was currently lecturing the injured twin on his carelessness. It seemed that everyone had shown up for the meeting, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Pansy, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Hagrid and a few others she wasn't even sure of but thought she had seen around headquarters. Snape and Narcissa had just come out of Snape's room followed by a very tired looking Draco. She wanted to go over and hug him, kiss him even just touch him, but she knew they had to talk before she could do anything of the sort.

Fred was whisked away by Charlie asking about a project the twins had been working on so Ginny turned to say hello to Tonks and Lupin, but was intercepted by a voice she knew too well.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Ginny cringed at hearing her full name. "Don't you dare think of skipping out after this meeting. Your father and I would like to have a word with you young lady, but I have been told that we will have to wait until after the meeting. So do not leave this room, do you understand me?"

"Hi, Mum. Yes I understand." Ginny replied giving both her mother and father a hug. She knew they were angry with her but they still loved her. A few more stragglers came in and everyone found their way to their seats so the meeting could begin.

Dumbledore stood up in front of everyone and silence quickly followed. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Many of you have already been informed of last night's events but for those who haven't; Lucius Malfoy is dead as is Severus Snape but as you all can see he is a bit less dead than Voldemort would like to think. Ginny Weasley here managed to fake Severus's death which resulted in Lucius being killed by his own side. I will not go into details as I am sure the parties involved would rather not get into it right now. But Miss. Weasley has also managed to learn the identity and location of all of the remaining Horcruxes." A rush of whispers ran throughout the room before quite was restored and Dumbledore continued.

"The Diary, ring and locket have already been destroyed. The parts that are left are Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's tiara, the Parkinson's Family coat of arms shield and of course the small bit within himself. I have the locations which will be sent with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger when they leave tomorrow to hunt them down and destroy them. Once all of the Horcruxes have been destroyed, " Dumbledore looked at Draco who was frowning, "we will attack the man himself. We will need to meet regularly between now and then to plan our attack. If anyone has anything they think will help the search and destroy group please feel free to bring it to my office before morning. Does anyone have any questions?" People looked all around the room but no one spoke. "Alright then, this meeting is over you are all welcome to stay as long as you like just be sure to leave the room 2 at a time so we don't draw unwanted attention. Thank you."

Ginny watched as people began to get up from their seats, Dumbledore and Harry left first; no doubt they would have a lot to talk about if he was leaving in the morning. She saw Ron and Hermione at the door waiting to leave next, so she hurried over to them throwing her arms around Ron when she reached them. She knew that they needed to do this for their part in the war just as she needed to do the things she did, but that didn't make her any less scared for them. She wished them well and gave them hugs. "Just be careful okay? And take care of each other." She gave them a weak smile as she backed away.

"You be careful too Gin. Tell that boyfriend of yours that if you are not in one piece when I get back, I will hunt him next." Ron smiled at her and nodded at someone behind her, before walking out the door with Hermione.

Ginny took a deep breath to help keep the tears at bay. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see grey eyes staring back at her. Even knowing that they had issues to deal with between them she couldn't help but fall into his arms. Draco just held her stroking her hair as she calmed herself back down, before she could think of anything to say to him her mother's voice cut through the air again.

"Ginevra, come with us please. You may come too, if you'd like, Draco." Draco grasped her hand firmly and started to pull her along following her mother and father through the crowd. She knew this was not a conversation that he was looking forward to and after last night he could have just walked away leaving her to deal with them alone, but he didn't he gave her a reassuring squeeze as they entered a room just down from Snape's.

There were two sets of loveseats on either side of a coffee table set with a carafe of steaming coffee, a sugar bowl, creamer and cups. The two couples sat opposite each other, the men set about fixing cups of coffee while the women just stared at each other both bracing the conversation to come. Draco handed Ginny a mug, which she sipped gingerly letting the liquid burn its way down her throat.

"Ginny, dear, what in the world has gotten into you?" Molly Weasley began.

"Mum, this is war and I have to do my part. I know Dumbledore has already told you everything that has been happening here and how I have been getting the info on what I need to do, so what is this really about?" Ginny was tired and emotionally drained and feeling a bit on edge.

"Yes, dear I do know what has been going on, but that doesn't tell me why you have changed so much in the past few months. My baby girl was never the type to try to seduce her way into the mind of Voldemort; she would have tried other approaches first." Her father reached over and patted his wife on the shoulder.

"Mum, I am the only person who has been in his mind before. That diary did things to me that I have never been able to tell anyone until recently, but now I know how to use my knowledge about Tom to help win this war. Yes before I may have tried other things to try to get into his mind, but after going over all that I learned during my time with the diary I know that this is the best way. If I tried any other method he would be leery and catch on to what I was doing. I know his weakest point is being made to feel like a god, to have people worshiping him. Therefore his defenses are down more when a young follower is basically throwing herself at him, and he is too wrapped up in the feeling of power to notice that anything is amiss. To do it any other way would be risking my life and the mission."

"I see, I guess I didn't realize just how much you went through in your first year. I knew it was far from easy or pleasant but I didn't know you had gotten so close to him. I never knew that you had gotten into his mind as well, I always thought it was just the other way around." Tears were falling now from her mother's eyes. This was one of the reasons she had never really told anyone exactly what had happened between her and Tom Riddle five years ago.

"Mum, I will be the same girl that you have always known once this is all over but for now I need to think like him and sometimes do things that I normally would never think of." Ginny felt horrible knowing the worry her mother must be feeling, between her being up close and personal with Voldemort, Ron hunting down bits of his soul, and all her other children being in the order.

"Gin bear, I don't think that anyone will come out of the war the same as they went in, but as long as you come out alive that is all your mother and I care about." Her father reached over and ruffled her hair like he used to when she was a small child.

"Oh, Draco dear I need a few of your hairs before we leave too."

Ginny could feel Draco tense beside her instantly. "What for?" He asked rather concerned.

"Nothing to be alarmed about, I just a few for our clock. We are adding you, your mother, Severus, Pansy and Blaise to it so that we can keep better track of you. I also have to add a couple new destinations to it as well; Severus was nice enough to gather some earth from the Death Eater's headquarters for us on one of his recent trips so we can add that now so maybe it will go to that instead of mortal peril each time Ginny goes." Ginny heard Draco release his breath, and then he reached up and plucked a few hairs from his head and handed them to her father, who was pulling a small glass vile from his pocket. Mr. Weasley put the hairs inside and waved his wand to etch Draco's name into the glass.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mrs. Weasley seemed to have calmed back down after a few minutes and then told them of everything the Order had been doing outside of Hogwarts in the past few months. Apparently they had been recruiting a lot in the neighboring lands and had more than doubled in size. At least an hour had passed with the family sitting and talking to one another, Draco just sat back and marveled at how different this family was from his own, he had never talked like this with his parents. Sure he had talked with his mother once in awhile but it was always when Lucius was away or they would hide off in a remote part of the manor in fear of being caught having normal conversations. Draco had always been told by his father that adults had much more important things to do than chat with children. He still couldn't figure out why he had been invited to this particular conversation, other than the odd request for his hair. Ginny had told him of the clock Mrs. Weasley had created to keep track of the various family members and he felt a bit strange knowing that he would soon be on it as well.

"Lupin has even made trips to the US, trying to get help from the American werewolves. Apparently they are much more socially adept, like he is, than the packs around here like Fenrir's. A few have agreed to come and help when the battle comes around." Mr. Weasley was saying as Draco turned his thought s back to the conversation at hand.

"That's great." Ginny replied sounding more exhausted by the minute.

"So what is wrong with you two anyways?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco felt Ginny's leg begin to bounce next to his, something she only did when she was nervous.

"Well the way people have been talking, I had expected the two of you to be a bit warmer to each other, but since we have arrived you have been distant and a bit cold, not at all the loving connection we have heard about. So what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I screwed up." They said at the same time, Draco felt he could not lie to these people who had so readily accepted him and his mother despite everything the Malfoys had done over the years.

"You didn't screw up Draco, you felt emotions. Its part of being human and a part you are not very familiar with at that. I probably would have worried about you had you not reacted so harshly to finding out I killed your Godfather." Ginny's statement seemed to have surprised her parents as well as Draco.

"Yeah but I should have realized that you had no choice even if you hadn't managed to get him out of there alive. You knew I couldn't kill him and it was either him or us. I understand it all now; it was just too much to process last night. I should have calmed down and talked to you instead of insinuating that you wanted to climb in bed with the Dark Lord rather than me." This last statement got a scowl from Mr. Weasley, Draco had forgotten that her parents were in the room and quickly added, "Sorry."

"She is a big girl now," Mrs. Weasley said and it was her turn to pat her husband on the arm. "We trust her to make her own choices, responsibly. And besides we were young once too, weren't we Arthur?" This seemed to calm him down a bit, although Draco couldn't be sure because his face and the tops of his ears were turning red, but he was pretty sure it was from blushing and not fury.

"Anyways, yeah you are right you could have done without the insinuating, as you put it. But I have realized that you were just worried and a bit jealous I might add. Don't think for one second that you are off the hook though, you still have some serious kissing up to do to make up for it." Ginny laughed as she looked at her father, who looked ready to kill Draco again, "Not literally Dad."

"You have raised a beautiful, brilliant and amazing daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Not to mention one of the most understanding, tolerant and forgiving person I have ever met." Draco felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Yeah we are a bit partial to her as well. Well, we have to go finish collecting hairs before everyone is gone. And I would imagine you two could use some time to talk without Arthur around ready to strike." Everyone stood from their seats, Ginny hugged both of her parents tightly. Mrs. Weasley came around and pulled Draco into her warm embrace as well, "You take good care of my baby girl now, you understand." It was more of a statement than a request, but Draco nodded anyways.

"I am guessing you have already heard once or twice what will happen to you if you hurt her, but still you ever hurt my Gin Bear and you will have every Weasley male to deal with, myself included, and it won't be pretty." Draco nodded more fervently as he shook Mr. Weasley hand, he could see where all the brothers got their fierce protectiveness from.

Once the Weasleys had left the room Draco and Ginny both sank back down onto the loveseat they had been on before. Ginny sighed as she kicked her feet up to an empty spot on the coffee table.

"That went better than I thought it would." She said glancing over at him and quickly looking away again. Draco reached over and gently grabbed her chin turning her to face him again.

"I am so sorry Gin. I really didn't mean any of that stuff I said I was just, well stupid is the first word that comes to mind. I will spend every minute I have making it up to you." He looked into her chocolate eyes and felt at home. He pulled her face closer to his, "I am so," he kissed her softly on the lips, "so," he kissed her again, "so," again, "sorry." This time she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Draco welcomed her tongue into his mouth. He could almost feel his heart melting from the cold stone it once was as she kissed him with a passion he had never before known.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N – Yeah late again I know but I am praying the length will make up for it; I just couldn't seem to find a good spot to break the chapter. Well I hope you guys like it, feel free to review either way. Well I am going to keep this note short and get to bed, I have been up for the past few nights with the kids sick, just the usual "it's getting cold in central New York" cold, but still makes it hard to sleep with a symphony of coughing kids. I will try to respond to any reviews, sorry I haven't for the last 2 chapters but things have been busy here, it should be relatively quiet now until xmas though. Well I won't keep you from reviewing any longer; you know the button little one down in the corner. Hope you like, I'll try to be on time next week, until then happy reading.

Cinda


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer- I own nothing by the plot.

**Chapter 43**

Draco couldn't believe how many people were still in the room of requirement. He and Ginny had stayed in the other room talking for at least an hour after her parents had left. They had hashed out all the issues from the day before and had both come to grips with all that had happened. Draco didn't think she would be as understanding as she was, he had really believed that she wouldn't speak to him for quite awhile after the way he had acted.

Ginny walked just ahead of him leading them over to where his mother and Snape were talking with talking with Bill Weasley.

"So I hear congratulations are in order." She said with a sly smile, as her brother placed a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, although we will have to wait a bit before having a ceremony, you know him being dead does put a damper on things." His mother said placing a hand on Snape's chest. Draco marveled at the joy in her eyes as she spoke to Ginny about wedding plans once the war was over. It amazed him that in his whole life he had never seen his mother so happy and openly loving with a man. Next to Lucius she never would have reached out for him in any way unless he had demanded it of her. He could remember his father going over how and when she would display her affection for one of the holiday balls they had hosted; even then he had thought it odd that his father had to tell his mother these things. And Snape, well he had never seen Snape so much as shake hands with anyone, much less share a loving embrace.

"I see you two have patched things up as well." His mother's smirk at Ginny told him there was more between the two women than he knew.

"Yeah who would have thought that my baby sister and the little Malfoy Dragon would be the ones to bridge the gap that has separated our families for decades?" Bill gave Ginny a sideways smile. "See I told you, kiddo. I knew that you would never settle for someone like Harry, he could never handle a little ball of fire like you." Ginny blushed and reached in her pocket she placed a few gold coins in Bill's outstretched hand.

"Bill bet me after my second year, when I still had a crush on Harry, that I would never be happy with anything less than a Slytherin." She rolled her eyes as her brother swiftly pocketed the money.

"I didn't say you had to go for the head Slytherin though, talk about giving Mum a heart attack. You are lucky that Narcissa here came when she did otherwise I think Mum would have pulled you from school." The two women shared another smile, which made Draco wonder about them even more.

"Well we should floo down to your rooms and get your things together." Narcissa said to Snape, Draco gave them a curious look. "Dumbledore has set a port key for us to take back to Headquarters; he thinks it would be better to have Snape kept there. It is took risky that a soon to be Death Eater would find him here in the school, because Merlin knows he could never keep himself confined to his quarters. Besides if the Ministry ever did come to Hogwarts they would be able to search the castle and if the wrong people found him here it would put too many people in danger." They said good bye to both his Mother and Snape, then Bill as well since he needed to get back to the bank.

Draco and Ginny chatted here and there with other Order members and Weasley's until the crowd slowly dwindled out leaving only Ginny and the Slytherin's remaining. Ginny flopped down onto the couch as the last people left; Draco lifted her legs and slid in beneath them.

"So what was that between you and my mother today? I didn't think you had ever even met, but there was definitely something unspoken there just a little while ago." He asked rubbing up and down Ginny's stretched out legs.

"Actually we did meet before, remember at the Quidditch world cup, you were there with your parents in the top box."

"I don't think I even registered that you were there that day, I couldn't get past the fact that Scarhead and his sidekicks were there, ruining my day out of the mansion." Draco received a light kick to his head.

"Thanks a lot; it's always nice to tell your girlfriend that you didn't know she was alive, much less standing right beside you." Draco could hear Blaise and Pansy chuckling from the other couch.

"Sorry, but it was a really bad summer holiday that year, father had been in one of his 'I haven't tortured anyone lately' moods, and my one day out of the house was destroyed by my worst enemy, I couldn't see past my anger."

"Yeah well that was my first professional Quidditch match and it was destroyed by my friends forcing me to sit directly in front of you, where I could smell your cologne and be distracted just enough to miss the end of the game. So really you have no excuse." She gave him a look that clearly stated 'take that'.

"Okay you win, but even that meeting doesn't explain what happened back there between you and my Mum."

"We talked earlier today; she came down when I was out on the Quidditch pitch, that's all."

Ginny and his Mother talking alone, Draco wasn't sure what to make of that. "What did she say? For that matter what did you say?"

"I told her what I git I thought you were and how I couldn't stand the sound of your voice and would hate you until my dying day. And she told me the cutest little stories about when you were two years old and you would take off your nappy and run through the rose garden naked." She made a gesture with her hands of her fingers running along.

"She told you that!" Draco couldn't believe his mother would do that to him. The look of shock on Ginny's face should have alerted him that something was wrong even before she, Pansy and Blaise started cracking up laughing. Draco didn't see the humor in it.

When the giggling finally subsided Ginny tried to catch her breath before saying, "No, actually she didn't I just made the whole thing up to be sarcastic. We just talked that's all nothing particular or even exciting. But seriously you ran through a rose garden naked when you were two?"

"No it was when I was three." He replied and sat back with the fits of laughter resumed.

"Even I never heard about that one mate, and I thought I had been there or at least heard of all your humiliating moments." Blaise said as a tray of sandwiches, pumpkin juice and coffee appeared on the table in front of them. He quickly picked up and took a large bite then swallowed. "Man I love this room. Why do we ever leave it?"

"So that we can be somewhere private where the Gryffindor's can't barge in on us." Pansy said in a seductive voice running her hand along Blaise's arm.

"Ah, yes, that's right. Well I guess we should be going then." Blaise stood, nodded a farewell to Draco and Ginny and led his girlfriend away, presumably to their room back in the Slytherin dungeon. Draco grabbed a sandwich for him self and began eating, not realizing how hungry he had been until he took his first bite.

"Something isn't right." Ginny said sitting up beside him and taking a slow sip of her coffee.

"What do you mean?" He asked after swallowing a bite of his ham and cheese.

"When I was going into Tom's mind yesterday, something just didn't feel right."

"Well what do you expect in the mind of a monster like him, teddy bears and kittens?"

Ginny gave him an exasperated look. "No, I mean it was different than any other invasion I have done. Like once I was in, I almost couldn't get back out. Like there was something trying to keep me there, like I belonged there. I have never felt anything like that before, it was really rather scary." Her hands were visibly shaking now, and Draco didn't like what she was saying.

"Maybe you should stay out of his mind and away from him for awhile." Draco suggested feebly, he knew she would probably say no but felt that he had to try.

"You know as well as I do that that is not an option right now. My death warrant would be signed and sealed within 30 seconds of me not showing up when summoned. Besides the Order really needs any and all information I can get from him as to what he is planning so we can stay one step ahead of him. If I don't do this it could cost lives, the lives of innocent people, the lives of friends and the lives of my family and everyone I love. That is not a risk I can take just because of a little odd sensation."

"Well then just be careful with it, only go in for little spurts, and don't stay in too long. Okay? And besides I should be there anytime you are with him in case anything happens, he doesn't usually go one on one with any of the younger recruits." This didn't really make Draco feel any better about it but it did seem to help Ginny. She let out a wide yawn before lying back down.

"Why don't you get some rest, I have to go study a bit for an exam coming up for Transfiguration. I'll be right in the library if you need me." He placed a small kiss on her forehead and covered her with the afghan on the back of the couch.

Draco opened the door to the room hoping it had transformed back into the library by now, it had. He began his research where he had left in, he was even more determined than ever to find a way to separate Voldemort's soul from Ginny's, and time was running out.

A few hours and many books later, Draco heard the door open behind him. He turned expecting to see Ginny, but was surprised to find the Headmaster there instead.

"She is still sleeping on the sofa." Dumbledore said seeing the disappointment on his face. "Harry and the others just left to being the hunt for the remaining Horcruxes, and your mother and Severus are tucked away safely at headquarters."

"How long do you think we have before Potter finds and destroys them?"

"Maybe a few weeks, it depends on the magic surrounding and protecting the Horcruxes. They will be traveling without magic for the most part since we don't know if magic will set off any of the wards around the objects. I take it you are still trying to find a solution to our dilemma?" He said looking at the book currently open on the table.

"Yeah but so far I have come up with nothing. There has to be a way to split the soul off from hers, there just has to." Draco threw his hands into the air in frustration at the situation. Then suddenly as though someone had lit a candle in a dark hallway paved with the answer, an idea occurred to him, one so obvious he wanted to kick himself for not seeing it sooner.

"Sir, why can't we just have Ginny and Harry create a Horcrux to put that bit of soul into? It could be done in the final battle once all the others have been destroyed, not that I am taking killing lightly but I know most of the Death Eaters they will fight until they are killed. And it's not like they would really be splitting their own soul by doing it, just breaking off the part that doesn't belong there to begin with." Draco looked up to Dumbledore expectantly, the older man did have a smile on his face but it seemed to be more of sympathy and pity than joy at the idea.

"I too have thought the very same thing, Draco. However we have no way of knowing if the right bit of soul would go into the Horcrux, a situation like this has never been heard of before and therefore such a thing has never been tried. And that battle is our one shot, our one chance to take down Voldemort without him expecting it, it would put many more lives at risk if it were to fail and leave him alive." Dumbledore laid a hand on Draco's slumped shoulders, "Keep looking maybe you will come up with a solution I have overlooked, I would much rather see this war end with two of its bravest fighters alive and well to enjoy the peace their hard work and sacrifice will eventually bring." And with that the Headmaster left the room.

Draco let out a string of curses before returning to his book. There had to be a way, and he was determined to find it, he would not lose Ginny. He couldn't.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N – As you can see I didn't make it last week. What can I say I always taught my children to be nice and share. Unfortunately, they listened and shared a really bad 24 hours stomach bug with everyone in the house. Were we all sick for one 24 hour period, no that's not allowed so the first night I stayed up with Kyle, the next Josh, the next Miranda. Now staying up all night with the kids is bad enough but the only thing worse than staying up all night with a sick child or children is the next day when they are felling 100 better and you have what they had because you are the kind loving parent that stayed up all night watching every Harry Potter movie ever made with said sick child. For those of you with children you know what I am talking about, for those of you without keep this in mind before considering becoming a parent. Anyways here I am back on track just in time to tell you I am taking next week off from updating, with Thanksgiving and the kids out of school for most of next week I probably won't have much time, but rather than having you all expecting it to be there and being disappointed if it isn't I figured I would just give myself a break, besides I have to go back and reread because I lost track of some things I have written and what day it is in the story. But the next week I will be back and hopefully with a longer chapter for you. Well I hope you enjoyed this one, keep the reviews coming. Thanks for reading.

Cinda


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 44

Ginny awoke slowly and stretched her legs out. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep; but it felt like weeks. Taking in her surroundings she got up and went to find Draco, he was slumped over the desk in the library but must have heard her coming because he quickly turned around.

"How long was I out for?" She asked.

"A few hours, we missed dinner but if we hurry we could make it down in time for pudding I bet." He began putting away the books he had laid out before him. She didn't really feel up to dealing with a crowd again just yet.

"No, I think I would rather just go back to our room and maybe have Dobby bring something for us. Did I hear Dumbledore come in awhile ago or was that just my imagination?"

"He was here, he came to tell us that Harry, Ron and Hermione had left on their expedition." He put his arm around her shoulder as they made their way out into the school proper. Ginny had mixed emotions on that subject. Part of her was excited that it was the beginning of the end, but the Weasley in her couldn't help but fear for her friends, they would be going up against very strong magic that none of them had ever dealt with before. She just wanted the whole thing to be over with and everyone she loved alive and well.

Pudding must have still been going on in the Great Hall, for they passed very few students on their way to the dungeons. She knew it was silly to think it, but she felt as though the dungeons seemed rather empty and even colder than usual with the knowledge that Snape was no longer there. Ginny wondered who Dumbledore would get to take over potions classes and head of house for Slytherin, she prayed that the Ministry would not intervene before he found someone; they really didn't need another Umbridge.

Once in their room Ginny decided to take a shower and get into some clean and comfortable clothes while Draco ordered some food from the kitchens. By the time she came out Dobby was there setting up a small table for four.

"I ordered extra for Blaise and Pansy in case they haven't eaten yet." Draco explained. As if on cue the other couple walked through the door.

"Dumbledore just made the announcement of Snape's death at the end of dinner. He has called a meeting of Slytherin House in the common room in 20 minutes." Blaise said. Then he spotted the food on the table. "Oh great. We went to dinner but didn't get to eat much as all the Slytherin's were in an uproar over where Snape was and seemed to think that we might know." He sat down and began to eat, everyone else soon to follow.

"You should have seen the rest of the school after the announcement. The other houses all seemed torn between being upset over a death and being excited that Snape was gone, but the Slytherin's well you'll see at the meeting, it's rather disturbing to be quite honest." Pansy said beginning on her own meal.

"What did everyone think of the Golden Trio being M.I.A.?" Draco asked.

Blaise smirked before swallowing the bite in his mouth. "Well that's another thing, they weren't gone. They were sitting right there at the Gryffindor table."

"But Dumbledore himself came and told me that they had already left." Draco replied.

"Yeah we thought they would have been gone already but they were right there we saw them." The rest of the meal was spent speculating on what was going on with the Trio, soon enough it was time to head to the common room for the meeting.

Walking down the hall they could hear others already in the common room, some were chatting and speculating and others were crying, however upon their entrance a sudden hush fell over everyone as looked at Draco. Most of the Slytherin's knew that Snape was his Godfather and the few who didn't at least knew that they were very close. Draco had already put up his mask of calm indifference that had once infuriated Ginny, but now she understood why he had always worn it. They took their seats next to Christa and Kyle just as Dumbledore entered the room.

Ginny looked around at the various faces, Pansy had been right. Many of the Slytherin's looked heart broken at the loss of Snape, while other distinct ones looked almost triumphant, namely those who she knew to be from families of Death Eaters. Theodore Nott looked somewhat proud as though he himself had dealt the final blow to Snape.

"As you all know Professor Snape is dead. This leaves us in a bit of a pickle with him having been not only a teacher but also your head of house. However I have managed to find an adequate replacement for the time being and I hope that you all will treat him with the same respect you showed Severus, if not more." Dumbledore glanced briefly at Nott before the door to the common room swung open once more. "I would like you all to welcome Professor Marque; he is with us from America where he used to teach at Salem Witch Academy."

He was tall and carried himself with an air of confidence, not conceit like Professor Lockhart, but self assurance. His blond hair hung straight just past his shoulders and he had a muscular build. Ginny paused looking at his face, it was angular and his nose was a bit pointed at the end, but his eyes were what kept her attention. They were a chocolate brown like her own nothing remarkable about them really, but still they had her feeling odd. He glanced at her and gave a small smile and nod before looking over the rest of the students. She wasn't sure why but there was something just not right about him. She felt Draco give her leg a quick squeeze.

"You okay?" He asked.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You were staring." He said with a look of almost jealousy on his face.

"I'll tell you later." She said as Dumbledore and Professor Marque were making there way around the room doing introductions and were almost up to them.

"This is Draco Malfoy, Ginevra Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise and Christa Zabini, and Kyle Nitzke" The Headmaster said indicating each of them. Professor Marque shook each of their hands in turn, but as he shook Ginny's hand she felt a paper appear in her palm. Dumbledore gave her a wink as she returned her hand to her lap, waiting until they had moved on to the next group to look at the small bit of folded paper.

_Miss Weasley,_

_Please collect Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Zabini and head back to your room as soon as you are dismissed, I will be arriving by floo shortly. Thank you._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Ginny showed the note to the others and waited patiently to be dismissed. Once they were free to go the four hurried back to their room to wait for Dumbledore.

"What do you suppose it could be about?" Blaise asked closing the door behind them once they entered Draco and Ginny's room.

"Probably about the new Professor I would think." Draco responded with a note of hostility in his voice and a sideways glance at Ginny.

"Oh please, Draco. I wasn't staring at him like that; he just seems a bit off to me. Like something isn't quite right but not in a dangerous way. That probably makes no sense at all, but I can't think of how to describe it." Ginny said with a huff sitting on the edge of the bed next to Pansy. Just then the fire roared to life and two men stepped out of the flames.

"Ah good to see you read the note." Dumbledore said brushing the soot off his robes, Professor Marque doing the same.

"What is this about?" Draco asked eyeing the new Professor up and down as if sizing up the competition.

"I wanted you four to know about Professor Marque here." Albus nodded to the man next to him and the man began to change form from head to foot. The first bit to change was his hair which turned a shade of red trademark to the Weasley clan. Ginny suddenly realized why he seemed a bit off. She knew the eyes well, had known them her whole life to be exact, but not on that body. Standing before them now was her brother Charlie, Ginny jumped off the bed and ran to her brother. He lifted her into the air and spun her around as she clung tightly to his shoulders just as she had as a little girl.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier when you were here?" Ginny asked slapping Charlie in the arm as he set her back onto her feet.

"Well I didn't know then. Dumbledore here caught me just as I was about to leave and offered me the post. As you can see I have to be in disguise but that is fine by me, with Ron gone I want one of us here to keep an eye on you squirt. Besides I got a blood transfusion from Tonks so that I can now change my appearance at will one of the perks of the job."

"A Weasley as Head of Slytherin," Draco said contemplatingly, "yeah I can see how that would warrant a disguise. I can only imagine the uproar if certain Slytherin's were to find out."

"Hey it wasn't too long ago that your name would have been on that list as well, Malfoy." Charlie replied smiling at Draco before his face grew stern. "So whose room is this anyway?"

"Um, ours." Ginny replied vaguely.

"Yours and Pansy's, all four of you or you and Draco?"

"Me and Draco." Suddenly the floor was very interesting to her; however her examination of the carpet fibers was cut short by Charlie starting to laugh.

"Don't worry squirt, I already knew you two were rooming together. I just wanted to see you squirm a bit. Mum and Dad know too actually, although I think they may still be under the delusion that there are two beds in the room." Charlie laughed again until Dumbledore began to talk.

"If I recall correctly Mr. Weasley in your days here at Hogwarts you spent a great deal of time in this very room with Ms. Lindsey McGonagall, did you not? And did I ever tell Molly or Arthur there weren't two beds? Or better yet did I ever tell Minerva or Samson that there were not two beds?" Dumbledore's smile grew wider as Charlie's cheeks grew redder.

"Alright, I'll stop picking on her." Charlie said avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Oh my Gods, I never even made the connection." Ginny said at the sudden realization. "That girl you brought home for holiday your final year was McGonagall's daughter."

"I'm not sure what is more surprising, the fact that she has a daughter or the fact that her daughter was obviously in Slytherin." Draco said.

"Yes, Minerva was upset about that for years; she had her heart set on Lindsey being in Gryffindor." Dumbledore smiled. "Well we should be going; I have to go to the staff meeting to announce our new professor to the others. Charlie you would do well to not let Minerva catch wind of who you really are either, Lindsey never was quite the same after you choose the dragons over her. You four enjoy the rest of your evening."

Charlie gave Ginny one more quick hug before changing back into his new form and flooing out behind the Headmaster.

"See I told you something wasn't right with him and that I wasn't checking him out." Ginny threw a pillow at Draco narrowly missing his head.

"Okay you are forgiven this time, I guess." He replied rolling his eyes at her. This time rather than throwing a pillow, Ginny threw herself at him making them both topple over on the bed before he started tickling her.

"And that would be our cue to head out." Blaise said taking Pansy's hand in his own.

"You don't have to go we can behave." Ginny said between fits of giggles before Draco finally stopped.

"Oh that isn't why we are going; I thought that looked like fun so I am taking her back to our room to tackle her to the bed. See you later." He said picking Pansy up over his shoulder since she struggled to get away after hearing his plans.

"Now see what you started." Draco said resuming his onslaught of tickling until Ginny had tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard.

"Are you going to stop throwing things at me now or do I have to continue?"

"No, I'll stop, I'll stop." She replied trying to catch her breath.

"Good because I need to go take a shower. Care to join me?" He asked with a smirk standing up.

"Love to." Ginny replied taking his outstretched hand.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

An hour and a half later they exited the bathroom, both feeling very satisfied. It had taken awhile to get around to the actual washing part of the shower but Draco certainly didn't mind. They had agreed that they needed to catch up on some homework before going to bed, so while Draco put on a pair of pajama pants, Ginny threw on a long t-shirt.

"You keep dressing like that and we will never get any work done." He said noticing that the t-shirt was the only bit of clothing she put on.

"Just think of it as a test of your will power." She said lying on her stomach on one of the pillows on the floor with her books spread out before her. Draco opted for a spot on the bed behind her so he could enjoy the view while he worked. He pulled out one of the books he had borrowed from the library in the room of requirement, and resumed his search to find a way to say Ginny and Harry.

After going through the entire book, he had found a few spells that might helpful and took notes on them to share some ideas with Dumbledore. He set the book down on the bed and turned his attention back to the woman on the floor in front of him. She was writing an essay and had her feet risen in the air behind her swinging lightly. It made it impossible for him to resist, so he quietly climbed off the bed and crawled over behind her. As he reached out to spread her legs apart she gave a startled yelp.

"Just relax and continue working." He said his voice thick with lust as he ran his hands across her bottom, down her thighs and back up again. With one hand gently rubbing the small of her back the other slipped between her legs effectively getting her to spread them even further for him enough so the he could kneel in between them while continuing his caressing. Within seconds he could feel moisture at his fingertips as they gently rubbed over her opening, so he continued his middle finger finally hitting upon the hard bud that made her gasp. That sound did amazing things to him, of course he was already hard and wanting her just from watching her, but that sound was able to light a fire inside of him that would not go out until he knew she was fully satisfied and screaming his name. His finger moved around and around circling the small treasure he had found, eliciting more and more moans from her. He noticed that her quill had stopped moving and she now had her face buried in the pillow.

"Keep working love." He said softly, he wasn't sure why but he liked the idea of her trying to work and him making her stop with a simple movement. Her quill began to scratch out across her parchment once more and once he know she was back into her prior train of thought he slipped a finger inside of her and began stroking. Within moments her quill had stopped moving again so he did too. Catching onto his little game quickly Ginny began to write again and his hand continued as well. After awhile he could feel her muscles contracting around his finger as the moisture doubled. He removed his hand and grabbed another nearby pillow.

Casting a firming spell on the soft pillow he told Ginny to slip it under her stomach. She did so looking back at him curiously. Once she was in place Draco laid on his back between her legs and pushed himself up beneath her waiting for the scratch of her quill to begin. After some paper shuffling she began to write again. Draco tilted his head back and lifted her slightly so his tongue could reach her better. He quickly began to lap at the juices he had just made flow minutes before, his tongue flicking over the small bud that made her moan beautifully. Checking to hear the scratching of the quill he began to suck on the sensitive area until she pushed herself back on him wanting more. Not one to deny her he brought his hand up and gently spread her open with his finger tips and slipped his thumb inside of her never relinquishing his duties with his mouth. As he continued to lick and suck at her she moved her body up and down on this thumb, her breath becoming rapid and the quill scratching out feverishly. Her moans driving him to quicken his pace and his erection growing to the point of being almost painful. He felt her muscles contract around his finger and tasted the juices as they flowed onto his tongue. As she came down from the high of the orgasm he noticed that the quill had stopped again and slowly slipped out from beneath her.

"The quill stopped." He said, rubbing his hands up and down her legs.

"Yeah, it broke." She said huskily. Draco looked up and sure enough the quill had been snapped in two, one piece still clutched in her fist. Draco couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, and then he noticed the parchment beneath it was nothing but scribbles some pushed in so hard they broke through the paper.

"You cheated." He said looking down at her as she rolled over onto her back.

"Yeah I'd like to see you try to keep working in those conditions, I had to start a new paper so that I wouldn't destroy my essay any more than I already had." She indicated her essay off to the side which did indeed have very shaky handwriting just before in broke of into scribbles.

"Sorry, I will never interfere with your studies again."

"The hell you will. As a matter of fact I believe you are in need of disrupting me again right now." She said reaching down and grasping his erection through his pajama pants.

"No that's okay; I'll be fine you go ahead and continue your essay." And he made to move away from her, but she pulled him down on top of her and started kissing him.

"No. What I need to study right now is the way it feels to have all of you inside of me, thrusting in and out until I scream." She whispered softly in his ear before beginning to pull his pants off of him.

"Do I get an essay on it too?" He asked finishing the job for her.

"Only if you get inside of me right now and don't stop until I am screaming your name so loud that Gryffindor tower can hear." Draco was only too happy to oblige, he thrust himself into her until he was buried in her moist warmth. He did indeed make her scream as they lost themselves in ecstasy until the wee hours of night never even bothering to make it to the bed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N—Sorry for the delay in updates, my mother had to have major surgery done and I have been taking care of her since she got out of the hospital. I hope everyone had a great holiday, sorry that my gift to you is a bit late but I got it out before the new year so don't throw things at me too hard. I will try to get back on my regular schedule but can't make any promises for the moment. Hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review. (Maddudewalking---thanks for all the reviews, they are what motivated me to hurry and get this out to you guys). Happy Holidays Everyone and Happy New Year too.

Cinda


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter, I just like to play with the world and characters once in awhile.

A/N- Sorry for the long delay too much in life to have time to write, however I am back and as promised I will not abandon this story. If it is not finished by this December there will be one more delay in writing then too as I am pregnant with #4 and due in Dec, but I will always be back. Okay enough babble one with the story.

Chapter 45

A week had passed since Snape was murdered and the trio left on their quest, but life at the castle had continued on just the same as always. Ginny was surprised at how well all the various houses took to the new professor, she even overheard a Gryffindor in the hall one day saying how nice Professor Marque was. Neither Ginny nor Draco had heard from Voldemort or had any word on the hunting trio other than they were still alive. All things considered that was always a perk.

Ginny was heading out of her Monday afternoon potions class but rather than going down towards the Slytherin common room, Ginny turned and headed upwards to the room of requirement. Draco had taken to spending all of his extra time in the small library there, and since he would have had a free period last class she had no doubt in her mind that he would be there. In fact they had spent more nights over the past week in the requirement suite than their own room.

Upon entering Ginny tossed her bag onto the sofa and headed to the small kitchen for a glass of water. "Draco, you here?" She yelled pulling a glass out of the cupboard.

"Yeah in the library." She heard over the water running from the spout. There is a shocker, she thought as she drank the water then headed in to greet him properly. She walked in just as he was closing the book he had on the desk before him. He turned and smiled at her as she made her way over to his lap and sat down.

"How was potions?" He said conversationally.

"Wonderful actually, I have discovered that I actually love the subject when I feel so at home in the classroom. And it is nice to have Charlie around, it has been years since I have seen him this much." Ginny was trying so hard to be upbeat and cheerful, but in reality she was beginning to get really worried. Draco's already pale skin seemed to be getting paler every day, except just under his eyes. There he had dark circles. He laid down with her every night, but she knew that as soon as she dozed off he would get back up and go back into that damned library. One morning he hadn't even managed to come back to bed, she found him at his desk head over a book trying desperately to keep it from falling. She wished he would tell her what it was he was looking for so that she could help him, but every time she asked it was a different project or essay for one of his classes. She didn't buy this excuse for one second. She had even tried sneaking up behind him to see what he was reading about, but he caught her every time.

"Hey are we going down to dinner or eating up here tonight?" Called Pansy from the other room.

"You guys can go if you want but I am going to stay up here." Draco yelled back.

"Mate are you ever going to come out of this room for something other than classes?" Blaise asked sticking his head around the doorway to the library. "Draco, you look like dung. You have got to start sleeping and eating better too. You will be of no use to anyone in this war if you are half dead."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, I love you too."

"He's right Draco, you are really starting to worry everyone. Do I need to write to your mum?" Ginny asked standing up and grabbing his hand to drag him down to the Great Hall.

"Okay, okay, I will go down for tonight but I am coming back up here after I have work I need to get done." And with that Draco reluctantly got up from the chair and the four friends went down to their first meal in the Great Hall in a week.

"Are you sure this was a good idea? You said I look like dung and now everyone in here is staring at me," Draco said sitting in his usual spot at the Slytherin table.

"Well actually I think they would all be more surprised if you didn't look horrible. After all your father is dead, and nearly every one here knows you were close with Snape too. They will all just think you are still in mourning." Ginny replied piling food onto her dish.

The rest of the meal went by without event, a few students came by to offer their condolences to Draco but other than that everyone left the small group alone. As they were standing up and getting ready to leave, Ginny felt her pocket warm. The trio was gone, Snape was gone, so she looked at the head table and sure enough Dumbledore gave a slight nod. She turned back to Draco, Pansy and Blaise who were also looking to the Headmaster.

"It was Dumbledore, we should head up." As they walked out they noticed Professor Marque also packing up his stuff and excusing himself. Once they were back in their meeting spot it took only moments for Charlie to join them instantly changing into himself as he shut the door.

"I am guessing Dumbledore gave you one of the muggle coins too?" Draco asked as they all sat down and got comfortable.

"Yeah, he had Hermione make up a few extras before she left, Neville and Luna have them too they should be here any minute." Charlie gave Ginny's head a pat as he made his way over to large over stuffed chair. They didn't have long to wait before Professor Dumbledore strode into the room whistling a unfamiliar tune, Neville and Luna in tow.

"I have received word from Harry, Ron and Hermione. They are all alive and well, so set your minds at ease. They have found Hufflepuff's Cup, they will be destroying it tonight as soon as they get back to their campsite." Ginny could feel Draco tense beside her at Dumbledore's words.

"They said they should be able to get to the tiara by the day after next. Things are progressing smoothly all we can do now is wait for them to finish and return to the castle. The order is busy working on a plan of attack for once all of the Horcruxes have been destroyed, but if any of you come up with any ideas please feel free to bring them to me for consideration. That is all for now, but I do need to have a word with Mr. Malfoy in private for a moment." Ginny gave Draco's knee a pat before he stood to follow Dumbledore. Hopefully the Headmaster would talk with him about taking better care of himself and getting his strength back up.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco somberly followed Dumbledore into the library, placing silencing spells as he closed the door.

"I have a potion for you to give Ginny tonight for the effects she gets from a Horcrux being destroyed. You must get it into her before 9 o'clock. Unfortunately she will still have the same reaction as she did before with the locket, but her mind will sleep through it and not remember when she wakes. I know it is not much but at least it will keep her from becoming suspicious." Draco took the small vile of orange potion and slipped it in his pocket.

"Simply mix it with some pumpkin juice and she will never notice it is there it has no taste or smell just the color. I am guessing from your appearance that you have been looking for a way to rescue her and Harry from what must come in the end."

Draco knew it wasn't really a question but felt compelled to answer all the same. "Yes, I have spent every waking minute I can in here but have yet to turn up anything that might work." He collapsed in his chair at the desk out of exhaustion and frustration. "There has to be a way to keep them alive. And if there is I will find it somehow, I just hope I can find it in time."

"I have faith that we will find it, Draco. Just be sure to try and take care of yourself in between too. Your friends are all getting very worried about you and you will be of no use to Ginny if you kill yourself trying to find the answer." Draco simply nodded, then the Headmaster turned and left the room his robes gliding silently behind him. He heard the older man reassure his friends, that Draco would be okay as long as he rests once in awhile, before he left.

Draco sat for a awhile with his head in his hands before getting up and returning to the other room. Blaise, Pansy and Charlie were all gone and Draco looked at the clock, it was 8:30.

"Charlie had some papers to grade, Luna and Neville stayed for a minute but they had homework to get back to and Pansy and Blaise said they were worn out just from looking at you. You really should get some rest tonight Draco." Ginny said snuggling under a blanket on the sofa with her Transfiguration book open before her. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she looked up at him.

"I know and I will. Why don't I get you some Pumpkin Juice and we can just sit and finish our reading assignments together then go to bed?" Ginny agreed, so Draco headed to the kitchen area to pour her glass. He felt terrible spiking her drink like this, but he knew it was for her own good. When he was sure she wasn't watching he took the vile from pocket, uncorked it and let the liquid slip into her glass. He gave it a few swirls to mix the potion in then took it over and handed it to her with a heavy feeling in his heart.

After thanking him she took a few sips, then looked at the glass oddly. Draco almost forgot to breath for a second. "This must be a really fresh batch, it tastes much better than usual." And with that she finished the whole thing before setting the glass on the table beside the sofa. Dumbledore must have put something in the potion that would make her want more so she would drink the whole dose at once, the man really was brilliant. Draco picked up his History of Magic book and sat beside her to begin his reading for class the next morning. Five minutes later Ginny was curled up close to him sound asleep, all he could do now was wait for the others to destroy the cup and make sure that Ginny made it through the ordeal without incident.

At 9:21 Draco felt her whole body tense up beside him, just seconds before she began to scream and thrash around. All he could do was hold her so she did not hurt herself. He pulled her body in tight to him and held on with all his might. He wasn't sure how long the episode lasted by the time she stopped convulsing his vision was too blurred with tears to see the clock. Draco lay there holding her until his own sobs slowly died down and he fell asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny awoke with a start, the grandfather clock was chiming, she counted five dings. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she shifted her position a bit and noticed that she and Draco had both fallen asleep on the couch the night before. Her body ached all over, she wasn't sure if it was just from sleeping on the sofa all night or from the death grip that Draco seemed to have on her. She was so happy to see Draco actually sleeping that she thought for a moment before she decided that her body really did need to move. Slowly and gently so as not to wake him, Ginny pried herself from Draco's embrace. He stirred for second then turned and was deep in sleep again. After a long stretch, drink of water and trip to the bathroom she found herself in the library heading for Draco's desk.

There was a stack of books upon it which she immediately sat down and began to look through. These were all books on very Dark Magic, things you couldn't even find in the restricted section of the school library. Ginny did find that there were certain sections of each book that looked much more worn than others, they all pertained to the soul. Some were about just the soul in and of itself, some were on how the soul is sucked out by dementors, others went into detail on the making of a Horcrux, and some were about mending souls. Ginny wasn't sure what to make of it, but with the way Draco had been pouring over these books lately she was almost certain that the worn sections on souls is exactly what he had been studying. Surely he wasn't considering making a Horcrux himself, he knew too much about what it did to a person and would never do such a thing. But they already knew of Voldemort's various ones and how to destroy them so what was it Draco was looking for?

Ginny began reading various texts throughout the books and found herself so immersed in her reading that she didn't hear Draco come into the room.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Draco's groggy voice right behind her made her jump so bad that the book she had been holding toppled onto the floor. Once her heart began to slow down she bent over to pick up the book.

"Maybe because you needed to sleep." She looked up at the clock surprised to find that it was already 7:30.

"Yeah I guess I did. So find anything interesting in the books?" Ginny could hear the strain in his voice as he tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Yeah actually I did. Why are you doing so much research on souls?"

"I am just trying to get a better understanding of this whole situation and maybe if I understand it more it might help." Ginny didn't buy this for one second, if that were the case he wouldn't be putting his health on the line for the sake of merely understanding something he already understood much better than most of the wizarding world. However she also knew that to push him any further on the subject may start a fight or make him close himself off completely, so she decided to let it drop, for the time being.

"Oh I see." Was all she said. The look on Draco's face told her that he was surprised she let it go just like that, but she didn't press the issue. "We should go to our room and get dressed if we are going to have breakfast before the morning classes."

The rest of Tuesday passed by, with little time for thought. Ginny had a full class schedule and she even managed to get Draco to attend every meal in the Great Hall. By that night what little color he had had returned to his face and the dark circles under his eyes were lightening up a bit from his full night of sleep. He didn't even ask to go to the room of requirement after dinner. Instead they went to their bedroom to do homework with Pansy and Blaise, just like they used to. Ginny was pretty sure Draco was trying to keep her mind off of the books she had come across that morning, but she didn't really care he was looking better and acting more like himself and that was all that mattered to her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As soon as Pansy and Blaise left for the night, Draco and Ginny changed for bed and climbed into the comfort of their own bed for the first time in many nights. Draco figured that after sleeping on the couch last night they could both use a night in a good bed. For some time they just lay their next to each other Draco running his thumb up and down Ginny's forearm. Then Draco suddenly had an idea.


End file.
